Worlds Apart II: Blood Wars
by Arjent Draconis
Summary: Vampires have become more numerous and now wage a bloody war for control of Megakat City's underworld. The SWAT Kats and were-jaguars are forced into an uneasy alliance with one powerful vampire, while Nakela must fight a vicious internal war of her own.
1. Chapter 1

["Worlds Apart 2: Blood Wars" is a cross-over story between Swat Kats, and the World of Darkness. It is the sequel to my orriginal cross-over, "Worlds Apart". A note to the SK fans who read this story: though the first story gave a lot of focus to the Swat Kats themselves, Blood Wars focuses more on the WoD characters (particularly the vampires, and the were-dragon Nakela) so don't be too disappointed that Chance/T-Bone, Jake/Razor, and the other kats that we all know and love arn't as big a part of this story as in the orriginal. But of course, you know they're still gonna be there to kick some bad-guy tail! ]

[Also, thanks to Cody Furlong for the use of and help with his vampire kat character, Grendel. Note that this story is rated "Mature" for violence, gore, and sexual content & references.]

.

The sun had only been down for about an hour, but already things were picking up at the north end of Megakat City. Two Enforcer patrol cars pulled up quickly outside of the small bar, their lights and sirens going. Due to the caller stating that the pair of kats trashing the place were 'unnaturally strong and fast', Lieutenant Felina Feral was one of the respondents, since she was the most familiar with the newest form of 'creatures' that were beginning to plague the city. It had been ten months since she, the Swat Kat T-Bone, and the pride of were-beasts had killed the first and most powerful of the vampires, but several of the vampire's fledglings had escaped and had now taken root in the northern part of Megakat City, and had began creating a new generation of blood-suckers.

Felina had the shotgun in her hands, though she had a feeling it would be useless in this particular case. The wooden stake which so many of the other officers had joked about was also attached to her belt. If these really were vampires, they wouldn't be joking for long. The she-kat motioned to the other two Enforcers, and they were about to head into the bar when the door smashed open, a kat being thrown through it out onto the street. The kat was big and heavily built, with clothing like a biker, yet he now lay in a crumpled heap in the street, bloody and only semi-conscious.

"Call an ambulance and get that guy out of the way!"

She shouted the orders to the other two Enforcers, then picked up the mic to her car's loud-speaker.

"This is Lieutenant Feral of the Enforcers! Come out _now _of there with your hands up!"

She expected that would respond somehow, possibly by coming out, but _not _to give themselves up. She was not disappointed as she had to leap out of the way of a pool table, minus it's legs, thrown through the smashed-open door and crashing upside-down on top of her car.

"Oh crud! These have got to be blood-suckers alright!"

Felina glanced over at the other two Enforcers. One was getting the injured biker out of the way while the other was calling for backup. Neither one was paying attention to her at the moment so she ducked down out of sight behind her patrol car and pulled out the small communicator, hitting the red button in it's center.

"Swat Kats, we've got a vampire situation at the Stray Cats Tavern on Riley Avenue."

After only a few seconds, she heard T-Bone's voice over the com.

"How many of them are there? And are you sure they're vampires?"

"The kat who called it in said two, and I'm pretty sure that they are since they just threw a pool table out the door and at least thirty-five feet onto the top of my patrol car!"

There was a slight pause, then the burly pilot came over the com again.

"Okay, we're on our way."

He was tempted to tell her to stay put, but knew that saying so would only make the stubborn she-kat even more likely to go in anyway. They had been making a patrol over the southern end of the city so he engaged all three engines at maximum power to speed off toward the opposite side of the massive city.

Moving back into view from behind the car, Felina saw that the other two Enforcers had the biker back to safety now, and she could hear the ambulance approaching in the distance.

"Okay, cover me!"

The both looked at her in shock and were about to protest but she had already began to make her way across the street toward the entrance of the bar. As she approached, three more kats, beaten and bloody, ran out of the door in a panic. Felina had to jump back out of the way, knowing full well what they were running from. The other two Enforcers tried to stop them and get them away from the front of the bar to wait for the ambulance. Several other sirens could also be heard as the backup approached as well.

Felina cautiously moved to the side of the door, the shotgun ready in her hands. And she looked around the corner she could see the two vampires inside, along with several dead bodies, and a few kats that were still alive, but in very bad shape. The place was completely trashed. One of the vamps was feeding on a barely living she-kat, one of the waitresses. She then glanced up suddenly at the sound of a fighter jet in the night sky overhead.

T-Bone looked down on the scene below as he passed overhead.

"That's the place... Oh please tell me she's not about to go in there!"

"Well what did you expect, buddy? That she-kat's got way more than just nine lives."

"Yeah, but at this rate she's going to use them all up long before she ever has a chance to retire."

"Like we're not?"

The tabby laughed lightly at his partner's comment as he brought the jet around for another pass over the bar and prepared to engage the vertical thrusters to hover. Razor armed one of his new missiles and lowered the targeting visor on his helmet.

"Okay, as soon as these blood-suckers get out into the open it'll be time to try out the new Sunburst missile."

"You sure this thing'll work?"

"I sure hope so, pal. Nakela's been helping me get it to the right polarity for natural sunlight."

"Oh, so _that's _your excuse for her being around a lot more lately..."

"Very funny. As if you haven't been spending a lot of extra time with Sarita."

"Hey, she _is _my 'mate', bud. Plus I've also got three _very _good reasons for staying at the Den Realm more."

"Heh. Yeah, that I'll agree to."

As the jet passed over the buildings and came back in view of the bar, T-Bone engaged the vertical thrusters to hover the jet, facing the entrance. There was no sign of Felina. After a few moments, they then saw the she-kat running fast out of the shattered door, with a tall red-furred kat chasing after her, _fast_. The other Enforcers opened fire, but the bullets didn't even seem to phase the kat as he caught up to Felina and slammed her hard to the ground. Thankfully her flak-jacket protected her from the vampire's sharp claws on the first swipe. Razor never gave him a chance for a second try.

"T-Bone! Use the anti-glare visor! Sunburst missile, deployed!"

The larger Swat Kat lowered the protective visor just as the missile fired down toward the street below. Built similar to one of their flashbulb missiles, the nose-cone opened to form a reflective dish just before a flash of blinding light lit the area. The vampire let out an ear-splitting scream as his flesh and fur burst into flames. The missile's nose-cone closed again just before it impacted the side of the bar's wall behind the burning blood-sucker. Felina quickly got to her feet and scrambled away from the vampire as he collapsed to the ground in a flaming pile of charred flesh and blackened bones. The female Enforcer looked up to the black jet hovering overhead.

"Nice timing, guys!"

.

In the science lab at the Enforcer headquarters, the vampire that Felina had managed to stake lay motionless on an examination table. For all practical purposes, the dark-gray-furred kat appeared to be dead. Commander Feral stood with his arms crossed looking down at the vampire as Dr. Konway went about the exam. Felina stood next to her uncle while T-Bone and Razor were nearby, opposite the exam table. Konway used a pair of metal rods to gently open the vampire's mouth for a better look at the long fangs.

"Well this is interesting. The tips are extremely sharp, but the fangs themselves are fairly thick, designed for holding rather than cutting. And they seems to be very deeply rooted as compared to normal teeth."

T-Bone absently rubbed his neck as he listened. The scar was long gone, but the memory of his own attack was still too clear.

Feral had that usual glaring look that he always had.

"Humph. So you're saying this thing really is a vampire, Konway?"

"Oh most definitely, Commander."

Setting down the pair of rods, he gently pushed open the lids of one of the vampire kat's eyes with his gloved hands. The eyes were blood red and had a faint eerie glow to them.

Feral narrowed his eyes at seeing the red color and glow.

"Well, at least now it's dead."

"Wrong, Feral. It's only torpored. Pull that stake out and he'll jump right up off that table."

The Commander looked up sharply and glared at the larger Swat Kat.

"And how exactly are you so sure about that?"

Felina placed a hand on her uncle's thick arm as she then spoke up.

"Because it's true. Staking them through the heart only puts them in torpor. It can't actually kill them."

"Fine. So where are these were-cats you three talked about?"

Razor glanced over to a clock on the wall for a second before answering the question.

"They should be getting here any moment. Just remember Feral, that these two are shape-shifting jaguars, _not _kats. But even so, they _are _on our side. The female's been hunting and killing vampires for over a decade."

"I don't care _what _they are so long as they don't start causing any trouble here. We've got enough vigilante's in this city already."

T-Bone glared at the large brown kat and was about to make a sharp remark when a low rumbling growl caused everyone to go quiet. Feral and Dr. Konway both watched in disbelief as the air near the pair of masked kats shimmered, and two jaguars seemed to materialize out of nothing. The smaller feline had a shimmering golden coat and ocean-blue eyes, while the larger male was more of a reddish-gold and had greenish-yellow eyes. They noticed that the male also had a large scar that ran across his left shoulder from back to chest and walked with a limp, barely putting any weight on the front left leg.

Felina smiled and walked around the exam table, and the confused scientist, toward the two spotted felines. The male jaguar limped over to her and she rubbed his side affectionately. The female walked slowly toward the prone vampire, and shifted forms as she did so. Her new form appeared similar to a tall, athletically built she-kat with the same spotted golden fur as her jaguar form, though the numerous strange tattoos could now be clearly seen through the shorter coat. Her clothing was a deep red halter-top and skirt that was short in front, and down to her ankles in back, both with gold trim. She also wore brightly-colored bird feathers weaved into her auburn hair and golden Mayan-style earring with small red and green feathers attached to them. However, despite the female's exotically-attractive appearance, there was just _something _about her that gave the other kats the creeps.

Felina and the Swat Kats have gotten used to her disconcerting aura, but Konway took several steps away from her as she approached the table to look down at the motionless vampire. Even Feral himself even took an inadvertent step back, causing a sarcastic smirk from T-Bone. The chief Enforcer looked at the eerie woman, then over at the male jaguar leaning against his niece with narrowed eyes.

"So these... _things _are the were-cats?"

The female looked up sharply with a cold look in those depthless eyes while the male growled low. Felina rubbed his head gently to get him to stop as she looked up at her uncle.

"Yes. And they _are _good friends of mine, uncle. This is Akin-Cúrri, and she is his adopted mother, Sarita de Sangre."

"And they're both shape-shifters?"

To his surprise, and adding to Konway's nervousness, the female were-jaguar spoke. Her voice was cold and flat.

"Yes. Both myself and my son were born as jaguars, not as people, though we are able to take the forms of both, as well as several forms in between. We are of the Balam tribe of were-cats."

"And you two are the only ones?"

"Of our tribe, yes. For now. There is also a close friend who is of the crocodilian tribe of shifters, as well as one Fallen wolf who unfortunately escaped us a while back when we killed the other two Fallen ones. I suspect he's working with the blood-suckers."

Feral narrowed his yellow eyes at the spotted she-kat.

"What do you mean, 'for now'?"

"Darian ShadowClaw, the Fallen panther whom I killed last year, may have spawned several kits from she-kats in the southern part of the city where he hunted."

That comment finally shed light on something that had been bothering him for the past few months as he turned to face his niece again.

"Is _that _why you've been researching those rape cases from last year?"

She nodded. In her spare time, Felina had been trying to locate and talk to Darian's victims to find out if any were pregnant. Of the four she had located, three had now given birth, the time frame matching up to the kits most likely being Darian's. Sarita had secretly gone to see the kits for herself, and confirmed that all three did indeed have shifter blood, though she could not say whether or not they were Bastet or just Kinfolk. Needless to say, the three would be carefully watched from the shadows as they grew up and became teenagers.

Dr. Konway cleared his throat and tentatively moved back to the examination table, opposite the eerie were-cat.

"Well miss... Sarita, is it? What exactly can you tell us of these vampires?"

She glanced to the red-furred scientist with narrowed eyes, then looked back down to the vampire on the table.

"They're strong, fast, and hard to kill. They ignore most damage easily. Bullets have virtually no effect. Blades work a lot better. They fear fire as they burn very easily. They are technically 'dead', so they don't breath and have a very low body temperature."

"I got a liver probe reading of 56 ferinheight."

She nodded, her tail twitching casually and her arms folded over her chest, sharp claws extended.

"No heartbeat. The blood doesn't flow through their veins, it saturates every part of them. They have to feed regularly, though they don't have to kill to do so. Most of them actually don't kill at all, else they would soon wipe our their food source. Believe it or not, they're not _all _actually evil. All of the vampires in this city now are 'fledglings'. Less than a year turned and so they don't have the extreme abilities that Mason had. She could shape-change all or part of her body, as well as control animals, and she even had a minor amount of control over other people. The most important thing to know is this: First, never let them bite you. They call it the _Kiss _and it causes the victim to feel such a strong feeling of ecstasy, like a drug, that they don't fight back. Some mortals even frequently allow themselves to be fed on because they're addicted to the feeling. Second, _never _drink their blood. Any who do, be they mortal, vampire, or even shifter, will fall under the leech's control."

Razor shivered. It took a while for him to get over what had happened to him, and everything he had done under Angelida's control. And even then, it was only with the help of a ritual by the were-dragon, Nakela, that he was able to put the terrible experiences, as well as the guilt and grief it caused, behind him.

"Humph. Alright then, so what's the _easiest _way to kill them? Permanently."

"As I said, fire or sunlight. Though that still has all the same dangers as burning anything. Beyond that..."

She took her right hand and made a motion with one claw across her own neck, in the basic symbolism of decapitation. Dr. Konway cleared his throat again.

"Umm..., Commander, I know that you wanted this thing disposed of, but I am curious if there is any way to revive it first, with the were-cats here, so I can get an idea of just how intelligent, and strong, that it is?"

_Everyone_ looked at the geneticist with expressions that varied from looks of surprise, to cold glares.


	2. Chapter 2

"Konway, this thing threw a full-sized pool table at _least _thirty-five to forty feet onto the top of my patrol car! Pulling that stake would be a _very _bad idea!"

Sarita flicked her ears and glanced to the she-kat at her comment.

"By itself? For a fledgling that's actually very strong. And not a good sign."

"Well it could have been both of them together. I didn't actually see _who _threw it."

The sokto jaguaress nodded. Two of them could do that.

"As far as how intelligent they are, they retain the exact same intelligence and memory as when they were mortal. There is no change there, although some do get smarter, and more cunning, the longer they 'live'."

"So that would be a 'no' then? Not even to just try asking him some questions?"

Feral considered Konway's request for a moment. He too was curious as to what the vampire would have to say.

"Very well. But strap him down as securely as you can, first. Were-cat, can you and your son hold him down if he somehow breaks the restraints?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders.

"If you and your scientist don't freak out if we need to change into our 'war-forms', then yes."

He didn't like the sound of that, but they went ahead with strapping the vampire's arms, legs, and torso down to the metal examination table. Sarita remained where she stood to the right side of the vampire. She motioned to Akin and T-Bone, who both walked over to help restrain the vampire if need be. Akin shifted up to his own sokto form, which made him appear as a tall and well-built young kat in his early to mid twenties with long black hair tied back in a ponytail. He was bare-chested while the clothing on his lower body and his arm-bands closely resembled what the ancient warriors of Katchu-Pichu wore, which was a very similar culture to the Mayans from whom the pair of jaguars descended. The scar across his shoulder showed even more prominent now with his much shorter fur. Feral looked over the younger were-jaguar and made a mental note to talk to his niece later about exactly how close of 'friends' she was with the shifter.

When the vampire was secure, Sarita reached over and gripped the stake firmly. Felina and Razor both stayed well back of the vampire, but Konway was too curious to see what would happen, and Feral also simply remained where he stood. In one quick motion, Sar pulled out the wooden stake and took a step back as the vampire's eyes jerked open, glowing fiercely red, and he hissed loudly, baring the vicious-looking fangs. He started to struggle, pulling hard on the restraint straps. Akin and T-Bone grabbed the beasts arms as Sarita put her hand around his throat, her claws pressing against the skin. She narrowed her eyes and snarled viciously at the creature with her ears pinned and tail lashing.

"Settle down, Asura-spawn. Else you'll meet your final death in numerous bloody pieces!"

The vampire glared hatefully at the she-kat, but began to calm down as he realized exactly who, and _what _she was."

"So, you're the bitch of a slut shape-changer who killed Ange, huh?"

Akin growled as both he and T-Bone tightened their grip on the vampire's arms. T-Bone glared at the gray kat.

"Watch you're mouth, blood-sucker!"

Sarita held her free hand up toward the two to get them to calm down. The vampire's words didn't bother her. She dug her own claws tighter into his neck.

"These kats here have some questions for you. Depending on how you answer, you may not get any parts of your anatomy ripped off."

He glared hatefully, but then the glare turned into a dark smile.

"Okay, go ahead and ask. I got all night."

She nodded and released her grip on his throat, though Akin and T-Bone still kept a firm grip on his arms just in case. Feral narrowed his eyes at the sudden show of viciousness from the female and he wondered at exactly how animalistic the pair really were, as well as if she actually planned to make good on her threat. Sarita remained where she stood over the vampire as Konway moved cautiously over to his left side.

"Okay, vampire.."

"Aaron. My name is _Aaron _dip-shit! Not 'vampire'!"

"Umm.. okay. Aaron, how long have you been a vampire?"

"Are you shitting me? I thought this was an interrogation, not Twenty Questions!"

Sarita narrowed her dark eyes, a hint of a growl in her voice.

"Answer the question."

"Fine. About five months now."

Before Konway could ask another question, Sarita came out with one of her own.

"Who Embraced you?"

He looked to the female shifter with a curious expression, then gave a cruel smile.

"Oh, so you guys _do _have some brains beneath all the claws and muscle. Moira's my sire. She's the _first _of Ange's childer, and she's gonna be the new boss of this city!"

Now it was Feral's turn.

"Who is this 'Moira'? And what exactly do you mean by 'new boss of the city'?"

He turned his head to look at the Commander with that same dark sarcastic grin.

"Okay, now you _are _as dumb as you look. Nobody knows Moira's last name, but she's the Top of the Food Chain, so to speak, now that Ange's gone. I never met the outlander bitch, but Moira told us all 'bout her. Said she had this whole damned city in the palm of her hand until spotty here took her out and messed everything up. But Moira don't hold grudges. And she ain't makin' 'friends' with the juice-bags either like Ange did."

Konway decided to ask the next question.

"What exactly are you vampires capable of? I've heard that you have extra speed and strength, but that you have other skills too?"

"Heh. Not me. Ain't learned any of them yet. Moira though's got all of Ange's skills. She's a quick learner, even if she is kinda nuts."

"What kind of skills?"

"Y'know. Animal control, shape-changing, that kinda stuff."

Sarita pinned her ears back. If this Moira was barely a year turned, and already had these kinds of disciplines, that was a bad omen. She glared down at the gray-furred leech.

"Where is she?"

Now he gave a very dark, toothy grin.

"Heh. Do you really think I'm gonna betray my sire? Think again, spots! Moira's gonna rule this city, and you guys are gonna know just why you're supposed to fear the night!"

The vampire then began to struggle fiercely. He jerked hard and the strap around his waist broke. He then jerked his hands strongly, and managed to break the strap on his right arm. With another hard jerk, he pulled T-Bone off his feet and got his hand free of the tabby. Akin tried to restrain the vampire but couldn't do so with his crippled left shoulder. Feral moved to grab the vampire's free hand, but the creature grabbed him instead, and sank his fangs deep into the Commander's forearm. Faster than anyone could even see it, Sarita's blade appeared in her hand seemingly out of no-where. In a flash of steel and splatter of blood, the vampire stopped moving as his head rolled off the table onto the floor below.

Feral pulled back his arm and put his other hand over the bloody gash as Felina ran to his side to make sure he was okay. Feral just growled as he looked down at the now headless corpse.

"Damn. I thought you said that wasn't supposed to hurt!"

The jaguaress cleaned her blade on the dead vampire's clothing, not even looking up.

"Not fast enough. I didn't even give the _Kiss _time to take effect. Be glad that I didn't."

T-Bone got back to his feet with a growl, refusing the helping hand from his partner. Akin stepped back from the corpse, shifting back to his felis form as he did so. He snarled at the severed head on the floor and limped several feet back away from it. Konway, who had backed quickly away when the vampire began to break free, stared in disbelief at the sight. He was amazed both by the strength and ferocity of the vampire, and at the abilities and cold predatory nature of the jaguars.

Sarita walked over to her son and glanced back over her shoulder at Feral and Konway.

"We're done here."

She then shifted back to her own felis form, the blade vanishing along with her clothing as she did. Then the pair of jaguars walked toward the far window, shimmered, and vanished.

****

.

The Turbokat landed in the small clearing at the park. Once the jet's engines were shut off, the pair of masked kats jumped out and glanced around out of habit. Both then focused on the fetishes from Sarita: T-Bone on the spirit bound into the glyphs in the winged jaguar tattoo on his chest, and Razor to the pendant around his neck hidden beneath his flight suit. The spirits bound to the fetishes pulled them through into the spiritual Den Realm.

It wasn't far to the massive trees that hid the dens within their branches. They knew Nakela was most likely at work, and weren't sure about if Akin would be there or not, but they were both sure that the Hellcat herself had to be back by now. As they reached the top of the spiraling stairs, they could hear very soft kittenish growls coming from the den. Chance laughed softly at the sounds as he pulled off his mask.

"Okay, what's going on up here?"

Three small jaguar cubs, not quite a month old yet, looked up from their playing at his voice. Their mother was in her feline form still, laying down beside them. The jungle cat flicked her ears at hearing her mate and smiled, if a jaguar _could _form a smile that was recognizable to non were-cats. Jake also pulled his mask off as the two kats walked over to the jaguars. Chance kneeled down next to Sarita and picked up one of the kits. The reddish-furred male made a soft growling sound as he chewed on his father's hand, the tiny milk teeth not sharp enough to even reach the skin through his fur. Jake laughed softly as he sat down across from his best friend.

"Kayin is definitely your son, Chance. And he's gonna be trouble."

Sarita chuffed, a sound similar to a laugh in her felis form.

__

I agree. And Nakela thinks he might even become a shifter.

Jealous that his brother got the attention first, the more brownish kit pounced Chance's foot, trying to dig his own tiny teeth and claws in. Chance laughed softly and picked him up too.

"Okay Mateo, I get the picture."

The black-furred kit stretched casually, then decided to crawl up into her uncle's lap. Jake smiled and stroked the soft fur.

"Neema's a lot calmer than her brothers. How did she end up black, anyway?"

__

Melanistic. She's got spots, they're just hard to see. I do carry the gene. Many believe that Bahati would have been black if she wasn't albino. The black jaguars are stronger with magic while we golden ones are the stronger warriors. It's because we are descended from two different tribes, and so we carry the blood of both, but each tend to favor one over the other.

"Hey where'd you come up with their names anyway, Sar? I _know _it was you who named them."

Sar chuffed again and Chance also gave a soft laugh.

"Yeah, she didn't exactly give me much choice on that one."

__

They're names that are fairly common from the region where I was born and raised.

Jake smiled and looked back down at his 'niece' as she curled up in his lap, purring softly.


	3. Chapter 3

Felina was glad that she didn't have a late shift tonight. The situation with the vampires was enough to deal with for one night. But she was also concerned. Things were getting worse. Since Sarita's pregnancy got to the point where she could no longer hunt the shadows for the blood-suckers, their numbers have greatly increased. Nakela and Akin did what they could, but the large size of Nak's archid form as well as Akin's crippled shoulder made it difficult for them to be nearly as effective as the Hellcat.

As she walked down the long hallway to her apartment, Felina suddenly felt a slight chill up her spine. Freezing in mid-step, she turned around quickly. Nothing was there. Listening for a moment, she heard nothing, and so continued walking.

"I guess this whole vampire thing is started to get to me..."

Once she reached her door, she paused and glanced around again before unlocking it. Pushing the door open, she walked inside, then quickly shut and locked it behind her. As the she-kat flicked the light switch, she jumped back in surprise as the large form that was laying on her couch.

"Cúrri! Don't scare me like that!"

The felis-form jaguar gave a chuffing laugh. He lay stretched out on the couch, his tail hanging off the edge with the tip swishing back and forth lightly. His greenish gold eyes watched the female Enforcer as she walked from the door to the bedroom. She gave him a mocking glare as she walked past. Akin-Cúrri yawned and stretched out his powerful, muscular form as Felina closed the bedroom door behind her. After several minutes, she came back out, having changed out of her Enforcer uniform and into a pair of khakis and a gray t-shirt. This time she didn't even look at the reddish gold-furred feline as she passed him toward the kitchen.

Felina opened the fridge, pulling out a plate with a few pieces of left-over pizza on it. Pulling off the tin-foil, she put the plate in the microwave and set the timer for two minutes. While the left-overs warmed up, she then fixed her something strong to drink while speaking to the jaguar, though not actually looking at him.

"I'm getting worried about all these blood-suckers. It seems they've gotten much more numerous since your mother had to stop hunting. And there are times I'd almost swear I'm being followed, even though I never see anybody there."

His ears went back at this.

__

Be careful, Felina. They somehow seem to know what's going on with us. Nakela said that they've gotten worse at her club too. One of her co-workers was turned last week and we had to kill her.

She looked up sharply, spilling a bit of the milk on the counter as she poured it into the blender with the rest of the ingredients.

"One of the dancers? Or another employee?"

__

One of the dancers. Her stage name was Dazzle, but Nak said her real name was Malene. Not sure of her last name.

"Has there been a missing person's report filed?"

__

Don't know. Nak said she didn't really have any family and didn't get along well with the others at the club. Typical choice for a vampire, to be honest.

"Yeah. Take the ones that nobody will miss."

She turned on the blender for a few moments, then poured the bushwhacker into a glass and retrieved her pizza from the microwave. The jaguar shifted on the couch to give her room to sit down as she placed the plate and glass on the coffee table.

"Well, my uncle finally knows, and I've got to say that he's certainly not too keen on the idea of my 'boyfriend' being a were-cat."

Akin chuffed again. He sat up and leaned his large head gently on her shoulder.

__

Well, that's his problem, now isn't it?

Felina gave a sarcastic smirk and gently batted him away with her hand as she then picked up her glass and took a sip of the cold drink.

__

Besides, since when have you ever taken 'no' for an answer?

She set down the drink and gave a slight smile at the comment before taking a few bites of her pizza.

"Heh. Never."

__

That's what I thought.

Akin let her eat her 'dinner' in peace. When she finished, she got up and went back to the kitchen, then put the pair of dishes in the dishwasher before heading back for her room. Akin lept lightly off the couch, landing on his three good paws, then shifted forms to sokto. Thanks to Bahati's instruction, as she was a master at shape-shifting, the jaguar and his mother had both learned how to alter their forms to appear even more kat-like. Felina paused as she felt the were-cat's presence behind her and he put his arms gently around her waist.

"What you did earlier tonight, that was both brave, and stupid. You could have been killed."

"Well, those are the chances I have to take in my line of work."

"No, they're not. These arn't ordinary criminals. Vampires are _far _more dangerous."

"Cúrri, I _know _how to take care of myself!"

"That's what I'm afraid of..."

She spun around sharply and gave him that mocking glare again.

"You can be a real pain in the tail, you know that?"

He just smiled sheepishly. Felina had always been called stubborn. Even by her own uncle, as well as her friends, the Swat Kats. But so was Akin. She just shook her head, then leaned in and kissed the jaguar deeply. She still refused to admit it, but she had begun to fall in the love with the handsome were-cat. He returned her kiss as she ran her hands up his strong arms to his shoulders. But as soon as she ran her hand inadvertently across the scar, he winced in pain and pulled back. Felina took a step back from the shifter.

"Oh Cúrri, I'm sorry. I really wish there was some way that your mother and sister could have healed that."

He lightly rubbed the sore area at the center of the scar over his shoulder.

"Yeah. Well, it still could have been worse. At least they were able to get rid of that Asura before it could fully possess me."

"I'd rather not think about that."

She never told anyone about it, but the battle she and Akin had fought against the evil spirit had actually replayed itself in her nightmares for several months. She had been through a lot of difficult situations, some of which even life-or-death, and yet nothing could frighten her as much as that Bane had. It had wounded her on the leg, but had nearly killed Akin-Cúrri when it sliced one of it's razor-sharp foreclaws a foot deep into his left shoulder, severing muscle and bone. The wound had been healed as well as Sarita and Bahati's magic could manage, but had left him permanently crippled. And worse than that, the Bane's blood had seeped into both of their wounds, and literally began to possess them. Sarita performed a ritual to banish the spirit's presence from them, but it was already too late to repair Akin's shoulder. His spirit had been virtually broken, and for several months Sarita and Felina both worried that he could end up taking his own life from his grief.

Thankfully though, he didn't and as time passed he began to slowly regain his spirit as he learned to work around his disability. Not knowing what more to say, Felina just turned and continued on into the bedroom. Yawning, she slipped off her khakis, then crawled into bed and closed her eyes. After several minutes, she felt Akin's weight in the bed beside her and he gently put his arm over her. Felina smiled and soon fell asleep.

****

.

Sarita slowly opened her eyes to the sound of calling birds and the chittering of monkeys. Many of the animals were spirits of course, but there were a few who were not as well. It was early morning, and she knew that the guys needed to get back to the salvage yard soon. When Nakela had returned home from work the previous night, the two females had managed to convince Chance and Jake to stay the night with them. Both of course were concerned about leaving the Turbokat in the park, but Sarita assured them that it would be safe hidden within the trees outside her Den Realm. At length, they finally agreed.

The sokto-form jaguaress smiled at her sleeping mate, then glanced down to where their three kits were curled up between them. They had put the kits in their own bed, but their claws were getting sharper and they had apparently managed to climb out to stay the night with their parents. Sarita sat up slowly, trying not to wake up the young kittens, then gently leaned over and kissed her mate's nose. Chance opened his eyes slowly to see Sarita put a finger to her lips, then point to the sleeping kits. He smiled and also got up carefully. Neema, Kayin and Mateo were all curled up in a pile together and thankfully didn't notice when their parents carefully got up out of bed.

As the two got dressed, Sarita used her mental ability to wake up Nakela and Jake in the den to the northwest. After several minutes, Jake and Nakela, the were-dragon still in her guise as a she-kat, made their way across the branch-bridge to the central den. Nak smiled softly, still only half-awake.

"You look like you slept well. How are the kits?"

"Still asleep."

Sarita spoke softly, a hint for Nak and Jake to do the same. The other female nodded with a gentle smile, then turned and headed down the stairs. The other three followed. Once they had reached the ground, Sarita took them all easily through the gauntlet and back into the temperate woods of Megakat City Park. From there it was only a short walk to where the black fighter jet was still concealed among the thick trees. Sarita smiled.

"See? I told you it would be fine. This is the spiritual crux of the Den Realm and the vampires don't dare come here. Even normal kats can sense that this isn't a good place to be hanging around. Especially after dark."

T-Bone just shook his head with a smirk.

"Okay, Sar. Quit gloating. Now we do have to go, though I wish we _could _stay."

"Yeah, so do I. I miss you when you're gone."

She leaned into him and kissed him gently. Razor just sighed and shook his head.

"Okay you two, we _do _need to get moving. It should be getting close to eight or so and we're _technically _supposed to open the garage at nine-thirty."

"Alright, buddy. We're going."

T-Bone reluctantly let go of his mate and the two Swat Kats jumped up into their jet. Sarita and Nakela backed up into the trees as the engines roared to life and the vertical thrusters lifted the Turbokat up into the air. They watched as the main thrusters engaged and the black jet took off quickly out of sight in the morning light.


	4. Chapter 4

Most of the day had been pretty uneventful. Chance and Jake only had two cars to work on that day, one of which was a minor repair than only took little more than an hour. Toward evening, they did have a call of a disabled vehicle and had to take the tow truck out. Fortunately is was simply a dead battery caused by a loose connector cable. They were able to tighten the cable then quickly charge up the battery with the tow truck's super-charger. The sun had gone down by the time they finished and began to head back to the garage.

They had made it about half-way back when the alert signal on the dashboard began to flash. Chance groaned.

"These blood-suckers arn't wasting any time tonight. Why can't we go back to dealing with the 'normal' criminal scum?"

"Because even most of _them _are afraid of the vampires now, Chance."

Jake pressed the button which turned off the light and turned on the com.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

There was a pause, then they heard a familiar voice which neither of them had heard for nearly a year.

"Swat Kats... I... need your help."

"Callie?"

They both looked at each other after having said the she-kat's name in shock at the same time. Chance had to pull the truck over, he was so surprised to hear the former Deputy Mayor's voice. But they were also both wary. Callie Briggs was now a vampire, and it was she who lured Jake into the trap in which Ange ghouled him, both the first _and _second time. She had also attacked Chance when they had entered the Haven searching for Ange. He still wondered if she would have actually tried to kill him if Nakela wasn't there to stop her. Chance had staked her with one of the spirit-bound arrows, but she had somehow disappeared. Neither kat, nor any of the shifters, had learned of what became of her. For all they knew, she could still be evil.

After a moment, Chance spoke up, the caution obvious in his voice.

"Been a long time, Miss Briggs... What kind of help do you need, exactly?"

"I can't talk about it here. Is there any way you two could meet me somewhere? Please, I really need to talk to you. Anywhere you choose is fine. You can even bring the jaguars if you need too. I promise I'm not trying to trick you guys again. I'm really sorry about that, but I didn't have a choice."

"What do you mean by, you 'didn't have a choice'?"

"Ange had me blood-bonded like she did Razor. Even after she turned me, it was still in full effect and I couldn't disobey her. I'm really sorry, guys. About everything."

Jake looked down at the mention of how Angelida had blood-bound him. He had managed to put it past him, but it was still a horrible memory that he would never be able to forget, or forgive. Neither kat spoke for a few moments, then finally Jake broke the silence.

"Okay. We'll meet you. But I warn you, Miss Briggs, we _will _be ready should anything happen."

"I understand, Razor. Where?"

The kats glanced at each other again, each considering the same place. Chance mouthed it and Jake nodded in agreeance. Chance then responded out-loud to the vampire.

"Megakat City Park. Take the red-marked hiking trail. We'll meet you there in one hour."

There was a pause on the other end of the com. All of the vampires knew well that the were-jaguar's hidden lair was at the park, and they all feared to go anywhere near it.

"Okay. Thank you."

Chance turned off the com and put the truck back in drive. He engaged the tow truck's hidden turbo-thrusters and they headed back to the salvage yard in almost no time. They had to hurry and get to the park in time to let the shifters know what was going on. Even though Callie had been a friend of theirs for several years, they still didn't trust her now that she was a vampire.

.

The blond she-kat was nervous as she walked down the narrow path. Typically, vampires had very little to fear, but the were-beasts were the ultimate killers, and were the only thing other than fire and sunlight that the night-walkers truly feared. And now she found herself going right into the heart of the Hellcat's territory. But she felt that she had no choice. They _had _to be told of what was going on.

Callie suddenly slowed her pace. Her vampiric senses were much keener than a mortal's and she knew that they were close. As she turned another corner in the trail she then saw the four kats waiting for her. Both of the Swat Kats stood watching her. It was more than obvious that they didn't trust her. Neither did the female Enforcer who was also there. The fourth kat however, watched her with only a calm expression, obviously not too concerned with her presence. Callie had never seen the bronze-furred she-kat before, and knew that it wasn't the were-jaguar, but she couldn't help thinking that she seemed familiar.

The four kats noticed that the vampire seemed nervous, which meant that she knew exactly why they asked to meet her _here_. They also hoped that it meant that she was actually telling the truth. T-Bone narrowed his eyes at her as she approached. He used to care for the pretty she-kat, and even flirted with her quite often. But after what happened the last time they met, he was now very wary of her. When she was about four yards away, he finally spoke up.

"That's far enough, Callie. Now what is it you want?"

Callie flinched at the coldness in his voice. However, she knew that she had deserved it.

"How much do you guys know about what's going on with the vampires?"

They exchanged glances, then Felina answered her question.

"We know that their numbers have apparently increased greatly, and that they're no longer as secretive over these past few months."

Callie nodded. That part was certainly true.

"Yes, and there's a reason for that. There's a war going on between some of the more powerful vampires. A war that's spilling out into the streets. Hundreds, perhaps even thousands, of innocent kats are going to get caught in the bloody cross-fire."

The bronze-furred she-kat looked down, apparently considering this information. After a moment, she looked back up and gave T-Bone a nod. He then turned back to Callie.

"Okay, Miss Briggs. So if the vampires are at war, why are you telling _us _about it?"

She looked at the other she-kat curiously. There was just something about the long raven-black hair and brown eyes that was familiar, but she just couldn't put her finger on it. After a moment, she answered the burly Swat Kat.

"Because I want no part of it. Once Angelida died, the power of her blood-bond was instantly severed. Everything that I had done under her influence... I truly regretted."

She looked down sadly, and it seemed that she might even cry if she were actually capable of forming tears. Razor was actually starting to believe her. He knew the power of the blood-bond, and he knew what happened when it suddenly severed. Everything came rushing back in a single, painful wave that threatened to drown him in his own despair and guilt at everything he had done. He could see the same pain in Callie.

Nakela also recognized the look on the blond she-kat's face, as well as the tone in her voice. Now she spoke up.

"I believe she's telling the truth. The hurt in her voice is genuine."

Callie looked up suddenly in surprise at the darker she-kat.

"Who... Who are you? I feel as if we've met before?"

"We have. Briefly, though I didn't look quite like this at the time. My name is Nakela."

Callie's jaw dropped. _Now _she knew who the she-kat was.

"You... you're the _dragon_?"

Nakela nodded calmly.

"The term is 'Mokole', but yes."

"Then... I need to thank you. For stopping me."

Nak's expression remained impassive, but T-Bone raised an eyebrow at this. It seemed as if she really did regret attacking him. Perhaps she was telling the truth after-all. He muttered something under his breath, which was too soft for even the vampire's ears to catch, but not the keen hearing of the golden feline that remained hidden in the trees above. His question was answered in his mind, and it somewhat surprised him.

__

It is true, she does seem to regret what she did. Everything she has said so far has been the truth. My love, I believe she really is on our side in this. She's not evil. Not that I can tell.

He sighed. He wanted to believe that what Callie was saying was true, but it was still difficult. However, he knew that Sarita was using one of her spiritual abilities, and she would be able to know instantly if the vampire was lying.

"Alright, so why did you want to meet us here, then? What exactly is it that you need help with?"

Callie looked up again at the tabby, a bit surprised by the slight change in the tone of his voice.

"As I said, I want no part of this war. It needs to be stopped."

"How?"

"I'll tell you what I can. Angelida originally created three vampires that she trained in all her abilities. Moira, Grendel, and Vairen. Moira was supposed to take over if anything happened to Ange. And so she did. The problem, is that Vairen wasn't content to be 'second best', so he sought to bring down Moira, and thus started the war. Then there's Dark Kat. He wants all three of them eliminated so he can take control of the city's vampires."

"And if he succeeds in that, the rest of Megakat City will be next..."

"Exactly."

Felina shook her head. She really didn't like the sound of this at all.

"Well the biggest problem, is that all four of them are going to have to be stopped."

"That's going to be almost impossible, Lieutenant. I really hate to say it, but there's just too many vampires now to stop them all. Dark Kat and Vairen are the biggest threats. Although I certainly don't trust Moira or Grendel either."

Razor finally spoke up for the first time since Callie showed up.

"Who is this Moira, anyway? We had a run-in with a pair of her childer last night."

"She tries to not let anyone learn her real last name, but it's McAndrews. And she was somewhat young when Ange turned her. About nineteen or so. I really don't know much more than that other than she's very clever, and extremely charismatic and manipulative. Albeit she also seems to be a bit insane at times, from what I've seen. I also think that Chigger is working for her now."

T-Bone narrowed his eyes coldly. The small werewolf had escaped him and Nakela ten months ago when they tried to stop him for good. Ange's spy may be small for a were-beast, but he was still dangerous. He was the one who had killed the were-raven, Sawgrass, and he seemed to have the ability to move unseen without making so much as a sound, or even leaving a scent.

"Alright, we'll see what we can do. Now I think it's time for you to go, Miss Briggs."

"Thank you. And be careful."

"Yeah. You too."

The vampire turned and moved quickly back down the trail. She didn't want to stay in the park any longer than she absolutely had to. Once she left, Sarita jumped easily down from where she hid in the tree about twenty-five feet above them. She then shifted up from her felis form to sokto.

"I didn't once detect anything she said as a lie. And I really don't like what she had to say. I've seen a vampire war before, and it is _not _good. She's right that a large number of kats are going to get killed if something isn't done soon. The problem, is that I wouldn't even know where to start..."


	5. Chapter 5

Felina sat in front of the computer on her desk, looking over the information on the screen. She had ran a search on the name Moira McAndrews, and came up with a missing person's report from eleven months ago. The young she-kat was only nineteen when she disappeared. A college student on a cheerleading scholarship studying veterinary technology. The vet part made a bit of sense, but a competitive cheerleader didn't really sound like the type that would have made a good vampire.

"Then again..."

She thought about it a little more. Most of the cheerleaders she had known back in high school and college were charismatic and very manipulative. They were also extremely athletic. The more she thought about it, the more it sounded like Ange knew what she was doing in choosing Moira as her 'heir apparent'.

The second name she kept feeling was very familiar. When she ran it, she found out why.

'He was an Enforcer?'

Grendel Staten had been with the Enforcers for ten years. Felina recalled having met the black-furred tabby a few times. He was tall and well built, and reminded her a little of Chance, although he seemed to have a darker humor. Still, he was a good Enforcer, until he disappeared. If he was now one the more powerful vampires, that meant that they had a serious problem.

The third vampire, Vairen Zamora, was a criminal that had vanished from Alkatraz at about the same time as the other two went missing. The prison guards had no explanation for it. He simply disappeared right out of his cell, and there was never any evidence that he could have escaped. A highly skilled martial artist, he was both clever and very dangerous in a fight. He had been responsible for several high profile robberies, even including one at Pumadyne Technologies Inc.

"If these are the three we have to deal with, on top of Dark Kat, then we have a very serious problem..."

****

.

It was about 11pm at the Ally Kat Lounge. As usual, the large strip club was quite busy. It wasn't one of the more 'refined' gentlemen's clubs like those downtown, but rather one that some people would refer to as a 'dive'. Nakela really didn't care much for the place, but she knew that it was a very likely hang-out for vampires, and they also didn't do background checks on dancers they hired. That was a good thing, since she didn't _have _a background in this world. Many of their so-called 'dancers' were little more than prostitutes hired off the streets.

The heavy metal music was blaring and the colored lights flashing about in the darkness of the club. There were multiple stages, and she was just finishing up one of her own performances on stage three. Unlike most of the other dancers, Nakela was actually a professional with a natural grace in her lithe body and fluid movements. She was also an expert in several different forms of dancing, not just exotic, and she blended these with her routines, making her in high demand at the club. Her skill and experience also meant that she could get a better idea of the male kats in the place, since many of them tended to pay close attention to her.

Tonight, her long black hair was done into numerous thin braids with dark red ribbons braided through them. There were five stages in the club, with stage three being her usual place, on the right side of the main central stage. Like normal, she had to dance topless, wearing nothing more than a thong which was the same dark red color as the ribbons in her braids, though her upper torso was also partially covered by the long hair most of the time, making the toms even more attentive to her as they watched to get a closer look beneath the black locks.

The bright lights that shown on the stages meant that the dancers, including Nakela, couldn't see much of the club itself beyond the edges of their own stages. Nak knew that there were several vampires in the club. There have been every night for the past few months since the night-walkers had become more numerous and bolder in their activities. But she never noticed when the muscular black male with dark gray stripes entered. He was clad in an open black leather vest over his bare chest, and tight-fitting black leather pants. He also wore heavy black combat boots and moved with the confidant air of someone with extensive military training and experience.

Grendel looked around the club with a dark grin. Vampires, being dead, tend to loose all of their sexual urges through the centuries, but many of the fledglings still have a large amount of humanity left, and some strive to hold onto their lost mortality in any way they can. The black tabby may have been a good Enforcer in life, but he also had two weaknesses. Cigars and sex. He had even been to the Alley Kat Lounge a few times as a mortal. Off duty of course.

The black tabby looked around the club at the different dancers. Normally, he would just stay back and enjoy watching most of them, perhaps getting one or two to join him in one of the back rooms. This time however, Moira had sent him here for a specific purpose. When he finally saw the bronze-colored she-kat he was looking for, he gave a dark grin and walked over to stage three. There were no available seats, so he simply grabbed another kat by the collar and jerked him up,shoving him aside. the kat glared, but a cold look from Gren was enough to make him back down. Looking up at the dark-furred -she-kat on the stage, his smile broadened as he roved his eyes up and down her lithe body.

He watched with an appreciative interest as she crawled on her hands and knees, slowly with sensual predatory movements, to the front of the stage, then brought her knees under her, arching her back to bend her entire body backward. Her arms were held back while her ears and the back of her head brushed the floor of the stage where the long locks were fanned out, showing an extreme amount of flexibility. She rotated her hips to lie flat on her back, then rolled over and got back onto her hands and kneed, back arched as she rose again, her hair hiding her face, shoulders and chest. Her fluid movements keeping with the metal music, brought her legs out in a sport of splits, knees bent, and turned back around slowly, once again facing the front of the stage. Bringing in her legs again, Nak moved up onto one knee, her head still lowered. She then brought her head up sharply, chin high, flipping her long hair over her back as the final hard chord ended the 'song'.

Nakela remained on her hands and knee for several seconds, as the did the other dancers on their own stages, as the assembled crowd applauded then. Ignoring the large amount of whistles and 'cat-calls', the were-dragon stood back up and moved back down the stage toward the curtain at the end, her hips and long tail swaying as she walked. At the curtain, she cast a single glance back over her shoulder. The black tabby that had forced himself a seat at the end of the stage stood up, not making a sound, and gave her a light nod. Nakela's heart skipped a beat at the flash of fangs. She turned and quickly disappeared behind the curtain.

Grendel turned and made his way to the bar. Leaning against the side, the signaled for the bartender's attention.

"I'm here to see Blackwater."

The brown-furred bartender cast a sideways glance at the muscular kat. He himself was actually quite large, easily three-hundred pounds, and probably doubled as both bartender and bouncer.

"Well you're gonna have to wait, pal. She's got the main performance tonight, then she's off. But Blackwater got a rule that she don't associate with 'clients'."

"We'll see 'bout that..."

He chuckled to himself, not bothered by the bartender's size at all. He knew he could simply use one his vampiric disciplines, or just bullied his way into the back, but he'd wait. He knew that she'd seen him, and he wanted to see her next performance anyway. So he'd just wait until then.

Backstage, Champagne and Sparkle helped Nakela adjust her 'costume' for the next dance. The Egyptian-style attire reminded her too much of the Setite vampire she and Sarita had delt with four years ago back on their own world, but she ignored the thought for now. She was far more 'clothed' for this particular performance, but in her case, less was sometimes more due to the sensual way she moved. As the lights all went completely dark, she could hear the arabic-style music began to play. The other girls helped her with the last 'part' of her costume.

The leather-bound tom claimed a seat front and center on the main stage as the lights went out and the new music started up, a half-smoked cigar gripped in the left side of his jaw. He enjoyed coming to the club, as it was certainly his kind of place, and really got his blood pumping, so to speak. Although he noted that it now appeared to be in the claws of the enemy, so he felt that he possibly wouldn't be able to come back if the 'negotiations' fell through.

Three red spotlights shown down onto the main stage from different angels as the curtains began to move apart. Champagne and Sparkle were in their costumes as well, with Nakela wearing the outfit of an Egyptian Goddess, which revealed the majority of her lithe well-toned body. Around her neck was twelve-foot albino python. Despite her small form, the python's weight seemed to cause her little hindrance as she moved slowly and sensually, the serpent coiling itself around her. The type of dancing known as Belly Dancing was apparently something that the she-kats in this city had never heard of, so her exotic movements and small shimmies were quite quickly noticed, and appreciated.

Nakela moved slowly at first, her entire body flowing with the gentle music. As it then began to change to become more upbeat, Champagne and Sparkle gently removed the large serpent from her shoulders, carefully prodding it to release it's hold on the warm-bodied were-dragon. Nak had to drop her own body temperature for a moment to encourage the python to release her. They then took the large snake backstage again as Nakela began to move more quickly, going at a slow pace down the stage, her his swaying in the complicated figure-eight shimmies with each careful step. The figure-eight itself was easy, but the small shimmying at the same time was harder, requiring careful precision with her thighs and stomach muscles. To do all of this while still walking forward, however slow, was almost impossible for any but the most skilled dancers. As she reached the end of the stage she saw the vampire again. The look in her eyes showed that she did know what he was, but she gave no other outward sign that any non-supernatural would notice.

Once she did reach the wider portion at the end of the stage, she stopped and closed her eyes, ignoring the crowd and simply dancing. Her hips bounced side to side in the four-beat m-n-m movement as she rolled her shoulders back and forth to a chest shimmy. Nakela's entire body swayed and moved to the music in a dance that was so exotic and sensual, there was dead silence in the crowd, and even the other dancers and club employees stopped to watch her.

The vampire leaned back in his seat, feeling himself harden beneath his tight leather pants as he watched the beautiful were-creature on the stage. He had to admit that she was _very _good at this, and the cover suited her well.

As the music continued at a slightly slower pace again, Nakela opened her eyes and again began to walk, one step every two seconds, with a rolling hip sway and chest camel inter-spaced with saidi steps. She moved around the edge of the stage, easily within reach of the patrons so they could 'tip' her before she turned to return back down the ramp. As she neared the vampire, her brown eyes watched him carefully. Even as she walked, her body continued to move in the exotic, slow dance.

After each step, she stopped for a second before moving again. When she stopped in front of the black tabby, he leaned forward to slip a small roll of bills into the lower portion of her clothing, a small note hidden inside it. Nak's dark eyes watched for any sign of danger, but he simply gave her a dark smile, letting his hand linger a bit longer than necessary on her skin before pulling back again as she moved on. Her skin was far warmer than any normal kat, easily over a hundred degrees, closer to a hundred and four, as if she had a fever. She shivered at the touch of the vampire's cold hand on her thigh, but it wasn't visible through her shimmy. She continued moving around the edge of the stage then back up the ramp toward the curtain. As the music came to a stop, she turned with a final 'pose' before disappearing behind the red cloth.

Grendel once more stood up as soon as she'd disappeared, then moved off to a quiet corner of the club to wait. He had her attention. She should come looking for him now.

Once she was in the back, Nakela moved quickly past the other girls, ignoring their comments to her, and to her own small dressing table. She removed the money from her outfit and placed it all in the box for the moment, then proceeded to change clothes. It only took a few minutes before she was back in her jeans and t-shirt. Something about that vampire was different, and she didn't like it. She'd count the money later, but she did quickly go through and straighten all the bills. That's when she found the note. Unfolding it carefully, she was the simple words 'Let's talk, I'll be waiting' scribbled on a plain piece of paper. Under that it read, "P.S. great show".

Nakela narrowed her eyes at the note. Definitely not good. Folding the rest of the money, she put it in the inside pocket of her denim vest, zipping it closed. The note she placed in her jeans pocket. She then turned to find one of the bouncers. After not even ten minutes, a tall, well-built tom approached the vampire, noting that the black tabby definitely matched the description that Blackwater had given him.

"I don't know who you are, pal, but I was asked to give you this. And I'm telling you right now, don't even think of trying to start any trouble with Blackwater."

He handed the black tabby the note. It read: 'Back room 6. Now.' The back rooms were for the more private, and more 'personal' showings. Nakela never went back there for any reason, but it seemed the only 'safe' place she could see what the vampire wanted without attracting unwanted attention from the other patrons at the club, or the bouncers. She also knew that room six was the least likely to be occupied, since it was only one where the audio security feature didn't work, meaning if any of the girls ran into trouble, security might not find out about it until it was too late.

Grendel took the note, then gave a sidewise glance to the bouncer before reading it. He then crumpled it up and nodded to the other kat as he turned and walked off toward the back. Once he reached the door marked with a red 6, he opened it slowly, putting his guard up in case his target decided to try and pull anything.

The small room was only about twelve by twelve feet, with a single chair on one wall and a bed at the back. Nak stood in her normal clothing, leaning against the wall opposite the chair. She had her arms folded over her chest as the watched the vampire. She spoke in a flat, toneless voice.

"Close the door. Now what is it you want?"

The vampire grunted and closed the door behind him as he stepped inside. He then leaned against the opposite wall. When he spoke, his voice was deep and gruff.

"Moria sent me ta give you and your pride a message. She wants to call a truce until another problem is delt with."

She raised an eyebrow at this. Now she really wished that she had Sarita's ability to tell when someone was telling the truth or not.

"A truce? With Angelida's heir? Heh. Right. Why?"

"Because it's better ta only fight a war on as few sides as possible. Instead of tryin' to deal with Moria's side, Dark Kat, and Vairen. Why not team up to take the latter two out? Make it easier for all o' us."

"And how do we know that you and Moira won't turn on us once Vairen and Dark Kat are taken out?"

"Ya don't, there's always that chance. But look at it this way, at least there'll still be a city left ta fight over, instead of it gettin' destroyed in a four way war"

He had a point. It was risky, but they certainly were used to taking risks. Nakela couldn't help looking over the well-built tom kat. She thought to herself that it was too bad he was a vampire. Not exactly her type, but still... Nak shook her head, pushing the thought aside.

"Alright, I'll deliver your message. But no guarantees, vampire. You'll get your answer here tomorrow night."

"I'll be waiting then... it'll be a pleasure doing business with you..."

He smirked, giving her one more look over with his eyes before opening the door. She watched the vampire leave with narrowed eyes. There was no doubt that he'd be back. Once he was gone, she gave a small sigh of relief. Meeting him in the small room was a big risk, and she couldn't change to her archid form. Also, while trapped in her in her 'homid' form, she knew there was no way she'd stand a chance against the strong blood-sucker. After a moment, she also left. Walking out of the back employee's door, she made sure to scan the shadows carefully as she walked down the dark street home. The vamp was nowhere in sight, having disappeared back into the night.


	6. Chapter 6

"A truce? Is she crazy?"

"Well, according to Callie, yes."

__

Humph. And you trust one blood-sucker over another? They're all deceivers!

"Hey, even Sar said that everything she said was true!"

"Well, how do we know that what this Grendel guy said was even true or not?"

"Okay, that's enough. All of you."

The three kats and three shifters were all gathered in the central den in a loose circle in the morning light. Felina leaned against the side of the felis-form Akin, while Sarita in sokto form stood leaning against the massive tree's trunk, her arms folded over her chest. Chance sat on the ground beside her, his daughter partially asleep in his lap while his two sons were play-fighting nearby. Jake and Nakela both sat closer to the open side of the den. There was no actual furniture in the den that was formed of the tree's branches, but there were several soft rugs and thick pillows that they were able to sit on rather than the hard floor of flat-topped branches.

Once the others had stopped arguing, Sarita spoke up again.

"Okay, so you're saying that the message Grendel wanted you to deliver, was that Moira is offering us a truce in exchange for our help in stopping both Vairen, and Dark Kat?"

Back in her true homid form, Nakela nodded.

"Yes. His words were that it would be easier for all of us to 'team up' to put an end to the war. Apparently he and Moira also believe that the vampires' war could destroy Megakat City, just as we do."

Chance shook his head.

"I don't like it. They're probably wanting us to do their dirty work for them, then take us out after the dust settles."

__

My thoughts exactly.

Akin, in his natural felis form, had to speak to the others mentally, since only his mother and Nakela actually knew the Kheuar language. Although the others _were _slowly starting to learn to understand a few minor bits of it. Sarita's deep blue eyes were looking down as she thought it over.

"I don't trust 'em. Something about this just doesn't feel right. I'm thinking that they very well _will _betray us when it's over. Nak?"

"I actually did ask him that. How would we know they won't betray us? His answer was that we wouldn't. That there's a chance that they _would _betray us afterward, but at least there would still be a city left to fight for. Personally, I think we should at least give it a shot. Two strong vampires would be easier to deal with than four."

Several of the others began to interject again at her comment, but Sarita put a hand up, calling again for quiet, her cold glare and lashing tail emphasizing the point.

"Okay, I say we put it to a vote. Nakela and I can tell you for a fact that not _all _vampires are evil, but we also have to consider than these are Mason's childer. She turned them, and she trained them. Which most likely means that she has greatly influenced them as well. Now, my vote is 'no'."

Chance immediately spoke up as soon as she gave her response.

"Same here. No."

Felina considered it a moment.

"No."

Akin's ears were back, his tail lashing. He wasted no time in giving his vote.

__

No.

The four then looked over to Nakela and Jake. Jake also considered it a moment before speaking up.

"I agree that it's possible that not all vampires are evil, but if Grendel bluntly admits that we can't trust them, then I would have to go with 'no'."

Nakela looked down. She had a feeling that this was going to be the result as soon as the vampire told her of the offer.

"Then that's what I'll tell him. I'm not sure what'll happen when I do though."

__

Will you need someone else to be there? If we have to take him down, then so much the better.

"Thanks, Akin. But no. The vampires are making themselves obvious, but we still need to keep ourselves hidden. The Veil must be kept. And anyway, even if something happens inside where I can't take Archid, I still doubt he'd be able to do much against an almost nine foot alligator."

She gave a soft laugh which was echoed by the others. Nakela rarely ever took her animal form, but when she did, it was certainly nothing to be taken lightly.

****

.

Nakela's four-hour shift started at seven. It wasn't until after the sun went down that the business began to pick up. Of course, that meant that other, less desirable, kats would be showing up as well. Vampires. She was half-way through her shift, just finishing up a dance, when she noticed a familiar presence. The vamp was there again. However, unlike before, instead of purposefully getting her to notice him, he stayed back in the crowd. The black tabby was dressed in the same leathers as the pervious night, and was leaning against the wall enjoying a cigar while watching Nakela dance.

The were-dragon usually didn't pay much attention when she danced, unless the vampires were actually sitting at her stage. Her entire body moved to the rhythm of the goth-punk music. As usual her only clothing was a thong, her upper body only partially covered by her own long black hair. As the music ended, she stood up and walked back behind the curtain, casting a slight glance behind her as she did. She didn't know when that vampire would get there, but she was sure he would. Somehow, she felt he was already there, although the flashing lights shining onto the stage made it difficult to see much around the rest of the club.

Grendel watched her as she finished her dance and walked off the stage. When he saw her glance back, he smiled to himself. After a little while, a somewhat attractive she-kat in her mid thirties walked up to him.

"Hey, sugar. You the guy Blackwater said to watch out for?"

"That'd be me yeah...who might ya be?"

He looked the she-kat up and down. He didn't think that she was as attractive as the younger were-dragon, though she was still good-looking in her own way.

"Name's Ginger. And what would you be looking for that little tramp for?"

She ran a hand gently up his chest, speaking softly, though the tone in her voice made it obvious that she didn't care much for her co-worker. He smiled and leaned into her a bit.

"Ta get her answer on an offer I made her last night."

"Oh really? And what kinda offer was that?"

The she-kat pressed her body against him, running her hand down his side and leg, then back up again to his crotch.

"That's not for your ears to hear... Although, what about you? All these other guys ignoring you for her?"

"Yeah. Just 'cause she thinks she can move that little body of hers better than the rest of us, she seems to think she's better than us. All the guys always want her, but she doesn't even give them any attention when she's off-stage either. Everyone seems to want the one that makes it look like no-body can have her."

He gave a dark smile down to her, his body, even undead as he was, responding to her touch.

"Well then, why don't you an' I go someplace a bit more private? An' I'll make ya forget all about her...'

"I think I'd like that. The little tramp can wait. An' I got twenty minutes before I gotta be on stage again."

Grendel knew that it would still be several hours before the were-dragon's shift was over, so he could afford to wait a while, and have some fun in the meantime. Ginger lead him to the back rooms, all of which were set-up the same, though to room three rather than six.

Fifteen minutes later, Ginger groaned as she realized what time it was. One more thing that each room had was a small clock above the door. She really didn't want to have to leave the powerfully built tabby so soon, but she knew that if she wasn't on stage in time she could loose her job. Climbing off of him, she quickly put back on her minimal clothing.

"Thanks so much for the good time, sugar, but I gotta be back on stage here shortly."

The vampire rumbled a purr from deep in his chest as he also got up and proceeded to re-dress himself.

"You're welcome Ginger, I'll be sure ta remember you if I come back"

"I'd appreciate that. By the way, my shift ends at ten t'night. An hour earlier than that little tramp."

She turned and walked out of the room, then made her way to the backstage area. Grendel chuckled and took his time in dressing. That had been a good distraction for a while, though now it was time to go back to work. Once he was clothed, the vampire left the room and went back to the front to wait on the female he'd really come to see

Nakela had just finished another dance and was walking back to her dressing area when Ginger came up to her.

"Hey _Backwater_, that guy were talking about's here. You never said how much of a stud he really was."

"It's _Blackwater_."

Nak glared coldly at the dark red she-kat. But her plan had also worked. She knew that if she 'hinted' that she was waiting for Grendel, somehow Ginger would find him first. Now she knew that the vamp was here. As Ginger went on for her dance, Nakela waited back stage, watching through the curtains for any sign of the vampire. Ginger was no-where near as good as Nak, and even not as good as most of the other dancers. Four other she-kats were also dancing on the other stages, and most of the patrons were watching them instead.

Grendel moved to stage three, which was where his target was supposed to be in a little while. He was starting to get a bit ansy to hear what the response from the Swat Kats and the were-jaguars was going to be. He really hoped that they would accept the truce, since he'd rather be able to do things the easy way, instead of having to go with Moira's other plan if they refused.

Nakela wasn't due back on stage for another fifteen minutes. As she watched, she soon spotted the vampire at stage three, her usual place. She narrowed her eyes. It was time. As Grendel waited, one of the waitresses walked over to him.

"Hey. Blackwater said to give you this."

She handed him the small note. All it said was 'room 6.' The vampire nodded, then headed for the back room. Like last time, he went with caution, not knowing what to expect as he slowly entered the room. The were-dragon leaned against the wall as she waited for the vampire to enter. She was still working, and so wore only a small dark green thong and matching bra. Slung over her shoulders was her navy blue silk robe, though she hadn't even bothered to tie the front of it closed. As Grendel entered, he eyed her well-toned body up and down.

"We meet again. I do hope your pride gave Moira's offer some serious thought?"

Nak wrinkled her nose, the smell of recent sex too obvious, but she wasn't surprised. She knew Ginger too well. She was little more than a prostitute who wanted to be someplace a little more 'permanent' than a street corner. Even so, Nakela was cautious. She had no idea how the vampire would react to the answer. She tried not to let her nervousness show, however.

"We have considered it, and an agreement was reached. The answer is 'no'."

The vampire narrowed his eyes and gave a soft grunt. He appeared to be quite disappointed at the answer. Nak was visibly tense, and she tried to slow her quickening heartbeat.

"No? I see...I'm sorry ta hear that. I had wanted ta try an' save some o' the mortals, but I guess we'll have ta do this the hard and bloody way."

"None of them believe that you and your Master can be trusted. They think that you'll turn on us at the first opportunity."

"That's their choice then. I don't blame them for it though. Trust is something that's earned. Till we meet next, on the field o' bloody battle then."

With that, he gave a deep, exaggerated bow, then turned and headed for the door. Nakela was surprised, as she had been expecting more of a confrontation.

"Umm... if it's any consolation, I was the only one who didn't vote 'no'."

The vampire paused, as he reached for the door handle. He turned slightly, looking back over to her.

"Is that so... Then for that I thank you for wanting to lesson the blood-shed. I'd have thought that the Swat Kats would have wanted ta see less as well, but oh well..."

"They do. As does Sarita. But Angelida trained you two to follow in her footsteps... and they believe that's exactly what you're doing."

She tired to keep herself calm. She'd delt with vampires before. Even slept with some occasionally, so she decided to see exactly how much information she could get out of him without getting herself killed.

"Yes, she did, but I'm still not without some honor from my former life..."

The vampire sighed, keeping his back to her. It was almost as if the rock-like facade he had up had just cracked a bit, giving the were-dragon a brief glimpse of the fact that he did still have mortal feelings. She may not have been a warrior, but what the Midnight Sun was, was damned good at reading people.

"You're not even a year turned. You haven't lost your humanity yet, have you? No, I'd imagine not. It must be hard, having to kill those that you once swore to protect."

"Yes it is very hard, I was once an Enforcer until that night when Ange had Embraced me. Even now, I mourn inside for the looses that were done, and will happen in the coming war."

"Why then? Why still fight for Moira? Isn't she insane?"

"Because there's no one else. My former Commander would kill me on sight simply for being what I am now. I have no other friends or family anymore."

Gren looked back over his shoulder at her, it was easy to see that what he was saying was actually hard for him to say.

Nakela's nervousness was gone, replaced by a boldness that rarely came out of the calm dragon. She and Sarita both knew that not all vampires were evil, although as time passed and everyone they knew died of old age, that eventually changed. Apparently the tactic that Ange had used to make her childer turn faster, didn't work on this one.

"You think you're the only one? You think it's easy to wake up one day, not as what you've always been, but as an animal instead? Having to abandon everything and everyone, because they can never know the truth of what you've become? Think again!"

The black tabby spun back around to face her again

"Then tell me... Tell me how ya cope with it? How _I'm _supposed ta deal with everything that has happened ta me?"

She simply shrugged.

"I am what's called a 'Midnight Sun'. Mokole are creatures of the sun, but I was born at night. And as such, I was fated to be an artist and a trickster. So I coped but simply doing what I enjoyed doing. I dance, and I enjoy what life I do have. Yes, battles and death is all a part of it, but I put it past me, and go on. Just as Sarita is a warrior and a priestess. Blood-shed is in her nature. It's what she was born for. She's the warrior, and I'm the one who keeps our pride from loosing ourselves to the rage and grief."

"Sounds like she's the one I should be talking ta then. My own fighting side, the side that's still an Enforcer, demands I take action. Tha only way I can do that is by fighting against anyone that stands in my way!"

"She's the warrior, but it eats away at her. Many of the Bete, the wolves and cats especially, the warriors, loose themselves to Harano. It's a depression that's so bad because of all the evil they have seen, that they can't go on. They die of their own grief, or take their own lives. My job is to help them cope with it. Angelida tried several times to kill her emotionally as well as physically. YOUR sire was the evil one. Are you really going to continue fighting this war? I know of at least one other vampire who is not."

"If I don't fight then Moira, Dark Kat, or Vairen will kill me if one of ya shifters don't first!"

What she was saying was apparently starting to strike a nerve in the large vampire. He clenched his fists tightly, his own claws digging in to his flesh. Nak would have backed up if she weren't already against the wall. She knew she had been too bold.

"We don't kill needlessly. The Swat Kats really don't even want to kill at all. Sarita and I have actually worked with a vampire before. He turned against the others and killed them, allying himself with the shifters. His mate was even a Garou. A werewolf."

"And your pride would just be willing ta take me in? Just like that? I hear what you're saying... I only do what I have ta do ta survive by myself."

Grendel growled, but visibly willed himself to calm down. It was apparent that this kat had a lot of unresolved anger issues at himself. Mainly for just being what he was.

"Take you in, no. Help you, perhaps. You're the same type of vampire as your sire. A Gangrel. Your clan are notorious for being loners, but are also the ones who most readily help, and are helped in return, by shifters. Remember, one of our pride IS and Enforcer. I'm sure you probably remember her."

"I do... How is she doing with everything that's going on? Still running head long inta tha thick of it without back up, I bet."

He laughed, his guard having dropped for the moment. Nakela relaxed somewhat now that the vampire had began to calm down a bit.

"Yes, she is. But she also seems to be taking everything in stride. She's a lot more open-minded than even she will admit. Much to her uncle's displeasure, from what I hear."

"Heh. I wouldn't doubt it. The Commander was always a narrow minded hard-ass when I was there..."

The vampire suddenly tilted his head, then gave a soft grunt.

"I have ta go... I can't promise anything, but...I'll see what I can do about being a good little vamp."

"Alright. Thank you, for at least listening to what I had to say."

Nak nodded slowly, wondering what the heck had just happened. He nodded in return, then opened the door and quickly left. Nakela let out a deep sigh after he had gone. That was certainly not what she'd expected, but something in his voice and behavior suggested that it was all true. After a few moments, she also left the room. She still had a little over two hours of work left.


	7. Chapter 7

A little after 11, Nakela had changed back into her normal clothes. The conversation with the vampire still bothered her. Sarita knew about the Damned ones better than she did, but she doubted that Sar would believe the story. She needed someone else to talk to first. On her way out, Nak stopped by the club's back office to use the phone.

"Hey... Yeah, it's me... No, I'm fine. Not exactly what I expected. Look, um, mind if I come over tonight?... Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

The were-dragon hung out behind the club while she waited. After about a half an hour, she finally walked off down the dark streets. Two blocks away, she turned a corner and was completely out of sight of the club. Most females her age would be wary of the dark streets so late at night, especially the ones that knew of the vampires. Nakela however, had nothing to be worried about. In the open, she had room to change into her Archid form if she needed to, and no blood-sucker stood a chance against a nearly fifty-foot long dinosaur.

It wasn't too much longer before she saw the tow-truck driving up the street toward her. As the truck pulled up by the sidewalk, Nakela walked over and got in the passenger side.

"Thank's for the lift Jake."

"Hey, no problem. Chance decided to go stay with Sarita and the kittens tonight anyway. Are you sure you're okay?"

She nodded slowly, looking out the windshield to the dark streets ahead as Jake drove back to the salvage yard.

"Yeah. And I'm now sure that it was a good idea not to take Moira's offer."

"What happened?"

The concern in his voice was obvious. He knew Nakela was hiding something. She merely gave a light shrug.

"Even Grendel doesn't seem to trust her."

"What makes you think that?"

"It's... I don't know. I may not have Sarita's ability to sense when someone's lying, but I am very good at reading people. It was just the way he talked. I could hear it in his voice."

Jake glanced at her as he drove. Nak was usually so carefree, but there was definitely something bothering her.

"Nakela, tell me the truth. What happened? What did he say?"

She gave a deep sigh. They had to learn of it sooner or later, and she knew that Jake at least would look at it more logically than the others would. Mokole were well known for their memory, and Nakela was able to give the full details of the entire conversation as they drove back.

.

Moira's Haven wasn't anything like that of her Sire's. Though it was in an abandoned office building, it was well furnished, although in a bit darker motif than one would expect. The young vampire was quite attractive, and she knew it. Just as she did in life, she used her appearance and charisma to her full advantage. Her most trusted servant arrived quickly from the club, before Grendel did, and informed her of what he had seen and heard. When the male vampire returned, she simply lay relaxing on her sofa, as if nothing could be wrong.

"Ya called?"

Grendel spoke out softly, stopping a respectful distance away from her. He'd slipped his usual 'mask' back on, so she wouldn't suspect that he had talked treason with the enemy. Moira may have been young and lightly-built, but she was still nearly as dangerous as Ange had been.

Chigger, in his hyena-like lupus form, lay on the floor beside the sofa. In lupus, he was only about the size of a border collie. The canine lifted his head, his large ears pricked, then he turned them back and seemed to have a wicked toothy grin on his lupine face. Moira lay on her back, stretched across the sofa, her head propped up on the arm. She wore only the same simple clothing that she preferred in life, currently a small sleeveless pale green shirt that caressed her skin to show off her delicate curves and exposed her mid-rift, and a of pair of tight-fitting denim shorts. As Grendel approached and spoke to her, she just stared up at the ceiling, not even bothering to glance at the larger vampire.

"So? How did it go?"

The male vampire shot a glare to the dog, then turned his attention back to the female.

"They refused the truce"

"Hmmm... Too bad. Well, guess we'll have to try things the hard way then. Maybe Chigger will succeed where you failed. Honestly, I thought you could be more convincing than that, Grendel."

"It's not like I can just gain their trust over night ya know. That takes time. From what I heard though, it had been a mixed choice."

"Really? How so?"

"That were -dragon had mentioned how she had voted 'yes' for tha truce."

"She did? Hmm... Well, it seems that you may have made an impression on her at least. But apparently the rest will take a little more... 'convincing'. But tell me, exactly how much of what you told her tonight was actually true?"

She reached down a hand and gently pet the neck and shoulders of the lupine beside her. Chigger grinned and gave that typical eerie hyena-like laughing sound.

"What do ya mean?"

He looked at her with a confused expression. However, he inwardly had an idea of what she meant. Moira turned her head, and those blue-green eyes of hers glared coldly at the larger vampire, a soft green glow reflecting off of them. Grendel shivered at the glare.

"Ya know I'd tell them whatever they wanted ta hear ta try and get them ta trust us"

"Is that so? Chigger here tells me that you sounded quite sincere. It seems as if your Creation Rites didn't go over so well. Maybe we should try again?"

"I had ta sound that way if I was gonna trick them. If ya want their help, ya'll have ta show them that we can be trusted. I don't think this other plan of yours will do any good, other than pissing them off."

He stayed calm, despite those eyes seeming to stare right through him.

"Ha! Oh, it'll work. These jaguars care about honor, specifically the honor of their family, above all else. Trust me, Sarita will have no choice but to agree! Besides, I didn't want their 'trust', just their cooperation."

"Ya can't force them ta help ya. Even if ya did, then they'd only stab ya in the back the first chance they got! Have ya forgotten just what that Hellcat is capable of? Tha angrier ya make her, tha stronger she'll become!"

Moira sat up suddenly, a cold, frightening look in her eyes. She had learned all of Angelida's abilities, including how to create fear into those who stood before her. She used this ability now, a vicious predatory snarl in her usually pretty face.

"It sounds like you're loosing your nerve, Grendel! I think perhaps out sire made a mistake when she created you!"

The larger vampire cringed, then backed up several steps.

"NO! I'm not! I'm just not sure that kidnapping tha Hellcat's kittens would be such a good idea..."

"Then what would you suggest?"

Chigger stood up and lowered his head, snarling viciously at the male vampire.

"Make them think that I betrayed ya for them, so that we can get them ta help us. Then, once tha other vamps are out o' the way, ya could use my being closer ta them to your advantage when we strike them down."

She glared at him, considering for a moment.

"And how do I know that you really _won't _betray me?"

"Ya won't, just like they won't know either."

Grendel growled inwardly to himself. This wasn't going at all like he'd planned. Kidnapping three kits to force the rest of the pride to help them went against everything he still believed. Vampire or not, he still wasn't as cruel or evil as the insane she-kat. Moira narrowed her eyes coldly at him.

"Well, your plan may just work. But first, there's something that needs to be done. The Vaulderie. I cannot take the chance of you betraying me, _brother_. We became quite lax after the death of our sire. Perhaps if we hadn't, our brother, Vairen, would not have turned against us."

She stood up and walked over to a corner, Chigger following behind her. There was a small round-topped table there, a delicately carved pewter chalice sitting on top of it on a red cloth, with an ornate dagger beside it. The black tabby followed her over to it silently. He knew that it would only complicate things further if he drank from that cup.

Moira picked up the dagger. Slitting her wrist, she clenched her fist over chalice, allowing a fair amount of her blood to drip into it. Satisfied, she licked her wrist slowly, the wound sealing over beneath her tongue. She then flicked her wrist, lightly tossing the dagger into the air, causing it to flip. She caught it again by the blade, then held it out to Grendel.

"Now, your turn."

Grendel slowly took the dagger, gripping the handle gently as the other vampire released the blade. He then lifted his free arm up, but in doing so he had the idle thought of instead plunging the blade deep into that vamp bitch's chest. However, he knew that line of thought could end very badly for him. As he thought about it though, the were-dragon's words from a few hours ago came back to him, and he knew what he had to do. Instead of slitting his wrist, the male vampire roared out and tried to burry the dagger up to the hilt into Moira's chest, aiming for her heart.

The silver-furred she-kat hissed sharply and pulled back, but not quick enough to avoid getting stabbed by the dagger. Still, it was only steel, and not wood. In an instant, Chigger had shifted up to his crinos form. Even though he was only about the same height at the male vampire, he was still just as strong, and slashed his fierce claws across Grendel's back, tearing the leather vest and ripping a set of four deep gashes.

Gren growled in pain as his back was slashed open. Jerking the knife free of the smaller vampire, he jumped away and pulled his own military knife out of the hidden pocket in his vest. Moira staggered back from surprise, a chilling green glow in her feral eyes. She placed a hand over the already closing wound, then hissed fiercely, baring her long fangs.

"Traitorous fool! You'll pay for this, Grendel! Chigger!"

The werewolf grinned, and gave that chilling hyena-like laugh of his again as his body changed. His greasy, spotted gray pelt melted into a sickly orangish color that resembled the wart-covered, leathery skin of a toad, though more solid, and with a foul smell. The small Garou lunged again, slashing with both clawed hands. Grendel managed to move out of the way this time, and slashed out with both of the blades that he now wielded.

Unfortunately for him though, the blades bounced harmlessly off of the werewolf's thick scabby hide. Chigger grinned, and lunged forward with surprising speed, opening four more deep gashes in Grendel's chest. The black tabby stumbled back from the blow. He hadn't expected to face whatever this thing was that the werewolf had become. Two on one wasn't a battle he could win, and certainly not with just the two daggers.

Growling in pain, he lunged forward again in an attempt to get one of the blades into an eye, or some other soft spot. However, due to the extent of Gren's injuries, the quick werewolf quite easily dodged his weaker attack. After the vampire missed, the crinos Spiral Dancer body-slammed him in the back, knocking him onto the ground.

Grendel gasped in pain, the combat knife coming loose from his grip and skittering across the cement floor. Gritting his teeth, the vampire still struggled against the werewolf, and kicked out with a leg in a feeble attempt to kick the creature away. Looking around for anything he could use, he spotted the lit oil lamp near where that sick she-kat was, one of several that lit the dim room. With the last bit of his fading strength, he threw his only remaining weapon at the lamp, hoping that he could get in a lucky hit and shatter it. Burning some of vitae, Moira's Celerity kicked in. With blinding speed, she reached out and caught the dagger a mere inch before it hit the lamp.

"Nice try, _brother_."

Chigger put his full weight onto the wounded vampire, holding him down. Moira calmly walked back to the table, and set down the dagger. She then picked up a ten-inch wooden stake and walked slowly and deliberately over to the larger vampire.

"But very stupid."

The dark-furred tabby growled and dug his claws into the floor, struggling to get free, regardless of how much more pain that the effort caused him. The werewolf snarled, and grabbed the back of the vampire's neck with a clawed hand, forcing him to stay down. Moira kneeled down calmly in front of him, just out of reach, twisting the wooden stake in her hand.

"Now why did you have to go and do a stupid thing like that?"

"You... you're insane... Taking those kits... will never work... I had ta... at least try... ta stop ya..."

The male vampire grunted as he struggled against the werewolf's full weight forcing him down. The silver she-kat gave a soft, wicked laugh that certainly made her sound insane.

"You're such a fool. Do you really think that the shifters would trust you? Did you actually think that they would have let you _lived_? Well, not exactly 'lived' I suppose, since we're technically already dead. But don't worry, I'm not gonna kill you. You're still too useful to me."

"I'd _never _willingly help you!"

"Heh heh. Oh but you will, brother. When I'm through with you... You _will_."

Grendel growled at her, the weight of the mangy were-beast on top of him grinding his chest wounds into the floor, leaving a thick bloody smear. Moira stood up again, and nodded quickly to Chigger. The beast grabbed the male vampire by an arm and flipped him over, digging a knee hard against the wounds on his chest and adjusting his grip, his clawed hand now on the vampire's throat. The small female walked over and kneeled down again, just beside him, holding the stake. Grendel glared up at her, his fangs bared in pain and anger.

"I may have failed ta kill ya... But the Gaians will not!"

She gave a dark, cruel smile.

"Oh, they won't kill me. You see, I've learned from our sire about what _not _to do. And no, you won't kill me either. But you _will _help me. And you _will _fight with me against Dark Kat and Vairen. Hell, you might even help me kill a few of those blasted 'Gaians', as they call themselves. But first, we have work to do."

With lightning speed, she brought the stake down, impaling him directly in the heart. Grendel's eyes widened and he groaned softly before going limp, his eyes closing as everything went black.


	8. Chapter 8

The rust-colored tow-truck pulled up outside of the Megakat Central Park. The truck sat on idle, the engine not actually shutting off as the driver's door opened. Chance got out and closed the door again as Jake slid over into the driver's seat. The ginger kat leaned out of the open window.

"See ya in the morning, buddy. Tell Sarita and the kits 'hi' for me."

"Will do. I sure hope Nakela's okay."

"She said she was, but you know how she is.."

"Yeah, well if that blood-sucker did anything to hurt her, we'll have to make sure there's one less damned vamp tomorrow. 'Night Jake."

"Affirmative. I'm sure she'll tell us what happened when she's ready. G'night."

Putting the large truck back in drive, Jake headed off into the northern part of the city to pick up the were-dragon. Chance turned and walked into the park, passing through into the Den Realm. It didn't take very long for him to reach the five den trees. Once he reached the platform high in the central tree, he paused, slightly embarrassed. Sarita was in her felis form, nursing the kittens. He cleared his throat and she looked up, then gave that chuffing feline laugh.

__

Sorry, my love, but I AM a natural-born jaguar. As are the kits.

"Yeah, I know. But it's still difficult to get used to."

He walked over and sat down beside her. Sarita leaned back a bit, resting her head against his chest. Chance smiled at the jaguar and began to rub her shoulders and chin, which brought on a loud purring that drowned out even the soft purr of the three kittens. He smirked at the sound.

"You better not be using that 'spell' of yours on me again."

__

Why not? It's not like I even have to now anyway.

"Heh. True."

He sat there for a little while longer, giving some affection to his mate while their kits finished feeding. Kayin then yawned and stretched, rolling over onto his back. Neema and Mateo both lay on their sides, their little bellies too full to allow them to comfortably rest on their stomachs. Chance smiled.

"Look's like someone's ready for bed."

__

Yeah, all three little somebodys.

Sarita sat up and shifted to her sokto form. The three kits were already mostly asleep. Very gently, she picked up Mateo and Kayin. Chance then picked up Neema, holding her gently in his arms as she curled into him. As they then walked over to the kittens' 'crib', Chance noticed that Sar had made some definite changes in the den recently. Branches had grown up from the floor to form several walls, splitting up the massive are of the den into smaller 'rooms'.

Sarita gently pushed past a dark red cloth that served as a doorway into one of the rooms toward the back, where the kits' crib was against the far wall. As she walked, Chance noticed that she seemed to have a softer, more concerned expression on her face.

"Sar? What's wrong?"

She glanced back at him, then down to the pair of young kits in her arms.

"I'm worried. The vampire activity has gotten so bad lately... and now they're actually starting a war. I've seen a war before between the two sects on my world. What if they learn of the kits? They could..."

"The kits will be fine. This is the safest place they could be. There's no way any vampire or ghoul could get in here."

"But Chigger's still out there..."

"Sar, you said yourself that if that bastard even stepped one paw inside here, you'd know it immediately. Trust me, nothing will happen to our kittens. And if anyone even _attempts _to harm one of them, they wouldn't even have to worry about you. I'll tear them apart myself."

She had to give a faint smile at that. Sarita was fiercely devoted to her family, now that she finally had one again. But she also knew that her mate would also be very protective of the kittens, and of her, should anything happen to any of them. And he was more than capable of dealing with ghouls, and perhaps also these younger, inexperienced vampires.

Leaning down carefully, Sarita gently set her two sons down onto the bed of warm furs, then took a step back as Chance did the same with their daughter. All three of the kittens curled up together and were fast asleep almost immediately. Chance smiled and put his arms around his mate.

"You know I won't let anything happen to them."

"I know."

She turned around and gave him a gentle kiss, then pulled away and walked off past another curtain into an adjoining room. Chance followed, and saw that the new room was in fact the same location where her bed had always been. The only different now were the walls of branches cutting it off from the rest of the den, although the area was still quite large. Including the thirty foot wide tree-truck, the entire den was nearly a hundred and fifty feet in diameter, the largest of the five.

Sar smiled coyly as she glanced back over her shoulder at him, slipping off her minor clothing as she walked toward the bed. He just smiled and shook his head, then removed his coveralls and shirt, following her. The recent events concerned him, but he pushed the dark thoughts away for now. Nothing mattered now but being with the one he loved. They made love together until finally, both of them exausted, they fell asleep in each other's arms.

****

.

"And you really think he was sincere? Not just acting?"

"Yes. At first I wasn't sure, but there were just too many subtle signs. He really doesn't trust her."

"Doesn't trust us either."

"Do you blame him? He thinks we'd kill him as soon as anyone even suspected he was going to turn on us or was working both sides."

"Knowing Sarita and Akin, he's probably right."

"Exactly."

The ginger kat, and the were-dragon in her kat form, both sat at the table in the small apartment. It was now about 1:30 in the morning. Nakela took another sip of her coffee before continuing.

"He actually might be a useful ally. At the very least we could learn more about Moira. And if we can learn the location of her Haven..."

"We can take her out the same way we did Ange."

"Right. And she won't be nearly as well guarded either. She's still only a fledgling, and no-where near as strong as Mason was. Plus Chigger doesn't stand a chance against myself, Sar, or Akin. Hell, load some silver bullets into a gun and you, Chance, or Felina could probably take him down with one good shot."

"Heh. Sarita could probably take out the whole Haven herself."

"Probably could. Not like Chance or I would let her go in alone, though."

She gave a wry smile and Jake had to laugh a bit. The Golden Hellcat was a powerful warrior, but with three young kits, he knew that they'd try to stop her from doing anything overly reckless. Of course, it went both ways too. He knew that Sarita would give her own life to save any one of them. In fact, she already did once before. Jake shook his head slowly to push the memory aside. That was a battle he would much prefer to forget, since he was fighting on the wrong side of it and had very nearly killed his best friend.

"Regardless, I'd still like to know what Moira's plan was in wanting us to help her with this war."

"Same here. She must have known that we would refuse her offer. So why make it in the first place? It just doesn't make sense."

"Nothing about this makes any sense."

"Heh. Maybe not to you, but as I said before, Sar and I have been dealing with these creatures for over a decade now. Since they have the potential to live for centuries, they always tend to look at the _long _term goal. Even those that actually _are _insane, like this Moira appears to be, still have a cruel animalistic cunning."

Jake sighed and stood up. He then walked over to the sink to pour out the small remaining bit of his own coffee, which had now gotten somewhat cold. Everything that had happened in the past few days with the vampires played back through his mind. He knew there was something else. Something he was missing.

"Hey Nak, you said that not all vampires are evil... Is there anyway to tell? Like how Sarita can tell if a person or shifter is evil or not?"

"You're referring to her Gift of 'Sense Primal Nature'. And the answer is 'no'. _All _vampires are of the Dissolver, so there is no way to tell what their true intentions are."

"What about your ability to see people's minds through their dreams?"

She gave a soft laugh.

"It doesn't quite work that way. I can only alter what a person dreams, though their dreams can give me glimpses into their minds. Nightmares especially will show me what they've seen and done. But vampires don't actually 'sleep', due to being dead, and therefor don't dream. Now I do have something that _might _help, though."

He finished rinsing out the cup and set it aside, looking back at the dragon.

"What's that?"

"It's called 'Breaking the Tomorrow Wall'. I can literally see glimpses into the future. Sometimes it's very vague, sometimes more clear."

"Yeah, I think I remember that. You used it to see our first battle against Ange and her Fallen."

"Right. But as I said, it's only vague glimpses."

"It's still better than nothing. Anyway, it's getting pretty late. I think it's about time to head to bed."

"I'll agree to that."

She too stood up and went to rinse her coffee cup out in the sink. Jake walked up behind her and put his arms around her waist.

"Nakela, why do you insist on working at that place?"

She smiled softly.

"I told you, it's what I've done for over a decade now. Since I turned eighteen."

"Why?"

She just shrugged slightly.

"Because I enjoy dancing. It's my favorite thing to do, and it keeps' me in good shape. Plus, the money's good. And there's another reason, too. That's the type of place where vampires, and other 'undesirables', tend to hang out. It allows me to learn more about their world, and what they're up to. I pass that information along to Sarita, or to the cops if it's human-related."

"It can also be dangerous."

She turned her head around to look over her shoulder at him with a playful smirk.

"So? It's not like I can't take care of myself! Haven't you learned by now, that we shifters were created for danger?"

He had to smirk at that.

"Yeah. And after a year, it's still something I have a hard time getting used to."

"Well, get over it."

She leaned back and kissed him gently, which he returned.


	9. Chapter 9

_The images were blurry and chaotic. Multiple images swirled through her mind, blending together like a mist. She saw a dark figure, which then altered to an image of heavy chains. Rather than the gray she usually saw, everything instead was red as blood. Then a flash of spotted gold, which turned red again as a dark shape crossed over the image. She thought she heard a scream, then the cracking of bone. A flash of metal, like a blade, and the red again filled her mind. She had used the Gift several times in the past, but never has it been like this. She saw fire and stone, trees and steel. And every time, everything went back to the deep red blood. The images were too vague, shifting around too quickly. Everything was far too chaotic. Something wasn't right. She pulled herself back, forcing herself to end the vision._

Nakela's head was throbbing. She groaned and leaned forward, her hands to her forehead, covering her face. Jake looked at her, concerned.

"Nak? Are you okay? What happened?"

"I... I don't know. That's never happened before... The images... too chaotic..."

"Chaotic? I thought you said they were usually vague anyway?"

"Yes, vague. But this was pure chaos. Blurs and flashes all piled upon each other in a swirling mist of red. I couldn't make any sense of it at all. I've never experienced anything like that before..."

Nakela sat on the edge of the bed, breathing heavily. She wasn't sure what had happened, but she was sure that it had something to do with that insane vampire. Only insanity, someone who was constantly changing their plans, and thus changing the future with every tiny thought, could provoke such madness. It was late morning, and Jake stood a few feet away, watching her with concern.

It was the weekend, so the garage downstairs was closed. They were supposed to head back to the Den Realm at noon, but Nakela was concerned about the recent turn of events. She wanted to 'remember' the future, to try and see what everything was leading up to. Jake had originally believed it was a good idea, but now, afterward, he wasn't so sure. The ginger-furred kat slowly walked over and sat on the edge of the bed beside the were-dragon, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"What exactly did you see? You couldn't make out any of it?"

'Blood. Everything else was like swirling mist. The only thing I could tell for certain was that everything was bathed in blood. And fear."

This worried him. He trusted Nakela's abilities, and knew that she was the calm, practical one of the group of were-beasts, even if she was at times a 'trickster'. For something to concern her this much, he knew it had to be bad.

"And you have no idea what any of it means?"

She looked straight ahead, her eyes unfocusing as she considered the images. After a moment, there was only one conclusion she could think of.

"Trouble. Big trouble..."

.

The room appeared as if it may have once been a storage cellar. The floors and walls were thick concrete. The chains that had been mounted to the walls were thick and strong. If Chigger couldn't pull them loose in his full crinos form, Moira felt certain that Grendel couldn't either. A few small oil lamps provided only minimal illumination. With a dark smile, Moira stepped forward and gripped the wooden stake, then quickly jerked backward, pulling it out to awaken the torpored vampire that was chained by his wrists to the wall.

The black and dark gray tabby woke with a gasp, his taking a fierce red glow as they opened wide. Seeing where he was, he growled low and glared at the two supernaturals with pure hate in his slate gray eyes. He grunted and pulled on the chains with all his might, trying to get free. Chigger stood crouched in a back corner, mostly concealed by shadows. Moira smiled darkly.

"That was a very stupid thing you did. Tell me. Why?"

"I told ya why! I won't help ya ta do anything ta those kits!"

Grendel hissed viciously at her. His whole body was tense, but no mater how hard he tried, he couldn't break free of his bonds.

"Heh. You're a fool, Gren. And weak. Kittens or adults, they're still mortals. More so, they're animals. What should it matter what happens to them? They're nothing compared to us. Merely a means to an end."

Moira smirked as she watched him struggle.

"Give it up. Those chains are strong. They'll hold you without fail. I've made sure of that."

"You were once a mortal, just like I was. Ya forgot what it's like for them. How would ya feel if someone took your kits, and tried ta force your help ta get them back?"

He snarled at her, but she just shrugged casually.

"True, I was mortal once. But not anymore. Now we are immortals. So why should I care? Besides, I didn't have kits. Didn't plan to either. Nothing but trouble! But, it seems you have yet to learn that lesson. That mortals are nothing but food and tools to us. Let's see... now how to make you understand...?"

A dark, cruel smile formed on her youthful face. The tom growled.

"You're insane. Mortals are everything. Without them, we'd be forced ta feed off of rats an' cows!"

"Heh. They ARE cows! And there are so many of them, that killing one or two won't do any harm to our food supply at all!"

"That's how it starts. A few here, a few there... but then it never stops! I'd rather really die than ta help ya in your mad plan!"

Moira threw her head back and laughed loudly.

"Ah, you are so clueless! And what would you do then? How would _you _deal with Dark Kat and Vairen? What will happen when the war destroys the city? And our food supply?"

"I would do it differently. I would gain the were-creatures' trust, and become allies with them. Not resort ta underhanded tricks ta force them ta help, then stab them in the back as soon as they had!"

"Their trust? HA! They won't trust a vampire! As if we even had time to play that game! Oh no. This is something that mush be done soon. Now then..."

She turned and walked over to a table near the opposite wall. The shadows obscured what was on the table, and she kept herself in between it and Gren. Picking up what appeared to be a dagger, she dipped it in some sort of jar. The male vampire growled softly. He knew there was no use in trying to talk to her. While he waited for Moira to do whatever it was she was planning, he thought back to that were-dragon. He had felt that what she'd said to him had been true, though now it looked as if he wouldn't be able to help them at all.

Moira lifted the dagger from the jar, and it's blade dripped with a thick fluid. She then walked over to a nearby oil lamp. Holding out the blade over the lamp's flame, it ignited into a burst of fire. She flinched, but had performed the Fire Dance many times by Ange's teaching. It was a dark Sabbat ritual, which she knew that none of the other vampires, including Grendel, had ever even done once. Meaning that they all still had the intense fear of the fire. Grinning darkly, she turned back toward the chained vampire, holding the burning dagger. Grendel gasped at seeing it, and started to again pull hard on his chains, struggling to get away. The cuffs around his wrists cut deep into his fur and skin from the hopeless jerking. The silver-furred she-kat smiled, the flame's reflections dancing in her blue-green eyes. She moved closer to stand only a few feet from him.

"Tell me. What do you fear more?"

The black tabby hissed, and tried to press himself back against the wall, trying to pull as far away from the fire as he possibly could. "Get that away from me!"

Her voice was soft, almost soothing. "That doesn't answer my question Grendel. Is it the flames you so fear? Or the wielder? Or... is it something else that frightens you even more?"

"I don't fear you!" He growled and continued his struggles for escape, but the chains held him in place.

"No? So this is what you fear, then?"

She held up the burning dagger, moving it side to side only a foot from his face. With her other hand, she motioned to Chigger. The crinos Garou stood up and moved forward to stand at the left side of the chained vampire, a evil grin on his lupine muzzle. Grendel closed his eyes and turned his head to the side, trying not to see the fire, but still feeling the heat from it all the same.

A dark grin flashed across the female vampire's face, and she lowered the dagger. With a nod to the werewolf, Chigger touched a single finger to the side of Grendel's arm. At the touch, a strong burst of electricity shot into the vampire. He yelped, jerking back in pain and surprise, and opened his eyes to see what had shocked him. Chigger smiled darkly at the black tabby. Touching two claws together, a small bolt of electricity shot between them. Moira then quickly brought in the dagger again, stabbing it part-way into Gren's side, the fire burning his flesh and singeing the fur.

"I ask you again. Is it the flame? Or the wielder?"

The male vampire roared out in pain as his fur and flesh were burned. He hissed out the words to her through gritted teeth. "I... don't... fear you...!"

She narrowed her eyes coldly. Withdrawing the blade, she moved her hand quickly and pressed the fiery blade to his throat, the flames burning his fur, but the blade itself wasn't actually touching him. "You'll learn..."

The dark tabby raised his head up from fire as the smell of his burning fur filled his nose. It would take more than that to break him. His good side, what was left of it, was still fighting for all it was worth. Moira glared, but then a smile began to form on her face again. With another nod, Chigger again touched him, sending another strong shock of electricity through him to wrack his body as she took a step back, pulling the dagger away.

Grendel screamed in pain as his body writhed and jerked, the chains rattling loudly against the wall. "S...Screw...you!"

"You wish..."

She smiled darkly and turned to walk back to the table as Chigger took a few steps back, stopping the electricity. Grendel went limp, a sheen of bloody 'sweat' starting to form on his fur as he stared hatefully at his tormentors. Moira dipped the dagger into a jar of water, extinguishing it. She then picked up one of the lamps as Chigger moved to another corner, retrieving a trio of torches with stands. He carried the torches back over to Gren as Moira carried over the lamp. The male vampire watched them, not at all liking what he was seeing, but helpless to do anything about it.

Chigger placed the torches, one in front of him, and one to each side, each about two feet away. Moira then lifted the glass cover from the lamp, and gently set it on the ground. She turned the knob to increase the flame, and lit the three slow-burning torches. Grendel hissed, and pressed himself back against the wall again. The female vampire gave a cruel smile as she reduced the lamp's flame again, and replaced the glass cover.

"Then fear the fire for now. In time, you _will _learn to fear _me_."

She then turned and walked back to the table. Setting down the lamp, she extinguished the flame and left. Chigger extinguished the other lamps, so that the only remaining light was from the three torches. He too then left. It would be quite some time before either returned.

**.**

Chigger lay in his lupus form on the floor beside the couch. His head was up and ears pricked forward, watching his mistress pace the floor of her haven. His ears twitched as he listened. He was fully blood-bound, and completely devoted to her, but even he was confused as she appeared be have a conversation with... herself.

"This complicates things. How to make this work?"

"Could always try luring them all out. Live bait?"

"Yes, but what kind of bait? They'd _all _need to brought away from there."

"Not all at once. Only the Hellcat is there all the time."

"Yes. But what would bring _her _out?"

"You would, of course."

"Hmmm... Could work. But I'd rather stay in one piece. Besides, she'd go back as soon as she knew something's wrong."

"Lure her too far to get back in time?"

"She wouldn't leave those kits so unprotected. No. Gotta be some way to keep her out."

"Think. You were studying to be a vet. What would work on a large animal?"

"She's a shifter. Shifter's are immune to diseases."

"Diseases take longer but are more permanent. Don't need her dead yet. Quicker and shorter term."

"Tranquilizer? Have to be something strong."

"No. Probably wouldn't work either. Need something she would have no choice but to go after."

"Something that could go to her?"

"To her? In the... YES!"

She stops her pacing suddenly, looking over at the lupine with a dark grin. Chigger tilts his head to the side, his ears turning back. He has no idea what the vampire is thinking, but he doubts it's good. For him. After a moment, she ignores the werewolf again and resumes her pacing, and her one-sided conversation.

"Okay, that's settled. But what about later? After everything is said and done, they'll still have to be illuminated. Not an easy thing to do."

"What about the earlier idea?"

"Which idea?"

"The diseases. Something that _will _affect her."

"No such thing. Nothing natural anyway."

"Then unnatural. Altered."

"Altered? How would... of course!"

She stopped, and looked back at the lupine again.

"Come on, Chigger. Time to go see an 'old friend'."

With that, she turns on her heel and quickly leaves. Chigger watches her curiously for a moment, then jumps up and runs after his master.


	10. Chapter 10

It had been several hours at least since Moira had left him there, the torches so close that he felt their heart burning him through his black fur. Vampires had a natural fear of fire, as their dead bodies burned so much easier than a living one. Gren's fur was thickly matted with bloody sweat, both from the heat, and from his own fear of the flames. He didn't even open his eyes at the sound of the door opening.

Moira walked in, carrying a single fluorescent camping lamp, which was much brighter than the oil lamps. She placed it on the table as Chigger went to extinguish and remove the torches. He then shifted to his lupus form and walked out of the room. Smiling coldly, Moira walked forward to stand a few feet in front of the chained vampire.

"Had enough?"

He glared at her, then licked his dry lips before speaking.

"Enough of you? Yeah. If you're trying ta scare me into serving ya with that fire, all you're doing is breaking my fear of it."

"Oh I doubt that. It takes quite a while to get rid of the fear. _Quite _a while. But, I'm sure you must be getting thirsty by now? Yes?"

His cold glare was all the answer she needed

"Heheh. That's what I thought."

She motioned to the door at Chigger, who came back in and walked over, still in his lupus form, carrying a small cage. Inside the cage was a rat. The lupine set it down at Grendel's feet then backed up, his tongue lolling out in a canine smile. Gren's words earlier about feeding on rats came back to haunt him as he looked down at the cage. Moira smiled darkly, then backed away a few yards as Chigger shifted up to his crinos form. Walking over to the far end of the wall, the Dancer began to turn a wheel that was hidden from Gren's sight in the shadows. The chains began to release from the wall, allowing the vampire to move somewhat.

The black tabby grunted and slowly started to kneel down as far as the chains would let him, as he reached out for the caged rat. The chains were loosened enough to give him plenty of room to reach the cage, but not much more than that. Moira also stood just out of reach, knowing exactly how long the chains were.

The male vampire hungrily pulled the cage to him and opened it, sticking a hand in and pulling out the rodent. The rat squealed and tried to get away, biting at the vampire's hand, although Gren barely even felt it. He hated the way that he must have looked: down on his knees, beat up and tortured, and forced to drink the blood of a lowly rat.

Moira and Chigger both laughed. The rat provided very little blood, and it was quite thin compared to the blood of a kat. Grendel growled, dropping the rat after draining it dry, wishing he could stuff it's shriveled up corpse down their throats. Moira smiled at his hateful expression.

"Oh? I'm sorry. Not enough?"

He growled at them and their taunting. Forget choking them with the rat, he wanted to drain them both dry himself! He glared viciously at the pair, as the she-vamp moved a bit closer again, though still just out of reach.

"Heh. Well, if you want more, you know you need only ask."

She drew a claw over her wrist, bringing a thin line of her own dark blood. The large male grunted, standing back up slowly. He knew he had to try and resist the temptation as long as he could.

"What's the catch?"

"Catch? Who said anything about a catch?"

She spoke in her most innocent-sounding voice.

"I'm not stupid, Moira. If I drink your vitae, I'll only be giving m'self over ta you"

"And that's a problem?"

"You'll have ta do much worse than that before I willingly take a single drop of that!"

He tried to hold back the tremble. He knew he'd need to feed on something more soon, or he'd frenzy. And then, he wouldn't have any control over who or what he feed off of. Moira shrugged, then licked the wound closed slowly.

"Suit yourself. Chigger?"

The werewolf turned the wheel, tightening the chains again. Grendel was pulled back against the wall, all the way to his wrists. He snarled at them, swearing to himself that if he ever survived this, he would kill them both. Moira's expression then changed. Her fangs lengthened and her eyes glowed green as she called upon the Discipline to create fear in those who gazed upon her. Her cold bestial eyes narrowed, she began to walk toward him.

Gren shivered at the sight, not even being able to look away as she came closer. She had recently fed, and was currently stronger than him. With amazing speed, she reached out a clawed hand and grabbed a hold of his throat. Moving forward quickly, she dug in her fangs, tearing his neck open to drain most of his remaining vitae. Gren opened his mouth in a silent scream and new waves of pain hit him as much of the remainder of his dark blood flowed from the wound.

Pulling away again, Moira licked the blood from her lips and chin. She had left him with only enough vitae that he must either burn it to heal now, and risk frenzy, or suffer though the wound until she brought something more for him to feed on. Grendel didn't really have much choice. He had never felt this weak before. Not since he was first Embraced. Reluctantly, he used up the last of his precious vitae to heal his neck.

The silver-furred she-vamp laughed. Very soon, he would frenzy, and feed on whatever was close enough for him to reach. But not yet. She wasn't quite ready. Motioning quickly to Chigger, the werewolf picked up a object from against the wall and threw it to her. She caught the stake and moved forward fast, impaling his heart with it. Gren went limp immediately, not uttering a single sound as he slipped back into torpor.

.

Felina sat at her desk, going over the files on her computer. She had been going through the lists of 'missing persons' reports from the past year for the area in the northern part of the city where the vampires were most numerous. Though she searched, she couldn't find very much of a pattern at all. In fact, it all seemed to be very random. But then, she remembered that Akin had said that the vampires tend to chose those that no-body would miss. Those who were less likely to be reported missing, and therefor wouldn't have any reports ever filed.

"Sure makes it a lot easier for them to hide their numbers..."

Her shift had actually ended almost an hour ago, but she had decided to wait around for a bit longer. There was another Enforcer who's shift was about to start, and she wanted to talk to him before hand. Felina continued to search through the reports until a little after seven. Glancing at the clock, she glared at the fact that the Officer still hadn't reported to her.

Felina shut off her computer, then stood up and retrieved her gun and badge from the drawer in her desk, preparing to leave. The Lieutenant then headed off toward the locker rooms. On the way there, she passed by a kat she recognized as one of the Sergeants of the ground patrol unit.

"Sergeant!"

The kat seemed a bit taken by surprise, and gave her a quick salute before answering.

"Uh, yes ma'am?"

"Has Officer Brencat left for patrol yet? He was supposed to report to me first."

"No ma'am. He hasn't checked in yet today."

"Hasn't checked in? When was his shift supposed to start?

"His shift was supposed to start at seven, but he usually gets here at least a half hour early. But no-one's seen him today, and he hasn't called in."

"Has anyone tried contacting him?"

"Yes ma'am. But no-one can seem to reach him on his home or cell phone."

Felina really didn't like the sound of this.

"Alright. Have an Officer stop by his apartment. And notify me as soon as anyone hears from him. I don't care what time it is."

"Yes, Lieutenant."

The Sergeant saluted her again, then continued on his way as Felina headed for the elevator. Once the doors to the elevator opened, she stepped inside and hit the button for sub-level 2. The doors closed again and the elevator continued down, her being the only one inside.

'This isn't good. First Moira's closest friends form colledge go missing or end up dead over the past few months, as well as anyone else who could tell us much about her... Then Vairen's cell-mate ends up dead, as well as a few other inmates who knew anything about him... And now Grendel's former partner has gone missing? And to make matters worse, Grendel shows up at Nak's club, knowing exactly who and what she is, and where to find her, trying to convince us to work with the she-vamp that's supposedly Angelida's heir... This can't possibly be a coincidence. Something else is going on. But what...?'

When the elevator doors opened at the second level of the underground parking garage, Felina stepped out and walked over toward her motorcycle. She got on and kicked up the stand, about to turn on the ignition with the fur on the back of her neck stood on end. She jerked her head up sharply and looked around, but everything was quiet and she didn't see anyone, or anything out of the ordinary. Still, she had that feeling again. That someone, or some_thing_, was watching her.

After a moment, with no trace of anyone else around, she turned on the ignition and the motorcycle roared to life. As she quickly peeled out of the parking garage below the massive building, she considered going to check Brencat's apartment on her own, but decided that she should go tell the others what she learned first. Though she wondered wether or not she should mention that feeling again, no longer sure if it was just the whole vampire thing getting to her, or if she really _was _being watched...


	11. Chapter 11

Duke Brencat opened his eyes slowly. His head was throbbing. The last thing he remembered, he was in his apartment, and it was around eight in the evening. He had felt a sharp pain in the back of his head, then everything went black. Now he was sitting in a small stone room, the only light being from an old oil lamp. He tried to move, but found that he couldn't. He was tied to a chair. As his blurry vision began to become more clear, he realized that he was not alone. Standing in front of him, near the only door in the room, was a silver-furred she-kat with dark red hair wearing blue denim shorts and a tight-fitting purple sleeveless shirt. She was fairly young, apparently late teens to early twenties at most. At her side, was a scruffy-looking gray dog with brownish spots and a thick dorsal mane.

"What the hell...? Where am I!"

Moira just shrugged, with a slight smile on her young-looking face.

"I supposed I must apologize for the rough way in which you were brought here. But it was necessary."

The dark-furred kat narrowed his eyes at her. Duke shifted, trying to feel exactly how tight the bonds were on his wrists. Whoever tied them, apparently knew what they were doing. He then looked more closely at the she-kat. Despite her light build and youthful appearance, Duke could tell that there was something not quite right about this girl. He had heard about the recent vampire incidents, and even seen one for himself. Something here just didn't add up, and there was something about that dog that gave him the creeps.

"Who are you, girl? And what do you want with me?"

"I need your help, with a mutual 'friend' of ours. Do you remember your old partner? Grendel Staten?"

"Gren! What did you do to him? Where is he!"

He growled and began to struggled harder against the ropes that held him to the chair.

"Calm down, Duke! Yes, I know your name. Damn. That's why I had to tie you. Just calm down and I'll explain."

The Enforcer growled at the comment, but did calm down a bit, although not taking his eyes off the strange she-kat or her dog.

"Alright, I'm listening."

"First off, when was the last time you saw him? Do you even know what happened to him?"

She used her calm voice, acting as 'innocent' as she could, which was pretty damn believable.

"The last I saw him...it was about a year ago. I'd said good night to him in the locker room after our shift...What happened to him?"

"Well, you're an Enforcer, so what do you know of the vampires?"

The dark-furred kat raised an eyebrow at her. The Enforcers had tried to keep a lid on the recent vampire incidents, so for her to suddenly ask about them, so calmly, definitely showed that she knew more than she should have.

"I know that they drink blood, and the sunlight kills them."

"Yes, that part's true. But did you also know that they are fighting a war? One that could potentially destroy Megakat City? Or is that being kept a secret by the top-ranking officers?"

"No... I didn't know that. What does that have to do with my missing partner?"

She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your former partner is one of them. More specifically, he's one of the first three that were created, meant to take over the city."

"WHAT! He'd never do that! He's an Enforcer, sworn to protect Megakat City!"

"He was. Now he's a vampire. But that doesn't mean he's evil. Apparently, not all of the vampires want this city under their rule. Some are still trying to hang on to their humanity. Including him."

She pulled a small pocket knife from the back pocket of her shorts, then walked around behind him as she opened it. Duke tried to turn around to watch her but couldn't. The fact his partner, his friend, and unknown to most others, sometimes his lover, was a vampire now came as quite the shock. But he was glad to hear that he was at least holding onto himself.

"So... what's the problem then?"

"The problem, is that he's starting to lose it. That's why I need your help. I'm hoping that maybe you can help remind him of what he once was."

Unseen by the kat, Moira gave a dark, cruel smile. Using the knife, she cut the ropes that held him to the chair. The dark-furred male slowly moved his arms around to the front and rubbed his wrists where the ropes had started to cut into his skin through the fur.

"And just how do you want me to do that? From what I know, the vamps have super strength, and speed."

"You'll see. Come with me."

She turned and walked toward the door, picking up the lamp. The dog got up and followed her at a heel. Duke shrugged and followed after them. If there was anything he could do to help Gren, then he'd do it. Moira opened the door, and the dim light of the lamp shown down a dark stone corridor. The young she-kat and the dog walked for about ten yards, before stopping at another door. The corridor kept going in both directions, but there wasn't enough light to see where, or how far. Duke stopped a few feet behind them. He was still wary of the girl, and decided to finally confirm his suspicions.

"So you're a vampire too?"

"Yes. But do I seem evil to you?"

Moira continued her innocent act, preparing to use her Discipline if she needed to, in order to make herself sound even more believable than she could do naturally.

"No... But one thing that I've learned in this city, is that looks can be deceiving."

"That is very true. And bearing that in mind, please do not be shocked by what you are about to see."

She opened the door slowly. The room inside was dark and silent, and apparently larger than the room Duke woke up in. He looked at her, waiting to see if she would go in first. Moira glanced back and the Enforcer, then stepped through the door, the dog following behind her. As she walked forward, the small lamp began to light up the darkness. When she was about half-way into the room, Duke could barely see a figure at the other wall. As the girl moved a bit closer with the light, he soon realized who it was he saw, unconscious, not even appearing to be alive, chained to the wall.

"Gren!"

The dark-furred male ran past the vampire and dog, and over to the unmoving form of his partner and friend.

"Poor tabby, what have they done to you..."

"It's called 'Torpor'. Not exactly dead, but certainly not alive either. I had to. He was losing control."

"I see... Well, what exactly do you need me to do to help him?"

Duke slowly looked over the tabby, whom he hadn't seen in such a long time. He easily noticed the burns on Grendel's throat, and the wound in his side. He also looked up to the tabby's hands, and saw the marks on his wrists from where the chains had dug in, obviously caused by frantic struggling.

"I need you to try and talk to him. You may be the only one that he might listen to. I tried, but failed. He even attacked me. I had no choice but to stake him. Those burns... grabbing a torch was the only way I could make him back off. Vampires are afraid of fire, for the most part. Putting a wooden stake through a vampire's heart is what puts them into torpor. It's the only way to safely subdue them."

Something still didn't quite add up, but right now Duke's only concern was for his friend. He took a step back, and hesitantly reached toward the wooden stake, but then stopped and pulled his hand back. The dog whined and ran off toward a far corner of the room, disappearing into the shadows. Moira stood where she was, well back out of the way, but just close enough to allow the dim light to illuminate the other two kats.

"I don't dare pull out the stake myself. I'm sure he'd try to attack me again."

"Even with him chained up so tightly?"

"You'd be surprised. Those chains are strong, but vampires have an unnatural strength."

"Then what will save me if he manages to break free while I'm trying to talk to him?"

Moira narrowed her eyes. She had hoped that she wouldn't have to resort to it, but she enacted her ability of Presence. Not the terrifying gaze, but the sublime Awe, used to make others far more receptive to her own point of view, believing whatever she says as true.

"He should listen to you. I am a vampire, and he hates all vampires now. He hates what he has become. But you were his friend and partner. You knew him in life. He will listen to you."

"Oh... Okay..."

Duke stepped forward again, giving the black tabby another look over, then gulped before slowly reaching out for the piece of wood sticking out from his chest. Moira gave a dark smile, watching and waiting. Even though she couldn't see him, she knew that Chigger had shifted to his Crinos form, ready to release the chains. The male Enforcer slowly gripped the end of the stake in both hands. With a firm jerk, he then pulled it free.

Gren's body jerked slightly from the force of the wooden stake being removed from his chest, and with a low growl he slowly opened his eyes. When he saw who was standing in front of him he gasped, and would have paled had he been able to.

"No... Not you...! Run!... It's a... Agh!"

The tabby growled fiercely, feeling himself start to frenzy from the need for blood, and unable to stop it. Moira smiled darkly, watching with a sadistic pleasure. Chigger stood still, waiting for the signal. Duke took a step back in surprise at the sudden violent reaction of his friend.

"Gren! Calm down! It'll be alright... I'm here to help you. I'm still your partner..."

Grendel's eyes had the fierce red glow in them that was natural to vampires when their 'Beast' took control of them. Moira continued the use of her vampiric ability.

"Do not be afraid of him..."

Duke nodded, then slowly edged back up closer to the struggling tabby, still gripping the stake in both hands.

"Please...I want to help you..."

Moira's arms were at her sides, but she very discreetly lifted her right hand a bit, preparing to signal to Chigger to release the chains the moment that the thirst took full control. Grendel snarled and jerked forward, hissing at his friend. Inside, he was desperately trying to will himself to control his hunger. But he couldn't. He so desperately wanted to sink his fangs into the living kat in front of him, only the thirst for blood driving him now.

That was it. Moira's hand clenched to a fist, and the werewolf instantly turned the large wheel. The chains released quickly from the wall, freeing the vampire, at least well enough to attack the kat. Duke gasped in surprise when he heard, and saw, the chains go slack. He tried to raise the stake back up and impale his friend, but it was to late. Gren surged forward and gabbed him, forcing his head back then sinking his fangs deep into the veins of the neck. Moira gave a cruel, chilling laugh. She had drained Grendel nearly dry. She knew that one kat would not be enough to completely fill him, though it would be quite close. Even still, she knew that he would be unable to regain control of himself... until it was too late...

Duke groaned, his body going limp and the wooden stake slipping from his hands and clattering harmlessly to the floor as his life-blood was drained quickly and viciously away. His mouth opened in a silent scream in pain, to beg his friend to stop. The smaller vampire and the werewolf both watched in silence. It wouldn't take long. There was no 'Kiss'. Only the pain of the vicious attack. The last thing that the Enforcer would feel was the burning pain of his torn neck, and the last of his blood being drained from his body.

Grendel's eyes closed as he held his former friend tightly, feasting hungrily on his blood and not letting a single drop go to waste, until finally, he let the dead kat fall to the floor with a fierce snarling roar. Moira smiled, watching. It wouldn't be long now. About five or ten minutes maybe, until the Frenzy would subside, and he realized what he had just done.

The black tabby strained against his chains, snarling viciously at the other vampire. His struggling gradually began to lessen as the blood again began to flow through his body and the frenzy subsided. At length he finally collapsed and fell silent. Moira laughed again. Softer, and darker.

"Oh, poor Grendel. Now look what you've done. Heheh. Thought you didn't like to kill?"

He didn't respond to her verbally. His ears were turned back low as he gazed down at the corpse of the kat that he'd been close to, his mouth still gaping open and his eyes still staring blankly back at him. The silver-furred she-vamp grinned wickedly.

"Awww... what's wrong? It's just another corpse. Nothing now but compost."

Grendel growled. He jerked his head up to snarl hatefully at her, his eyes flashing an even brighter shade of red in the dim room. His voice was flat, with a colder, darker edge to it.

"You'll pay for this. I'll make sure of it..."

"I doubt that."

She motioned with her hand again, and the chains retracted, pulling Grendel back to the wall.

"You _will _learn to kill. And soon, you'll learn to enjoy it as well. Only when you can appreciate what you are, will you learn what it truly means to be a vampire. Only then, will you be ready to become a _true _vampire."

The black tabby groaned, and closed his eyes. Her words meant very little to him at the moment. He had just died a little bit inside, and simply wanted to be left alone with his pain.

Almost as if she were reading his thoughts, Moira turned and walked out, setting the lamp down on the floor, the only illumination in the darkness. The light wasn't much, as it left most of the room in pure shadow, but it was just enough to reach the vampire, allowing him to see the corpse at his feet. Chigger gave that chilling laugh of his as he returned to lupus form and followed his Mistress out of the room, the heavy door closing behind them. It would be several hours before either returned.

When they left, Grendel sighed, and let a single red tear slip from the corner of one eye at what he had done. He could feel that he was loosing himself to the Beast within him. And in more ways than one. Angelida had warned her childer about the dangers of frenzy. Of how loosing themselves to the Beast would cause their bodies to change, growing animalistic features after each one. She herself had the ears and tail of a puma. As a human on her own world, her features created a bit of a problem, though here they actually made things easier for her when she needed to disguise herself as a kat. But since the younger vampires were all kats, their features would most likely be something different. In Gren's case, his ears had changed, from black kat ears, to the gray-furred ears of a wolf. The first outward signs of the monster he was becoming on the inside...


	12. Chapter 12

Barely visible against the night sky, the black jet flew high over the buildings of Megakat City on it's nightly patrol. Things had become increasingly more difficult and dangerous since the vampire numbers began increasing. They kept a close monitor on the Enforcer channels, looking for anything that could be caused by vampires, since the omegas were rarely seen anymore. Razor wasn't paying as much attention to the radio band, or really to much of anything as he thought back on what the were-dragon had told him.

"I'm worried, buddy. Nakela's very concerned about the things she saw in her vision."

"Yeah, same here. And that she thinks she saw Sarita in it really concerns me as well. But that Den Realm's gotta be safe so long as she and the kits stay there. _If _she stays there..."

"Heh, yeah. That jaguar of yours is about as bad at getting herself into trouble as we are."

"No kidding. But thankfully she's about as good at getting out of it as well. Whoa, hang on a sec, bud."

They both listened to the Enforcer dispatch over the radio.

_Extreme power surge reported at Pumadyne. Available units in the vicinity be on alert._

Razor gasped.

"Power surge?"

T-Bone looked behind him at the smaller kat.

"Great... Sounds like Hard Drive's back. Hey, wasn't Pumadyne working on some kinda weapon to use against the vampires?"

"Yeah, it was supposed to synthesize natural sunlight and condense it into a ray."

"Kinda like your Sunburst missiles?"

"Kinda. And if Hard Drive gets his claws on the plans for that ray... and he's again working for the vampires...!"

"Oh crud! Then the vampire's war could reach a whole new level of destructiveness!"

"Right. And we've got to make sure that doesn't happen!"

"Copy that. Next stop, Pumadyne!"

The burly Swat Kat pushed the power lever forward, increasing the thrust to the engines and sending them quickly westward to the massive weapons and technology labs just outside the city.

As they quickly approached the massive research and weapons lab, Razor kept a close eye on his surge scanners. Sure enough, there was a massive surge of electricity along a power cable heading quickly away from the facility. Changing their course, the Swat Kats followed the source of the surge, only to find it suddenly vanish.

"Huh? I lost it?"

"What do you mean you 'lost it'?"

"I mean, the power surge is gone!"

T-Bone growled to himself, but then something out the left side of the cockpit caught his eye.

"Well, I think I know what happened."

"Huh? What?"

"That!"

Razor looked up just in time to see the gray jet fly rapidly past them, heading away from the facility.

"It's Hard Drive! After him, T-Bone!"

"He won't shake this tail!"

The black jet quickly turned around and began pursuit of the smaller craft. Inside the custom-designed gray jet, the mohawked kat glanced behind him, giving a dark laugh.

"That's right, Swat Kats... Come get me, if you can!"

The techno-kat had redesigned and modified his jet for increased speed and maneuverability. His goal wasn't to escape the Swat Kats, but to keep them occupied for as long as possible. Another jolt of electricity shot from his finger to the controls, and the jet's thrusters increased power as he flew rapidly toward the city itself.

The gray jet dodged quickly and dangerously around buildings, under power lines, and mere feet above the busy traffic. T-Bone managed to keep him in sight, but the chase itself was proving to be quite tricky, and Razor couldn't get a good target lock due to the proximity to civilians and buildings. The burly pilot glared at the smaller craft ahead of them.

"What the heck is he doing, buddy? It's like he's trying to loose us, but then he seems to purposely keep us in sight?"

"You got me, T-Bone, but that does seem to be what he's doing. It's almost like he's toying with us?"

"Or trying to keep us busy..."

.

The sun had only recently set, and the golden-furred jaguar lay in her tree-den, her three young kits curled us asleep against her felis-form belly. Sarita looked down at her young ones, a soft smile on her feline face. But then something else, some that she seemed simply 'feel' rather than actually detect, caught her attention. The jaguaress looked up sharply, her ears pricked forward and her deep blue eyes scanned the jungle beyond her den.

The night was unusually quiet. The frog and insect spirits that called her small pocket-realm home barely made any sounds, at a time when they should be quite active. Sarita sniffed the air, and her ears pinned back flat as a low rumbling growl echoed from deep in her chest. The kittens stirred a bit, but didn't fully wake up. She slowly stood up, careful not to wake them, and walked to the edge of the tree's branches. There was definitely something out there. Some dark presence had breached the boundary of her Den Realm.

With a vicious snarl, the jaguar lept down, shifting to her powerful saber-toothed chatro form in mid-air, and landing lightly on the ground thirty feet below. As soon as her massive paws hit the ground, she took off at a dead run toward the intruder. A foul stench assaulted her as she homed in on the source of the Unmaker's taint. There were-dragon, Nakela, had left barely a half hour ago for her 'work', and Sarita's son, Akin, was currently away from the city. She really didn't like the idea of leaving her young kits unprotected in the tree, but she had to deal with the Asura quickly, before it got too deep into her home.

The Scrag was ready for her. With a deafening roar, the chatro Balam lunged for the creature, her jaws wide and her powerful claws ready to rip into it. The Bane slashed at her with it's blade-like forearms, but the cat was moving too fast, and it only barely grazed across her left shoulder. The pain of the wound didn't even seem to phase her as the powerful beast drove her long fangs deep into the Scrag's carapace, the claws of her front and rear paws digging and ripping at any possible purchase.

The Scrag screeched and flung it's body around, trying to throw the Hellcat off of it. Sarita's hold loosened and she was thrown off the Bane, but she twisted her body in mid air, her four paws hitting against a tree and she threw herself back at the Scrag again. The jaguar's foreclaws ripped at the Bane's hideous horned face, but at the same time the dark spirit jammed one of it's blades into her side, ripping through the tough hide and cutting through flesh and bone alike. Sarita screamed, but did not lessen her attack. True to her name, the Golden Hellcat was a fierce warrior, but this time was different. This time she wasn't fighting against the destruction of her world.. She wasn't fighting for vengeance... She wasn't fighting for her own life... She was the most dangerous creature alive, a mother fighting to protect her kits. The Bane jerked it's bladed arm hard, tearing it out through her side, ripping a deep massive gash from her chest to her hip.

Several times the Scrag slashed at the jaguaress, and each time she ignored the pain of her own wounds as she fought with maddened ferocity, biting and clawing viciously at the Bane. With a powerful kick of her muscular hind legs, the spotted saber-tooth managed to kick several of the Scrag's thin legs out from under it, and her half-ton weight forced the spirit to the ground. Sarita wasted no time in leaping over onto the Scrag's back, her sharp claws digging into the hard carapace, as she sank her long fangs deep into the thin spot between the thorax and the head. A thick black sludge oozed out, coating her jaws, but she wouldn't' let go as she continued to bite and tear deeper into the wound.

The Scrag screamed out in rage, bringing it's bladed forearms under and back, jamming them both up into her sides. One blade tore through her left hip, the other ripped deep into the right side of her belly. The pain seemed only to increased the Hellcat's rage as she tore even harder into the Scrag's neck, until finally, she crunched down hard, feeling the chitin crushing in her powerful jaws. She held her locked bite, and twisted her strong neck and shoulders, until the head of the Scrag finally ripped free of the body, and it ceased it's attack. Sarita tossed her head, throwing the elongated orb of spikes, horns, and fangs aside, then continued to tear into the body. She didn't stop until her Rage had began to lessen, and there was little enough left of the Scrag to dismember further.

Only when the Rage faded did the pain of her wounds began to take effect on her. Weary, the saber-toothed jaguar began to move back toward the tree den. She barely made it even five shaky steps before she collapsed, her crimson blood staining the jungle floor from dozens of wounds, some of them very deep. She was very weak and could barely even lift her head enough to attempt to lick the wounds to heal herself. Even if she did, she was covered from whiskers to tail if the Asura's dark spirit-blood, and she could feel it seeming into her wounds.

The jaguaress roared out in agony, but there was none in her Den Realm who could hear her. None who could aid her or the kits. The kits... The jaguar dug deep into herself, and found a new strength born of maternal determination. She sent out her thoughts, pushing her mind to the very limit of her spiritual power.

_Chance... the den... An Asura penetrated the Gauntlet... the kits... I can't get to them..._

**.**

The Turbokat landed in the clearing in Megakat Central Park near the nexus of the Den Realm. The instant the engines were shut off and the canopy opened, the two Swat Kats jumped out and focused on the fetishes that allowed them to enter the spiritual pocket-plane. The instant he heard his mate's telepathic call, T-Bone broke off pursuit of Hard Drive, now fully realizing what the techno-freak was doing. He was keeping them occupied!

T-Bone and Razor ran quickly up the winding staircase along the outside of the massive tree's trunk to the central den.

"Sarita? SAR!"

There was no response. Everything in the Den Realm was eerily quiet. There should have a symphony of nocturnal animal and insect sounds, but the night was eerily still. And worse, there was no sing of Sarita or the kits. The den itself was dark, the multitude of firefly-spirits that lit it were gone. Both kats had to turn on the lights built into their flight helmets to be able to see in the darkness. And what they saw shocked them.

Three dead spirits, two monkeys and a parrot, were ripped apart inside the den, with blood splatter and claw marks in several places showing where the attacker had been. Thought the Den Realm was technically part of the spirit world, it was still just real enough that the spirits left 'bodies' rather than simply vanished as they would have in the true Umbra. But what was worse, was there was no sign of Sarita, or the kits. Both kats called for the three young kittens, but could hear no response. Razor went around the massive 30-foot trunk in the center of the den to search the other side. T-Bone, his fists clenched so tightly that his own claws dug into his palms, continued to look for his kittens.

A sudden, very soft sound caught his attention. He turned his head sharply at hearing it, his ears pricked.

"Kayin? Mateo?"

The sound came again, a very faint 'mew' from the tightly-twisted branches of the den's wall. The burly tabby ran quickly toward the sound, and began to push the thick branched and leaves out of the way. A small brownish form huddled tightly where it had squeezed itself in between two branches. T-Bone's tone instantly changed to very soft and calming.

"Easy Mateo. I'm here. Come on, son."

The small jaguar kit slowly crawled out of it's hiding place. The tabby gently picked up the kit and held it close to him. Mateo had a deep bloody gash on his right side, and his body temperature was colder than it should have been. Razor then came quickly back into view around the massive tree-trunk.

"Chance, I can't find... oh crud... what happened?"

"I don't know, Jake, but whoever or whatever is responsible for this... is going to suffer..."

He spoke softly to keep his kit calm, but there was a cold tone in his voice that proved that his words weren't just a threat, they were a promise.


	13. Chapter 13

Several hours passed. Six? Eight? More? Grendel couldn't keep up with time in the darkness. Eventually, the door opened again, with a brighter light that the dimming lamp, it's oil running out, shinning through the doorway. He hissed at the light.

"What do you want now?"

Moira walked in, carrying the fluorescent camping lamp. In her other hand, or rather, cradled gently in her arm, was a small black jaguar cub, not even six weeks old yet. The black tabby growled at her, but didn't pull on the chains as he might had done before. The female vampire smiled at the chained male.

"Since you failed me, I had to rely on Chigger instead. And guess what? He succeeded brilliantly! The Hellcat never stood a chance. Now I have two of the kits."

Grendel snarled at her, baring his fangs.

"I only hope I'm around long enough ta see them rip you apart like they did ta Ange."

"Oh, they won't. Not if they want these kits to _stay _safe. Which, I hope they do cooperate, since I really do not wish to harm them. Indeed, they may prove quite useful to me in the future. It's a shame about the third kit though, but accidents do happen. They should have taken my original offer."

"What did you do to it?"

Now he did pull on his chains. He had ended up using some of his vitae to heal his wounds, and now he was beginning to re-open the ones on his wrists from the shear anger he felt toward the white she-vamp. Moira just gave one of her 'innocent' smiles.

"Me? Nothing? Why would you think that **_I_** did anything? Hell, I wasn't even there! No, Chigger had a slight... 'accident' while trying to obtain the kits. Even so young, they have a fair bit of spirit. And very sharp claws."

"I pity the poor mutt then. What you can do ta me is nothing compared to what they'll do ta him when they catch 'im." He laughed, actually laughed at her. Though, while having regained some of his spirit, it still held a slightly darker tone to it

Moira smiled darkly at the tone of his voice. "Good... You _are _starting to understand... Very good, Grendel."

He snorted, and stopped his laughing to now glare at her again.

"So, ya gonna take that piece of trash out of here or not?" He nodded to the corpse. "He's starting ta stink up the place"

"Ha! Excellent. Okay, I'll dispose of it. Chigger?"

The werewolf ran in, in his larger hispo form. In appearance, he was similar to his lupus form, but twice as large, and with long, vicious fangs. He grabbed the corpse and dragged it back a bit, but still clearly in sight, and began to tear into it, ripping off and swallowing large chunks of flesh. The sight of it didn't seem to affect Gren, as he actually watched it with a cold, detached aire.

"I want some new leathers too, after your mongrel shredded my old ones."

"Well that was your own fault. So you'll have to wait."

"Whatever. I'll just run around naked then."

She just casually shrugged.

"Wouldn't bother me, but I think it would make things difficult if and when you are let out again. Although, that will not happen until I am _certain _of your loyalty."

"Fine with me. Just don't forget about me in here. I gotta sate my hungers after all."

Moira gave a wicked smile.

"As you wish."

She then motioned to Chigger, who looked up from his nearly completed meal. The corpse was no longer recognizable, mostly just bone and shredded innards. He shifted up to his Crinos form, and picked up the stake from the ground at Grendel's feet. The tabby watched, then gave another dark laugh.

"Back ta sleep then I guess."

"Only for now."

She nodded to Chigger, who then moved forward and drove the wooden stake hard into Grendel's chest, piercing deep through flesh and bone into the heart. His laughing cut off as he slumped against the wall once again.

.

Sarita lay on her side, breathing heavily. Nakela and Jake had managed to clean the majority of the Bane's blood from her. They had informed Felina of what happened and she said that she would inform Akin as soon as she saw or heard from him. They hoped that he'd be back soon and would be able to heal his mother. All of them remembered what had happened when Akin and Felina had fought the Bane in Angelida's Haven, and of the risk of possession from it.

Despite her serious condition, she insisted to use her healing ability on Mateo, and no-body argued. The kitten was terrified, and refused to let Chance put him down for any reason, even to help Sarita. That may have actually been a good thing, since only having his young son curled up tightly in his arms kept the tabby mostly calm throughout the rest of the night. Only Sarita's vicious wounds and weak condition prevented her from doing much more than simply laying on the cold cement floor of the hangar. Getting her there in the first place had been difficult, but with the attack from the Scrag, and Kayin & Neema being kat-napped, they all knew that the Den Realm was no longer safe.

Once Sarita's condition was a bit more stable, thanks largely to her own natural regenerative ability, Nakela sat at her head, gently stroking the Hellcat's coarse fur. Jake and Chance stood nearby, listening as the were-dragon calmly worked with Sarita to get her to remember every single detail of what happened. The Mokole may not have been a born fighter, despite her powerful Archid form, but what she was, was someone who could get anyone to calm down and focus their thoughts, no matter how vengeful and full of rage they were. Her soothing presence and soft voice had helped several of them through very difficult times, that left to their own, would have driven them to the furthest depths of depression from guilt and pain.

"Now think, my dear, was there any trace at all? Any scent? Any sound?"

_Nothing. There was no scent at all. But.. I could smell nothing beyond the stench of the Asura!_

Nak then looked up to the guys.

"And you two? Did you see any trace of paw-prints? In the blood perhaps?"

Chance and Jake glanced at each other a moment, then looked back to the shifter. Jake shook his head.

"I checked. There were claw marks, but no distinct prints. Whatever did this, was very good at covering it's tracks."

She nodded, considering a moment.

"And that in itself is our biggest clue. Chigger's a Ragabash. He's the perfect spy and assassin, able to move without being seen, leaving no trace behind. Not even scent. And it would certainly explain the Scrag if he summoned it."

Sarita growled, a low rumbling sound that echoed from deep within her chest. She tried to stand.

_If that damned Asura-dog or his bitch blood-sucking master harms one piece of fur of my kits, I'll..._

The other three moved quickly to stop the half-ton werebeast from getting up, though Chance had to use one hand since he still held a now sleeping Mateo in the other. He was also extremely upset, his blood nearly boiling from anger, but he still tried to speak calmly to his mate.

"I know, Sar. We will make them pay for this. I promise you. But right now, we can't."

It almost killed him to say it, as he wanted to go straightaway and shred that she-vamp and her shape-shifters like a used scratching post. But deep down, he knew that they couldn't. The powerful were-jaguar finally clamed down a bit, but they could still see the fire burning within the depths of her ocean-colored eyes. They were only glad it wasn't full moon, or nothing would be able to stop her rage.

Jake sighed softly and backed up a bit once the jaguar settled back on her side, her wounds bleeding again after the effort.

"Well the question is, what do we do now?"

Nakela, still kneeled by Sarita's head, looked up at him.

"The only thing we can do. Wait. I'm certain this was Moira's doing. She failed at trying to persuade us to help her, so now she's trying to force us to do so. It would not at all surprise me if she sent Grendel to the club again tomorrow night with her new demands."

"I was afraid you'd say that. I don't trust a single one of those vampires one bit. Personally I don't see how any vampire could be considered 'good'."

"I know, Jake. I'm Mokole, and therefor should believe the same, but I don't. I've seen a vampire before who sided with the Gaians, and even became the mate of a Celtic Garou. Callie may even be on our side again, but right now, we don't know who we can trust. We'll just have to wait and see what happens."

The dragon sighed, looking down, her eyes unfocused. A part of her believed what the black tabby had told her, but with what happened tonight... she knew in her gut that Moira was behind this. And that meant that neither her, nor anyone that worked for her, could be the slightest bit trusted.


	14. Chapter 14

"So that's it then? The Den Realm in the park is abandoned?"

"There's no other choice. It's spiritually bound to Sarita, and I'm not a Bastet so there's no way I can maintain it myself."

"Akin?"

The sokto-form jaguar shook his head.

"Nakela's right. It's too dangerous. If we were in a rainforest, such as the Amazon, they would have never stood a chance of entering the Den Realm, let alone getting away with the kits. But this is a very large city. The Maker is far too strong here, and the Gauntlet was nearly enough to keep the Asura and dog out. The vampires are far too numerous. Hopefully, we can reclaim it at some point, but for now..."

Felina sighed. She just couldn't understand how they could so easily abandon their home. But then, she had seen the damage done to Sarita, and knew all too well what the Banes could do after she and Akin had faced one first-hand. "Okay, so then what's the plan. Go after the kits?"

Chance was leaning against the far wall of the living room in the small apartment above the garage. His eyes were turned down, focusing on nothing as he listened to the others' conversation, somewhat lost in his own thoughts. "We can't. As much as I want to rip that bitch's black heart out, we just can't until we at least know where she's holding them."

The she-kat looked curiously as the tabby. She knew that both of the Swat Kats were well known for entering extremely dangerous situations and putting their nine lives on the line for others. But this was different. She knew well the value of family, and knew that it must be killing the tom inside to have to say those words. "And no-one has any ideas where she could be hiding them?"

Nakela shook her head. "Not yet. But she's already tried to convince us to help her against Dark Kat and Vairen once. I'm thinking now she's trying to force out cooperation."

"By taking the kits?"

"Can you think of any better leverage against all of us?"

She couldn't.

.

When next he awoke, Grendel was laying on a cold stone floor. There were no chains on his wrists. His neck hurt though, and he could feel the pain of where it had been very recently ripped open, his blood partially drained again. Though he was low on blood, he still wasn't too bad off. She had left him at least some control. The stake had been previously removed, apparently sometime during daylight hours when he would be 'dead' asleep anyway. That meant that it was apparently early evening, right around sundown. The tabby groaned and slowly sat up before rubbing his wrists and looking around him at the darkness.

"Great... I'd half expected her to have sicked that mutt on me. She feeds like one"

"I heard that."

A light switched on. He was in a cage much like a prison cell. The dim, flickering incandescent light was outside of the cage, hanging from the ceiling. Moira stood in the doorway to the room, which contained three such cells. He was in the center one, and an unconscious she-kat was in the one to his right. Grendel smirked at the vampire, then turned his attention to the caged she-kat, curious as to who she was. The clothing, hairstyle, and makeup of the she-kat suggested that she was a prostitute. And a young one. She couldn't have been more than her early twenties.

"Good... So, I guess she's gonna be my next meal?"

He looked back at the female vamp, but didn't touch the bars of his cell. He thought about how easy it would have been to electrify them. Moira merely shrugged.

"If you wish. You mentioned that you needed to sate your hungers. I figured she'd do in more ways than one."

"Indeed..."

He grinned and licked his lips before going back to eyeing the mortal over. Moira turned and walked over to the wall near the main door out of the room, where there were several levers. She pulled one, and a loud metallic sound echoed through the stone room. The door between the two cells jerked. She then pulled down another lever, which opened the door.

"She's merely sedated. It shouldn't last too much longer."

"Good... I'd rather she struggle"

The dark-furred vampire slowly moved into the mortal's cell, then bent down over her and ran a hand slowly along her hair. Moira gave a dark grin.

"Excellent. I'm glad you're finally starting to act like the predator you are. These blood-bags are nothing to us anyway. Nothing but food, tools... and toys."

With that, she turned and left the room, closing the steel door behind her. Grendel watched her go. The least she could have done was to stay and watch, but 'oh well'. He'd have his fun with the girl, then leave her cooling body for Chigger to feed off of later. It wasn't long before the she-kat began to stir. She groaned softly.

"What the Hell happened...? Where am I?"

"I don't know what happened to you, but you're in a cage with me..." Gren growled, still knelt over her.

"In a cage... What the..? Who are you? What's going on here?"

She tried to get up quickly and scramble back away from him. The male grabbed her and held her down forcefully.

"You're dinner, _and _desert..."

Her eyes went wide and she screamed, struggling and kicking as best she could to try and escape the vampire's strong grip. He didn't let his go his hold as he held her down with one hand to her neck, and used his claws on his other hand to start ripping her clothing off. The young she-kat fought and screamed as much as she possibly could, hitting and kicking him with all her strength, but he just ignored her pathetic attempts. Once he had her unclothed, he unzipped his own pants, then forced himself onto her. Only then did he lean forward to sink his fangs into her neck.

She struggled at first, but as the _Kiss _took effect, her body began to relax as the ecstasy of it took over her. She moaned softly, and began to respond willingly to him. The tabby grunted as he both took her and fed off her at the same time, his claws digging into her soft flesh as he took his time, not wanting to end it too quickly. However, he was already low on blood, so the taste of hers brought the thirst on fuller, causing him to drain her faster than he would have preferred. He huffed, getting rougher with her as he sucked her life away until he finally released himself into her. The she-kat moaned with pleasure, but she was also getting weaker, paler. Her life was quickly slipping away, and she never even noticed. But then, he preferred it this way. If he did have to kill, at least she'd die in pleasure, instead of the pain that his friend had to suffer through. One last gasp, and the girl's body shuddered. She went still, her life gone. Gren withdrew from her, then sat back and licked the last of her blood off his lips.

Moira stood, watching the monitor screen. The camera was virtually invisible from where it was hidden in the wall near the ceiling. Not quite what she had in mind as far as the killing, but at least he did kill. And he had still terrified her at first when he forced himself on her. He _was _starting to slip. In the cell, the male vampire laughed. He then moved back into the other cell so that he'd have more room to lay down, his laughter taking on an even more sadistic edge as it echoed off the walls. Moira smiled darkly. It was working. Only one more test...

.

After a few hours, Moira walked back in.

"See? I told you. They're nothing to us."

Grendel was laying on his stomach on the floor of his cell, his arms folded under his head. At hearing the other vampire's voice he glanced back over his shoulder, a faint red glow in his eyes.

"Except for tasty... and fun."

"Perhaps. Better than rats certainly. So tell me... are you willing for the Vaulderie now?"

"Okay... Let's do it."

With a dark grin, he slowly stood up and turned to face her. The white-furred she-vamp smiled darkly. This was much easier than she had thought. The fool. At a command, a ghoul brought her the chalice and dagger. Moira slit her wrist, and allowed her own blood to flow into the chalice. She then instructed the ghoul to take both items and hand them to Gren through the bars. He did as commanded, albeit quite nervously. The other vampire grinned ferally at the ghoul as he took both items. Gren then brought the blade across his wrist, drawing a line of dark red vitae. He held his wrist over the cup, as is own blood mixed with Moira's in the chalice. She nodded, obviously quite pleased.

"Now, drink half of it."

"Bottoms up..."

He held the chalice to his lips, but then stopped before actually drinking any of it, remembering that she had fed off of his twice now. That should mean that she should be under blood -bond now to him. He smiled at her, and activated his own vampiric ability of Presence, making his words sound truthful, hoping to convince her of his loyalty.

"You don't need me to drink this. I've already proven myself by killing those two... "

The she-vamp paused, giving him a curious look. After a moment, she nodded slowly.

"Yes, you have proven yourself well."

Grendel set the chalice down at the edge of his cell, smiling at her.

"Yes... Now then, what shall we do about these bars...?"

"I still don't think you're quite ready yet. One more test, perhaps?"

"Perhaps. What is it?"

"One more kill. Something simple."

"And what would that be?"

She smiled darkly, then called to another ghoul beyond the door. The she-kat walked in at her Mistress' command, bringing with her a young kitten, only about 6 or so years of age. The kitten seemed far too calm.

"He's been drugged. He won't even notice. As I said. Simple."

She motioned to her other ghoul, who moved to the bars to retrieve the chalice of blood. Gren calmly watched as the cup was taken away. He growled inwardly to himself. His ruse was working for the moment, but he didn't think he could talk his way out of this one. He knew that he would have to kill the kit, and loose a bit more of himself in the process. But hopefully it would also mean being able to remain in at least partial control, thus being able to help with the larger battle when it came. His voice remained dark, and calm, despite his inner hatred for the female vampire, as well as for what he was about to do.

"That's taking some of the fun out of it, but oh well... Bring him here..."

Motioning to the female ghoul, Moira silently ordered the kitten placed into the left cell. Once the door was closed, she opened the dividing door. The black tabby slowly walked into the cell, then stood behind the kit and knelt down. Steeling himself, the tom gripped the boy's head, then with a swift twist, breaking his neck. Moira watched impassively as the kitten fell lifeless to the ground. She nodded, then took the chalice from her ghoul and took a drink of it, wiping the blood away from her lips with the back of her hand.

"Not quite what I had in mind. But it works. So... do you feel you are ready for your Creation Rites? This time, you've broken yourself down enough that they WILL work." She smiled evilly. The other vampire just grunted in response, as if it didn't bother him at all.

"Sure, if you think ya can spare ta loose me for that long, and be left with less help if you're attacked."

"Loose you? Oh no. But it will have to wait. I have more pressing business at the moment. Dark Kat has stepped up his game. There was a break-in at Pumadyne last night, and the plans for an experimental weapon went missing. It's supposed to sythisize sunlight in a gun. A weapon to be used against US."

"Well we can't have that now, can we? What do ya want me ta do about it?"

"After last night, the Gaians should now be expecting me to contact them. That's where YOU come in. I want you to go back to the Alley Kat Lounge. Find the dragon, and bring her back here. I don't care how you do it. Capture her, trick her, seduce her, subdue her... I really don't care. I just want to see if you can do it. ONLY her. I want NO contact with any of the others."

"Okay. Ya have to understand though that if she attacks me, and I have ta defend m'self, that she may not come back all in one piece. Or even alive."

"That's why you go inside the club. She won't be able to shape-shift, and you shouldn't have too much of a hard time with her. Use these..."

She motioned to one of her ghouls to open the door of the cell as she pulled a short set of chains from a pouch on her belt. The chains weren't very thick, but they were heavy, made of links of pure gold. The whole length was about a foot and a half.

"It shouldn't hurt her in her normal form, but she won't be able to shift if she's restrained with them."

Grendel slowly stepped out of the cage and took them chains from her.

"Alright. And I assume that yer not gonna trust me enough ta do this on my own, and send that mongrel to watch me like last time?"

"Do I need to?"

"No, but I wouldn't put it past ya if ya did anyway." He gave her a dark smile. "Guess I should be going then. If I'm going to the club, I'll have ta stop at my place and pick up a few things that will help us. And get cleaned up."

Moira nodded slowly.

"Don't disappoint me again, brother. I'm sending you because I need Chigger for another errand."

"I'll try not too. I'll be back before morning."

"Remember, her shift ends at 11. It's already 9:30, so move fast."

"I will."

Grendel quickly left, the female ghoul nervously leading him toward the main exit of the labyrinthine complex. Moira watched him leave impassively. It wasn't her actual Haven, but a series of old tunnels long forgotten under some abandoned/condemned office buildings. She and Chigger walked to another room down the winding corridor. Asleep in a large cage were the two kits. She picked up the reddish male gently as she looked at the wolf.

"You know what to do."

Chigger nodded, then took off at a run down another corridor, his body shifting to an almost invisible blur.


	15. Chapter 15

Grendel had no doubt that Moira would have that damn dog follow him, so he adjusted his plans for it. When he arrived at his apartment, he glanced around one more time. At not seeing anything, he quickly entered, locking the door behind him, though more out of habit than anything else. Once inside, he made his way to the bathroom, then stripped and got into the shower. Turning on the hot water full blast, he quickly washed the filth from his fur, though at the same time smearing the bodywash onto the walls in a particular pattern that could be noticed, and read, once it dried out later.

The locked door of the apartment was of no concern to the Ragabash. Chigger's ears grew long and bat-like as he listened to the door. He could hear the loud sound of the shower. Perfect. With only a touch, the door unlocked and he slipped silently inside, gently closing and locking it again behind him. His form then blurred again, and he vanished from sight, sound, and scent.

Finishing his shower, the black tabby got out and quickly dried off. Rather than his usual leather pants and vest, his clothing of choice this time was black cargo pants and combat boots, as well as a kevlar vest with pockets sewn down the front. He shoved the golden chains into one of the pockets in his pants. Continuing around the apartment he put his Enforcer training to go use, trying to leave behind any kind of small clues that he could for someone who would know where to look, and what they meant.

In the living room, he shoved the couch forcefully aside, then tossing the rug under it in out of the way, Grendel knelt down and removed a panel in the wooden floor. Reaching into the hole, he worked in the combination on the hidden safe. An unseen figure watched silently from around the corner, his curiosity peaked. Mentally, the spy relayed to his Mistress what the other vampire was doing.

Once he had the safe opened, the first thing that Gren pulled out was a small cash box. He quickly unlocked, then opened it, emptying the contents into another pocket. That done, he set the box aside and pulled out a large dagger, the hilt being ornately carved, with a wolf's head of all things on the end of it. He slowly pulled the dagger out of it's black sheath, looking at the serrated edges of the silver blade. It had been a gift from Duke, though long before any of the vampires or were-beasts showed up. Grendel never thought that the ornate silver weapon would actually be used, but now it almost seemed as if Fate had a hand in things. Resheathing the blade, he put it into one of the vest pockets. The final item out of the safe was a Barrette, with an additional clip as well as a box of extra ammunition.

His ears pinned back, Chigger watched the black tabby suit up. As Gren then left the apartment, the shifter waited several minutes, going back over everything that the kat had done. Then moving quickly, he headed up to the roof. He was a master tracker, and didn't even need to actually see the vampire to follow him. At the roof's edge, Chigger spread his arms, and flaps of skin grew from his wrists, down his arms, sides, and legs to his ankles. They resembled those of a flying squirrel. With them, he lept from the roof and glided, his dark speckled coat making him virtually invisible against the night sky.

.

Moira waited until both Grendel and Chigger had left the complex, then she too left it via another exit. Two other vampires waited for her a few blocks away in a large black SUV. She got into the back seat, and the vamps drove her to where she had learned another vampire's Haven was. The old subway entrance wasn't too busy, given that this part of town didn't have a lot of kats living or working there. Those few that did, really didn't pay too much attention to the trio of kats, the two males appearing as if they were thugs or bodyguards, while the younger female wore a long dark red trenchcoat that concealed her slender body, and the jaguar kitten tucked away inside of it.

They walked along the platform, and down to the very edge where the train tunnel curved off into darkness. A narrow maintanence walkway continued along the edge of the tunnel, and the three vampires walked single-file down this walkway for a short distance, before coming to a door. Moira glanced behind her, more out of habit than actually believing anyone had followed her, then opened the door and walked inside. Once they were through the door, the other two vampires made sure to block it so that it couldn't be opened again from the outside.

The two males each pulled out a flashlight, since there were no working lights in the dark tunnel. Proceeding down through the long corridor, Moira suddenly stopped, an unpleasant look on her face. Her pet had contacted her mentally, and she wasn't happy about his report.

"Well, it seems that I was right. Our dear Grendel is still trying to be the 'good guy'. No matter. I really don't need that overgrown lizard anyway."

With a shrug, she continued walking. It wasn't long before they reached the service door they were looking for. It was locked, but it didn't take much for one of the larger male vampires to force the door open. They then continued on inside, going up the stairs.

The hidden room was well-furnished, much like the condo where the blond female vampire used to live. A soft off-white carpet covered the floor. There was also a light peach sofa and recliner, and an oak-wood coffee table with a glass top situated in front of the sofa. A few paintings hung on the walls in place of there being no windows. After the death of Angelida, severing the Blood Bond, Calico Briggs had liquidated all her of assets and disappeared. She knew she could never go back to her old life, not with now being a vampire. Ange had never buried her 'alive' as she had done with some of the others, so she never truly lost any of her humanity.

The sound of footsteps coming up the stairs caught her attention. Her Haven was fairly well hidden, but apparently not enough, and she knew that Ange's small werewolf was a master tracker, and that he now worked for Moira. Callie quickly grabbed the wooden stake off the glass coffee table and moved as far away from the door as she could, hiding the stake behind her back as the door opened. Her fears were confirmed.

"Moira?"

The silver-furred vampire smiled darkly, a cruel look in her blue-green eyes.

"Hello Callie. Been a while."

"Yes it has... what do you want?"

"Well first off, why don't you put that stake down so we can talk a bit more civilized."

Callie gulped, and slowly moved her arm from behind her back, revealing the stake gripped in her trembling hand. Even though Moira was smaller and lighter in build even than she was, the silver vampire was still amazingly strong and fast, far moreso than she should be for being so 'young'. She looked at the two larger males that accompanied the smaller female.

"What... do you want to 'talk' about...?"

"I know you are still able to contact the Swat Kats. I need you to deliver a message for me. Same deal as last time... they'll know what it is. Grendel was supposed to convince them to accept it, but he failed."

"And you think they will if I ask? If they already turned you down once Moira, regardless of what your 'deal' was, then there's no way they'll change their minds now."

"Oh I doubt that."

She smiled cruelly as she reached within her long coat. Callie went rigid, expecting her to pull out some sort of possible weapon, but was completely shocked to see the small jaguar cub.

"That's... you have one of Sarita's kittens?"

"I have two actually. You'll return this one to them, to show that I do intend to keep MY part of the bargain. The other will stay under my care. As long as they don't try anything stupid, she'll stay safe. I _really _would rather not see any harm have to come to the kit."

Callie nodded slowly. "And... what exactly is this.. 'dead'?"

"Heh. Well, since you must know, I want Vairen taken out. Dark Kat too if possible. And I KNOW they have the ability to do it. Especially that Hellcat."

"You want them to do your dirty work so you don't have to get your own claws dirty..."

"Exactly. The Swat Kats know Dark Kat better than anyone, and Vairen will never see them coming."

"And when they've finished the job? Then what? You'll turn on them?"

Moira feigned a hurt expression, even changing the tone of her voice. "Oh Callie... do you really think I would do that?"

"Absolutely."

"Ha! Well, the original deal was that if they would 'help' me take out Vairen and Dark Kat, so as to end this needless war which is going to get a lot of foolish blood-bags caught in the crossfire, then I'd give them a truce. And I intend to stick to that. Plus..." She looked down at the spotted kit curled up, somewhat shaking in her arms, "I think they'd now be very inclined to help, if they want to see the Hellcat's daughter returned safely to them."

The blond she-kat narrowed her eyes coldly.

"Fine. Give him to me and I'll call the Swat Kats... _after _you and your thugs have left. But I can't guarantee anything. You don't know them like I do."

Moira smiled darkly, and set the kit down on the sofa.

"Exactly how well _do _you know them, Callie? Do you even know their real names?"

She gave that same wicked smile as she turned to leave, her thugs going out the door in front of her. Moira paused in the doorway to glance back over her shoulder, the smile still cold and cruel, her voice taunting.

"I do..."

Callie gasped. Moira actually knew who they were? Even she didn't know that after all these years. But then, she made it a point not to know, as it was safer for them, and for her. Once the door was closed, she walked over to the sofa, looking down at the young cub. Kayin was curled up, half-buried against the cushions, his small body shaking with fear of the vampires.

"Easy now, it's okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I'm going to take you back to your mother."

She sat down slowly on the other end of the sofa, trying to speak softly to calm the kit and show him that she had no intentions of harming him. She had no idea what Moira had done to him or his sister, or how she had managed to get them away from the Hellcat in the first place, but she imagined it had to be quite traumatic for the young kit. Another thought tugged at her back of her mind as well. The were-jaguar had lived in Megakat City for about a year now. Assuming her pregnancy was the same length as, or shorter than, that of a normal kat... who was the kit's father?

Kayin slowly began to calm down as he watched the blond she-kat. Callie calmly watched the little jaguar as he cautiously unburied himself from the sofa's cushions to looks around.

"I wonder..."


	16. Chapter 16

The black tabby hurried on to the Alley Kat Lounge. Going inside quickly, he grabbed up a piece of paper and a pen from the bar, scribbling down a note on it before folding it up into some bills. Afterward, he made his way over to stage three, taking a seat at the end of the stage to be sure that the she-kat dancing there would see him.

The lights were flashing as a haunting music played, dark chanting mixing with the music itself. Nakela's dark bronze fur was painted with gold runes, her 'clothing' also golden colored this time, with matching ribbons weaved into the longs braids of her black hair. Her makeup was also shimmering gold in color, and her already beautiful appearance now had a truly exotic appeal. Nak's' eyes were currently closed as she danced, her body moving sensually to the haunting music. At a point, she was kneeled down onto the floor, then she arched her back and brought her body slowly back up, opening her eyes as she did so. As soon as she spotted the vampire, her eyes narrowed coldly.

He was expecting that, and gave her a slight nod. There was a look in the vampire's slate-colored eyes that begged her to at least give him a chance, the pain and sorrow of what he'd done obvious in his expression. Nakela had always been good at reading other's emotions, and she could see the hurt that the leech obviously felt, though she didn't know why. However, the carnage of the previous night was still fresh in her mind. Mokole were the Memory of Gaia, and though forgiveness usually came easy for her, forgetting was virtually impossible. Sarita was still in very bad shape after the attack, and they had lost two of the kits. She knew the reason that the vampire was here, as she'd actually been expecting him. But the look in her brown eyes showed that she certainly didn't trust him now. As the song drew toward it's end, she danced around the edge of the stage as she always did, but she kept a very close eye on the blood-sucker.

Grendel didn't blame her. And he didn't let his hand linger on her thigh this time. He simply slipped her the cash, the note concealed with it, then quickly withdrew his hand. Once the song ended and she left the stage, Nakela quickly headed to the back area. Pulling out the money from her outfit, she threw it all in the small lock-box, except for what the vampire given her. The last time he had 'tipped' her, he had also slipped a note, and expected he had done so again. She was right, and read over it with an impassive expression. This note turned out to be a bit longer than before.

'I'm being watched. I'm sorry about the kits. I tried to stop her but failed. She wants me to take you to her now. Help me to save what's left of myself.'

Nak's jaw dropped in surprise at the message. She certainly hadn't expected that. 'He tried to stop her...?' The back rooms themselves were semi-soundproof, but not well enough. Putting on her robe, The kat-form were-dragon went to find the bouncer, Andrew.

Near the front of the club, Gren waited, hoping that she would decide to meet with him and not simply leave. He also hoped that together they' might be able to escape, at least for the moment. He hadn't really planned anything beyond getting her the message, though he feared that Moira had indeed sent Chigger or at the very least another of her vampire or ghoul spies, to follow him.

Andrew was the same kat that Nakela had trusted to deliver her message to Grendel the first time. Now he escorted her through the crowd of the club, toward the vampire, though Andrew didn't know what he really was, or what Nak was either for that matter. When she got in sight of him, Nak motioned with a hand to get Grendel's attention, and for him to follow her. He saw her and nodded, slowly wading through the crowed towards her.

Nakela turned, escorted by the bouncer, and headed toward a back door near the bar. It was marked 'V.I.P. Rooms." Nak knew that they were the most secure rooms in the building. She went inside, Andrew standing by the door, given Gren a cold look as he approached. The black tabby ignored it as he entered through the doorway. He was sure that outfitted like he was, he'd be getting a few looks. Though the Enforcer symbol on the kevlar vest so far had kept anyone from asking any questions, though they obviously seemed more wary around him.

The hallway had three doors on each side, and one at the end. Two of the doors had red bars over the handles, the others green. Nak walked to the furthest room with a green bar, and opened the door, stepping inside and waiting for Gren to follow. The room was similar to the other back rooms, but in much nicer shape, the larger bed softer with clean silk sheets. Once the vampire entered, she closed and locked the door, then walked over to the security camera, and shut it off.

Grendel sighed and stayed where he was beside the locked door.

"Look, ya have ta believe me, I had nothing ta do with taking the kits. I tried ta talk her out of it, and I even tried ta kill that crazy bitch... but failed. I couldn't stop them, her or that mutt, Chigger. They staked me, tortured me, and made me frenzy ta kill in order ta try and break me. I... I don't have much of my humanity left..."

Nakela gasped, a look of both shock and understanding on her face.

"With fire? And chains?"

She thought back to the vision. Part of it had happened last night, but there was still a part missing. Was that it? Was what happened to him what she saw?

"Yeah... She drained me of my blood and made me frenzy... I... I killed my best friend... and two others. After I take ya to her, she says that she's gonna do my Creation Rites over... and then I'll have nothing left. Chigger... he's different... When I fought him, his skin turned into something like a frog's, and I couldn't even hurt him at all."

"A frog? Oh. No, the Wyrm. The Dissolver himself. He's always been able to do that. Just rarely does since he prefers not to fight. But obviously you were an easier battle for him with Moira's help than myself or Sarita, whom he wouldn't dare get anywhere near. Chigger may be small and weak for a Bête, but he's still a Bête. Werewolves are the warriors, the Fist, just as my kind are the Memory, and the cats are the Eyes. But why would she send you to bring me to her? I thought she sent you here to tell us why she took Kayin and Neema?"

"I don't know. She didn't even tell me why. But I don't want ta take you. She said that I was supposed ta use these on you..."

He pulled out the chains from one of the pockets in his cargo pants and showed them to her. Nak took a nervous step back at seeing the gold chains. Moira obviously knew about Mokoles' weakness to gold. She cast a worried glance to the chains, then back to the vampire.

"So... what do you plan to do then?"

He put the chains back into the pocket.

"Escape. Find someplace we can hide where she won't find us. The kits where sleeping in a cage when I left. I could tell ya where they are, and help ya to get them back, and kill the ones that took them."

She considered this for a moment. If he was serious, and knew where Kayin and Neema were being kept, then she knew that both Chance and Sarita would certainly be willing to accept his temporary help in order to get them back. Provided of course, he really was telling the truth.

"Alright, if you can help us get the kits back, or at least give us as much information as you can as to where they are, then we'll do what we can to help you. Remember than I cannot speak for the others though. Sarita is in NO mood to listen to any vampire or ghoul right now, and nor is T-Bone or Akin. Razor and Felina might be more inclined to listen though. However, as for escape... I don't know where you could go. The Den Realm has been abandoned after last night's attack, and the near death of both Sarita and Mateo. And I _can't _take you to the Swat Kat's hanger. You should know that."

"I know. After the things I did, and was helpless ta stop, I wouldn't blame them for wanting my hide... I don't think I'd even fight back against them. I deserve to be punished. But whatever we do it had better be quick, since Chigger is no doubt lurking around somewhere waiting on us."

She nodded. She didn't like the idea of leaving with the vampire, and was sure the others would be quite upset about it as well. But if he really was telling the truth, and something told her that he was, then they needed his help, or at the very least the information he could provide.

"I have one more performance in another ten minutes or so, then my shift ends. Afterward, meet me in the alley behind the club."

"Alright. I just hope that the weapons I brought will be of more help this time."

He nodded back to her, relieved that she apparently did believe him. He only hoped that the others would as well, _if _they managed to make it out of there. Nakela turned the camera back on, then left with him out the door and back out of the short hallway. Nodding to Andrew, the bouncer escorted her backstage again, leaving Grendel in the main area of the club. The vampire waited around near the front of the club, much preferring to stay inside where the chances of being attacked, or even approached, were much less than they would be out in the ally.

After about another ten or so minutes, Nak came back out on stage three for her last performance. The music had a loud bass and strong beat, with a rhythm easy for her to move to. As usual, she gained the most attention, her exotic looks and practiced moves combined with the blended in belly-dancing movements making her quite alluring. Grendel watched her dance, and actually smiled. Despite the fact that he'd probably be either killed or tortured more sometime in his near future, at least he could enjoy this moment. He had to admit that he was actually attracted to the beautiful shape-changer.

When her dance ended, Nakela quickly left the stage to the back dressing area. She changed clothes quickly, not even bothering to clean the gold-colored paint from her fur. Placing her nightly tips in the pocket inside her vest, she then headed for the office to make a quick phone call. Picking up the phone, her heart skipped a beat and she frowned as the sound of pure silence. That was just the first of the problems, and a very bad sign. Barely more than five minutes after she left the stage, she exited the back door and went into the alley.

Grendel had left the building when she went backstage, and had moved around behind the club to wait for her. He had his hands in his pockets, one hand on the hilt of his silver-bladed knife, and the other around the grip of his gun. The chains he'd already taken out of his pocket, and they were now laying on the lid of a near-by trash can. Nakela walked quickly towards him, but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the chain again. Now she began to wonder if it may have all been a trick afterall.

"I tried to call the others, but the phones are all dead..."

"Guess I wasn't as sneaky as I thought I was... Are you armed? We're sitting ducks out here."

He moved away from the chains keeping his hands on his weapons in his pockets. It wasn't because of the were-dragon, he didn't believe that she would attack him. And he probably wouldn't fight back even if she did. He was more concerned that _something else _might find him. The news of the phones being out bothered him greatly.

"You don't have any other way of calling them for help?"

Nak relaxed a little as he moved away from the chains. But she was still wary, though like him, it was more of possible attack from something else. For some reason she wanted to trust the vampire, but she certainly did not trust Moira or Chigger not to try something. Especially if they had any idea that Grendel was betraying them.

"All I have are my natural weapons, but I would have to shift for that. Besides that is my hunting knife. There's a pay-phone a block over that I sometimes use."

"Okay. Guess we'll head that way then... I got a silver knife, and a Beretta with regular bullets if ya want one of them."

"I don't use silver weapons, and I never learned to use a gun. If I have to shift, I'll do so instantly, so be warned. My form's a LOT bigger than Chigger's."

She then turned and quickly walked down the alley toward the street. Grendel quickly followed, walking along beside her keeping his eyes and ears alert for any possible attack. Neither one of them saw the blur until it was too late. Nakela gasped as she was jerked backward, the heavy gold chain held tightly around her neck. In crinos form, the spotted shifter, now looking more bat than wolf, gave that eerie laugh of his.

"Thought you'd try to deceive us, did you? Moira knew you would. She was actually counting on it!"

Gren growled hatefully at the Garou, a fierce red glow in his eyes. He burned through some of his vitae to increase his speed as he lunged toward the shifter, pulling out his knife, aiming to burry it into Chigger's spine. But he never got the chance to hit the wolf. Something larger, faster, and stronger than him slammed him back, sharp blades tearing into his chest as they did, cutting even through the kevlar vest. The large Bane stepped out into full view. It was stooped over, but even so, it's back was nearly eight feet from the ground. It had two rear insect-like legs that it walked on, and four forelegs that were like long blades. It's entire body was covered in vicious razor-edged spikes and a thick carapace-like plating. It's head was almost completely jaws, the wicked teeth about eight inches long each.

Snarling in pain, Grendel pulled out his Baretta and opened fire on the thing as he scrabbled back to his feet. He had no idea what the creature was, but he did know that it was obviously helping Moira. Though the bullet was well-aimed, it merely ricocheted harmlessly off of the creature's carapace. Chigger laughed, and pulled the chain tighter around Nak's throat. She struggled, but couldn't even breath, let alone shift forms.

"Make your choice, leech! Give up now, or you both die!"

"Easy choice for the son of a bitch that not even a flee-bit dog with mange would want ta mate with!"

He knew that the end would be the same either way, but he hoped that if he'd piss the shifter off enough, maybe he'd let the were-dragon go and focus on him instead. Chigger just laughed though. He actually found the comment quite funny.

"Suit yourself."

He pulled the chain even tighter, and it began to cut into Nakela's neck. She began to stop struggling, her eyes rolling back as everything started to go black. The Bane lunged again, slashing with all four of it's blades at the vampire. Grendel used up more of his blood in an attempt to boost his speed and strength as much as possible. He barely managed to doge the Bane's attack as he made another try for Chigger with his silver knife.

"You're so weak! Hiding behind someone that can't even fight back! And doing others' bidding instead of doing things yourself and fighting your own battles!"

As fast as the vampire was, he wasn't fast enough to stop the werewolf from stepping into the Spirit World with his captive. His blade made a light gash across Chigger's side, but the Garou then shimmered and vanished, laughing wickedly. The Bane pressed it's attack, and slammed two of it's bladed arms hard into each of Grendel's shoulders.

The vampire roared out in pain. Seeing that he was about to loose, he looked for any possible way to at least harm the beast, if he couldn't outright defeat it. Looking up, he saw an old burnt-out neon sign hanging overhead. With the last of his strength, he pushed back the pain just enough to get his gun arm up, aiming toward the sign. Expending the remainder of the clip as quickly as he could, he managed to shoot out the supports, sending the sign crashing down on top of both him and the Bane.

The Bane hissed and it's form shimmered. It was a spirit after all, and the sign did no actual damage to it, though it certainly did to the already wounded vampire. The creature gave a cruel grin with it's long wicked teeth. Grendel was now pinned down by the crashed neon sign, as well as two of the creature's bladed 'arms' dug deeply into his shoulders. With it's other two, it continued to attack, slashing right through the kevlar vest. It could have easily killed the vampire, but it didn't. It's intent was one step short of Final Death, torporing him without use of a stake.


	17. Chapter 17

It was already almost midnight. It wasn't unusual for Nakela to be out into the early morning sometimes, but with everything that's happened recently with the attack on the Den Realm, two of the kits being taken, Mateo and Sarita both badly wounded, and the vampires also knowing now where Nak worked and what she looked like, Jake couldn't help but worry. Her vision from a few nights ago had already partially taken place, and it was very bad. The rest they haven't seen any sign of yet, and that seemed to greatly bother the were-dragon. And that in turn made the rest of them all the more concerned.

Jake and Chance both turned their heads sharply at the sound of the alarm, which they rarely heard anymore. Felina now tended to just call them directly, and there was only one other kat who had a com that activated it. They both ran over to the communicator panel on the wall, Chance getting there just slightly ahead of his friend. The tabby hit the button, but hesitated a moment before actually saying anything.

"T-Bone here..."

There was a pause, and then their suspicions were confirmed when they both heard the voice of their former friend.

"Swat Kats, I... I need to speak to you. In person. Moira, she... came to my Haven. She has two of Sarita's kittens."

They both gasped in shock. Nakela had suspected that Chigger was the one who took the kits, and now they knew she was right. Chance's expression became a lot colder, as did the tone of his voice.

"What does she want...?"

"She said that she wanted the same 'deal'. For you and Sarita to take out Vairen and Dark Kat."

Chance growled hatefully, and even Jake took a step back from his friend, though he was also quite upset at this news. The smaller kat now spoke up.

"How can she actually expect that we would agree to do her dirty work after what she did?"

Always the calmer one, Callie was shocked at the tone in Razor's voice. In fact, both of their reactions surprised her. She knew that they were close friends with the Hellcat, but this they seemed to be taking extremely bitterly.

"Because she's returning one of them first, to prove that she plans to uphold her side of it."

Chance's jaw dropped. "What? When? How?"

"She gave me the kitten. That's why I need to see you. He's fine, but... I don't want the Hellcat to think I did..."

"It's okay... Just... how soon can you meet us?"

His voice was suddenly a lot calmer. He was still worried for his daughter, still in that insane blood-sucker's claws, but at least he now knew that his son was safe and would be returned to him soon.

.

Callie stood on the rooftop, watching the black fighter jet rapidly approaching. As the vertical thrusters kicked on, stalling the jet, she took several steps back, one arm over her eyes as the strong air currents from the jet kicked up a dust cloud and blew her hair and the fur of her tail wildly about. Her other arm gently but firmly held the tiny jaguar cub, as he huddled against her.

The jet smoothly touched down and the engines shut off. The instant the canopy opened the two masked kats jumped out.

"Where is he?"

A second that the kit heard the burly Swat Kat's voice, it looked up and mewed loudly, now struggling against Callie's grip. The blond vampire walked over to her former friend to hand him the kit, but it literally jumped out of her arms. T-Bone easily caught the little jaguar who curled up tightly against his chest, mewing softly. Razor looked the cub over carefully.

"No sign of any injuries. He seems to have faired a lot better than his brother."

"Yeah, now just wait 'till I get my claws on that bitch who did this..."

Callie was taken by surprise by the kit's reaction to the pair of kats, and particularly T-Bone.

"He... obviously knows you...?"

T-Bone just nodded, not even looking up at the vampire, his attention still on the small kit in his arms.

"They all do. We've spent a lot of time at Sarita's den. They've known us since the day they were born..."

"In her den...?"

She knew that they were allies, even close friends, with the Gaian werebeasts, but everything that she's seen and heard of the were-jaguar was that she was a cold-hearted killer. To think that such a vicious beast would allow anyone in her den, near her newborn kits...

"T-Bone, I have to ask... the Hellcat has been here for a year... but this kitten can't be more than six weeks old...?"

They both knew what she was getting at. Razor took a step back and looked at his partner, a silent question on his face as to whether or not to tell her the truth. The tabby sighed and looked up at the she-kat. For years they had been friends, and until she came under the control of the powerful vampire Angelida, had never once betrayed them. The problem was that, without Sarita present, they couldn't tell if she was currently under Moira's control or not, though the previous time they met, both Sarita and Nakela believed that she wasn't.

"It's true that Sarita's name of 'Hellcat' certainly fits. She is a warrior, and a very deadly predator, but she has another side that her enemies never see or even hear about..."

Callie gasped. She knew of course that the werebeasts could take a form similar to kats, and some could even alter their appearance to look exactly like kats, as was obvious with the were-dragon, but now things were finally starting to make since. Moira's choice of using the kits as leverage against both Sarita and the Swat Kat's, T-Bone's reaction to finding out that Moira took them, the kit's sudden reaction to hearing the tabby's voice...

"Then, the kittens are..."

"Yes, Miss Briggs... Kayin's my son..."

"Holy Kats...! So... the other one is yours too? Oh T-Bone... I'm so sorry..."

"What exactly is it that Moira wants us to do... before she'll give my daughter back...?"

She could again hear the coldness in his voice, but this time she understood why.

"As I said before, she wants you and Sarita to kill Vairen. Dark Kat too if possible. She believes that killing them will stop the war."

Razor seemed to consider this for a moment.

"And do you believe her?"

"That it'll stop the war? I don't know. But it's a good possibility. With both Vairen and Dark Kat killed the other vampires will be too afraid of Moira to try and oppose her. But as far as her keeping up her end of the bargain... I certainly don't trust that little conniver to keep her word about anything."

T-Bone nodded, now a bit calmer again.

"Yeah, neither do we. Sarita's certain she'll betray us the first chance she gets, and I certainly agree that she's right. But I guess we have no choice if there's any hope of getting Neema back safely."

"I wish there was more I could do. I don't even know where Moira's Haven is."

"Even if you did, I doubt that's where she would be keeping Neema. I'm sure she would have been expecting some sort of retaliation, especially from Sarita."

The smaller Swat Kat had remained mostly silent, but now he spoke up again, and the worry is his voice was obvious, though he tried to hide it.

"Miss Briggs... did Moira say anything about Nakela? The were-dragon?"

"Uh, no. She didn't say anything about her? Why do you ask?"

"Because she should have gotten off work several hours ago, but she hasn't come back yet we haven't heard anything from her. If she ends up going somewhere else she at least lets someone know."

"You think Moira might have found her?"

T-Bone glanced at his partner, then back to the she-kat.

"A few nights ago, she sent Grendel to Nak's club to find her. He told her the same thing you told us, that Moira wants us to kill Vairen and Dark Kat for her. She was supposedly offering us a truce, but of course we turned the offer down. Nakela believed that he'd show up again tonight, after what happened. That's why it was such a surprise to us when you called instead."

"Oh no. I certainly wouldn't put it past her to do something... but I don't understand why? She already has your daughter... why would she want the dragon?"

The smaller Swat Kat sighed. If that crazy she-vamp did have Nakela, that certainly complicated things even further.

"I don't know, and that's what worries me. Her own war-form is too large to allow her to shape-shift in tight spaces, which I'm sure Moira is more than aware of."

"Meaning she could hold her prisoner much easier than another shifter like Sarita or Akin. But it still doesn't make sense...? Holy Kats... you... don't think she..."

Razor shook his head slowly.

"I don't think so. Killing her, on top of what she did last night, would only enrage Sarita to the point of pure frenzy. Nothing would be able to stop her then."

"Which I'm sure Moira well knows."

The burly tabby finished his partner's comment. Everyone who knew anything about the Hellcat knew what happened when she frenzied. She became a pure force of destruction, and even Angelida shooting her in the head at point-blank range with a silver bullet couldn't stop her, when it should have killed her instantly. Plus her ability to return from the dead made the vampires fear her even more now that they knew. Darian ShadowClaw and Stephen Devours-The-Unborn were both very powerful were-beasts, and she had killed them both, quite brutally, mostly on her own.

Callie nodded. She had heard about what happened when the Hellcat went insane during the first battle in the old burned-down litter factory, and it was well-known that she killed Angelida, Darian and Stephen.

"I really hope you guys are able to get the other kitten back safely, and I hope that the dragon's okay. Good luck."

"Thanks, Miss Briggs. For everything."

She backed up several yards again as the two kats got back in their jet and again fired up the engines. The fighter jet moved carefully upward, powered by the vertical thrusters. Once it was high enough from the building, the main thrusters engaged and it took off quickly back toward the south.

.

Sarita had spend most of the previous day and earlier part of the night resting. She was weak, and could feel that both her gnosis and rage were low. She had not seen the sky, or the moon, since having to leave the Dean Realm the previous night. But perhaps that was for the best, as now was certainly no time to loose her temper. Not with everything that had happened. Still, she had forced herself to remain calm and meditate. It was enough to regain at least some of her Gnosis through her spiritual connection with Gaia, though it was still quite difficult in the Swat Kat's hanger hidden beneath the salvage yard. The Maker's presence was extremely strong there, and made it more difficult for her to concentrate. Even so, she had regained just enough of her spiritual energy to at least mostly heal her wounds, as she was unable to regenerate the Asura's damage normally.

Chance and Jake had received a call earlier from the female vampire who used to be their friend and ally. She claimed to have Kayin, and the guys went to meet with her, and hopefully retrieve the cub. Sarita was devastated by the loss of her two kits, and the near-death of her third. As a metis, she was born sterile, and it was only through the favor of a powerful spirit, at the near-cost of her own life, that she was given the blessing of being able to have kits of her own. This made the three even more precious to her.

It was very late, sometime in the early morning, and the sun would be rising in only a few more hours. Yet her female lover, Nakela, had not yet returned. This worried the Hellcat greatly. Nak was known for heading off on little 'side-trips', but never without finding some way to let her or the guys know of it first. And after everything that had happened in the past few days, this was a very bad sign.

Sarita closed her eyes, and concentrated hard. The distance was far, and she was forced to stretch her Gift to it's very limits. Focusing hard, she finally was able to open the mental connection. She felt her own mind brush against Nakela's consciousness, and what she felt caused a shiver to run through the chatro-form were-jaguar.

_Nakela? Where are you?_

Nak jerked her head up, her ears pricked forward. She was still in her kat form, huddled in the furthest corner of the cell. Her fur was soaked in sweat, and the golden body-paint had run and smeared because of it.

_Sarita...? No... you must stay away..._

_What happened? Where ARE you?_

_The vampires... they have Banes with them... They have me..._

_NO! We'll come find you! And we'll destroy every damned blood-sucker in the place!_

_No... It's too late... The Bane... I can feel it..._

_Nakela! Please... Please tell me it's not...?_

_Yes... I'm sorry my friend... There is nothing you can do... Even if you did come.. you would only be too late..._

She closed her eyes, burrowing her face in her arms once more. She sobbed softly. Nakela could feel the evil spirit's presence inside her. The Fallen had summoned it, and it had possessed her. It's influence was strong, and it played at her innermost fears and desires. Every shifter was of the Triat, and the Bane would use the darkness of the Dissolver's influence buried within the depths of her soul against her. It would bring that darkness out, and play on it until it consumed her, turning her into a Fallen as well. This she knew, and so did Sarita. In her mind, Nak could dimly hear the werecat's voice.

_Nakela..._

_I wish there were another way... but you and I both know what happens... I'm sorry..._

_One day, Nakela, our paths shall cross again._

_I know... And when that time comes... I want YOU to be the one to stop me..._

_I understand... Goodbye, my friend..._

Sarita's eyes were clenched shut, and small tears began to flow from beneath her closed lids. She then lifted her head suddenly, and gave a loud, violent roar that echoed off the walls. She did not know what type of Asura had possessed the Mokole, but she could already feel it's influence in her mind. Nakela was calm and compassionate, but though her Rage was not great, nor was her strength of will. At least, not as strongly as the more warrior-like shifters. And she could already feel the Asura breaking her down, sapping her will as it fed on her emotions, and her pain. She knew that Nakela was already beginning to turn, even after only a few hours. Somehow, _something_ had already begun to break her down. Unless something was done, and the spirit exorcised, Nakela would become a Fallen, and be lost to them forever...


	18. Chapter 18

Moira hoped that Chigger's plan would work. She really couldn't wait several decades for Gren to come out of his torpor naturally. The shifter blood had been injected into his system about half an hour ago, and he finally began showing signs of waking up.

Within the confines of the cell, the black tabby groaned, his body still sore from the many sounds and his head throbbing. The last thing that he remembered was his desperate attack against the creature, but failing to stop it, and failing to stop Chigger from getting away with the were-dragon. He had though the monster, whatever it was, had intended to kill him. Obviously not, because if he was now awake, it meant that he was back in that crazy she-vamp's clutches.

Growling softly, Grendel slowly sat up. He found that he was low on blood, but the vitae that he did have surged strongly through his system, almost as if it were charged with adrenaline. Looking around, he He was back in the center of the three cells. The body of the dead kitten was still where he had left it, and the door leading to it opened. In the other cell he could see a figure huddled in the far back corner, though the door leading into that one was still closed. There was however, no sign of Moira, Chigger, or any other vampires or ghouls.

"Ugh. Damn that witch and her flea-bag..."

His body still hurt from the deep wounds, but he didn't even attempt to try and heal them for fear that using up what vitae he had left would cause him to frenzy again. Looking back to the she-kat in the other cell, he could hear her heavy raspy breathing and see that her bronze fur was slick with sweat the gold paint smeared. She sat with her arms around her knees and her head down, her face hidden beneath the long black locks.

"You... okay over there?"

Nakela looked up slowly. There was a dark, feral look in her eyes, and there seemed to be just a hint of a reddish tint. She continued to breath hard, with a faint white film at the corners of her mouth. He didn't know what it was that was causing it, but he could certainly tell that there was something very wrong with her.

"Okay... guess that would be a 'no'."

He groaned and lay back down again, rubbing his eyes. He was too sore to sit up for long. Gren knew that he could have crawled over to feed off of the body of the dead kitten, but he remembered that his tormenter had told him that it had been drugged. Instead he just lay there, starring at the ceiling and thinking.

Grendel was out of ideas again, and it seemed as if no matter what he decided to do, it was almost as if Moira knew it and was always a step ahead of him. He could only hope that someone else, someone who could possibly help him and the were-dragon, would find the secret messages he had left in his apartment before it was too late.

After a little while the main door to the room opened. Moira walked inside, with chigger following beside her in his lupus form. Nakela looked up slowly as they entered, and a very faint, rumbling growl echoed from her throat. The sound was very deep, like the sound of a crocodilian rather than a kat.

Grendel didn't even bother to open his eyes. He didn't want to see her smug grin starring at him. Oh how he wished that he could just rip it off and shove it down her throat. Moira stood with her hands on her hips, looking at the two supernaturals. Her gave then shifted to the corpse.

"What's the matter, Gren? I thought you'd be hungry after all that work you did? I have to thank you, by the way. You led Blackwater here right into my little trap. Although I'd have to admit your side trip wasn't expected, but that mess has already been cleaned up."

The male vampire gave a deep sigh. So much for hoping that someone would find his messages.

"No thanks. I don't drink tainted blood. Nor would I want to give ya the satisfaction of seeing it. And I did nothing, just like you. If ya really were all high and mighty as ya say, then you'd 'ave been out there doing things yerself, instead of hiding like a coward in here behind a couple of kittens."

Moira burst out laughing at the comment.

"Oh please! I _am _the one doing the work! _I'm _the one who's come up with all the plans... all the tricks... all the deceptions... While you have been doing everything you can to _attempt_ to deceive me. But in truth, you've been playing right into my little ploys. Oh, and by the way, the kitten's blood is coagulated now. The drugs won't have any effect on you. As for 'tainted', heh, oh no. Now Duke and that hooker, _they _were tainted. You're mine now, Gren. So just get over it."

She stood there with that dark, sadistic smirk on her face.

"Y'know, it's funny, You could have drank that whole chalice, and it would have made no difference. You already drank plenty of my vitae when you drained that whore!"

Nakela had been listening quietly, not at all liking what she was hearing. Grendel had already fed from Moira, twice, which means he was already under her control, even if he just didn't realize it yet. She looked over at the male vampire, her eyes narrowed coldly.

"It _was _a trick? The whole thing... was a lie?"

He was shocked at the accusation. After everything that he had told her, that had happened, how could she actually believe that he had tried to trick her?

"No! I told ya what she did ta me... What she forced me ta do. Ya think if I was on her side I'd be locked up here? With you?"

Nakela sighed and looked down.

"I... I don't know... I don't know what to believe anymore..."

She then groaned, wincing in pain. Nak put her hands to her head, which was now throbbing. She could feel the thing inside her trying to take control.

Gren saw the sudden change and, growling, hefted himself back up into a sitting position. Something was indeed very wrong with the shifter. He snarled, turning his attention quickly back to the female vampire.

"What did you do to her!"

Moira gave that 'innocent' smile of hers.

"Me? Nothing. That's Chigger's doing. Oh, and the more you fight it, Blackwater, the longer it will take, and the more painful it will be. Just let it go. Things will be so much easier once you Fall."

Nakela looked up at the young vampire, and gave a reptilian hiss from between her bared fangs. Her claws grew to almost three inches in length and her feline tail grew out to about four feet, becoming serpentine.

Gren watched the shifter as she began to change, then turned his attention once again to Moira.

"Nothing's ever their own doing, when yer pulling their strings behind the scene like some sick puppet master."

The female vampire simply smiled.

"Actually, the whole thing _was _Chigger's idea. I was simply going to let you sit here loosing blood until you frenzied and killed her. _He's _the one who suggested making her a Fallen. Think about it, a Fallen were-dragon would be quite a powerful creature to have on our side. Wouldn't you agree? Now then, brother, I'm sure you must be getting hungry. What little bit of werebeast blood is in you now won't last long with those wounds of yours. If you don't want the kitten... then what do you want? More rats?"

She laughed again, that cruel, sadistic sound. Grendel snarled fiercely. He could feel the Rage of the shifter vitae boiling inside of him. He fought hard to keep his composure. To not let the Beast consume him.

"I'm not yer brother! You forced me ta kill mine already!"

"Hah! Oh but you are. We have the same Sire. Angelida. You were reborn as a vampire, as was I, both thanks to Ange. Our blood is her blood, and therefor the _same_. And there is one more thing..."

She motioned to Chigger, who shifted up to crinos form and walked over to the series of levers on the wall. He pulled the two levers to unlock, then open, the door between Gren's & Nak's cells. Moira's sadistic smile became just a bit crueler.

"You can say what you wish, but you will _not_ harm me. You can't!"

"You can't harm me either. Ya drank my blood twice too."

He sat there, glaring stubbornly at her. She still had that same dark smile.

"Oh I've drank your vitae more than that. And the vitae of other vampires as well. But guess what? It doesn't matter! You think you have any control over _me_? Think again! Why do you think that our Sire chose me to rule, instead of you or Vairen? Because I cannot be Blood-Bound!"

Nakela's jaw dropped. She had heard of such a thing, but it was as rare as a shifter being immune to silver. Grendel's eyes also widened in surprise. If it were true, then he knew they were in serious trouble now. He certainly couldn't stop her, and he got the feeling that none of the other vampires, not even Dark Kat, or possibly even any of the remaining shifters, would be able to either.

"And since you claim I won't fight my own battles, let's just see about that, shall we?"

She gestured to Chigger, who unlocked, then opened, the door to Nak's cell. Moira stepped calmly inside as the kat-form dragon looked up, glaring hatefully at her. Nakela knew she was turning. She could feel the Bane that possessed her trying to take control, and she didn't care what happened to her. She looked then to Grendel and the open door coldly. She knew exactly what the bitch-leech was doing.

Grendel slowly got to his feet. He also knew what Moira was up to. He could actually feel the Blood-Bond, and knew that if the shifter attacked the she-vamp, he'd have to stop her. So much for Moira fighting her own battles.

Nakela glared as she saw Gren get up. She hoped that the supposed shifter blood within him still wouldn't be enough, but she wasn't sure. Not taking the chance, the Mokole quickly lunged forward toward Moira. Her large hunting knife appeared in her hand almost from no-where.

The male vampire growled. He tried to fight the bond, but it was too difficult in his weakened state. Burning a bit of what he had left for additional speed, he lunged in between the two females, taking the knife hit himself. Since his kevlar vest had been removed before he woke up, the large hunting knife sliced into his side, but the shifter shoved her way past him, stabbing again at Moira. She really didn't care about Gren at all. If she was going to die, she was going to do her damnedest to take that bitch leech out with her.

Even as he struggled to grab Nakela to stop her, in the back of his mind he was still wishing that she could get past him and kill the she-vamp. Moira merely stood there laughing as Nak struggled, trying to break free of Grendel's grip as she continued to try and get to her intended target.

Gren however, now had other plans. He had always done whatever he could to avoid frenzy, but now he welcomed it. Burning through the remainder of his blood, he pulled forth the Beast within him through the blood-lust. Using every bit of his remaining strength, he tossed the shifter away from him, focusing instead on Moira. She was now the closest target. As the blood-lust induced frenzy consumed him, he turned on her with the savage hunger, his vampiric claws and fangs now bared to rip into her for the vitae.

Moira hissed out viciously at the larger vampire came at her. She hadn't anticipated this. Chigger, despite orders to stay out of it, lunged forward, shifting up to full crinos as he did. Moira burned her own blood for Celerity, but wasn't quick enough to avoid the first slashes.

Nak hit the ground hard, her own knife cutting into her arm, forcing her to drop it. Looking up, she was surprised at the scene before her, but also concerned. She knew what frenzy could do, and she quickly backed away to the furthest corner of the cage, doing her best to stifle the bleeding. She couldn't let him smell the blood.

Grendel snarled viciously at the werewolf, now seemingly ignoring the other shifter behind him as he continued to claw and bite at the two closer targets in front of him. Moira ran quickly out of the cage as Chigger engaged the vampire, his skin again turning into the Wyrm Hide. Though Grendel was able to get several good slashes in with his claws, Chigger also did some serious damage, nearly torporing him again. There werewolf may have been small for a shifter, but he was also very quick and his fangs were sharp. The vampire didn't stop though. He couldn't. Chigger's claws left numerous deep gashes, but Grendel completely ignored the wounds, fighting to sink his fangs into the shifter, which Chigger did he best to avoid happening. Gren's own claws however cut him several times, but the wounds oozed a foul-smelling bluish puss, not blood.

Moira yelled out to her werewolf, and he used all of his strength to forcefully shove the vampire away, then lept backward. As he did, Moira pulled the lever, slamming the door shut and locking it. Chigger kneeled down, breathing heavily. This thick orange hide was smeared with the dark blue fluid from numerous wounds. He glared hatefully at the vampire. He wanted desperately to tear Gren apart, but Moira had forbidden it. The black tabby continued to try and get to them, reaching through the bars with his claws and snarling viciously like a caged animal gone mad.

Moira glared coldly at the larger vampire. She knew that the frenzy wouldn't stop so long as she and Chigger were there. But he would still have the dragon, and she was wounded... The female vampire's jaw dropped. Where was the dragon! She snarled, her eyes glowing a fierce green as she scanned the cage. After a few moments, she turned and stalked out, a very pissed off Chigger behind her. The door slammed shut and locked.

The thirst-maddened vampire could smell the were-dragon's potent blood. It was on the blade of her dropped knife, and smeared on the stone floor where she fell. But there was no sign of her, nor sound nor scent. He continued to growl and snarl, but when the targets of his rage left, he was forced to search for something else. his attention immediately turned to the bloody knife, but the small amount of it on the blade and on the ground beside did nothing other than increase the desire for blood.

Looking around again, he suddenly saw the body of the dead kitten, and lunged for it. The young kitten had been dead of several hours, and his blood had coagulated. It tasted terrible, and wasn't anywhere near enough to slate his thirst, but it was at least enough for him to regain at least some control of himself.

Once he drained the kitten's corpse dry, he simply collapsed back onto the floor a few feet away from it. He was covered in wounds from the werewolf, but they weren't as deep or serious as they could have been. As much as Chigger wanted to kill Gren, he knew that Moira wanted as little injury to him as possible. Still, the wounds hurt like Hell. Worse, the frenzy had caused yet another mutation on him. His tail was no longer a normal kat's, but was instead long and reptilian. He groaned and he glanced at it. Now he had yet another reminder of what he was, espeically since the snake-like tail was similar to that of the evil mutated mad-scientist that had caused so much trouble in the past, especially when he was allied with Angelida.

After a moment, he slowly lifted his head again and looked around. First looking at the furthest cell where the battle itself had taken place, then at everywhere else in the small room, he searched for the were-dragon. There was still no sign of her. The stench of Chigger's foul blood covered over other scents, but he couldn't hear anything either. Wondering where she went, he could only hope that she had been able to get away. And hopefully, she might come back with help. Doubtfully for him, but if she and the others could at least get the Hellcat's kits back, and kill Moira, Chigger, and as many of the other vampires as they could, then it would have at least been worth it...


	19. Chapter 19

It wasn't very long before the door opened again. Two vampires that Grendel didn't recognize brought in an unconscious male kat while a third walked over to the wall and pulled several of the levers, closing and locking all of the cage doors. Gren watched them closely, wondering exactly what they were up to, and who the new kat was. He was certain that the apparent mortal was meant to be his next meal if that insane blood-sucker Moira got her way.

The single vampire opened the front door to the one empty cell, currently the central one, and the other two tossed the kat inside. He groaned slightly, but didn't fully wake up. Both of his forearms had been slashed, and the smell of his blood was strong to the hungry vampire. The front door was again closed and locked, then the door in between the central cell and the left one that Gren was currently in opened.

With the other door now closed, the thick steel bars again separating her from the vampire who had only a short time ago went into a full blood frenzy, Nakela finally dropped the Gift that had kept her fully hidden. She was again visible, but at least her wound had stopped bleeding, though it still hadn't healed as it was supposed to with her being a shifter.

Grendel noticed the female shifter, but ignored her for the moment as he slowly moved into the cell with other male. The other three vampires had already left. Using every bit of his willpower, Gren fought to hold back the thirst at both the sight and smell of the mortal's fresh blood. The kat still had not woken up, and the vampire carefully picked up one of his arms and began to drink from the open wound rather tan bite into him.

He didn't want to kill the kat, and so forced himself to pull away before taking too much. The problem was that Grendel was able to hold more vitae in him than a single adult kat had in their entire body, and as drained as he was, every drop in the mortal still wouldn't have been enough. He could feel the Beast inside him welling up again from the thirst, the frenzy again threatening to break loose.

He growled, trying desperatly to fight it off. Gren looked over to the shifter in the next cell, his eyes pleading for her help. He knew the risks of feeding from shifter blood, but he didn't want to frenzy again. He didn't want to kill, or to let himself fall any further than he already had.

"How.. much blood do you have...?"

Nakela narrowed her eyes. She was still breathing hard. When she finally spoke, the tone of her voice was soft, as if she had almost given up.

"If you feed from me, you won't be able to stop. You'll kill me. But then... Maybe that might be best..."

"Don't ya dare give up on me! I'm not ready to give up yet either, but if I don't get some more blood in me, I'll frenzy again. And I'd rather not have ta kill this kat, or you, ta get it! Yer blood is more potent that his, so it won't take as much."

"No, it won't. But there's a _reason _you're not supposed to feed from the Bête, unless you actually plan to kill them. Our blood is so strong, that when you feed, you won't _want _to stop. And if you use the Kiss, I won't be able to pull away..."

"What if I do it without even touching you? Ya could just drip it onto the floor and I'll lick it up... or something?"

She sighed and shook her head. Any other shifter would have balked, or more likely been furious, that the vampire would make such a request. But Nakela was far more compassionate than most other Bête, and was probably the only Mokole in existence who didn't have a complete hatred of vampires.

"Won't work. As soon as you taste it, it'll hit you. You'll have to bite me, without the Kiss."

The other three vampires had already left, leaving them alone again. Even though Grendel had closed the wounds on the kat, the blood-loss now prevented him from coming out of his unconsciousness. Gren gave a loud sigh at the shifter's response.

"Well darn. I'd say I'd rip my tongue off so I wouldn't taste it, but I'm banged up enough as it is. If I have ta kill one of ya, I'd rather it be the mortal. Though either way, I'll loose a bit more of what little humanity I have left"

He moved closer to the bars that separated them. Nakela narrowed her eyes at his words. She had an idea of what he was going through. She was fighting the Bane inside of her, and it was not going well. Part of her wanted to kill the vampire, but part of her, her true self, didn't. After a moment, she shook her head, giving in. Sarita would most likely flip out if she ever found out about her doing this. Not like it would matter, since they would probably be enemies the next time they ever saw each other again. Walking up to the bars, she hesitantly held out her arm, cutting it open with her own claws.

The vampire gently gripped her arm, placing his lips over the wound. He began to drink her blood, his fangs never even touching her skin. As soon as he could feel it surging through his system he used it to begin healing himself. He hoped that it's potency would be enough to both heal him, and still fill him as well so that he no longer had to worry about the frenzy from blood-lust.

Nakela hissed as she felt her blood draining away from her. When she saw that he was already burning it to heal himself, she held out, letting him continue to take it. But soon, she felt herself getting weaker. Grendel could feel it too, and with a visible effort he finally pulled away and quickly backed off. She was right. If he'd had too much more of it then he wouldn't have been able to stop. But he also didn't want her getting too weak either. Knowing that psychotic bitch, she'd certainly try to pull something if Nakela was too drained to fight back.

Nak took a few shaky steps back, then her legs buckled and she fell. She was already in poor condition from fighting the Bane, and now she could barely hold on at all. The female shifter began to breath fast and hard, her claws and fangs again lengthening as the Bane began to take hold of her. Gren gasped at seeing it, taking another two steps back away from the bars.

"Don't give up! I need ya ta keep me sane in this crazy place! Not to mention the others would kill me if anything happened to ya!"

She hissed, a fierce reptilian sound, and looked up at him through the long black braids. Her eyes were glowing red. Nak now stood on her hands and knees, and her body began to alter it's form. The fur fell out in clumps, revealing dark blackish-green skin underneath, and a pair of scaly ridges began to protrude from her back and tail.

The vampire grunted and moved back further, going to the other side of the central cell. He continued to watch her shift forms. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but he knew that there was nothing that he could do for her now.

Nakela's body continued to shift, her clothing melting into her dark green skin, to be replaced by bony plates and thick scales. Her tail thickened and her arms and legs grew shorter as a webbing formed between her fingers and toes. Her head elongated, becoming more reptilian and her fangs changed into numerous conical reptilian teeth in the powerfully muscled, wide-set jaws.

Grendel closed his eyes, wondering if he had made the right choice. With Nakela as a Fallen, they would now have a dragon to worry about tearing up the city. As if the vampires weren't bad enough. He had never actually seen Nakela's war-form, but he had heard that she was huge, almost the size of a Megasaurus Rex, but much faster even more dangerous. Ever since that night he first met her in the strip club, he had been questioning himself of his own motives, and what he was doing. Now, the only answer that he got in return, was pain. Both for himself, and for others.

The Bane still fought her, but Nakela didn't give in to Rage as easily as most other Bête. Even as weak as she was, she had strong control of her emotions. She finished her shift finally, though the nearly nine foot long alligator's eyes still had a faint red glow to them. But at least now that she was in another form, she could regenerate. The cuts on her arms were already closing up.

The vampire watched her from where he leaned against the bars. He now felt much better as well, having healed up as many of his wounds as he dared to, while keeping enough blood in reserve so he wouldn't frenzy again. He turned his head sharply at the sound of the main door opening, glaring coldly at the figures that entered.

Moira walked back into the room with two of the vampires from earlier. There was no sign of Chigger. The she-vamp's own wounds were now fully healed as well. She stood a few yards away with her arms folded, watching Grendel with a cold gaze. He folded his own arms across his bare chest, returning the glare. the alligator hissed viciously at the silver-furred vampire, the red glow in her eyes becoming a bit stronger again.

The female's glare then turned to an amused smirk, and then she began to actually laugh. "_Very_ impressive! You actually fed on a shifter without going into full blood-lust! That is extremely difficult to do! Now then, as for him, I guess we can just make a ghoul out of him if you'd rather not kill him. Put him in the other cage, then step out again."

Moira was taking no chances. She used her Presence on him to make him listen to her, and to actually want to do as she said. The black tabby did as he was told, not actually having much choice anyway. Gently, he picked up the kat and carried him back into the other cage. He laid him down carefully a few feet away from the blood-less corpse of the kitten, then went back into the central cage.

The she-vamp closed the dividing cage door, then opened the front door so that the other two vampires could remove the still unconscious kat, and the body of the dead kitten. After that, the others left, but Moira, with a dark smile, opened the door between Gren and Nak's cages again. Nakela looked at the door as it slid open, giving another deep-throated reptilian growl before turning her attention back to the female vampire. Moira simply turned and left as well, without even a making parting remark at either of them.

Grendel looked at the open door a moment, then shook his head and went to the back of his own cell, slumping down into the far corner. He grumbled softly to himself.

"Damnit Gren, ya can't even get a break, or do anything right, can ya?"

The alligator had moved to the back wall of her own cell as well, her eyes closed. she desperatly needed sleep now. When she heard the male vampire speak, she opened one eye and glanced over at him curiously. He saw the look.

"Something my partner used ta say..."

Grendel then closed his eyes. The images of Duke's shocked expression and dead stare from just after Gren killed him played through the tabby's head. He shivered at the painful memory, and tried, unsuccessfully, to push it out of his mind. He kept his eyes closed though, caught in the replay of that horrible moment when he slipped even deeper into darkness.

Nakela opened both eyes, and continued to simply watch the vampire for several more minutes. Then, she finally shifted back up to her homid form. It wasn't her kat guise, but her true shape. Her wounds, and blood, had almost fully regenerated. Standing up slowly, the human walked over toward the other cage. She leaned casually against the bars of the doorway, her arms folded over her chest. She wasn't sure exactly what was going on in the vampire's mind, but from the pained expression on his face, she at least had a good guess.

"The more you linger on it... the more it's going to affect you."

The female's voice suddenly snapped him out of his daze and Grendel jerked his head up, his eyes wide open. If his heart could beat, it would be pounding in his chest from the torment of the memories. Calming down a bit, he looked over at the shifter, trying to hide his surprise at her shape. He had a few times seen Angelida in her true form, though she at least still had feline ears and a tail. The were-dragon was obviously a bit older than his Sire's apparent age was, but Ange was Embraced as a teenager, while Blackwater looked to be more in her mid-twenties. But of the two, at least to Gren, the shifter was certainly the more beautiful.

"It's hard not to linger on it... Duke was more to me than just my partner. I don't think I'll ever be able to forget it"

That was something that Nakela could relate to quite well. She and Sarita had worked together for years chasing after Angelida and her Fallen shifters. The two females ended up becoming more like sisters than simply friends. And in time, they even became more than that...

"Believe me, I can understand that. When your Sire, Angelida, killed Sarita while I watched helplessly, I felt as if I had died inside. We had been friends and companions for nigh on a decade. But... we were also lovers as well... For two weeks I lived in sorrow, believing that she was gone, and that I could do nothing, while one that we had all trusted had betrayed us, causing her death and the Corax's. Even though two of us made it out there alive, we only _barely _did so at all."

"Yeah, I had heard about that... Ange and her 'pets' wouldn't stop gloating about it. But, ya know what they say... what doesn't kill ya, only make ya stronger."

She knew that saying, and in a way it was true. But still... in a way, it also wasn't.

"That's not always true. Sarita still is not the same. But then, she _was _killed. You can't possibly imagine what she went though. No-one can. But as for me and T-Bone... It still effects us hard. And now... with the kits gone..."

Her voice actually cracked, and she looked down sadly. Nak tried to fight back the tear that was attempting to form in her eyes. Gren obviously saw it. He could tell that the memories were painful to the were-dragon, just as the memories of what he had done were painful to him.

"I am sorry about that. But the kits should still be here somewhere, if she hasn't moved them. I never wanted her to drag them into this. That's what finally got me to see the light, as it were."

She then looked up sharply. She still remembered the dead kitten that Gren fed off of, and knew that he was the one who had killed it in the first place.

"So, you're saying... that you had no problem with fighting us, or with possibly killing... or with what was going on with the war, and feeding on other kats... But you couldn't bring yourself to help Moira take Sarita's kits? And yet... you _killed _that kitten that you fed on?"

"Yeah, I wasn't exactly in my own state of mind then, I had been forced ta kill Duke, my own partner, best friend and lover, and then watch as that mongrel Chigger ate what was left of his body. I was slipping, but managed ta keep myself from fully plunging into the darkness. I do regret what I did, and assuming that I survive this, would be willing ta take whatever punishments the Fates choose ta give me"

"You do realize that punishment is probably going to be Final Death. But I can tell you this: As far as you've fallen, there isn't much other than outright murder, or the Sabbat Creation Rites, that will make you go any further. Me on the other hand... I already know where I stand... I can continue to fight this Bane inside of me, but eventually, I _will _loose. When that happens, it will be my best friend and lover, who kills _me_. She's already promised me that she'll do it herself."

Grendel looked down. He understood her pain. Thought their situations were different, they were still both suffering the same thing. Both were falling into darkness, and were helpless to do anything about it, no matter how hard they tried.

"I'm sorry ta hear that... And I deserve ta die after the things I did, willingly or not. Before I had left ta go try and warn ya at the club, Moira did say that she was going ta make me go through the Rites again. Though, hopefully that's changed, at least for the time being."

"I don't know. But if you expect the others to come here to try and rescue me and the kits, you can forget that. First off, I didn't even know that the kits were here until you told me. Second, before you awoke, Sarita contacted me with her mental ability. I made her swear to stay away. For _all _of them to."

Gren's jaw dropped. He couldn't believe that the were-jaguar, or the Swat Kats, would just stay back and leave the were-dragon, to her fate. Or worse, not even make the attempt to rescue the kittens.

"So she's just going ta give up and let Moira take over? That doesn't sound like the fearless Hellcat I was told about. Or the Swat Kats for that matter."

"As far as Moira goes, you can bet that they'll figure out something to stop her. It's me they have to abandon."

He could hear the obvious pain in her voice. Nakela turned and walked back into the first cell. Moving to the back corner, she laid down on her stomach, folded her arms under her head, and closed her eyes. She didn't know what the coming days would bring, but there was only one thing that she could do now. Fear the worst, and hope for the best. But as for herself, she still didn't know if there was even any point anymore to keep fighting, or to just give in.

The vampire watched her sadly, then closed his own eyes again. He was in much the same boat, with no one was coming to save him either. He had no future, except for more of whatever tortures that the insane leech would use to brake the last of him, and he finally submitted to her, becoming just as evil as she is.


	20. Chapter 20

Amy sighed as she leaned against the wall of the old warehouse. The building had been abandoned for years, the windows so blackened with soot that they kept out the sunlight almost completely. The three-story building served as a Haven for her master, Vairen, and about twenty or so of his childer vampires. The ghoul hated 'guard duty'. During the daylight hours the only threats were from other ghouls, since the were-jaguars stayed away from the northern portion of the city, and even the Enforcers had little presence there anymore.

So far it seemed as if neither Moira or Dark Kat had figured out where the Haven was, which meant that there were really no threats at all to her master's lair. The only good thing about being stuck there, for almost the entire day, with the vampires all asleep, was that she had plenty of time to spend with Sean. Right now, the male ghoul was out getting them something for lunch, since they had already had 'breakfast' with each other earlier. The vampiric blood flowing through their systems increased their own strength and stamina, making the time that they spent together even more pleasant, especially since Amy liked it rough.

She turned her head suddenly as a faint sound to the left caught her attention.

"Sean? Is that you?"

She heard a soft chittering sound, like some rodent or other small animal. Curious, Amy walked over toward the pile of broken crates that the sound was coming from. The chittering continued. It was a strange sound that she had never heard before.

"Hey! What the heck's over there?"

The sound stopped. Whatever creature it was had obviously heard her. Cautiously, Amy crept up to the pile and peaked over the top of it. The last thing that she saw was the massive feline paw with it's razor sharp claws slashing at her throat. In the next instant she was on the ground, her throat ripped open and her blood forming a dark pool around her.

Moving silently through the complex, the massive jungle-cat carefully made a sweep of the lower level of the warehouse. She wanted to make certain that there were no other ghouls, kat or animal, guarding the place. The jaguar didn't want to leave a single creature alive, or undead. She had blood on her mind and was ready to see it spilled.

The lower level was fairly empty, and once she was certain that there were no other ghouls, she slowly proceeded up the stairs to the second floor. Finding the place wasn't as difficult as she thought it would be. The fool ghoul who had left for food had led her right back to it. His mutilated corpse was in the side alley, food for the sewer rats and stray dogs.

The female jaguar heard a snarling once she reached the top of the stairs. A large dog stood growling at her, his hackles fully raised. Two kat ghouls sat nearby. They both looked up at the sound.

"What the heck is that damned mutt growling at?"

"Huh, probably just a stray... Holy Kats!"

All they could see was a shadowy shape moving toward them, fast. The only lights in the building were from a few fluorescent camping lamps, and the jungle cat used the darkness to her advantage. The ghouled dog, or 'Hellhound' as the vampires tended to call them, barked loudly and lunged toward the jaguar. The two kats quickly drew their guns and fired, but the normal bullets had virtually no effect of the powerful beast as she shifted to her chatro form.

Two-foot-long fangs ripped into the first of the two kats, disemboweling him. He screamed out in fear and agony before a massive clawed paw slashed across his throat, silencing him. The other kat, terrified, dropped his gun and turned to run. He didn't stand a chance. The large saber-tooth swiped his left right out from under him, then lunged onto his back, her weight pinning him down. The massive jaws closed around the back of his neck, and he could hear the bones crunching just before the darkness took him.

The dog bit down hard on the saber-toothed jaguar's right back leg. She snarled and spun around, tossing the severed head aside. The massive cat slashed at the dog, which released it's grip and jumped agilely aside. It was definitely ghouled, making it faster and stronger, and smarter, than a normal dog. But it was still just an animal, and was still tainted with vampiric blood. The feline showed no mercy as she surged forward. The dog tried to leap out of the way again, but the jungle-cat, even in her larger form, was faster. By the time she finished with it, there was no way to even tell what breed the dog had been.

There were no other guards on the second level, but the shifter did find about a dozen vampires, sleeping in the daylight hours. During the day, vampires often slept, and were helpless to defend themselves. That's why they either hid themselves away in extremely secluded, and often well protected places, or else had ghoul guards. The guards probably would have been enough against an attack by mortals, or even by other ghouls, but they stood no chance against the warrior Balam.

Shifting up to her full Crinos form, the were-jaguar made certain to seek out every single vampire that slept on that floor. One by one, she ripped out their un-beating hearts, then severed their heads from their bodies. Most of them were fairly 'young', and so their bodies didn't show much signs of decomposition once they were truly dead. A few were older, but even so, none of them had more than a year's worth of rot. Vampires had not been in this world for very long, after all.

Once the second floor was clear, she moved toward the set of stairs leading up to the third. She knew that her true target, Vairen, had to be in the warehouse somewhere, and she believed that she would most likely find him in the least accessible part of the building. The upper level was almost completely dark, but the night-born feline was well used to darkness. Her sensitive whiskers allowed her to find her way about quite easily. She found seven vampires, six of which she dispatched in the same manner as those below. For the final one, she had other plans...

"Time to wake up, leech. I want you to _see _your death coming..."

The Balam held one arm out, and traced a single claw over her wrist. A thin line of dark blood formed against the coarse coat. She clenched her fist, and let a few droplets of the blood fall onto the vampire's lips. A few droplets was all there was before the wound sealed itself over again, but that was all it took.

Vairen's eyes suddenly went wide open, a fierce red glow in them. Never had he tasted blood so potent as the werecat's. Despite it being full daylight outside, the vampire had now fully woken up. The Balam lept back as the athletic gray-furred kat jumped up, snarling. He looked over to, and up at, the shifter before him. In the shadows, all he could see was the silhouette of her powerful body towering over him. The vampire hissed fiercely.

"So! You've finally found me, eh? I'm curious as you how you did though..."

She smiled darkly, and shrugged her strong shoulders.

"Wasn't difficult. You're 'pets' don't seem to know when they're being followed. Led me right to you. Of course, they're all dead now."

"Of course... Well, let's continue then, shall we? I won't make this easy for you, bitch-cat!"

Without another word, he lunged forward at the shifter, his own body changing in mid-air into that of a large bear with 5" claws. A pair of large feathered wings suddenly grew from the jaguar's shoulders and she leaped upward, spreading her wings wide. The bear's swipe just barely missed as the shifter twisted in the air and landed back behind him, slashing with her own claws. She knew that Vairen was able to shape-shift into animal form, but she knew nothing about him becoming a bear! The Balam snarled, slashing at the bear with razor-sharp claws. He spun around fast, but her claws ripped into his shoulder before he could fully turn to face her. The jaguar was born and raised deep in the jungles of the Amazon basin, and she knew how to fight in close quarters. The bear-form vampire roared out, coming at her again. Again she jumped back, staying just out of his reach.

Growling, Vairen burned a bit more blood to bolster his speed. He moved faster than the jaguar could react, and three times his claws slashed against her, leaving deep red gashes in her spotted coat. She glared hatefully, but then a cruel smile formed on her feline face. She spread her wings again and jumped back, flying further off into the shadows. The vampire bear's eyes glowed and even brighter red, allowing him to see in the darkness. But even so, he could not see the jaguar. A low rumbling growl echoed from his throat as he slowly stalked around the upper floor of his Haven, searching for his opponent. A buzzing sound caught his attention, but he could not tell where it came from. The sound seemed to echo from everywhere.

A tiny, sharp pain caused him to spin around. He saw nothing. He felt another tiny prick. Then another. The buzzing became louder. Vairen narrowed his eyes as the air seemed to become thick with a swirling mist. He snarled, but gasped as he realized it wasn't a mist at all. Insects, thousands of them, were swarming about him, biting and stinging. His thick fur offered him no protection, since many of the bugs just crawled deep into the coat where he couldn't get to them to swat them off. Snarling with hate, Vairen was forced to retake his true form.

That was when the true mist began to creep up. An eerie, chilling fog seeped out of the floorboards, moving slowly toward him. He shivered and slowly backed away from the haunting mists. That's when he saw the werecat again, stalking forward from the heart of the fog, her wings partially spread, making her form appear even larger and more intimidating. Vairen turned, in an attempt to run, but the jaguar lept forward, hissing as she did. She spit as she hissed, and several droplets of the clear fluid hit Vairen on the back, though they were so minute that he never even felt it. He felt the results though, as the places where the spittle had hit him began to go numb. The numbness spread, and his body slowed. He forced himself to move, but his muscles wouldn't respond, his limbs like lead. He slumped to the ground, unable to do anything as the crinos Balam stalked casually forward.

The shifter stood over her prey for a moment, then suddenly kneeled down with incredible speed, gripping one powerful clawed hand around his throat. The vampire snarled defiantly, but looking at the massive hand that held him, an expression of shock suddenly crossed his face. Even in the darkness, he could still see that the fur was not golden as he had expected, but black as midnight. He looked up at the were-jaguar's face, and saw that the eyes had a faint green glow to them.

"Who... or what... _are _you?"

The shifter gave a cruel smile, obviously enjoying the fear that she now saw in her prey.

"I am your death, blood-sucker!"

She stood up again, and dragged the paralyzed leech toward a nearby wall. Vairen did his best to struggle, but his body still refused to move. He couldn't even feel anything below his neck.

"Time to face the light of Helios, leech!"

With her free hand, the were-jaguar smashed the blackened window, and daylight flooded into the large room. Vairen screamed, but was helpless to do anything else as the shifter threw him out of the window. His body burst into flame as he fell to the street more than fifty feet below. The Balam leaned her head out of the window, watching as the corpse slowly turned to ash. She then roared out a deafening sound that panicked numerous nearby kats, even causing several of them a few blocks away to loose control of their vehicles and crash. The jaguar backed up again into the shadows, once more vanishing into the darkness.

.

Sarita stood in her feline form atop a low building, her golden pelt glowing like fire in the light of the setting sun. She had been away for most of the day, her mission being one that she could not even trust her own son to know. Akin was not happy with his adopted mother's choice to go deep into the vampire's territory on her own, especially after the disappearance of Nakela, and of the attack on the Den Realm, nearly costing her and his baby brother their lives, and resulting in the kit-napping of his other two siblings.

He would have followed her, more of his own curse of curiosity, for which he had even been named, but there was another, more urgent matter he had to see to. Earlier in the day, there had been a bank robbery on the eastern portion of the massive city. Multiple Enforcers were at the scene, including his lover, Felina. Five kats armed with assault weapons took nearly thirty civilians hostage in the bank. But it had been a trap.

The Enforcers never realized that the assailants were actually ghouls working for Moira. With Neema and Nakela both in that insane blood-sucker's clutches, apparently Felina was her next target. The Bane had come from no-where, killing several Enforcers, their weapons useless against it. Felina, as always, was right in the thick of the action, despite her uncle's orders to stand down.

The dark spirit had ripped apart the two Enforcers with her first, then turned it's attention specifically toward her. Akin tended to follow her whenever she was anywhere near the vampire's territory, hiding in the shadows or on the rooftops. She absolutely hated the fact that he did it, but this time his protective nature had quite possibly saved her life. No-one on the ground was prepared for the sudden appearance of the chatro-form jaguar as he lept out of hiding, roaring fiercely and ripping into the Asura with his powerful claws.

Unfortunately, with almost no use of his left arm, the merciless spirit quickly gained the upper claw on him. Felina though, had enough time to eject the clip in her gun, and reload with the one that Akin had given her. Sarita was quite skeptical about binding war-spirits into bullets, but it proved to be quite a good idea as the very first bullet ripped deep into the Asura. Between Akin's fangs and claws, and Felina's Talen bullets, they managed to dispatch the Bane in mere seconds.

Sarita knew about the Asura, and the attempt on Felina. What she didn't know was if Moira's plan was to capture, or to kill her. But Scrags don't take prisoners, and she was sure that Chigger would have informed his Mistress of that. That brought up the question of 'why?'

The Hellcat looked out over the salvage yard, and the desert beyond it, to the distant mountains. Gaia, how she missed her forest home. The Balam was born deep in the Amazonian rainforest, and even her name meant 'River'. Yet now she found herself living in a place of the Maker, with a vast expanse of sand beyond it, the only green being from the sparse cacti and sage brush, though the sage was more a brownish-gray. In times past, some of her ancestors were desert jaguars, so she knew that she could at least make a home here, though she still preferred the thick green of the large city park.

It didn't matter now. Her Den Realm was lost. Perhaps it was for the best though, as at least now she could be closer to her mate. But she also knew that there were other dangers besides just Moira and Dark Kat. Vairen was dead, but that still wouldn't bring a complete end to the war. Still, that would have to wait. For now, she simply wanted to return to her pride. Her family. What was left of it...

The sun was just sinking down into the horizon as Sarita landed in the salvage yard, folding her brightly-colored wings against her back. She would have attempted to return through the Umbra, but the Maker's presence was so strong here that it made the Gauntlet very thick, and thus very dangerous to attempt to pass through. If she became stuck, there was no hope of being found before the thousands of spider-spirits bound her up in their webs, trapping her forever.

She shifted back up to her sokto form before entering the main door of the garage, the two bay doors closed and locked for the night. Sarita looked around, but there was no sign of the guys in the garage itself. She headed for the stairs, and her sensitive ears twitched. She could hear the sound of the tv on in the apartment above. Sar carefully made her way up the stairs. Both of the guys were sitting on the couch, watching Ann Gorra's evening news report. Mateo and Kayin were both asleep in a make-shift crib nearby.

Sarita walked over to them and they both looked up when they saw her. Jake nodded, then turned his attention back to the news report. He tried to hide it, but they all knew how worried he was about Nakela. Chance nodded toward the tv set.

"Did you know about this?"

She turned her attention to the television. It was a replay of earlier that day with Ann interviewing some of the kats that were inside the bank that the ghouls had attempted to rob. They were talking about some weird creature, and the giant saber-tooth that stopped it, then disappeared. With the monster killed, the Enforcers were then able to stop the bank robbers, though a strange mist had filled the inside of the bank first, filling everyone with a sense of fear, including the robbers, who gave up without much struggle.

Sarita sighed and shook her head.

"I knew that something had happened, but not the details. Damnit, Akin..."

Ann then wrapped up that story, and went on to another one, from around noon. Of a loud roaring sound from an abandoned warehouse in the northern part of town. the sound had caused several vehicular accidents within a half-mile of the warehouse, which was the main method that the Enforcers were able to track the source of the strange beastial sound. What they found was about two-dozen corpses, ranging from very recently killed, to about a year dead. Most of the bodies had their heads and hearts removed, while the recent kills were mutilated, apparently mauled by some massive animal. A final body was found just outside of the warehouse, burned beyond any recognition.

Sarita's ears pinned back. She knew about what happened at the warehouse. She had been there. Chance certainly saw the look in her eyes that the recognized the location, though the images of the bodies weren't shown in the report, for obvious reasons.

"Where were you? You've been gone all day?"

"I... had something to take care of..."

There was no denying that she was hiding something. They could both hear it in her voice. Chance stood up slowly, looking his mate in the eyes, though she turned her head away, not meeting his gaze.

"Sar... What have you done?"

She shook her head slowly. Jake also stood up, though he remained silent. Something was definitely wrong. Sarita finally looked back up, meeting their gaze with a cold look in her deep blue eyes.

"We have a serious problem..."


	21. Chapter 21

Nakela lightly groaned as she turned in her sleep. She would occasionally speak softly, but even with his supernatural hearing, Grendel couldn't make out her words. She twitched occasionally, and sometimes even rolled over. It was obvious that whatever she was dreaming, it was certainly a bad nightmare.

Gren could only silently watch her as she slept. He really had no idea what was actually going on with her, only that whatever it was, was very bad indeed. As was typical of most vampires, he had slept for the vast majority of the day, although he still had no idea of what time it really was while trapped in the cell within the underground complex. There were no signs that anyone had come or gone recently, and he was beginning to think that Moira's ignoring them for so long was another part of the torture.

With a loud yell, just shy of a true scream, Nakela jolted awake. Her eyes were wide and wild, and her breathing hard and ragged. Grendel jumped only slightly at the sudden outcry, his ears turning back.

"Ya okay over there?"

She didn't' answer, but just sat on her knees, keeled over, her arms gripping her lower abdomen. There was a look of shear pain on her face as she struggled to control her breathing, as well as to fight back the evil spirit of corruption which was seeking to control her.

The vampire grumbled softly to himself. He decided that it was torture, both for the shifter, and for him having to watch her go through it. He wondered why Moira hadn't done to him whatever it was that they had done to her yet, or if they were just saving it for after the dragon's transformation was complete.

After several minutes, Nakela fell forward again, twisting slightly to land on her side on the cold stone floor. She was still breathing heavily, but at least her breaths weren't as painful-sounding anymore. Another minute, and she slowly sat up again, leaning back against the wall with her eyes closed as she began to slow her breath and heartbeat back to normal. Her soft skin was slick with sweat, and her long black hair also damp from it.

Grendel watched her for a while. Under normal circumstances, he might have even tried to make a play on her. Kat or not, he still found her quite beautiful. But this certainly wasn't normal, even by what he had been used to dealing with in the Enforcers. Thinking back, he felt that even Angelida hadn't been quite as bad as Moira was now. He idly wondered what might happen if somehow she ever came back, and saw was her prissy heir was doing.

After another few minutes they could hear the sound of the steel door unlocking. Nakela opened her eyes slowly, which now appeared a bit more goldish than the deep brown that they were supposed to be, and still with that faint red glow. The black and gray male grunted at the sound, guessing that, as always, it probably wasn't a good thing.

Two vampires entered, the same ones from earlier. One walked over to the levers that operated the cell doors, while the other carried in a very passive goat. Nakela watched with a cold glare at the two vampires, as did Grendel. He wondered who or what the goat was meant for, and whether it had been drugged, or tainted with Moira's blood. The first vampire opened the front door of the empty cell, allowing the other to place the goat inside before closed it again.

Once the goat was inside the cell, the front door was closed and locked, while the dividing door was opened. The door between Nakela and Grendel's cells was still open from earlier. The goat looked around calmly, apparently unbothered by the numerous supernatural creatures in the room. The vampires laughed, and the one by the levers spoke as the other turned to leave.

"Here's your breakfast. Heh. Since you two ain't nothin' but caged animals, Moira felt this'd be appropriate for ya."

Grendel growled hatefully at them, but he didn't make any movement toward the goat just yet. He didn't trust the way that it was so calm. Nakela also watched them coldly as they left, but then she turned her attention to the goat. After a moment, she stood up and walked past Gren in his central cell, toward the goat in the far opposite one. It just blinked and looked calmly up at her, but then started to back away nervously as it sensed the evil spirit inside of her, as well as the predatory essence of the weredragon. Grendel watched her, concerned.

"I wouldn't eat that just yet... There's no tellin' if it hasn't been drugged, poisoned, or had Moira's blood injected inta it."

The shifter simply ignored him. The goat bleated and backed into the corner, now obviously terrified. As Nakela drew closer, it tried to run, but she suddenly lunged, moving too swiftly for the goat to escape in the confines of the cell. The Mokole slashed, her human fingernails instantly becoming 2-inch claws that tore the goat's neck wide open. It was dead by the time it hit the floor. She looked down at it, then licked the blood from her claws.

"Drugged...doubtful. And I don't think it's been poisoned either. Why go to all this trouble of keeping us here if she just wanted to poison us? And it certainly hasn't been injected by her blood. Most Bête, including myself, are highly allergic to vampire blood. You forget that every one of you are Gangrel vampires, having the ability to control animals. Obviously it's simply had the vampiric Discipline used on it is all."

Her voice was very cold, virtually emotionless. Grendel didn't like the way that she sounded, though her words did give him an idea. Carefully, he stood up and walked into the left cell. Moving around her, he knelt down by the dead animal. Nakela took a step calmly back as the vampire approached the carcase. He looked down at it, and at the blood seeping out of the neck wound.

"I guess I'll take the blood first, then ya can have the meat. And ya gave me an idea."

"What idea?"

"Ya said that I can control animals, so maybe I could control one ta try an' get us out of here. Or ta at least get a message out."

He sighed, then quickly sank his fangs into what was left of the goat's neck, drinking quickly before all of it's blood had run out onto the floor. Nak watched cooly, considering the possibility. They haven't even seen so much as a rat in the place that she had noticed.

"_What_ animals? And do you even know how? That _is _something that has to be taught, after-all... How much exactly did Ange teach you?"

Grendel pulled away from the goat and licked his lips clean. He then looked around, searching for some trace of any rodents.

"There's gotta be some around here somewhere. Just because we haven't seen any, doesn't mean they're not there... And obviously not enough, since I do seem ta be making one piss-poor vamp right now."

He laughed softly, trying to make light of their situation. A slight hint of a smile formed on the female's lips, then faded.

"I'm sure Moira would have already thought of that though. She appears to have every bit of the power that Angelida did. It wouldn't surprise me if she's already got every rat in this place spying on us."

"Yeah, wouldn't surprise me either. So we need some way of communicating that she can't listen in on? Umm... I... didn't even get yer name...?"

He backed away from the now blood-less goat so that the werebeast could have her fill. Even though the Bane had some amount of control of her, Nakela still wasn't about to eat raw flesh in her homid form. She was born as a homid and greatly preferred 'normal' food, though she'd been forced to eat far worse before, even week-old carrion. Nak dragged the goat by it's head toward the side of the cage, then wedged it's head in the bars, using the horns like hooks.

"She's probably listening in right now. And yes you did. Blackwater. Though if you mean my birth name, it's Nakela. Nak for short."

"That's a nice name. Heh, ya think maybe we could bore her ta death with idle conversation?"

"That would be a bit difficult to do, I would think. Given that she's already 'dead'."

Once she was sure that the goat wasn't going to come loose of the bars, she stepped back and shifted forms, once again becoming the 8' 9" alligator. With her powerful jaws, the human-turned-reptile clamped down on one of the goat's back legs, then began to flip over numerous times in the classic crocodilian 'Death Roll'. A sickening snapping was heard as the bones shattered, and the flesh and skin ripped apart. The vampire winced hearing the sound. That certainly wasn't what he expected.

"Yeah... back ta the old drawing board then..."

He moved off to pace and think in the central cell. What he wouldn't give for a nice cigar right about now. It had been a while since he'd had his last one, but there's no way he would say that out loud and risk having Moira find some way to use it against him.

After the death roll, it only took one powerful jerk of her heavy head and strong neck for Nakela to rip the goat's leg clean off. As an alligator, she wasn't much for fighting, or really doing too much of anything out of water, but anything within reach of those powerful jaws was still in big trouble. Holding the severed leg, she threw her head back, swallowing it down whole before doing the same thing to the other back leg.

The vampire stopped his pacing to watch her in the same sort of detached fascination that he had when Chigger had consumed his friend. He knew that he should be disgusted at the sight, but somehow he wasn't as bothered by such things as he used to be. And that bothered him, as he knew it was because he was slowly becoming less kat, and more 'monster' thanks to Moira's tortures. Grendel knew that he had to think up of some way to get the both of them out of there, and kill that crazy she-vamp, but he also knew that she was holding all the cards. They needed a new game to play, one they had a better chance of winning.

It only took a total of five pieces for the alligator to swallow the entire large goat. The final, and smallest bite, was when she pried the head loose again and swallowed it as well, horns and all. There was absolutely nothing left of the animal at all, save for the smear of blood on the stone floor where she had initially killed it. Waiting a moment for the goat to fully move down into her stomach, Nakela then shifted back up to her homid form, the meal actually compacting to fit her smaller size.

Now that she was once again 'normal', the black tabby dared to move closer to her again, now that he wouldn't loose a limb to the shifter.

"Feel better now?"

"Yes..."

Her tone of voice now sounded slightly different. It wasn't cold anymore, but rather soft and sweet. She also didn't appear to be in such poor shape either, the sweat gone from her soft skin and silky black hair. As she gave up control of her human side to feed as a beast, it gave the dark spirit a chance to take further control and to begin to alter her in it's own twisted way. Grendel certainly noticed the change in her. Not being familiar with Banes though, he didn't know if it was from her own doing, or it's.

Nakela then shook her head and groaned. She placed a hand to her forehead, as if she had a headache. Gren moved closer to her out of reflex, obviously worried about her, but she suddenly turned around and hissed viciously at him, her fangs & claws long and bared, and that hellfire glow once again in her eyes. Moving quickly, she went back into the furthest cell and slumped down in the corner, her head down and her face covered by the long hair.

"Okay... That's definitely not good."

The vampire moved away again to slump down into the far corner of the central cell. He needed to think of something fast, before his cell-mate fully turned on him. Nakela didn't move for nearly an hour. She simply sat there, her arms on her knees and head bowed. He watched her closely for the majority of that time. But then, he didn't have much else to look at. It was either her, the bars, or the inside of his own eyelids. He kept alert though for any sounds or scents, hoping that he might catch a trace of a free rodent that he could try to take control of. It was really the only plan he had for now.

Soon though, the door opened again, and Moira entered with her two vampire 'guards'. With them was also Chigger, and another large hispo werewolf. The new wolf was hideously disfigured. His filthy greenish-gray fur was missing in several places as if he had mange, and part of the skin itself was missing from his horrid-looking face, exposing the blackened muscles and crooked, dagger-like teeth.

"Ohhhh look... You did find someone that was ugly enough that'd want to mate with that mutt. I take back my earlier comments."

The black tabby cackled a bit darkly. He had no doubt that the beast was already under Moira's control, and that his tortures were about to begin again. Chigger laughed at the comment, but the much larger 'wolf' turned and snapped at him viciously. The smaller lupus whined and cowered behind Moira, who just glanced casually at the two Garou with a smirk. The larger werewolf then shifted up to his crinos form. He had to kneel down in the small room, since his powerfully muscled form was well over nine feet in height, and he spoke in a very deep, snarling voice.

"Keep it up filth, and I'll tear your gut open and rip your tongue out through your intestines!"

"I doubt yer master would let ya do that, since she seems ta want me pretty much in one piece. And from where I'm sitting, it's far filthier over there than it is over here. Seriously, what is that stink anyway? Did one of ya step in a pile of dog crap or something?"

A dark grin formed on the Garou's face. The next instant, Grendel's left leg buckled from underneath him as the femur bone shattered, splintering into several large pieces. The vampire's eyes wend wide in shock and he roared out with pain as the bone broke apart, some of the shards even piercing out through his skin. Moira raised an eyebrow in surprise, and morbid curiosity.

"Nice... How did you do that?"

The other two vampires backed up a bit, visibly shaken. Chigger cackled with a cruel laughter. Nakela gasped and sat up, watching in horror. She knew what the massive wolf was now, and she was actually afraid. Moira calmly walked over to the wall, and pulled the levers to close and lock all of the doors. She then opened the front of Nakela's cage.

Grendel growled as he held his now useless leg. He was now unable to do anything but grit his teeth through the pain and sit there helplessly. The massive Garou moved into Nakela's cell heading straight toward her. Her heart was pounding, but she still managed to enact one of her Gifts, vanishing completely from sight. A cruel smile then formed on the werewolf's hideously deformed face.

"Not this time, little one..."

He reached out with a clawed hand, and backhanded the air. The hit slammed full force into Nak, breaking her 'spell' and throwing her hard down onto the stone floor. She got up onto her hands and knees, and tried to shift to her suchid form, but the Garou moved quickly, pulling out a black-bladed 'knife' that was large enough for easy use in his Crinos form. It had barbs along the edge of it's blade, and was carved with silver runes. He stabbed the blade into the back of the female shifter's leg causing she screamed out in pain, her attempt to shift negated.

Grendel watched on in shock. He then hissed softly in pain as he burned a bit of his vitae in order to attempt to heal his leg. He knew that it would be slow and difficult, but there really was nothing else that he could do at the moment. He had to admit that he was actually afraid of the giant thing. He might not have feared Moira, but whoever, or whatever this creature was, it certainly had gotten his attention fast. Looking on as the beast attacked Nakela, he knew that even if he could do something, he wouldn't stand a chance against the massive werewolf. Turning his head, he snarled hatefully at Moira, knowing that she was the one who was pulling all the strings here.

The look on Moira's face was a sadistic, amused smile. She simply watched as the Garou twisted the blade in Nakela's leg, causing her to scream again. He then jerked it out, and reached down to grab her fiercely by the throat. Nak could barely breath, and struggled only weakly in the beast's powerful grip as he drug her out of the cell.

The vampires turned and walked out of the room, followed by the two Garou, and the helpless Mokole. The steel door closed and locked behind them. Grendel closed his eyes, completely alone now. There was no telling what they were going to do to Nakela, and he doubted if even the Hellcat herself could kill that monstrosity...


	22. Chapter 22

Khyrishks Twists-The-Heart-Black stood in his full crinos form, currently the tallest of the gathered shifters. He looked about him with his ears pinned flat.

"Where is that damned spider? And the Egyptian bitch?"

Standing nearby, a dark-skinned human woman with a patch over her left eye leaned against the wall. She shrugged uncaringly.

"This is a Garou rite, so Lukus has no interest in it. I really don't see what you hope to gain by sending the Mokole into this. She could come out completely insane, or not even come out at all."

"It doesn't matter if he has any interest in it or not. The entire 'pack' is meant to be present when the Rite is performed. And this is the fastest way to turn the overgrown lizard. You said so yourself, we can't wait for the Bane to fully take her over. It could take weeks. This will speed things up."

The Black Spiral Dancer spit out the word 'pack'. He hated associating with the other werebeasts. The two cat-changers were bad enough, but he completely detested Lukus. And Ghost-Shadows was a Garou, even if she was a Fallen Strider. So she _should _have been there. The Egyptian shifter was the newest of the group, and Khyrishks didn't trust her much at all. The dark woman narrowed her one eye coldly at the large crinos.

"I still don't like you going behind my back with this, Khyrishks. I _am _the leader of this pack after all. The final decision of what is to be done is _mine_."

The Garou snarled, his hideously deformed face making him even more fierce-looking.

"You're the 'leader' because those damned blood-suckers trust you. That's all. No self-respecting Dancer would ever allow himself to willingly submit to a cat!"

The woman remained calm, though her expression was as cold as ice. The black-furred feline at her side snarled fiercely. She placed a hand onto the large cat's shoulder.

"Calm down, Meka. Khyrishks knows that he can't complete his 'mission' in this world without us."

The massive Garou pinned his ears hatefully at the pair of werecats. But he also knew that Ten-Card was right. He and Andrii were sent to this new world to spread the Wyrm's corruption, but he first needed the help of the other shifters, and the vampires, to get a firm claw-hold. But the alliance was only temporary, and soon enough he would see the pair of kitties put in their place. For now though, he had other concerns.

"Chigger!"

The much smaller Dancer laughed darkly as he walked in, bringing with him the homid-form Mokole. A trail of blood followed them from the deep wound on Nakela's leg, and her desperate struggling only made it worse. But she was not going to let the Fallen Bête take her willingly. It was both determination and terror that caused her to fight. But even as small as Chigger was, he was still a Garou in crinos form, and still stronger than the lithe woman.

The large stone room was dark, lit only by a few green-flames torches, the black smoke from them hanging thickly in the air, threatening to choke the were-dragon back into unconsciousness. On the floor was painted a very large, very elaborate spiral pattern surrounded by numerous glyphs. Though Nak had never seen the Black Spiral before, she had at least heard of it from her Garou friend, Avery. Seeing it now, and the torches of balefire around it, brought on a sudden state of panic in her. She fought hard like a wild animal, and even Chigger had a difficult time keeping his grip on her.

Khyrishks snarled at her desperate attempt at escape. He moved forward quickly and hit her hard across the face, but it did little to stop her struggle.

"Damnit. Andrii, take her!"

The large white-furred wolf shifted up to his own crinos form. He was tall and regal, a complete contrast to the deformed and mange-ridden Khyrishks. Stepped forward, he quickly grasped Nakela's arms in his large powerful hands. Chigger backed off as the much larger Garou managed to much more easily restrain the panicked Mokole. The small shifter was extremely thankful that the dragon didn't have very much Rage in her, and didn't go into a full Fox Frenzy. Had she done so, she would have somehow taken her massive archid form, and then he would have stood no chance against her, even in the confines of the underground complex.

Ten-Card glared for a moment, the black feline at her side growling. She then suddenly turned and walked out of the room, Meka following behind her. Khyrishks looked after the two females, snarling hatefully after them. But he let it go. He didn't need the Bastet anyway. Stepping forward, he quickly reached out a single massive paw-like hand, and grabbed Nakela tightly by the throat. She continued to struggle, but he was once again cutting off her air, choking her out. Blackness began to surround the small woman's narrowed field of vision as she fought, not only to escape, but also to simply remain conscious.

"The Dark Father shall be very pleased to have one such as you enter his many maws. I wouldn't be surprised if his three central heads rips you to pieces. But should, by some miracle, you actually make it out... It will be quite interesting to see what you become..."

.

Sarita lay stretched out in her feline form on the roof, her deep blue eyes staring off into the distance. The sky was still a purple color rather than black, the sun having only recently set and some of it's light still present toward the west. Her ears flicked at the faint sound of sliding metal, a prelude to the loud roaring of the jet engines that would quickly follow. She turned her head to watch as the black fighter jet rapidly emerged from the hidden tunnel and flew off toward the distant city. The force of the backdraft ruffled her fur hard and she had to close her eyes for a moment against it.

When she opened her eyes again, the jet was already a slight distance away, and disappearing quickly into the deepening night. Her two sons were asleep again inside, but she greatly missed her other kitten. The golden-furred jaguar looked out at the silhouette of the city in the distance, wondering where her daughter could be, and whether or not she was even safe as the vampire had promised. She certainly didn't trust that blood-sucker one bit to keep her word.

A strange sensation in the back of her mind caused her to turn her head. Not even a moment later, the air seemed to shimmer, and a black lupine form suddenly appeared out of seemingly nowhere. Sarita jumped to her paws, her fur bristling and her fangs bared in a fierce snarl, her long sharp claws digging into the roof of the apartment above the garage. The lean lupine simply flicked her long ears, obviously not at all intimidated by their fierce jaguar she had just startled. Sarita pinned her ears in annoyance, relaxing just a little when she realized who the lupine was.

_How is it that you can move so easily through the Gauntlet here?_

_I'm a Strider Theurge. None know the Umbra better than we do, cat. I'm so attuned that at times I even slip through accidentally._

The jaguar's tail flicked in irritation. The werewolves could come and go through the Spirit World as they pleased while the other changing breeds required special Gifts, some of which could only be correctly used by the eldest and most experienced among them. Most Bastet never gained the ability to enter the Umbra, save through their own Den Realms. However, even though she had lost her Den, Sarita had finally perfected the ability of 'stepping sideways'. She had even learned from her daughter, the albino hybrid Akis-Bahati, how to take other Killi across with her.

_Why are you here, Ghost?_

She sniffed the air lightly. The scent was unmistakable. The black-furred Garou smelled of the Unmaker, though not as strongly as Sarita would have expected for her being a Fallen. Even so, the jaguar didn't trust her. She didn't trust any creature with the taint of the Dark Father upon them. The tall jackal-like lupine simply shrugged her lean shoulders, the golden collar around her neck glittering in the halogen lights of the salvage yard.

_Thought you wanted to know what was happening with your Mokole._

This got the jaguar's attention. Her ears pricked forward and her tail lashed. She knew that Nakela had been possessed by an Asura, but even so, there was still hope for her if she could be freed with enough time for the dark spirit to be exorcised before fully taking control of her. Of course the problem was that Sarita wasn't familiar with the exorcism ritual. However, this Fallen Strider was. Why she was helping them, Sarita couldn't even guess. For now though, the Garou was merely a means to an end.

_Where is she? What are they doing to her?_

_Twists-The-Heart-Black, a Dancer Theurge, is sending her into the Black Spiral labyrinth._

_WHAT?_

Sarita had heard of the Black Spiral from other Garou in the past. It was the Rite of Passage for the Fallen Garou who called themselves the 'Black Spiral Dancers'. Those wolves who entered the dark labyrinth were never the same. In almost every case, they gained some form of dementia or derangement. Some even went completely insane. She knew that Chigger was one of those who had gone through, and she suspected that Stephen had done so as well. But she had never heard of any other of the Killi doing so. The Strider simply nodded her head.

_He decided this without even informing Ten-Card. There was absolutely no time for anything to be done. IF she survives, she'll never be the same. But... to my knowledge, no Mokole has EVER gone into the labyrinth. I don't know what will happen. No-one does._

_Have ANY other Killi gone into it?_

_I don't know for sure, but I don't think so._

Sar looked down sadly. Her ears were back and her tail hung limply to the ground. Even if Nakela survived the Black Spiral, there may not be any hope left for her. Moira had taken her daughter from her, drove her out of her Den Realm, and now turned her best friend, her companion and lover for many years, against her. A dark fire then seemed to spark within the Hellcat's eyes. Over a decade ago, when the vampire Angelida killed her pride and her mate, she swore that she would hunt her down and rip her apart, no matter how many years it took... or what the cost would be. Now she made the same vow again, that even if it took another decade, she would find Angelida's childe, Moira, and tear her black rotting heart from her chest.

Ghost-Shadows flicked her long ears again, watching the jaguar for a few moments. She could see the change in her. She knew that the werecats were fickle, and could change temperaments in an instant. Some could even completely change their entire personalities, as radically as if a Garou were to suddenly change it's own auspice. It was clear that Rage was building with the Balam, the creature known as the 'Golden Hellcat'. It was a name that she had gained by reputation rather than being her true shifter name, and that said a lot about the personality of this werecat.

_But that's not the main reason I came here. There is someone else who wants to speak with you. Someone from this world, with whom you have delt with before._

This caught the jaguar somewhat off guard. She looked up at the jackal curiously, her ocean-blue eyes narrowed.

_Who?_

_Let's just say that you were on 'opposite sides of the board' for a while. But trust me, you'll want to hear what he has to say._

Sarita pinned her ears, a low, almost soundless rumbling growl echoing from deep within her chest.

_Then when does 'he' want to meet with me? And where?_

_I'll take you there now. But we must hurry. I'll need to return to the rest of the 'pack' soon. Ten-Card already suspects..._

_Fine then. Let's go._

.

The thick tangle of roots and vines in the deep muddy ground wasn't much of a problem to the jaguar. She had spent the first decade of her life deep in the rainforest, so Megakat swamp was actually more like home to her than the glass and concrete of the city. The desert-born jackal however had a somewhat harder time. Her long legs and narrow paws were made for running quickly across open ground, not sloshing along through a thick bog. Still, she was quick and agile, and knew of a semi-dry path that lead deep into the swamp's interior.

It wasn't long before the two shifters came to the small clearing. Sarita's ears went back and she gave a fierce snarl, unconsciously shifting up to her powerful crinos form at seeing the mutated snake-kat waiting for them. Viper gulped at seeing the powerful beast suddenly take her towering war-form, and backed up several steps. The jackal shifted quickly to her own tall crinos form, jumping in front of the now angry werecat.

"Wait Sarita... Just listen to what he has to say."

The warrioress growled, her long fangs fully barred and a fierce look in her deep blue eyes. She didn't really trust this Garou, even though so far she had not lied to her that Sarita could detect. But she didn't trust the twisted mutation at all.

"Fine then. What is it you want, Viper...?"

"Angelida wassss bad enough... but her 'daughter' issss insssane..."

The Hellcat narrowed her eyes coldly. She had a feeling that she knew where this might be going, and she focused on the Gift once more that she had used with Ghost-Shadows. If Viper told her anything that wasn't the truth, she would know it.

"Yes, so I have heard. Several times. But why did you want to meet with me?"

He hesitated for a moment, then reached into his lab coat, watching warily as the were-jaguar visibly tensed. Slowly he withdrew a small vial of thick dark red fluid. Sarita peered at the vial, every muscle in her powerful body tensed and ready to explode into fight-or-flight.

"What is that?"

"Thisssss isss your blood..."

The Balam's jaw dropped, and even the werejackal seemed taken a bit by surprise.

"How... how did you get it..."

He could hear the malice in her voice, and he certainly didn't blame her for it.

"Moira... How ssshe got it, I don't know. Ssshe asssked me to make a virussss that affectssss werebeasssstsss. Specifically you jaguarsssss..."

Sarita suddenly took a few wary steps back. She had seen, and fought against, the hideous mutations that Viper could create. If there was anyone capable of somehow making a virus that could affect Killi, she knew that it would most likely be him. This certainly didn't bode well, either for her or her kits. Viper actually seemed a bit surprise at her reaction. He never believed that the Hellcat was even capable of any sort of fear.

"But it'ssss not possssible. Your anitbodiessss are like nothing I've ever sssseen before. There isssss absssolutly no form of dissseassse that could affect you."

She relaxed, knowing for a fact that he was indeed telling the truth. Slowly, she nodded.

"Killi are half flesh, and half spirit. There is no disease that is not of supernatural origin that could possibly affect us. Chigger should have told Moira that."

"Apparently he did. But assss I ssssaid. She issss inssssane."

"And why are you telling me all of this? What is it that you want?"

She crossed her muscled arms over her chest. Even Ghost looked down at the kat-snake curiously. She too wanted to know exactly what he was up to.

"I want nothing to do with that blood-sssssucker or her shiftersssss. Her ultimate goal isssss to completely control of all kat-kind. She planssss for her vampiressss to rule over all mortalssss, with her of coursssse ruling over them! You think thingsssss are bad now? If she succeedsssss, then nothing will be able to stop her. Not you, not the enforcersssss, not even the Ssssswat Katssssss..."

"And you're against this why? Wasn't it your goal to take over Megakat City? Turn it into a massive mutated swamp?"

"Yessss... You should undersssstand better than anyone the corruption of the sssscity. I want nature to retake it'ssss hold here, assss it once did long ago. My mutationsssss are ssstronger that normal plantssss and animalsssss. They could ssssurvive and take back what nature hasssss lossssst. Ange and her shifterssss convinced me that they had the sssssame goal. I wassss a fool to believe them..."

"Well on that at least we agree. And yes, I do understand. Too much of Gaia has been lost to the Maker and Unmaker both. But that's still no reason to kill millions of innocents in your goal. Gaia knows there are many shifters on our home world who would agree with you, but your mutations reek too much of the Unmaker. They are unnatural, and will surly destroy far more than they will bring green life back to where it had been long ago stripped away."

Now Viper was the one who gaped in surprise. The Hellcat was completely different than the Fallen shifters that worked with Angelida. And what he was learning of her now contradicted everything he had seen and heard of her before.

"Very well. I thank you for informing me of this, Viper. Know that I am certainly not very forgiving, and you _did _attempt to kill both myself and my closest friends and family. However, I am grateful for you informing me of Moira's plans. I knew that bitch couldn't be trusted to keep up her end of the bargain..."

The werejaguar snarled hatefully as she shifted back to her feline form and stalked back off into the darkness of the swamp. Viper sighed with relief as she left. Ghost-Shadows was quite curious about what the jaguar's plans were, but she knew that she now had to get back quickly before her own plans were discovered. Retaking her larger hispo form, she took several steps before her form shimmered and vanished through the Gauntlet into the Umbra.


	23. Chapter 23

Three hours after he had left with Nakela, the massive deformed Garou returned. He had the small female, unconscious, slung over his shoulder. Chigger, in his own much smaller crinos form, was with him. Twists-The-Hearts-Black dropped the were-dragon on the ground in the empty cell, casting a cold glare, his lips curled into a hideous snarl, at Grendel. He then turned and left the room again as Chigger worked the levers to close and lock the cell's front door, and then open the side door that connected Nak's cell to Gren's. The smaller werewolf then also left, closing the main door behind him.

By now Grendel had managed to fully heal his leg and therefor could move around again. Even so, he hadn't moved from the spot he had been in for the entire time as he simply sat and mulled things over. He was actually beginning to consider simply giving up and letting them take what was left of his humanity. He now believed that it would be better than being tortured and/or left to rot in the cage.

The large knife wound on Nakela's leg was also completely healed, and there was not even the hint of a scar. However, it would be another ten minutes or so before she stirred, with a soft painful moan being the first sign that she was waking up. The black tabby glanced over at her.

"Welcome back to the waking world... Though as such as it's looking, ya might wanna just stay unconscious."

The human woman sat up slowly, pushing her hair back. Something about her seemed... different. Her brown eyes were now more of a brownish gold, her athletic body even slightly more toned, her features just a bit finer. And she smiled...

"No, I don't think so..."

Grendel certainly noticed the change in her appearance, and in the way she was acting. It was reminisce of how she had 'slipped' earlier, but this time it was obviously quite a bit more strongly. He knew that she had also lost a large internal battle, and that he would now have to be very careful around her. The female then slowly stood up, and he could see that even her movements were more fluid, more graceful.

"That was... not what I expected..."

She took a step, but stumbled, still light-headed. She managed to keep her balance though, and carefully moved to the back wall, leaning against it. Grendel continued to watch her, but didn't make any motion to actually move from his spot. He remained sitting in the central cell, leaning back against the wall with his arms crossed over his bare chest.

"What happened?"

Nakela leaned her head back and closed her eyes. She was still quite dizzy.

"It was... it's hard to explain. They took me into the Umbra. The Spirit World. There was this... labyrinth, painted on the floor. It was surrounded by walls of green fire. I had to move, stepping only on the spiraling black path..."

Her tone then changed a little again. She now sounded more 'normal'.

"I saw... Oh Gaia..."

Nak then collapsed to the ground again, her hands covering her face, crying. The gruff vampire finally stood up and walked into the other cell. He knelt down beside the shifter, then dared to slowly reach out a hand to touch her on the shoulder. He instinctually wanted to put his arms around her and try to comfort her as he would have done had they both been mortal, and dealing with a more normal situation. But this certainly wasn't normal, and he didn't know how the were-dragon would react to his even attempting it.

His touch sent a shiver through the small female. Her own smooth skin felt very warm, as if she had a fever. But then, that was actually normal for her, as the vampire had noticed it the very first time that had met her. However she did not react at all beyond the shiver, still keeping her face buried in her hands, crying. He kept his large hand where it was, trying to at least off her some form of comfort.

"What's wrong... What did they do to ya?"

"It's... it wasn't them... It was me! I saw... I saw myself! All creatures have some part of the Dissolver within them. But the visions... they showed me what I really was... inside. The darkness..."

"They would've shown ya what they wanted ya to see ta break and control ya... You're stronger than that, from what I heard."

"No... no you don't understand... It was the Black Spiral! I've been told of it before by a Garou. All of the werewolves know of it. And fear it. What it shows you... is _true_!"

"You're right...I don't understand..."

The large male huffed. He wished that there was something that he could do to be of help to her, but he knew nothing about shifter Rites. He had never heard of such a thing as the 'Black Spiral' nor did he know anything of what it did. Nakela shivered, and soon managed to control herself a little bit more. She stopped crying, but her face and part of her long hair was already soaked from the tears. Grendel gently rubbed her shoulder. He didn't mind the high temperature of her skin, and it actually reminded him somewhat of the warmth that he no longer felt now that he was 'dead'. In many ways, the were-dragon reminded him of everything that he had lost since becoming a vampire. The female slowly lifted her head, though her eyes still faced downward.

"I don't know if I can do this... I... I've never felt so alone. Sarita and I have been constant companions, in more ways that one, for over a decade now. Even after my first shift, before I met her, I still had a friend in Avery, a young Garou who was also new to being one of the Bête. I've... I've never been so alone..."

"You're not alone. I'm right here in this same sinking boat with ya. I thought I'd be alone for the rest of my unnatural life after I was Embraced... But that first night at the club when I met ya, you showed me that there were others out there that would at least give me a chance."

Now she actually looked up at him, confusion obvious in her expression.

"The first night... but... I didn't even know you then... You even said yourself that I couldn't trust you... How can I even be sure of that now? After... after what you did..."

"I'm sorry ta say this darlin' but whether you like it or not, it seems that we're both in this Hell-hole together. At least for the time being. You think I'd be locked up in here, forced ta feed off goats, and being put through all manor of pain if I was trying ta deceive ya?"

"I... I don't know. But... I do know what the Sabbat are capable of... and now there are the Fallen. Not just that one either. There are six of them. Chigger would be seven."

He sighed, shaking his head. Chigger was bad enough, and he was actually afraid of that one large shifter. If there were now seven of them, that means _big _trouble. For everyone.

"Looks like the good guys are gonna need a miracle then if the city has any chance of surviving. We're both no help to them like this. Makes me wonder what Ange was thinking when she made me. I'm hardly capable of killing another supernatural."

"No... no you're wrong there. You have just as much ability as Moira, or Angelida. You just don't use it. You prefer to rely solely on yourself, and that's your mistake. That's why Angelida was so dangerous. And Moira. They know how to manipulate, to get others to work with them. _For _them."

"Well, I guess I'd better get ta work trying ta figure out how ta use all my disciplines then, though I don't think Moira is in a teaching mood."

"Angelida didn't have a teacher. She learned most of hers on her own. Another reason she was so dangerous. She left the Sabbat, and joined instead with Fallen Bête. Darian the panther, Stephen, and Chigger."

"It looks like Moira is following in her footsteps then in that part. I hate ta say it, but I think Moira is even worse than Ange was. I almost wish she'd show back up and put her 'daughter' back inta place"

"Worse? How? You... you barely even knew your Sire. You didn't know what she was capable of..."

There was a hurt in her voice. A strong, painful memory that she didn't want to well back up from the depths of her mind. He could hear the hurt, but wasn't sure exactly what had caused it. He didn't know very much of his Sire's un-life before she had Embraced him.

"Ange was stoppable, your pride proved that. But I don't think even the Hellcat would be able to stop Moira, not with those Fallen guys ya mentioned on her side"

"Heh. 'Stoppable'. Yeah, not very easily. And _only _because she was outnumbered. The army she had back home... Moira's is nothing compared to Ange's. Sarita and I had been chasing her for a decade. She was strong. She actually killed a Simba, a were-lion, on her _own_. No help from any ghouls, shifters, or other vampires. She even killed Sar! Her Haven back on our world... all of her 'furniture' were built with the bones and hides of shifters that she had killed. I'm sure you remember what she did to Sarita and Sawgrass, the raven. That was nothing compared to what she had within her original lair. She... she even killed Sarita's first pride. Two Balam, and three Khan, including her brother, and her mate. Don't underestimate her strength, or Moira's. Or yours for that matter. Moira is still young, but she's learning fast. I fear that in another year, she could be as strong as Angelida was."

"Well then, we'd better stop her before that happens. Such a horror even don't need ta be repeated."

The vampire growled, a fire of determination now sparking in his eyes. He would learn how to use his disciplines, and then use them on the ones that threatened the city. Nakela gave a faint smile, noting his expression. The plan was working. After a moment, she sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry, but I can't just sit here. I... I need to do something."

"Yeah, me too."

He finally pulled his hand away from her shoulder and stood up. Turning, he walked back into the central cell, sitting back down against the back wall. He gave out a deep sigh and closed his eyes, deciding that he needed to work on figuring out how to use his vampiric disciplines. As he moved off, Nak gave a shy smile.

"I hope you don't mind, but when I get bored, I usually... well... practice. Dancing is how I keep myself in shape, and it's what I enjoy. Though, I'm usually either by myself, or just with Sar."

He opened his eyes again, glancing back over at her and returning the smile. If that's what she wanted to do, and would keep her from just sitting there crying, then he certainly wasn't going to argue with it.

"It's alright. I rather enjoyed your dancing at the club."

Nakela closed her eyes to hide the red glow as she allowed the Bane to do it's job. She first removed her vest and boots, leaving only the small tight-fitting shirt and denim shorts, then she began to dance. Her movements were more in slow-motion compared to how she performed at the club, but the slower movements seemed to be even more sensual. She was more exotic and alluring than he had seen any time before, from anyone. Grendel watched her, his tail tip twitching as his eyes followed the beautiful female's movements.

She kept her eyes closed, though as the spell took effect, she really didn't need to anymore. Gren only saw what he would view as attractive from her in a female as she continued to dance. Like always, though it had always been either alone or with her Hellcat lover... her former lover now... Nak slowly began to also remove her clothing as she moved. That certainly caught the male's attention.

"Huh...I don't think ya need ta be stripping there Nakela..."

He shifted a bit. He certainly hadn't expected that part, and what he was seeing was making his loins start to take an interest. The tabby might have gone both ways, and usually preferred males for their greater endurance, but with the were-dragon he didn't really have that problem as he continued to watch her.

Nakela ignored his comment, actually finding it amusing. Shifters were part animal after all, and nudity never bothered them as it did to the mortals. Her body began to also shift, once again taking on the guise of a she-kat. The vampire shifted again as he watched her. He knew that he needed to work on figuring out how to work his abilities, but he just couldn't take his eyes off the beautiful female. Once _all _of Nakela's clothing had been discarded, she opened her eyes slightly and gave him a seductive smile as she continued to dance.

The combination of the Bane's power and her own skill made for a dangerous combination as Gren's own lust caused his pants to become rather tight as he continued to watch her. The more he saw of her, the more he wanted to have her, and she knew it. Nak now began to move toward him, her motions slow and seductive. Once he realized what she was doing, he gulped. If his heart still beat, it would be pounding in his chest.

"Uh... N.. .Nak...?"

She smiled softly. It was working.

"Is there a problem?"

"Are... Didn't ya say ya had a lover already..."

The female shifter laughed, her voice as soft and soothing as wind chimes.

"I am Mokole. Many shifters, most Bastet included, save for the honor-bound jaguars sometimes, often take multiple lovers... Especially us. It is in our nature. We do not think as mortals do. We are not mortals, and out primal instincts are far stronger..."

"Oh... well then... what're we waiting for..."

The vampire grinned as he stroked the bulge in the front of his pants, letting his eyes roam over her bare body. Nakela laughed again, and moved even closer. Now only a few feet away from him, she then moved down onto her knees, her body still swaying to the rhythm of unheard music.

"Are you sure you can handle a dragon?" she teased.

"I'm open to try..."

"Then let's see if your vampiric endurance can match my Bête stamina."

She moved down onto her hands and knees, then crawled forward until she was now leaning over him. She kissed his lips gently, but playfully. The vampire made a deep rumbling sound as he returned the kiss, his strong arms and hands moving to encircle her small form. Nak leaned in, pressing her body against him as her own hands moved slowly down his chest, the tips of her sharp claws tracing the lines of his muscles, down to the front of his pants. Grendel growled in need as he pressed himself into her touch. His only thoughts now were on her body, and the pleasure it was giving him.

Nakela opened his pants, pushing them down past his hips, then took him inside her and began to moved hard against him. Even in homid, or kat-form, she still had a strength and stamina in her toned body that was more than any mortal he had been with. Though he knew that this really wasn't the time or place for it, the male suddenly didn't care anymore. All that mattered now was her.

Grendel groaned as he thrust hard and fast up into the small female. It greatly surprised him at how rough she was. Despite her lithe body, Nak was also quite strong. Years of constant travel, as well as several hours a day spent practicing and dancing, have firmly toned her lean muscles, particularly her shoulders, belly and thighs. The few mortals that Gren had been with since his Embrace had never been able to push him to his limits. But this athletic were-creature, even in her small 'mortal' form, had more stamina than he could have imagined, and he greatly enjoyed every moment that he spent with her. Even when he thought that he might hurt her, she seemed to enjoy it even more as her own claws raked through his fur, leaving thin red lines in the skin beneath.

The combination of her own natural stamina, and the increased power of the Bane known as a 'Raptor', allowed her to keep working the vampire until he burned through as much blood as he would before finally stopping about an hour later. Nak's fur and hair were soaked in sweat, both her own and his, creating a red tinge on her bronze coat. She was also breathing hard, but still wasn't completely tired yet.

"Had enough already?"

"No. But unless you want me to frenzy from blood-lust and risk killing you, we'd better stop..."

Grendel wasn't completely tired either, and he certainly did want more. But he knew that needed to save the rest of his vitae since he had no idea when they would be fed again.

"Heh. Yeah, I guess you got a point there. Too bad."

She gave him one more deep kiss, which he eagerly returns, before getting up and walking over back into the other cell to retrieve her clothes. The vampire watched her retreating tail, a smile still on his lips as he worked to get his pants back on. He entertained the thought that perhaps they would get to enjoy each other's company again later, preferably someplace where he could afford to go for longer.

Nakela put her own clothing back on, leaving the boots and vest sitting in the back corner for the time being. The Bane had withdrawn deeper into her, and the glow once again had left her eyes. She suddenly paused for a second, a stern look on her face, then shook her head.

"They're coming."

Grendel growled in irritation as he quickly redressed and tried to smooth down his damp and ruffled fur.

"Perfect timing..."


	24. Chapter 24

Moira entered, along with Chigger, Twists-The-Hearts-Black, and two others. The first was a sokto were-cat with brownish-tawny skin and faint tiger-like stripes. Unlike Sarita and Akin, her sokto form only gave her the color and pattern of her felis shape, not the short coat. Her features were still roughly kat-like though, and her appearance was gorgeous, despite the patch over her left eye. Her clothing was a black 'dress' that was open down the middle of her chest from the center of her collar-bone to just above her naval, and was slitted up both sides. The other, was a large black-furred jaguar wearing a collar, wristbands, and two tailbands of gold beads interwoven with turquoise, obsidian, and ruby stones.

Grendel watched them warily, guessing that the newcomers were some of the other Fallen that Nakela had mentioned. Instead of shooting his mouth off in some sarcastic greeting as he normally would have, the vampire instead just quietly moved back to the rear of the cell. He really didn't want to risk a repeat of his first encounter with the deformed werewolf. Nakela however looked at them with a cold expression in her eyes. She gave a faint nod to the sokto cat, then spoke to her. Her voice was flat, toneless.

"Mara..."

"Blackwater... I'm glad to see that you're feeling better now."

The tigon smirked slightly as she responded, her own voice sounding just a touch sweet, almost sincere. Moira however looked between Grendel and Nakela with a curious expression. She noticed the bloody sweat, more obvious on the were-dragon's bronze fur than in the black coat of the male vampire, and this caused her to give a sudden dark laugh.

"Well, I guess we can skip lunch for now, since it looks like you two have already had dessert!"

Grendel glared hatefully at her, but he didn't say anything. There wasn't anyway for him to clean his fur off in the cell unless he licked himself clean, but he wasn't about to do that just yet. He had hopped that his dark fur would have hid it the bloody sweat, but he forgot that Nak's lighter pelt allowed it to show up easily. Clenching his fists, the dark tabby could feel his claws suddenly seem to grow somewhat longer. He quickly relaxed his tense body, not wanting to give Moira the satisfaction of riling him up again, and simply folded his arms over his chest.

It wasn't only the red-tinged sweat that gave them away, but also the scent was strong in the small room, and even a mortal's sense of smell would have told them what had happened. But even so, Moira had already known anyway. Her tiny hidden security camera had allowed her to know everything that happened in the room at any time. With an expressionless look that made it impossible to even guess what she was thinking, the one known as Mara took a few more steps forward. She looked Gren over for a moment with a detached air, then spoke to the smaller female vampire, not even bothering to turn her gaze from the male or even so much as tilt her head in Moira's direction.

"So, this is the one that you were telling me about?"

"Heh. Yep."

Grendel turned his slate-blue eyes from the other vampire to look toward the striped female. He suddenly had a very bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. If any of those other shifters were to take over breaking him, he'd never stand a chance. Moira gave a dark smirk at seeing his expression. Mara simply nodded.

"Alright. Lets get him back to the chains then."

She snapped her fingers, which caused Chigger to quickly run over to the levers. He closed the door between Gren's & Nak's cells. Grendel grunted in displeasure and concern, giving a quick look back to the were-dragon. He really didn't want to go back onto those damned chains. Turning his attention back to the door, he waited to see who it would be that came in to get him. Nakela narrowed her eyes and gave a reptilian hiss.

"Leave him alone, Mara. He has nothing to do with this..."

"With you? No. This is for another reason, Blackwater. Don't concern yourself."

The sokto tigon then motioned with a hand to the jaguar. A dark grin formed on the black feline's face as she then shifted up to chatro, her size about the same as Sarita, though the saber fangs were just sightly shorter and narrower. The dark-furred cat began to stalk forward as the front door to the cage opened. The vampire within growled fiercely, fighting to hide his fear of the powerful werebeasts. If this black jaguar was anything like the golden one, he knew that he was in serious trouble.

Even though only a short time ago he was willing to simply give up, the time that he had spent with the were-dragon had rekindled his strength of will. Grendel would now rather go down fighting than to willingly give up. He came up with an idea out of desperation, though he doubted that it would even work. Focusing hard on his vitae, he prepared himself for what was to come. The vampire's claws and fangs grew long and sharp, and his eyes took on a fierce blazing red glow. He was nowhere near as trained in the vampiric disciplines as he should have been, but he at least knew how to create fear into his opponents. The ability known as 'Presence was one of Moira's favorite tricks, as it allowed her to sway others to agree with her. Grendel reversed this, using the ability to create terror instead of awe. With a vicious roar, the vampire launched himself at the shifter.

The jaguar was caught completely off guard by the sudden assault, and the sudden fear the swept through her mind. She hissed, then turned around and bolted out of the cage, and even out of the room. Chigger also yelped out and ran swiftly out behind the cat. Mara narrowed her eyes coldly at the attacking vampire, and even Moira's jaw dropped. The two more experienced shifters and the female vampire were unaffected by what was known as the 'dread gaze', though Moira never expected Grendel to actually use it against her, or the werebeasts. Gren still couldn't attack Moira though, as the blood-bond prevented him from doing so. However, there were still two other targets in the room. Taking advantage of his surprise attack, he charged toward the others, trying desperately to get to the levers on the opposite wall. Even if could get Nakela's cage open, then it would hopefully be able to somewhat even the odds.

Standing between the attacking vampire and the levers that operated the cell doors was the sokto Bastet. She didn't move, but as soon as Gren passed through the door of the cell, she snapped her fingers. The black tabby's legs buckled beneath him and he fell to his knees only a few feet from her. He couldn't move, couldn't get up off his knees as the creature looked down at him with a dark smile. Moira laughed, and Nakela moved forward to the front of her cell, watching with a slight hint of concern on her face. Grendel snarled, glaring hatefully at the werecat.

"Gah! Damn you shifters and your damned tricks!"

"And you just used one of yours, vampire. So quite complaining. Now then, either you come with us willingly, or you come with us forcefully. Either way, you _are _coming with us. MEKA! CHIGGER! Get back in here!"

"Never! You might as well just kill me now! I'll fight you to the last!"

He grunted as he tried to force his body to move, though the Bastet's ability held him fast. He was also beginning to tire both from the sudden use of several disciplines at once, as well as trying to fight the werecat's Gift. Mara just gave a cruel smile.

"Do you really think I'd let you do that? If you want, we can just put you back in that cell, after draining the last of your reserve vitae, and open Nakela's cage. She can't take her war-form in that small space, and I don't think that even a nine foot alligator can stand up to a frenzied vampire. Well...?"

Nakela inhaled sharply and took several steps back. She wasn't sure whether or not Mara was bluffing, but she certainly didn't want to find out. Grendel tried to turn his head to look over his shoulder at her. He certainly didn't want to hurt her, and so he gave up struggling. He mentally cursed himself. He had failed again.

"Fine..."

Meka finally stalked back in. Her ears were pinned flat and her tail was lashing. The saber-toothed jaguar was clearly very pissed. Chigger had shifted back to his lupus form, and cowered behind Moira, whining. Meka snapped her fingers again, releasing the hold on Grendel.

"Now come. Or Khyrishks here will have to break your leg again, and I really would prefer to keep you in one piece. For now."

She motioned to the massive deformed Garou as she spoke the strange name. Moira tuned and led the way our of the room, with Chigger following her at a heal, his ears back and tail tucked, keeping a wary eye on the male vampire. Mara followed after her, motioning to Grendel to follow as well. Meka and Khyrishks followed last, in case he decided to cause more trouble. Nakela just shook her head sadly, but once they had all left the room and the door was closed, she gave a cruel smile.

The black tabby didn't try anything as he silently walked with them out of the room and into the dark corridor beyond. Inwardly though, he smiled at the way Chigger was now acting. Despite the eminent tortures he was sure would be coming when the shifters began trying to break him, he had at least achieved one small victory for himself by putting a bit of fear into the mutt after the three previous beatings that the small werewolf had given him.

The corridor was long and dark, but it was only a short walk to the steel door that led to the first room where Gren had initially woken up in. They led him inside, and he could see that the chains still hung on the back wall. The door was closed and Meka stood in front of it, glaring hatefully with her green eyes. Khyrishks Twists-The-Heart-Black walked over to the chains and stood beside them, watching the vampire. The room was fairly lit now by several torches along the walls. Mara Ten-Card glanced at him, and nodded her head toward the chains.

"Let's go."

Grendel did as told and followed her over to the chains, his head down and his ears & tail lowered. The massive Garou attached the shackles tightly to his wrists. They were still caked in his own dried blood from several days ago. The werewolf then walked over to the large wheel and turned it, pulling the chains taught so that Gren's wrists were up above his head, held firmly against the wall. Mara smiled.

"Now where's that chalice at, Regent?"

Moira retrieved the chalice from the table. Mara took the chalice from her, then pulled out a small rag. She proceeded to wipe the inside and lip of it clean of any traces of the she-vamp's blood. The shifter then handed it to Khyrishks, who held it for her as she bit into her own wrist, and allowed her potent blood to flow into the chalice until it was filled to the top. Mara licked the wound closed, then took the chalice again and walked over to Gren.

"Drink."

The black tabby blinked his eyes in surprise. He hadn't been expecting that. Grendel remembered the surge of power that shifter blood had given him the first two times that he had been given it. The possibility of making another try at escaping using the strong shifter blood to super-charge himself briefly crossed his mind, though the thought didn't last long. He knew that they had probably already thought that he might make such an attempt. And even if he did get free, the tigon could just bring him down again with a snap of her fingers. Slowly, Gren opened his mouth.

The werecat lifted the chalice, slowly pouring her strong blood into the vampire's mouth. She knew that it would greatly increase his strength, and there was even the possibility of causing him to frenzy, thought Moira said that he appeared to have some immunity to the potent blood's side-effects. However, if even she and Meka couldn't break those chains, Mara seriously doubted that the vampire could either. Grendel drank the crimson fluid, feeling it flow through him like fire in his system, a few drops of the blood dripping down his chin and onto his exposed chest. Mara then gave a dark smile as she stepped back.

"Good. Now rest."

She motioned with a hand to the others, their cue to leave. Mara and Moira were the last two out the door, Moira giving him one of her cruel mischievous grins as she left, closing the steel door behind her. As soon as they had left, Grendel looked around the room for anything that he could use to his advantage. All things considered, he actually had done fairly well on his last attack attempt. If only he could get his paws on some kind of weapon that would be able to harm them, and not get himself forced to the ground in the attempt, or have a limb give out on him...

The only other things in the room were the three torches that Moira had used against him leaning against a far wall and the small table near the door. On the table he could see a wooden stake, the chalice and dagger, the knife that Moira had set on fire, two jars of liquid, and his own combat knife and dagger. Seeing the weapons, the tabby smiled. That was at least something. He then began to feel around on the cuffs in an attempt to locate the locks on them. When he finally did, he stuck the claw of his index finger into the small lock and began to work at it. Though the chains themselves were strong, It didn't take much effort before he finally managed to get the locks open, much to his surprise, and relief.

Now free, he quickly went over to the table. The first thing that he did was pick up the stake and snap it in half so that it couldn't be used on him again. It still had faint traces of dried blood on it. His blood. He then he picked up the dagger which Duke had given him years ago as a gift. He pulled it out of the sheath, looking at the curved silver blade, perfect for giving out some pain to those werebeasts. So far, there was no sign of the other vampires or the shifters, nor could he hear anything behind the heavy door.

Placing the combat knife at his hip, the black tabby held the silver dagger at the ready as he slowly opened the metal door and peaked out. Not seeing anyone, he quietly slipped out and headed back down the hallway toward the room with the cells. He needed to find a way out of there fast, and the only exit that he knew of was some distance away, most likely guarded. But his escape so far had been too easy, and things weren't quite adding up in his head.

As he sneaked along, Grendel kept his eyes and ears open for anything that might alert him to any possible danger. Stopping at a nearby door that he had passed earlier, the vampire knelt down on looked through it's key hole. Unfortunately he couldn't see anything but pure darkness inside. Not about to push his luck, the tabby slowly kept going until he was back at the room where the cells were. He had that nagging feeling that he was being watched, thought it may have been simply paranoia under the circumstances. Cautiously, he opened the heavy door, expecting an attack at any moment.

The single florescent light still flickered, casting a dim light into the room. All of the cell doors were closed and locked. Nakela sat in the far back corner of the far cell, her arms resting on her knees and her head down. Her face was hidden behind the long black hair, and she was still in her kat guise. The vampire quickly moved over to the levers. He had paid attention whenever the others had used them, and remembered which ones opened which doors. There was a loud clanking sound at the sliding door unlocked, then opened. Nak looked up at the sound, obviously quite surprised when she saw it was him. Gren quickly jogged over to her.

"C'mon, we're busting out of this joint. I need you ta help me find away out."

"What the... How did you get away?"

"I picked the locks on the cuffs. Now lets go before someone realizes what's happened and comes after us!"

He stood outside the of the cell door, looking nervously back at the main door that he'd come through. Nakela quickly got up and grabbed her vest, putting it on as she moved, as well as her hunting knife. Ignoring her boots, she ran quickly to the open door.

"Right goes deeper into the complex. Our best chance is to look for an exit to the left."

"Ok, lead the way..."

Grendel decided not to comment on how she could possibly know that. Instead, he simply remained on full alert for any possible ambush. Nak held her hunting knife ready, though she knew that the steel weapon would be of little use against one of the Fallen Graces or a Bane. But even so, she could certainly still deal with any ghoul or fledgling vampire they came across.

They moved quickly down the corridor, surprised to find no vampires or ghouls anywhere. However, after they had gone about twenty yards, the air suddenly exploded into a black, noxious smoke. The stench of it was worse than a thousand rotten eggs, and Nakela gagged, coughing violently. Grendel growled and tried to fan the smoke away. Because he didn't actually breath, the horrid-smelling smoke didn't really bother him as quite as badly. However, it still did a good job of blocking his vision.

"Keep going! We can't stop now!"

Nak did her best to hold her breath and force herself to keep moving. The smoke had filled up almost ten yards of the tunnel. By the time they finally reached the other end of the noxious cloud, she couldn't hold it in anymore. She keeled over and vomited. Most of her 'breakfast' had already been digested, but what was left she threw up, including bits of fur, bone, and even a chunk of hoof. By the time she was done, there was nothing left in her stomach, but she was still dry-heaving from the horrid stench. The vampire wouldn't let her stop though. Picking her up by the waist, he carried her further down the tunnel, looking for a door, or really any form of opening, that they could escape through.

Nakela forced herself to relax, now that she could breath easily again. The problem was that now they had finally came to the end of the corridor. There was only a single door within thirty yards, and it was at the very end. Grendel set her down, looking around them, then back at the door.

"I don't like this... Something's not right."

"There has to be a way out here! They took me down the right... I saw what was down there. I don't understand it but..."

Carefully, she opened the door. The room beyond was pitch black, but they could hear the faint gurgling sound of water. Relief flooded through the female, as she finally found what she had been searching for. Where there was flowing water, there was a possible escape route. Gren heard it too, and he remembered he had a Discipline that allowed him to see in the deepest darkness. Using up a tiny bit of his blood, his eyes took on a soft red glow as he looked around the darkened room.

Nakela also could see perfectly in the blackness with one of her Gifts, although her eyes didn't glow like the vampire's did. The room was large, and at the other end the wall had collapsed somewhat, showing a crawlspace that lead out into the city's sewers. The female shifter sighed with relief. But she also was worried, and especially now that she could see the massive swarm of tiny spiders crawling quickly down the corridor toward them. Gren saw her expression and looked back behind them at the spiders.

"Don't think about them. Run!"

He shoved her toward the hole, then turned to look at the lead spider. He attempted to used another of his abilities to 'talk' to the spider, to see if it could get the others to go someplace else. But the spiders ignored him. What he felt wasn't an 'animal', or even a swarm of them, but one single sentient being. Nakela ran toward the hole, but stopped at seeing his attempt.

"What the Hell are you doing? That's the were-spider! Let's go!"

"What? How was I supposed to know that...? I've never even heard of a were-spider before! How can all that be one being?"

Coming up quickly behind the spider swarm where several other figures. Two large saber-toothed felines, one black and the other dark tawny with pale tiger stripes, and four lupines, one of which was obviously Khyrishks, while the smallest one was without a doubt Chigger. Of the other two, one looked like a sleek, pure-black jackal, and

the other being a silvery-white wolf. Nak gasped at seeing the entire 'pack' and quickly slipped through the hole in the collapsed wall. Grendel gasped in shock at seeing them all. He now knew that they were in _serious _trouble. Turning, he quickly followed after Nakela, squeezing his broad body through the opening.


	25. Chapter 25

As Nakela passed through the hole in the collapsed wall, she dove into the shallow water of the sewer, vanishing beneath it's slimy surface. The Crawlerlings turned and scurried through small cracks in the walls as the rest of the shifters fell back behind the saber-toothed tigon. Mara opened her jaws wide and gave a deafening roar as she ran forward. In doing so, she belched out a massive fireball from her gullet that flew rapidly toward the hole, and the vampire.

Gren yelled out in surprise and fear at seeing the sudden ball of flame heading straight for him. He was unable to follow whatever Nakela had just done, and it now looked like he was on his own. Burning through a bit of the potent shifter blood, he used his Celerity to increase his speed, so that he could flee as fast as he possibly could. The fireball hit the wall and exploded, singeing Gendel's back as he ran and collapsing part of the tunnel. He couldn't go back now, only forward. As he turned a corner, he found himself running straight into a massive spider's web, extremely sticky and with strands as strong as steel.

"What the hell...!"

Gren grunted in surprise, ignoring the pain in his singed back for the moment. He didn't struggle, knowing that it would tangle him even worse in the sticky web. Wondering if he could cut through it, he used his sharp claws to try and saw at the strands. All it did was get his hands even more stuck as the webbing held him tightly. But then he found a new problem as the web began to catch fire and burn, with him trapped inside of it. He then heard a laughter behind him. Turning around, he saw a horrible creature with the body and head of a giant spider, and the torso of a homid, step forward seemingly out of no-where. The beast held Nakela, seriously wounded, in a clawed hand.

The vampire hissed as he started to panic from the flames. All vampires had an instinctual fear of flames, thought after what Moira had done to him several days ago he was able to just slightly push back the fear, forcing himself to remain as calm as possible so that he could try using one of his other Disciplines, one that he'd never attempted before.

Concentrating hard, the Gangrel vampire tried to mentally call out, summoning forth a swarm of sewer rats to aid him. But his attempt failed, as his own vitae refused to respond. He couldn't use any of his blood, and felt his own vampiric strength beginning to wane. The webs burned, coming loose from the walls, but he was still trapped in their sticky embrace and surrounded by the fire. That is, until a wave of filthy water suddenly rushed up to cover him, dousing the flames.

The were-spider looked in surprise at the sudden surge of water and hissed angrily. He glared hatefully, then suddenly sank his own long fangs deep into the flesh of Nakela's neck, and began to drain her blood. With the fire out and the web released from the walls, Grendel again tried to struggle in an attempt to use his claws to cut himself free. He snarled fiercely at the monster that held the were-dragon.

"Hey! Get yer ugly face off her!"

The spider ignored him, and he still was unable to use any of his disciplines, his blood feeling very heavy in his body. Looking up, he could see a storm drain in the ceiling, tiny beams of morning sunlight streaming through the bars. He yelled out even louder, hoping that by some miracle someone could perhaps hear him.

"I'm talking ta you fly eater! Let her go!"

Grendel suddenly felt something very strong grab him, and jerk him backward. Everything spun, and he felt like his body was being pulled through some sort of thick, resistant substance. It lasted for nearly a second before he was then thrown onto the ground, several feet from where he had been a moment before. The remainder of the webbing lay on the ground where he had been, and none of it was any longer stuck to him.

The spider released it's grip on the were-dragon and stared in shock. In the next instant, the unseen force slammed hard against the spider, throwing it back several yards, and into the putrid water with a large splash. Nakela fell to the ground, unconscious and very pale. The vampire heard a strange feminine voice echo in his head, one that he didn't recognize.

_Run you fool!_

He didn't need to be told twice as he jumped to his feet and ran toward the unconscious female shifter. Grendel quickly picked her up and slung her light form over his shoulder. He then turned and ran again down the tunnel. He had no idea where he was going, but right now all that mattered was simply getting as far away from that were-spider, and the rest of the Fallen shifters, as he could.

As he ran, he felt his vitae flowing again. Whatever force was stopping him from using it was apparently dissipating. Nakela was completely unconscious, and her skin felt very cold, far colder than it should be for anything still alive. The vamp sighed in relief at having his Disciplines back, though he was also quite concerned at the way that Nak's skin felt.

As he ran, he looked up at every possible manhole cover and sewer grate above him, looking for one that did not show ray of sunlight coming through them. He growled, cursing his rotten luck at the sun just coming at when he finally was able to escape from that Hellhole. The strange voice then whispered in his head again.

_Take the next left... Go to the grating..._

Grendel wondered if he was just being lead into another trap, but for now he did as the eerie voice told him. Turning the corner, he saw the grating up ahead in the ceiling. the tunnel was dark, showing no hint of morning light yet. He stopped just below the grate to check on the were-dragon again.

"C'mon... This ain't no time ta be taking a nap darlin'..."

The vampire gently placed two fingers to her throat, but her skin still felt as cold as death, and she was barely even breathing. Even worse, he couldn't even feel her heartbeat. The voice then echoed again.

_Move fast, vampire. She can't regenerate in her birth-form, and if she isn't healed soon, she'll die. Not even the Bane can save it's host now._

Grendel grunted and put her back over his shoulder again before climbing the ladder to the grating above. It wouldn't move, so he shoved himself up, ramming his other shoulder into the grate to force it open enough so that he could get through. The grating led up into an alley, but one that faced north-south, and the buildings were tall, blocking the sunlight. The buildings to both sides, like many of them in this older part of the city, were fairly run-down. Only a few yards away he could see a boarded door leading into one of them. The tabby quickly ran for it, feeling his skin prickling even in the shade, and he simply used his body as a battering ram to smash through it, collapsing to the floor on the other side of it.

He found himself in the back storage room of an abandoned office building. The air in front of him swirled, and a tall form stepped out of the mists. The creature's fur was pitch-black with a deep red dorsal mane running from between it's long pointed ears down to a little past mid-back. Three golden hoop earrings were in the were-jackal's right ear, and two in her left. Her small amount of clothing was made of gold, gemstones, and white cloth. Pupil-less golden eyes looked down at the vampire and she moved to kneel down beside the unconscious dragon. Gren noticed that she was the same jackal that had been chasing them with the rest of the shifter pack back in the dungeon.

He backed away as the shifter kneeled down, giving her a bit of room. He had no idea who she was, why she was helping them, or who's side she was even on... But right now he really didn't care, as he was simply glad to finally be away from Moira and the other Fallen. The jackal checked Nakela's pulse, shaking her head. Her clawed right hand began to glow blue, and she lightly pressed it to Nak's chest. The glow began to spread across the smaller female's body, and her wounds slowly began to close. Grendel leaned back against the wall, watching the shifter for a moment with a small amount of curiosity and concern. He then groaned, closing his eyes. He was beginning to feel the strain of his escape, having never used so many of his Disciplines in such a short amount of time, and it was a fight for him to stay awake as well with the sun now up.

The jackal pulled her hand away once the wounds were healed just enough that Nakela would survive. But she purposely left the other shifter weak. As the dragon began to slowly wake up, the jackal quickly unhooked a golden chain from around her waist, then bound Nak's wrists with it. Gren opened his eyes just in time to see her securing the chains to the kat-form dragon.

" Wha...What are ya doing?"

"Do you really think that I'm going to fully heal a Fallen dragon, just so she can turn around and attack us? I don't think so."

"A Fallen...? So that's why they let us escape so easily..."

The vampire growled in irritation. He knew that something wasn't right. Even despite the fire and the were-spider, their escape was just far too easy. Now he finally knew why.

"We need ta take her back ta her Pride. I... need ta tell them about what they're facing..."

"Ha! Those jaguars would sooner rip you and her both apart. So long as that Bane is in her, the Hellcat will never let her get anywhere near the others, and especially not her kittens. No, it has to be exorcised first. Then Sarita _might _be more inclined to listen to what you have to say..."

Nakela groaned softly as she began to wake up. She tried to move, but looked down to her hands, realizing that her wrists were bound.

"What... What's going on..?"

"We escaped...No thanks ta you."

The tabby growled coldly at her, then turned his attention back to the jackal.

"Can ya get the bane out of her... And will we be safe here?"

Nakela then laughed, a cold, chilling sound. Though her voice was the same, the darkness in it was all too obvious, and quite disconcerting.

"Safe? No place is safe. Not anymore. They already know. They're already coming."

The other shifter pinned her long ears back in irritation. She knew that the dragon was right.

"Yes... No doubt Bat-Caller is already tracking us."

Grendel looked at the jackal, a bit confused. He then looked around the warehouse, noting the thin beams of sunlight coming through the boards on the windows.

"Bat-Caller? Which one is that? If... If they attack us, I won't be any good like this. Not with it being daylight outside."

"Meka Bat-Caller, the Fallen Balam. The black jaguar. She's a tracker, and a damned good one."

"Let her come! A Strider's no match against a Balam! She'll rip you both to shreds!"

Gren hissed fiercely as he turned and snapped at the bound female before turning his attention back to the other werebeast.

"Shut up you! So what do we do Miss Jackal?"

"Ghost. My name's Ghost. And we need to keep moving. Up. I can ward the upper floors of this building, so we should be safe At least until sunset, but then I'll be able to perform the exorcism. Besides, Bat-Caller won't dare face me one-on-one. Even she knows better than to mess with an 'Eater'..."

The jackal gave a dark smile, and Nakela gasped, visibly paling at her words. Grendel simply nodded. He could tell that this shifter was different from the others, and would follow her lead for the time being.

"Alright, I'll be able ta get some rest then too. I need ta sleep..."

"Bring her then. I'm going ahead to set up the Wards."

She then stood up and shifted to her lupus form. Now that Gren could more clearly see the shifter's animal shape, he could see that she was a tall, lean, pure black canine resembling a cross between a jackal and a sight hound. Even in her animal form, she still had the dark red dorsal mane, the earrings, the collar around her neck, and the wristbands. The lean canine turned and ran swiftly toward, and up the stairs at the other end of the large room.

"C'mon you!"

The male hissed as he grabbed Nakela by the chains on her wrists, jerking the were-dragon up and once again slinging her over his broad shoulder. She hissed hatefully, but didn't struggle. Once the jackal was up the stairs, she spoke softly to the vampire, hoping that she wasn't overheard by the other shifter's keen ears.

"You idiot. You have no idea what she is... Think she's helping you? Think again! She's got her own plans. She's what's called an 'Eater of the Dead'."

"Does it really look like I give a damn right now? She's not the one that's tried ta break me, hurt me, or seduce me yet! Right now, I trust her more than you!"

"Don't be a fool! She kills others... mortals, shifters, vampires... and eats their brains! She does this to gain their knowledge! I don't know what her game is, but if she's somehow managed to trick Mara Ten-Card, then she's got some evil plan in mind here."

"Says you... Yer one of the Fallen now. You'd say anything ta try and manipulate me more... I'm not listening ta any of it. And if ya hadn't noticed, what little knowledge I have ain't worth a hill o' beans ta her."

Nakela glared coldly, but then the glare then turned to a slight, dark grin.

"Not for a vampire. But for a former Enforcer... She's going to want to know everything she can about this world."

"I was a foot-patrol kat. Not much info there either. She'd be able ta learn a lot more from your mind than mine."

Once he finally reached the top of the stairs in the upper floor of the warehouse, Grendel simply dumped her onto the bare floor. She growled slightly when she hit the hard floor, but then gave another dark smile as she looked back up at him as he started to walk off.

"So much for trying to be a 'good vampire'. Sounds like you're starting to turn more towards Moira's side after all."

The vampire suddenly stiffened, whirling around on her with a fierce look in his slate-colored eyes.

"Look who's talking! I'd rather die than ta serve her or those Fallen!"

"Keep up that yelling, and you may just get your wish, vampire."

The black were-jackal, again in her crinos form, materialized out of the shadows as she stepped back out of the Umbra and into the physical realm.

"I've completed the Wards, and there is even a Lune willing to help in the exorcism. As soon as the sun sets, I'll return to perform the ritual."

She then pulled out a small cloth and walked back toward Nakela. The dragon struggled as best she could, but was still far too weak to resist the were-jackal tying the cloth over her mouth. Grendel sighed with relief.

"Thanks. Ya read my mind. She was starting ta annoy me."

He walked over to a nearby corner, making sure he was no-where near the windows. The last thing that he needed was to be burned 'alive' in his sleep. Sitting down, he leaned against the wall and closed his eyes, allowing sleep to finally take over him. Ghost ignored the vampire and the bound Mokole as she prepared for the exorcism. The mystic drew a pentagram on the floor in chalk, surrounded by numerous strange symbols. Some were Garou glyphs, others were Egyptian hieroglyphs.

It took her nearly two hours to prepare, but once she had finally finished, she then walked back over to Nakela and forcibly grabbed her, dragging her over to a nearby pillar. Nak hissed through the gag and tried to struggle, but she was still no match for the crinos-form Garou. Ghost secured her tightly to the cement pillar, making certain there was no way the smaller female would be able to get loose until she returned. Satisfied, the jackal once again took her lupus form, and disappeared back into the Spirit World.

.

"I knew we couldn't trust that damned jackal!"

The massive crinos werewolf threw the large oakwood table hard across the room. Meka and Andrii both had to move quickly out of it's way as it flew past them to smash against the stone wall. Even Moira took a few wary steps back away from the raging Garou, with Chigger cowering at her feet whining. Mara and Lukus both stood calmly against the far wall in their homid forms. The tall ebony-skinned human spoke up with an uncaring, detached voice.

"I knew there was something wrong with that Egyptian wolf. Gypsies like her arn't known for wanting to join with larger groups unless there's some ulterior motive in it."

Mara nodded her head, considering.

"Indeed. I suspected she was up to something, but wasn't sure exactly what. No matter. Nakela is one of us now, and even if the Theurge manages to exorcise the Asura, it's still too late. The plan worked anyway, and now we know for sure about Ghost-Shadows."

The petite vampire looked curiously over at the leader of the shifters.

"Hang on, you're saying that allowing Grendel to escape was so that you could find out who's side that Ghost was really on?"

"Correct. She was far too eager to come to this world, and I suspected that she had never actually turned to a true Fallen. The scent of Cahlash is on her, no doubt, but it's too faint."

"Great. So... when do we go get them back?"

"The sun's up. I'm sure you're feeling it, so we might want to wait until nightfall. Unless you want to risk the vamp getting torched by the daylight when we go to retrieve him. Accidents do tend to happen you know..."

She gave a cold glance to some of the other shifters, particularly the two larger wolves, Khyrishks and Andrii. Mara knew that the two Garou would much rather just kill the vampires than work with them, and she really didn't trust them either. The two wolves, particularly the metis Theurge, had been trouble since they first joined her 'pack', and the werecat never fully trusted Garou anyway.

Moira certainly could feel the presence of the sun in the sky above her underground lair. Vampires tended to sleep during daylight hours, and it was a fight for her to even remain awake right now. All of her childer had already gone to sleep as soon as the sun had risen. She really didn't like the idea of the escapees being gone for an entire day though. Even if Grendel couldn't do anything in the daylight, she still didn't trust that Nakela, Fallen or not, wouldn't still find a way to get to, or at least contact, the Swat Kats and the werejaguars.

"You're right that I want Gren back in one piece, and not char broiled, but do we really need to wait an entire day?"

The black jaguar flicked her ears back as she moved to stand beside the human-form tigon.

_Ghost-Shadows has erected a Ward around where they're hiding. It will be difficult to penetrate, but will fade with the setting of the sun. I found where they're hiding, but was unable to breach the Ward._

"Great. So... All we can do is wait. Well, in that case, I might as well sleep. But as soon as the sun sets, I want to know exactly what is going on!"

Turning on her heel, the silver-furred she-kat stalked out of the room. Chigger, still in his lupus form, ran quickly out behind her. The other shifters watch them leave, then Mara turned her attention back to the pack.

"Ghost-Shadows will no doubt perform the exorcism as soon as the sun sets. That's something we can't risk interrupting, or the consequences could be dire. We'll wait a few hours, then go to retrieve them. The Asura did it's job, but now Blackwater is one of us anyway, so we need not worry too much about that. Let the vampire put his guard down a bit. Meka, I want you to keep an eye on that building. The instant you notice any of them trying to leave tonight, I want to know. It'll be better to go in if Ghost isn't there. And remember, I want _both _of them in one piece!"

She turned her head to glare at the were-spider coldly. Lukus merely shrugged.

"Ghost-Shadows knows how to heal. I figured that by making it appear as if Blackwater really were dying, it'd make the vampire more desperate. It worked."

"Yes, it worked. But we still weren't completely sure about Ghost! If she didn't heal Blackwater, for _any _reason, then the Mokole would be dead now! I didn't put all these pieces out on the board just to have her removed so easily! You should _know _that!"

"The risk was necessary, and it worked. The Mokole is healed, and the traitor revealed."

Mara gave a low growl, but she knew that trying to argue with the Ananasi was pointless. The spider was simply too cold and emotionless to be swayed to anyone's point of view by any method. He couldn't even _be _argued with because he always said everything so matter-of-factly. With a deep sigh, the human woman simply turned and walked out, the black jaguar following behind her. With a casual shrug, Lukus also left. The two remaining Garou watched the others leave, then glanced to each other. The deformed metis gave a cruel smile to his white-furred packmate.


	26. Chapter 26

(several hours earlier:)

When Sarita returned to the salvage yard, she found that the guys still were not back yet. It was sometime in the early morning, the sun still several hours from rising, and she was tired from the long day and night, but it was more the fatigue from worry about her friend and from what she had learned over the past 20 hours that wore her down so much. Going upstairs to the apartment, the jaguar shifted up to her sokto form as she entered the bedroom that she currently shared with her mate.

She immediately walked over to crib beside the bed to check on her two kittens. The small cubs were thankfully still asleep, curled up against each other. Sarita sighed with relief as she wearily sat down on the bed. The warrior werecat had been in difficult situations many times before, but it had been a long time since her own family was threatened, and the news that she had received today from both the werejackal and that snake-kat had her greatly concerned for the safety of her pride. Though Jake and Chance were quite capable of handling the many difficult situations that their 'job' as the Swat Kats put them in, as was Felina for being in the Enforcers, Sarita knew that they were still only mortals and stood little real chance against the building power of the evil supernaturals.

She lay down on the bed, resting on her stomach with her arms folded beneath the pillow under her head. She closed her eyes, but was unable to get to sleep as her mind refused to let go of everything that she had seen and heard recently. A large group of six Fallen Killi were now in Megakat City working with the vampires, Nakela had been forced into the Black Spiral labyrinth and was most likely fully turned now, if she was even still alive, and that bitch blood-sucker Moira had even somehow gotten a hold of her own blood and tried to get Dr. Viper to make a virus capable of affecting her and her kits. Worse, the snake-kat had even attempted to make the virus, only contacting her about it _after _he had realized that it was an impossibility.

About a half hour later, her ears flicked as she heard the door to the bedroom slowly open. Her body reflexively tensed for sudden action, but she relaxed again almost instantly as she caught the familiar comforting scent of her mate. Just as she had done, the first thing that Chance did when he entered was walk over to the crib to check on Kayin and Mateo. The attack on the Den Realm and the kitnapping of their kittens had devastated and enraged the kat as much as it did her. Chance was a bit calmer now that Kayin was back, but he was still greatly hurting, as was Sarita, that they still knew nothing of their daughter, Neema.

Chance smiled softly as he looked down at his sleeping sons, then over at the bed to where his lover rested. He knew that she wasn't asleep because her body was still too tense. Quietly, not wanting to wake the kits, he stripped down and slowly moved onto the bed, laying beside the spotted female. The tabby gently put an arm over her back as he leaned in closely to her, whispering softly.

"Hey beautiful... You alright?"

"I'm just worried... about everything... I... I fear we may have lost Nakela."

"We'll get her back. And Neema. No matter how long it takes, we'll find a way to get them back, and make that damned leech pay for everything she's done."

"I know that. But that's not what concerns me. The other Fallen I told you about... they're making her into one of them."

"Nakela would never serve that damned vampire..."

"Not as she is, no. But when a Killi falls to the Unmaker... She's already been possessed by an Asura, and it's corrupting her. Even in the short amount of time I had the mental link open with her, I could feel it. I was hoping that if we could somehow get her out of there quickly enough, the spirit could be exorcised and she could be cleansed... but now it's too late..."

"What do you mean? We can't give up on her now..."

"I'm not simply giving up, Chance. I'm telling you it's too late. The Fallen ones, they've forced her into the jaws of the Unmaker himself. I didn't learn about it until it was too late to stop it. _If _she even survived, she's now one of them..."

Chance gave a deep sigh, closing his eyes. Nakela and Sarita had been lovers for many years, and he had even been with her himself. He cared for the dragon, but he knew that this news would be the most devastating to Jake. Jake and Nakela had been lovers for quite a while now, and Chance knew that they both greatly cared for each other, even if Nakela claimed that she wasn't capable of actual love.

"You're sure there's nothing we can do?"

"Nothing that I know of. As I said, if it were just the Asura, then there was still a possibility, however small. But now..."

"I'm sorry, Love. I really am..."

He rubbed his strong hand gently but firmly across her shoulders and upper back, trying to relax his tense mate. Sarita's muscles were nearly always so tight that it seemed as if she would explode into action at any moment, which was partially the case in the Hellcat who was so used to life-threatening danger nearly every single moment of her life. Sar rarely relaxed, and it's been even worse the past few days since the attack on her Den Realm.

Chance felt her shiver ever so slightly beneath his hand. He propped himself up on his elbows so that he could now use both hands to firmly massage her shoulders, neck, arms, and back. At first she almost seemed to tense up even more, if that was even possible, but then she relaxed somewhat as she titled her head down to arch her back and shoulders up into his touch. Sarita gave a soft groan as she began to allow the tenseness of her muscles to dissipate, and her own rapid thoughts finally began to quiet as she focused only on the pleasure of her lover's firm hands.

The tabby ran his hands down her sides to her waist as he leaned over her, pressing his bare chest lightly against her back and leaning in to gently kiss across her neck and shoulders. His life was normally very hectic and dangerous simply from being a Swat Kat, but since the appearance of the vampires and werebeasts more than a year ago, things had become even more stressful. Lately it seemed that the only times he was able to fully relax and put aside the stress of his life was when he was with his mate. It had been a while since he had made love to her, since the second trimester of her pregnancy, and he greatly missed the feel of his lover's passionate embrace. Sar apparently felt the same way as she slowly rolled over onto her back and ran her own hands up Chance's sides and across his strong shoulders.

Chance kissed his mate deeply and passionately, which she hungrily returned. He could feel the warmth of her firm body beneath him as she arched her back, pressing herself up against him. He began to slowly kiss and lick his way down her chin and neck to her chest. Sar tilted her head back and moaned softly in pleasure. Her small red top had a golden hoop clasp in the front of it rather than the back, and Chance gently released it, letting the crimson cloth fall away to her sides. The spotted female shivered with pleasure as he began to lick and caress her breasts. She groaned softly as he continued to lick and nip, but then Sar clenched her eyes shut as felt her chest tightening

"Love... I'm still..."

Chance opened his eyes in surprise at the sudden taste of the warm fluid in his mouth. He gently licked it away from her skin then wiped the remaining droplets off of his chin with the back of one arm.

"Oh... Lactating... Uh, sorry..."

She laughed lightly as he moved back up her body to kiss her lips again, his hands caressing her sides and waist. He then again began to kiss passionately back down her body, moving now further down as he gently pushed her skirt down off her hips and down her legs. Once the garment fell to the floor, Sar spread her legs, lifting her knees to brace herself more firmly. Another shudder wracked her body as she then felt his tounge within her. Sar felt her entire body flush warmly at the sensation and she moaned out even more loudly, her entire spine arched up in pure pleasure. Her heart was pounding within her chest and she was breathing hard and deep.

After nearly a minute, Chance made his way back up her body once again, and as he did so she then wrapped her legs around his hips as he pressed his own body firmly against hers. Sarita could feel her mate's large maleness, now completely hard, rubbing against her, and she tightened her thighs around him, pulling him even closer to her. Chance then gently slid into her and began to move within her, slowly but firmly. Sarita's heart was pounding even faster as she moved with her lover, gasping and moaning in pure ecstasy from the feeling that she had missed these past several months just as much as he had.

Chance groaned as he continued to push harder and deeper into his mate, and he could feel the tightening. Sarita could feel it too and she hissed at the feeling, clenching her teeth. They both reflexively yelled out in pleasure as Chance finally climaxed into his lover. Both were breathing hard and they could feel each other's heartbeats strong and fast. Unfortunately though, their yells of pleasure frightened the two tiny kittens awake, and the recent trauma still fresh in their young minds. Both kits began calling out in surprise and fear, not know what had just happened. Sar groaned and Chance winced, looking over at the crib at the noise.

"Oops..."

As the spotted werecat gave a soft laugh, her mate gently pulled away from her, and then got up and walked over to the crib. Reaching down, Chance carefully lifted up the two crying kittens, holding them gently in his strong arms.

"Easy... it's okay boys... There's nothing to be afraid of... Daddy's here. You're safe."

The two cubs calmed down a bit at their father's soothing voice, curling up against him as he carried them back over to the bed. Sarita smiled gently as she moved over, turning over onto her side. Chance gently set the kits down then laid down on his side as well, facing his mate and sons. The two kittens curled up tightly in between their parents for comfort as Chance gently rested an arm over them and across Sarita's side and shoulder. The werejaguar's gentle voice began to calm and sooth her two young sons as she began to sing softly. Chance smiled as he watched her, her own deep blue eyes watching the kittens as she sang. Even though the tabby didn't understand the language in which his mate sang, the song itself was very soft and gentle, as was her voice. It wasn't long before Kayin and Mateo soon fell asleep again, and their parents soon fell asleep as well, finally calmed and relaxed as they curled up together with their sons.

.

Sarita slowly opened her eyes as a ray of morning light found it's way through the ragged curtains to shine against her face. Looking around, she could see that she was now alone in the bedroom. Chance had obviously awoke before she did, and had apparently taken the kits as well, careful not to wake her. Sarita sat up slowly and looked over at the clock. It was late morning, and she knew that Chance and Jake would have already opened the garage over an hour ago.

The werejaguar put her clothes back on, smiling to herself at remembering the night before, then stood and stretched her entire body as far as her lean muscles would go. Moving quietly, she made her way back out of the bedroom and into the main living area of the apartment. In the kitchen were the obvious signs of the guys' quick breakfast and morning coffee, plus the obvious feeding of the kits. Sarita was glad that they were now on a weaning diet of raw meat mixed with formula, since their tiny teeth were getting quiet sharp.

Her ears flicked at the sound of grinding metal coming from down the stairs in the garage. Moving over toward the stairs, she slowly made her way down them, stopping about half-way once she was able to see fully into the large garage. Chance and Jake were in their work clothes, covered in oil and grease already, working on the car that they had started on yesterday. The engine on the rust-red car was in poor shape and they had to get a few replacement parts before they could do any real repairs. She of course knew absolutely nothing about vehicles, or machinery of any kind.

Continuing down, she walked over to where the playpen had been set at the back wall of the break room, well away from all the heavy equipment. Kayin and Mateo were now fully awake, rough-housing with each other in the soft-sided confines of the covered playpen. Sarita smiled as she watched her boys for a moment, then turned and walked back toward the two male kats. About half-way across the garage, she suddenly froze, her entire body rigid with a surprised look in her face. Chance glanced up and smiled at his lover, but the smile instantly faded as he saw her expression.

"Sar? What's wrong?"

Jake looked up as well, concern obvious on his ginger-furred face.

"Sarita?"

"Oh Great Gaia..."

She closed her eyes sadly as her body relaxed. She almost seemed as if she were about to black out and fall over. Chance and Jake both got up quickly and ran over to her.

"Sarita? What is it?"

"Nak... Nakela... She's..."

She took a stumbling step backward and Chance had to quickly put his arms around her shoulders and back to steady her. He and Jake helped her back over into the small break room and onto the couch there. Sar slumped down, her eyes downcast with a sad expression. Chance sat on her left side, one arm around her shoulders and the other gently gripping her left hand. Jake stood a few feet away, watching worriedly.

"What is it? What happened to Nak?"

The smaller kat did his best to keep himself calm, though he greatly feared for his lover, and Sarita's sudden reaction concerned him greatly. Since the were-dragon had been first approached by the vampires, he worried for her safety, knowing that somehow that leech, Moira, would find a way to use her against them, just as Ange had used him. After Nakela's sudden disappearance the other night, he couldn't even keep himself focused on his work, both in the garage and on patrol in the Turbokat, for worrying for the petite female. Sarita shook her head slowly, her voice little more than a whisper.

"She's... she's turned... She's one of _them _now... She's a _Fallen_."

"No... No that's... that's not possible!"

"It's more than possible. It's the truth. "

The two kats jumped in surprise at the new voice, both of them turning to look toward it's source. Sarita didn't even look up, though her ears pinned back at hearing the familiar voice, and it's cold indifferent tone. Standing in the doorway of the break room was a woman clad in a black cloak that covered her entire lean body, the hood pulled up to hide her face. There was something different, and eerie, about the female. Chance's own ears pinned back and he glared coldly at the cloaked woman.

"What do you mean, 'the truth'? And who are you...?"

The woman reached up her five-fingered hands, and slowly pulled the hood back away from her face. Chance and Jake both stared in shock at seeing that the female was in fact a human. She had long jet-black hair that was pulled back away from her face and fell flat down her back, disappearing into the cloak. Her skin was somewhat dark, though not as much so as Sarita's or Nakela's human forms, and her eyes were an eerie golden color. She had golden hoop earrings in her ears, and around her eyes was gold and black paint forming the 'Eye of Ra' pattern. Sarita finally looked up slowly, her deep blue eyes glaring at the woman.

"What now, Ghost...?"

The kats both looked at her in surprise.

"You know her?"

She nodded slowly, and the human woman gave a very faint, somewhat dark smirk.

"Briefly. We met only a day ago. I've not been in this world very long. And before you begin asking questions, let me go ahead and explain now. I came here with the Fallen Graces through a tear in the far depths of the Umbra: the Spirit World. The same one through which Sarita's older kits arrived in this world, and then left it again, save for Akin of course."

Their jaws dropped in surprise, though Sarita continued to glare coldly. After barely a moment though, their looks of shock turned to looks of hate toward the shifter. Here was an obvious werebeast who claimed to be one of the Fallen, one of those responsible for taking Nakela and turning her against them, and she had the audacity to walk right into their own home! Chance stood up quickly, now fully facing the female, and even Jake's fists were clenched in hatred.

"You're one of the Fallen? You're responsible to taking Nakela, and for the evil spirit that's now possessing her?"

"No..."

They both turned and looked down at Sarita in surprise when she spoke. She slowly stood up and took a few steps forward, walking past them and toward the other female.

"She came here with the Fallen Graces, but she's not actually one of them... are you, Ghost-Shadows? The taint of the Unmaker is upon you, no doubt, and yet it's not..."

"It's not as strong as it should be for one who serves the Wyrm? Correct. I still serve Gaia. But given how I tend to gain so much of my power and knowledge, the taint of those I... 'learn' from, often tends to rub off. An unfortunate side-effect, and being a loner means that I don't have someone to conveniently perform a Cleansing Rite whenever I need it."

"Wait, what do you mean, 'learn from'? You... You're an Eater...?"

Now it was the Hellcat who looked on in surprise. She had once learned of a semi-secret group of werejackals called the Eaters of the Dead. They literally would eat the brains of others in a dark ritual that allowed them to learn what the dead ones had known. This was even possible with vampires, though they had to be torpored rather than fully killed. And it would certainly stand to reason that devouring such corrupted monstrosities would certainly leave a taint of the Unmaker upon the shifter who did so. Among the other wolves, this was considered a horrible taboo, but some of the other Killi, particularly the Bastet and Corax, weren't so repulsed, though it was still quite a shock to actually meet one of these exceedingly rare cultists in the flesh.


	27. Chapter 27

The Balam and two kats watched the human-form Garou with cold expressions. This didn't bother the Strider at all, since she was quite used to it wherever she went due to simply being what she was. But she also knew that they needed her, and they knew it as well. Sarita had no love of Garou, and she certainly didn't trust this werejackal, but right now they needed any allies they could get, and so far Ghost-Shadows hadn't lied to or tried to deceive them that Sarita could determine.

"I was certain that at least one of them, the metis werecat Mara Ten-Card, suspected that I wasn't really on their side. Though I greatly doubt that they had any idea what my true intentions were..."

"Neither do we."

The werejaguar's voice was cold and dark, but secrets were the lifeblood of the Bastet, both in figuring them out, and in keeping them, so she knew well that the jackal would never tell them the real reason she was in this world. Not unless she actually needed them to know in order to go through with whatever those plans were.

"No, you don't. Anyway, they had apparently kept your dragon caged with that vampire, Grendel."

"What?"

Jake's expression was a mix of shock and hate. He was certain that the vampire was the reason Nakela was captured in the first place.

"Calm down. He's not like the rest of them. Apparently he still has a strong sense of honor and wanted nothing to do with helping Moira against all of you. He was planning to warn Nakela when Chigger and a Bane showed up and captured them both despite their efforts to fight back and get away. He's suffered a considerable amount of torture from that little bitch."

This brought a look of surprise to all three of them. Sarita had learned in the past that not _all _vampires, at least among the younger ones, were evil. Chance and Jake had found this out after Angelida's death had apparently released Callie from the Blood-Bond just as it had Jake. But to learn that one of those that Ange had personally chosen to take over Megakat City was actually on their side, at least according to the jackal, was still quite a shock. Ghost barely even gave them time to let it sink in before she continued.

"Several hours after they had forced Nakela into the Black Spiral, they apparently decided that Mara was going to take over the torture of the vampire. Or at least, that's what _I _was told. Apparently they had something else in mind. Regardless, they fixed it to where they were able to escape. Apparently it was a two-part trap. First to make sure that the dragon really had turned, and second to get me to show my hand. Unfortunately it worked on both counts, so now they know at least that I'm not on _their_ side."

Chance narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the shifter.

"And exactly _who's _side are you on?"

"Mine."

Sarita expected that answer, and right now she really didn't care either. Jake took a few steps back and half sat, half fell down onto the sofa beside her. A part of him still couldn't accept the fact that his girlfriend was now one of the Fallen shifters. But the rational side of him knew that it had to be true, and that's what scared him the most. Not the possibility of it, but the extreme déjà vu, only this time it wasn't him who had turned, it was _her_.

"So... it's too late? There's nothing we can do?"

Sar's ears turned back. There was something that just wasn't quite adding up.

"Hang on.. Ghost, you said that they had to 'make sure' she had really turned. What did you mean? They didn't even know for sure?"

"Correct. There's something... odd about her. To my knowledge, no Mokole has ever gone into the labyrinth. No-one could have predicted what it would do to her. Most of the time she acted like a Fallen, but at points she seemed... too compassionate."

Jake and Chance both looked at her curiously. 'Compassionate' was definitely a word that described the Nakela they knew, but not _any _of the sick and twisted Fallen shifters that they had encountered. Sarita remained quiet for a few moments as she considered that, trying to fit some of the puzzle pieces together, at it were.

"Walking the Spiral causes Dementia, right?"

"_Dancing _the Spiral. And yes, it does. Why?"

"Multiple Personality Disorder..."

A faint look of surprised briefly crossed the human woman's emotionless face.

"It could be possible..."

"Nakela has Pumonca blood in her. Some Bastet, particularly those of Fae descent, and some Pumonca, tend to have the disorder from birth. It would make sense if she were already more prone to it just from her puma blood, and it would explain the radical shifts in her."

"Yes... it would... I believe I've seen it before in both a Bubasti and a Swara. It's quite possible."

Chance shook his head trying to understand exactly what the female werebeasts were referring to.

"Whoa, hold it. Translation please? You're saying that Nak is part werecat, and she might now have split personalities?"

Jake looked up at this, hoping that maybe that meant there might still be a chance to save her. Sarita and Ghost both nodded slowly. The Balam looked down, her ocean-blue eyes now narrowed.

"Yes... which means that if that damned Asura can be exorcised from her... there might still be a way to help her."

"And at sunset, that's what I plan to do. But first, we have to pay chimanage to the Lune."

Chance's ears pinned back.

"English please..."

"She means, Love, that a moon-spirit, a Lune, has to help with the exorcism. But all spirits demand payment for their 'help'. The chimanage, the 'payment' has to be given before it'll help."

Jake's ears went back as he narrowed his own eyes coldly.

"And what is that payment? What does it want?"

Sar and Chance looked at him in surprise.

"Lunes are finicky, but not completely unreasonable. Don't worry, I've delt with spirits many times over the years, and they don't forget those that are honorable in their deals with them."

Sarita flicked her ears as she then realized something, then she turned her attention quickly back to the other shifter.

"That's why you came here... isn't it? It's something that I need to do?"

"Apparently you have a fairly good reputation among the spirits, even with the short time that you've been in _this _world. The Lune asked for you personally."

She sighed and looked back to the two kats. Sarita was willing to do whatever it took to help her friend and long-time lover, and she knew that Chance, and especially Jake, were both willing to do whatever they could as well.

"Fine. Let's go then..."

.

It was well past noon, but in the Penumbra there were no shadows, as within the 'Earth's Shadow', Helios' light could penetrate everything during the day, while Luna bathed the spirit world in her silver light at night. Two figures moved swiftly through the city of webs and spiders, the domain of the Weaver, also known as the Maker, who seeks to create order to the world with his pattern webs, creating and controlling everything of technology and machinery. Sarita was born of the wild lands and hated having to enter the city, but the web-domain of the penumbral part of it was a place she truly dreaded to be. But even so, with it being full daylight they couldn't risk traveling through the physical realm where they would certainly be spotted, not only by the mortal kats, but possibly by spies of the vampires and the Fallen shifters as well.

The midnight-black jackal and shimmering golden-furred jaguar moved swiftly down the streets inbetween the massive buildings, their steel and glass structures replaced by spiritual webs crawling with millions of tiny cybernetic spiders. Within the spirit world, the werebeasts' spirit selves showed more clearly, unhidden by their physical bodies. The Silent Strider moved as a living phantom of the purest black, a beast right out of ancient Egyptian lore, while the Mayan warrior-priestess' pelt shinned with a golden spiritual fire, her many tattoos seeming to glow with power from beneath the spotted coat.

It was still a fair distance to where the Mokole and the vampire kat were hidden, but the two shifters had both used Gifts to allow them to double their speed, and in their animals forms that was very fast. But not fast enough, as their errand was not unnoticed. Rounding the corner of a large building, both of them suddenly skidded to a stop, their claws raking across the spiritual asphalt as a pair of large wolves flanking a black jaguar now stood in their path.

The black jaguar had green eyes, and wore golden jewelry studded with gemstones, very similar to those of the blue-eyed golden jaguar that faced her. Sarita narrowed her deep blue eyes coldly, and spoke in the werecat language of Khuear.

"Meka..."

The midnight jungle-cat actually seemed to smile.

"Sarita... It's been a while."

"It has... I never expected to see you again, let alone in this world..."

"Neither did I. I was surprised to learn you had left the basin for the northern continent. What happened? Couldn't handle the jungles as a cripple?"

The golden cat snarled viciously, her ears pinned and her tail lashing.

"I was _sent _to the North! I was trained as a Kuasha, so that I could go there and find the kits who were lost to our tribe and train them."

"Lost kits in the northern continent? Heh. More likely you were sent away because you were useless to the cause!"

Sarita roared out loudly in anger, causing even the three Garou to jump back slightly in surprise. Sarita's reputation as the Golden Hellcat was well known, as was her deadly frenzies. As much as the two Black Spiral Dancers hated the werecat, they really didn't like the idea of antagonizing her into a frenzy, but Meka didn't seem at all bothered. Sarita viciously snarled out of the 'words' of the strange language, their meaning unknown to the three wolves.

"I found two orphaned Balam kits, and both are now powerful warriors! As is my daughter! My deformities have been removed by the grace of a powerful spirit whom I served against the dark powers of Cahlash, your 'Master'! You turned your back from the war, from the Folk, and from Gaia! You _are _what we've been fighting against, one of those who are destroying our homeland!"

Now Meka pinned her own ears back and hissed fiercely.

"Time for you to die, Sarita, as you should have long ago!"

The black Balam shifted up to her powerful chatro form as she lunged at her golden counter-part. Sar also shifted instantly up to chatro, meeting the attack. The two werewolves also lunged, the deformed one shifting up to his crinos form while the white Garou remained in hispo. Ghost snarled and shifted up to her own hispo form, but she was not a fighter and stood little real chance against the larger Garou. But Sarita never intended her to fight them anyway, since Ghost was the only one who could perform the exorcism on Nakela. She roared out to the Strider, a fierce sound which little needed little translation.

"Run!"

Ghost turned and took off running down the umbral streets at incredible speed. Andrii turned to pursue her, but she was already several blocks away and moving fast. He knew that he had no real chance of catching up to her, as the Silent Striders were the Messengers, the fastest of all the Garou. Ghost never looked back, she never saw the bloody three on one battle behind her. Sarita could take care of herself, and she had a mission to complete. If she failed to remove the Bane, and the taint, from the weredragon, then she would have to kill her. One way or another, they could not allow a Fallen Mokole to join Moira's growing forces.


	28. Chapter 28

The exorcism should have been performed at sunset, but Ghost-Shadows knew that they were running out of time. It was now or never, as she didn't know how long the Hellcat could hold out against three powerful Fallen. She may have been strong, and a fierce fighter, but she was still outnumbered.

The jackal moved very swiftly, far too fast for the others to follow her. She knew that ever second counted, and pushed her own speed to the limit. Yet for all the effort she put in, she was barely even tired when she finally exited the Umbra inside the abandoned warehouse. She ran quickly up the stairs, then slowed down and shifted back up to her crinos form as she reached the top floor.

Ghost looked around the room, seeing that the kat-form were-dragon was still chained and gagged where she had left her, and that the vampire appeared to be 'asleep'. As she approached the other female, Nakela opened her eyes and glared coldly, emitting a low growl from behind the gag. The Strider put her ears back in annoyance at the growl, but she knew that there was nothing that the Mokole could do.

"Give it up, Dark One. You're too weak."

Even though vampires 'slept' throughout the daylight hours, their bodies appearing to be completely dead with no movement of breath or heartbeat, the werecat blood within Grendel actually caused him to wake up slightly at the sound of the shifter's voice. He cracked one eye open slowly to see what was going on.

Ghost turned her attention away from Nakela and walked back over to the pentagram that she had drawn on her floor earlier with chalk. Positioned in a circle around it were numerous candles, which she now lit, creating a soft eerie glow in the darkened room, the blacked out windows making the late afternoon seem like night. At one point of the pentagram, just outside the circle of candles, was a small clay bowl, a canteen, and a leather pouch. The werejackal knelt down and poured a gray powder out of the pouch into the bowl, then poured some water from the canteen over it.

She stood back up and again moved back over to the were-dragon, who glared and growled hatefully at her. Nakela tried to struggle as Ghost-Shadows released her from the support column and forcibly picked up her up. She carried the small female back to the pentagram and placed her, none to gently, in the center of it.

The vampire kat watched the tall werejackal as she picked up and moved Nakela. He couldn't help but smile a little to himself as he looked at the smaller female. Even though she had been possessed then, the short time that they had been together had been among the best he'd ever had. He wondered though, if she would even remember that after she had been purged of the evil spirit within her.

The Garou began to speak in her own strange language, walking counter-clockwise in a circle around the still struggling dragon. As she did, she sprinkled the mixture from the small clay bowl, which looked similar to droplets of liquid ash. Nakela fought with all her strength, which Ghost had made sure wasn't very much, and tried to scream through the gag. As the ritual continued, the small female jerked and squirmed, continuing her muffled screams with her eyes clenched shut. It appeared that whatever was happening to her was extremely painful.

Grendel just watched silently, not moving from where he was leaning against the wall. He had never seen such a thing happening before, and so he had no idea if what was happening to the dragon was supposed to actually happen or not. He also remembered that Ghost had said that the one called Bat-Caller was a tracker, and silently wondered if it might even have already been to late to find Nak's pride. The vampire knew nothing about Ghost's already having met with Sarita and the Swat Kats, or of the fierce battle that was currently taking place several miles away.

Ghost's chanting grew even louder, as did Nakela's muffled screams. An unnatural darkness then began to fill the room, one that the candles couldn't pierce. A red glow eminated from the pentagram and glyphs on the floor, casting a disconcerting, almost demonic glow into the darkness of the room. Nak's eyes rolled back in her head and she began seizing violently. As she did, a dark mist seemed to rise up out of her body to hover in the air before the Garou.

The vampire kept very still and silent, not daring to move as he kept watching the strange and frightening ritual. If he hadn't known that Nakela was now evil, he would have felt more concern for her. But for the moment, he knew that what was happening was something that had to be done.

The dark mist swirled, it's form condensing. The evil spirit then gave out an ear-piercing scream, which though it startled the vampire, had absolutely no effect on the werewolf mystic as she continued her chanting, the pitch of her voice raising in volume and tone. Finishing the chant with a final loud and fierce command, Ghost banished the Bane. It screamed again and it's form again swirled, then vanished back into the spirit world. Everything went completely black for a moment, then the candles slowly flickered back to life. The red glow of the patterns on the floor, as well as the unnatural darkness, were both gone. Ghost-Shadows took a few weak steps backward, then sank to her hands and knees, dropping the clay bowl. She was exhausted and breathing hard. Nakela was once again unconscious, although she looked more 'normal' again, not like she had been since she was forced to 'Dance the Spiral'.

The vampire grunted, hoping that the ritual had worked. What he had seen had been seriously creepy, and he was sure that if he were alive, he would have shivered from a strong chill while watching it. Gren was beginning to think that there wasn't much that these werebeasts couldn't do. For neither the first nor the last time, he wished that his Sire had been around a bit longer, to have taught him more about them, as well as about what he himself could do. After a moment, Ghost stood back up.

"The Bane is banished from her. But she had still Danced the First Level of the Black Spiral. What it has truly done to her, I do not know. Many Gaians find their mentality completely shattered. Some are strong enough to withstand the horrors they are shown, but they are still never the same. The Bane had taken control of her, so I really cannot tell you how she will be when she awakens. For now though, I have to go. I shall return as soon as I can."

Without waiting for any form of response, the Strider turned and shifted back into her lupus form. She then ran with unnatural swiftness back down the stairs and back out of the warehouse, disappearing as her form blurred and passed back into the spirit world. The vampire grunted, not liking the idea of being alone, trapped in this building during the daylight, with those Fallen shifters still out there searching for him. If they did find him, he doubted that his own claws and fangs would be of much use against them, and he had no other weapons with him. Even his silver dagger had been lost at some point during the escape, most likely dropped in the sewers when he had run into that web.

.

A little over an hour later, Nakela finally began to stir. She groaned softly, then slowly began to open her eyes. They were once again their normal brown color, with no trace of the red glow or golden tinge from when she was possessed by the Bane. Looking around slowly, she could see that she was still where Ghost had left her, in the center of the pentagram, gagged and with her wrists chained. At hearing her soft groan, Grendel opened his own eyes and looked over at her.

"Welcome back ta th' world of the waking..."

He got up slowly and walked over to kneel down at the edge of the symbols on the floor. Nakela glanced over at him, then turned her eyes down, not wanting to meet his gaze. The look in her eyes was hollow... full of pain and sadness. She didn't even attempt to say anything, as if there was even any point in even doing so with the gag on. He watched her for a moment, though could see no sign of the possession in her anymore.

"Are ya... yerself again? Nod if ya are. I'm not taking that gag off till I'm sure, or till Ghost tells me too."

She closed her eyes, and then gave a slow nod. A small tear rolled down the side of her face to land on the floor beside her. Gren's ears went back seeing it, and he did feel a bit of compassion for the shifter. He didn't no exactly what she was going through, but he did understand the emotional pain that she had to have been in.

"Hey... It'll be okay-ish. Ghost got that thing out that was controlling ya. Look on the bright side, at least yer pride-mate won't kill ya now."

Nak shook her head. Even without the Bane, she was still considered a Fallen now. No matter what, she knew that she could never go back. She clenched her eyes shut, and tried to fight back the tears. Seeing it, the vampire stood and experimentally placed on foot inside the pentagram, being very careful not to touch any of the lines or glyphs. His caution wasn't needed though, as with the ritual now completed, they were nothing more than patterns on the floor. He carefully made is way over and knelt back down in front of her, then slowly reached over to undo the gag.

"Well, ya still have me then."

That caught her a bit by surprise, and she looked back up at him when he removed the gag, her eyes a mix of sadness and confusion.

"Why? I'm not like I was anymore. I _am _one of them now. Even without the Bane controlling me, I... I can never go back..."

Nakela closed her eyes again. The tone of her voice echoed the fact that she was simply ready to give up. Her spirit was broken. He looked down at her sadly. From the little he did know about werebeasts, he believed that they were far stronger than that, and couldn't possibly give up so easily.

"Ya look the same ta me. Ya still sound the same, and I bet ya can still dance the same... It don't matter ta me if yer not fully the same... I'm not fully the same either. If I could go back an' change things, I would. But I can never go back ta the life I once had and enjoyed. I thought I'd break and be serving Moira by now, but I didn't. The drive ta help try an' save the city, ta save those kits, and ta help you... kept me going."

She shuddered at the mention of the kits. She had almost forgotten them. Forgotten... Mokole are supposed to be the 'Memory of Gaia'. They were supposed to remember, not forget. She felt within herself, and could feel the darkness there. She didn't know exactly what had happened to her within the twisting labyrinth of balefire, but she knew that she would never be the same again. What she saw there... what she saw within herself... had scarred her very sanity, and changed her forever.

"There is a darkness in me now... An evil... I can feel it. I may no longer be possessed, but I am still tainted. Just as Mara and Meka are. Just as Stephen and Darian were. All of them, they used to serve our Earth-Mother, Gaia. But they were corrupted by the powers of the Dissolver, just as I was. It changed them... and it's doing the same to me..."

"I don't care. Ta quote a line from a movie: 'evil is a point of view'. Look at me, I was made by Ange, so I should be evil. I _am _technically evil, yet here I am trying ta be a good guy again."

"I'm not as strong as you are. And I know that not all vampires are evil. I'm probably the only Mokole in existence who knows and accepts that, and perhaps that's actually part of the taint itself, proof that it had always been within in me, as much as I ignored and denied it. But you don't understand the dark powers of the Dissolver. Of what it does..."

"That's true, I don't. And with any hope and luck, never will. All I can do is ta keep trying ta move on. I may not be able ta help ya, or the others, but that won't stop this old tom from still trying."

Nakela finally tried to slowly sit up, but she was still weak, and still couldn't move her hands. Sighing, she just rolled over away from him.

"At least you can... "

"And you will too. Ya helped me ta be stronger... Now it's my turn ta return th' favor."

The black tabby then grabbed her and pulled her back up and against him. This surprised her and she tried weakly to pull away at first, but then she relaxed as she knew that she was no match against his strength, especially in the condition she was currently in. He still noticed one big physical difference in her though. Her skin, which was usually so warm, was now extremely cold for any living warm-blooded creature, only about 70 degrees. He didn't know if it was from being weak, or from the evilness still within her. Even so, she shivered at his touch.

"How can you possibly help me?"

"Once an Enforcer, always an Enforcer I guess. I don't really have much else I can do. With that stupid blood-bond I got, I won't be able ta help yer pride fight Moira, and it'd only be a matter of time until it forces me ta seek her out again. That is, if I'm not already dead, or chained up again by then."

"That's probably what she's counting on. They seemed more interested in recapturing me than they did you. Even under the Bane's influence, I still wanted out of there. I want nothing to do with joining that pack, and especially that Ananasi."

She shivered at the memory of fighting the creature in the Umbra before it pulled her back into the physical realm and began to drain her blood. Even though her wounds were partially healed, she still had the scars on her neck from it's massive fangs. Grendel's shoulders sagged a bit, but he still held on to the fact that there could still be some kind of hope left, for the both of them.

"Ya want me ta see if I can remove those chains? If ya promise not ta run off on me, that is. And even if she is counting on it, by then we'll hopefully have some surprises ready fer her and the others. We also need ta tell yer pack about those Fallen, and th' location of that Haven."

"It's up to you if you think you can trust me enough to remove them. I don't care, and I don't plan on going anywhere. She didn't use the chains to stop me from trying to get away, she did it to stop me from shifting, and to weaken me. I... I don't know if I even trust myself... As for the others... they're not my pride anymore. Not now. I don't dare go back. Once I realized that the Bane was trying to take control of me... I made Sarita promise to kill me if we ever met up again."

"But they need ta know about what they have ta deal with now... I'd do it myself, even if they killed me fer it. At least they'd still have the info. But there's a few kinks in that plan..."

Grendel slowly started to undo the chains from her wrists. They were strong and heavy, being made pure gold, but not very thick. Even so, once he removed them, he could see deep bloody marks in her soft skin from where they had cut into her wrists from her struggling during the exorcism. She winced slightly from the pain, rubbing her sore and bloody wrists.

"Such as...?"

"Well I can't go out in the daylight when it's safer, and if I go out at night, then the Fallen could just track me ta them, or capture me again before I found them."

"That's why it's best if neither of us go. We'll have to convince Ghost-Shadows to do it, if she hasn't already. Something about her behavior is strange, and it wouldn't surprise me if Sarita and the others do already know at least some of what happened. Even if she is an Eater, she's still a Silent Strider. Of all the creatures of Gaia, the Striders are the fastest other than the Corax, and the messengers of the Garou. That's what they do, carry messages among the werewolves, and even some of the other B

ête."

"I see... Better hope she does eat my brain then, unless she also has some way of keeping me locked up so I don't go back ta Moira"

"Don't even say that! It's one of the greatest of taboos! That's what makes the Eaters so feared, and so dangerous. All of them develop a taint of the Dissolver, and to eat the brains of vampires... it can cause them to fall to the Dissolver as fast as if they had danced the Spiral! It's not only your memories they feed on... it's your very soul!"

The vampire laughed, still holding her gently against him as she turned her head to look up at him in shock.

"Now that's the beautiful were-dragon I came ta know."

That surprised her a bit, but she had also surprised herself. Maybe he was right, that there could still be a chance at redemption for her. But even so, she knew it would take time. And time was something they didn't have much of right now. She thought back to everything that had happened in the past few days, and the memories gave her a chill. Literally, as her body temperature dropped another five degrees.

"Grendel, I... I need to apologize, though I don't know if any apology could possibly be enough for what I've done to you..."

"Call me Gren... and it's alright. I been used and manipulated from the very start, yet can never seem ta see it happening. It's just as much my fault fer falling ta the charms of beautiful females."

"No, it's not alright. You even said it yourself. I am one of the Fallen now, and I _did _try to break, hurt... and seduce you... I... there's no way I can be forgiven for that."

"Yes ya can, because it wasn't yer doing. Ya were under the influence of that Bane. Heh, and it's not like I didn't enjoy the seducing part."

"Perhaps you can forgive me for it... but the others... Even if I could face them again, I don't know if I could forgive myself for it. Sarita I'm sure wouldn't care... But Razor, if he ever found out..."

"Razor? Yer lovers with that smaller Swat Kat?"

"Yes... And T-Bone is actually Sarita's mate. That's why Moira took the kits, not only for leverage against Sarita, but against the Swat Kats as well. Sar's kits are _his_. Sarita was born a jaguar, and therefor so are her kits, but..."

Her tone of voice was still very sedate and full of hurt as she remembered what had recently happened, and of the pride's loss. Grendel still held her, trying to give her at least some comfort.

"We'll get them back ta were they belong yet, Nak. It's good that they at least had kits. I'm never gonna be able ta have any."

"Maybe, maybe not... Sarita and I once worked with a Garou back on our own world who's mate was a vampire. I don't know how... but somehow they did have a child together. After he was turned."

"That's good fer them, but being a vamp now isn't 'only problem fer me though... I'd have ta finds a female ta want ta settle down with first. I'm Bi, from before... from when I was still living. Whenever I got the urge for a she-kat, I'd just go an' pick up a one-night-stand at some bar or night-club. But the rest of them time when I was in my more... stronger moods, then I'd be with my partner. I enjoyed it better with him. We knew each other so well, and we knew just how much the other could take. What the limits were, how to give each other the most pleasures..."

She actually had to give a soft half-hearted laugh at that.

"Sounds like me and Sarita. It was easy enough finding a male to sleep with, but being Bête, we always found ourselves alone in the end. After the death of Sar's first pride, and her first mate, we became allies, and companions in the long hunt against Angelida for Sar's revenge. In time, I guess we found that we were the only ones who could understand each other well enough... and we eventually became more than just friends..."

"That does sound like it... Duke was the closest kat I had. The dagger I had earlier, it had been a gift from him. I only hope that once this is over, he'll be able ta be laid ta rest with the honors he deserves."

"I'm sorry. Believe me, I can certainly understand that... from after what happened when Angelida killed Sar. For two weeks, I was almost dead inside myself from what had happened, and from believing she was gone forever."

The tabby nodded. He might have lost a good portion of himself, but he could still feel some emotion with what was left of what he was desperately trying to hold onto. Nakela closed her eyes and leaned back against him. She was still very weak.

"I'm sorry... but I really need to rest right now..."

"It's okay. I need ta as well."

The vampire gently set her back down and then laid down beside her, still holding her. He closed his eyes as well and tried to get some more rest until Ghost-Shadows returned.


	29. Chapter 29

Ghost ran quickly, her form little more than a black blur, until she finally returned to where she had last seen the Golden Hellcat. Even in the Umbra, the scent of blood was very strong. Yet already thousands of tiny spider spirits were crawling everywhere over the battle scene, cleaning up the blood and repairing the damage done. A street lamp was bent completely over, the glowing spider that sat in place of the physical realm's bulb crawling around the ground beside it, making some sort of metallic chittering sound. The adjacent buildings had huge ragged tears in their webs where the werebeasts' powerful claws had ripped into them. Blood was splattered everywhere, mostly in lines of three or four splatter marks running parallel to each other showing where claws had ripped into spiritual 'flesh'. The blood of course wasn't real, as a Fera's body turned from flesh to spirit when they entered the Umbra, but the damage in itself was still real enough.

The tall black-furred lupine moved around the area, searching for any trace of the combatants. There was no sign of the Fallen shifters, but there was a strong trail that led away to the south. Ghost-Shadows followed this trail for about thirty yards before it suddenly stopped. There could only be one explanation for that. Concentrating, she felt herself push back through the extremely thick mass of spiritual webbing which formed the Gauntlet. Within the heart of the massive city, it was far thicker than anywhere else she had been, and she found transversing it to be extremely difficult. Yet the Strider was very experienced in travel in the spirit realm, and she finally managed to force her way through.

Once back in the physical realm, she found herself standing in an alley, the loud sounds of heavy traffic only a few yards away. The blood trail was even more obvious now, real blood with real scent, and it continued further into the alley. The scent was distinctly feline, but she couldn't tell if it was from the golden jaguar, or the black one. Cautiously, Ghost-Shadows followed the trail deeper into the shadows.

She passed by a homeless kat, who glanced curiously at the large black 'dog' with her shinning golden collar and ear hoops. Seeing the gold, and thinking that perhaps she was some rich kat's pet who had gotten loose, he stood up and moved over toward her, knowing that the gold she wore was worth a very large amount of money. He had no idea though of his mistake, until the tall canine suddenly spun around, her jaws wide. Without any remorse or hesitation the Strider ripped out the kat's throat, not even giving him a chance to scream. She didn't care either, ignoring the twitching body as she continued on, licking the blood away from her lips so it wouldn't interfere with the scent trail of the jaguar blood.

Near the other end of the alley, a door had been smashed open, the blood trail leading inside. Cautiously, the jackal moved into the doorway, peering inside. It was late, and the office building was mostly closed, with only a few janitors and corporate lifers who had stayed to finish up their seemingly endless supply of paperwork. The door led to a back break room, with another door leading off to the side of it into a storage room. Following the trail, Ghost could now hear the loud raspy breathing of some large animal inside the storage room. Silently, with every muscle in her body tensed to bolt, she peered around the doorway into the room.

Laying on her side and breathing heavily was the golden-furred werecat, still in her massive chatro form. Her claws and fangs were stained deep red, and her pelt was soaked through with blood from many deep gashes. The wounds themselves were not regenerating, and were obviously caused by the claws and fangs of other Fera. The Balam's eyes were closed, and it was obvious that she was in a great deal of pain. Ghost-Shadows reached out to her mentally.

~Sarita?~

The powerful shifter slowly cracked one deep blue eye open, looking over at the jackal with a glazed expression. Beyond that she didn't move at all, save for the heavy

difficult breathing.

~Where are the Fallen?~

~Gone... but still... alive... What of... Nakela...?~

~The exorcism is done, and the Bane banished from her. But there's still a strong taint of the Wyrm. She is a Fallen, and there's no telling how she'll be when she wakes up. If she really does have multiple personalities now, then she could appear 'normal' one moment, and then completely turn on us the next. It's too much of a risk.~

~I agree... Much as... I hate to say it... I can't let her return... to the salvage yard... And I damned sure... don't want that blood-sucker... anywhere near... my family...~

~So what's to be done with them?~

~For the time being... there's nothing we can do... Not until we... even the odds... against the Unmaker's forces... We need to send them away... Far enough to not be a threat... but close enough... to keep an eye on them...~

~What about the other leeches' territories?~

~Dark Kat definitely not... But Vairen's... that might be the best place... Even though he's dead... it's unlikely Moira's blood-suckers will go too far into it... There's still some vampires loyal to him there...~

~True, but that won't stop the Fallen Graces. Bat-Caller took out Vairen and his entire Haven by herself.~

~I know... I saw it...~

Ghost flicked her ears curiously. Sarita was _there_? Even though she didn't understand the language of the werecats, she could still tell that Sarita and Bat-Caller somehow knew each other. And that fact bothered her. Moving forward carefully, the Garou shifted back up to her full crinos form. Sarita growled, a low sound from deep within her throat, but Ghost ignored it. The cat could barely move, and would bleed out if something wasn't done. She didn't put so much effort into getting to this world and helping this jaguar and her allies just to watch the werecat die of bloodloss so soon.

Ghost kneeled down beside the massive cat and held her hands out over her. Her clawed hands then took on a soft blue glow, and she placed her palms to the Bastet's side. Sarita hissed in pain, but she could feel the energy flowing through her from the werejackal, causing her wounds to slowly begin to heal. It took nearly a minute before Ghost-Shadows finally pulled her hands away and retook her lupus form. Sarita growled, and slowly got to her feet. She was weak, but now well enough at least to travel. The sun was going down and she had a long way to go to get home. The jackal looked at her curiously.

~Do you have any way of contacting the rest of your pride to come get you?~

~I'm too weak. But I've traveled much farther than this, and in worse condition, before.~

~Through a massively populated city of this size full of vampires? I doubt it. As soon as the sun sets, you'll be easy prey for them.~

~Not _that _easy. I know I can at least make it to my son's Den from here. I need _you _to get back to Nakela and make sure she gets to safety before the leeches and Asura-dogs find her.~

Ghost snorted, but she knew how stubborn the Bastet were. There would be no talking her out of it. Turning, the lupine quickly ran back out of the building and once again back to the abandoned warehouse in the northern part of the city.

.

The sound of claws clicking on the bare floor was the first sign of the jackal's return. She looked at the pair of supernaturals laying in the center of the pentagram with her long ears turned back. After a moment, she shifted up to her crinos form.

"Get up. Time to move."

The black and gray tabby groaned and opened his eyes to look up at her. He then gently shook Nakela by the shoulder.

"C'mon, it's time ta wake up. We gotta go."

Nak also groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. The short rest hadn't done much to help her, as she couldn't regenerate in her homid form, healing only at the same rate as a mortal. Slowly, carefully, she got to her feet, but then stumbled. Grendel gently grabbed her arm to keep her from falling as he also stood up. Ghost glared coldly at them, and then spoke to the vampire.

"Care to tell me why you unchained her? Even without the Bane, she's still a Fallen one. You can't trust her."

"Because I've know her longer than you. Ya weren't here ta listen ta our talk. And anyway, look at her. She's so weak she can barely even stand. She's not a threat ta either of us right now."

The Strider glared coldly for a moment, then walked over toward them and picked up the golden chain from the ground beside them. She refastened it around her waist before turning to head back toward the stairs.

"Fine. Anything happens, it's on your head, blood-sucker. The Ward's failing, and the Fallen Graces should be on their way soon. Come."

Grendel gave the were-dragon a concerned look. His unlife was in her hands now.

"Can ya walk on yer own, or do ya want me ta carry you?"

Nakela tried to walk, but even though the Garou had partially healed her visible wounds that morning, she didn't regenerate all of her lost blood. Nak was still quite pale and her skin still very cold. She couldn't even take two steps before falling again.

"I don't think I have a choice..."

"I'll be faster if I carry ya anyway."

He quickly picked her up, not giving her any chance to protest. She didn't argue anyway, as she knew that he was right. Gren held her close to his chest as he headed quickly down the stairs after the other female. Once they had made it to the ground floor of the building they found the Strider waiting for them. She stood in the doorway, the dim late afternoon light still visible outside.

"Follow me. And quickly!"

The sun was not completely down, but it was far enough that the tall buildings cast long enough shadows for the vampire to stay out of the dim remaining light and follow after the jackal. She led them at a quick pace through winding back alleys and deserted streets, having already scouted the path earlier that day. Grendel ran after her, still carrying the were-dragon. He had no idea where she was leading them now, but he did believe that what she had said about the other Fallen being on the way to be true.

At length, about a half hour before sunset, Ghost suddenly skidded into a stop, almost causing Gren to run right into her. She stood tall, her long ears twitching. After a few seconds the sound was a lot more audible. A distant wolf howl.

"They're coming. Keep going. Straight that way. It leads into Vairen's territory. You'll have a better chance of hiding there. I'll do what I can to slow them down, but the rest is up to you. I've already spoken with the Hellcat, and she and her pride now know of the Fallen Graces, and of what's happened to the dragon. It would be smarter if the two of you avoided them now. At least until the war is over."

"Thanks fer the help, I'll keep that in mind."

Gren nodded to the jackal as he moved past her. He continued on, heading quickly in the direction she had indicated. After a short distance, they heard another howl, much closer. Nakela cursed herself for being so useless.

"Stop, Gren. Put me down."

"What? But we have ta keep going! And yer still weak, ya can't possibly fight them by yerself!"

"Not yet... I have to regenerate. I have to shift forms. Now that we're out in the open, I can do so."

"Okay..."

He gently set her down onto her feet, looking around nervously. There was no sign of Ghost-Shadows, and they had no clue how close the Fallen were, or how many of the pack were after them. Nakela still couldn't even stand, and fell to her knees. But in a moment, it wouldn't matter.

"Get back. My Archid form is quite a bit larger than a Crinos."

He was concerned, both about her and about what would happen if their pursuers caught up to them, but he did as she said, backing up several steps. Nak closed her eyes, and focused. After a few silent seconds, she opened her eyes again and looked up at the moon overhead. Even though she was a shifter of Helios, she was still born under Luna. Feeling the moon's power, she felt her Rage grow, and she called upon that primal power to fuel her transformation. It normally took up to a minute to change forms, but this time, it was almost instantaneous. She grew, rapidly, to her full size: nearly fifty feet of scales and feathers, with lean powerful muscles rippling beneath them. The massive raptor's pair of killing claws on her three-toed feet were each over two feet in length, and the largest of the three boney spikes on her prehensile tail was over four feet long. Her head was long and powerful, like the rest of her serpentine body, with strong jaws filled with teeth like hunting knives, and a ridge of spikes running up the center of her face to the pair of long curved horns that protruded along the sides of her feathered crest.

Grendel had heard of her Archid form, but had never actually seen it. He gasped in shock, slowly and cautiously backing further away from her. He hoped that she really was on his side again, since he knew that he'd have no way of stopping her if she wanted to kill him. Nak kneeled where she was, breathing hard. The vampire could actually feel the warmth begin to radiate from her large body as her internal temperature began to rise, once again peaking out at over a hundred degrees. The rest of the scars, those at least that could be seen beneath the feathers and scales, began to disappear. There was a soft red glow in her reptilian eyes, which were now bright gold rather than brown.

Once her body had mostly regenerated, she slowly stood up to her full height. Her shoulders were almost fifteen feet off the ground, and her long neck held her head even higher, just over 23 feet maximum height. Now he could see why she never changed forms in the confines of the dungeon cells. Her form was simply too large. She really was a dragon! Nakela looked around, her feathered crest rising like pricked ears, then the crest fell flat again and she narrowed her eyes. A pair of shapes began to move forward out of the darkness behind them. In the dim light of the setting sun, the dragon's large eyes could still clearly make them out. A white wolf, and a black jaguar.

Grendel growled once he finally saw them. He was at a huge disadvantage out here having to stay in the shadows of the buildings. With the sun not yet down, he still had to remain isolated to the shadows, while the werebeasts had no limitations.

"We should try ta run. I can't fight them like this. They still have the advantage of the sun on their side."

Nak nodded her large head in agreement. She knew that the vampire was low on blood, but they had to get away. Her own blood was almost fully regenerated now, and she had a feeling that it was about to be spilled again as the pair of shifters now ran quickly toward them, both taking their larger animals forms of hispo and chatro. Nakela snarled, lowering her head and lashing her long tail. She felt the darkness within her flood her soul, and this time she didn't care. Now she was ready to fight.

"Run..."

Without hesitation, the vampire turned and ran swiftly through the shadows, jumping over debris and dodging around dumpsters, trying to stay out of the light. He could hear Nak behind him, a loud roaring, unlike any creature he had ever heard, and wished that he could help her. But, as what had become the norm for him as of late, he was once more helpless to do anything but to run... To try to get deeper into the other vampire's turf and to safety.

The Fallen shifters didn't seem to even care they had crossed territories. They knew that the vampires of this world were all young, inexperienced, and weak. They also knew that the leader of the blood-suckers in this particular territory was now dead, and that those who were left greatly feared the werebeasts. Behind him, Grendel could hear other animalistic sounds, and he could tell that the shifters were now fully engaged in battle. As he continued to run, a massive, dark shape appeared in front of him. The hideous creature laughed, and Gren recognized the large deformed Dancer's voice.

"Going somewhere, leech?"

"Yeah, away from you!"

He turned suddenly and darted down a different alleyway, trying to get away from the beast. Grendel remembered his last encounter with the werewolf, and what it had done to him. As much as he hated to admit it, this was a creature that he _did _fear. Khyrishks threw his head back and laughed.

"Heh heh. Don't think so!"

As he ran, Grendel saw the shadows around him begin to twist and writhe. Suddenly, three four-foot tendrils made of shadow lashed out, wrapping around his arms, torso, and legs, throwing him to the ground and holding him tightly. He couldn't move as the massive Garou walked slowly up to him. The vampire growled and hissed at the beast. Why couldn't they ever use physical attacks? He was really starting to hate them, and the way that they could simply make a gesture and cripple him without even touching him. The wolf grinned as he approached, looking more like a snarl through the missing flesh over his jaws. Passing an old pallet lying against the wall of the alley, he reached out and broke off a piece of board.

"Not very bright, are ya? You should have learned by now that you're no match against us. You pathetic vampires might think you rule the nights, but we are the ones who rule over _everything_!"

"So why are ya working for Moira then? Why not just kill me now?"

"Heh. I'm no fool. We're the power, but there is _one _thing your kind is good at, though _you _might be an exception. Cleverness. All Dancers know that there's wisdom in insanity. And that little feline bitch is certainly an insane one. Ten-Card is the pack leader, so we follow her. She chose her allegiance to the Sabbat long ago. And one by one, we joined her. It's a means to an end. But nothing more."

Without another word, he brought the wooden shard down hard, the force of the blow driving it deep into Grendel's chest and impaling the vampire through his heart. Gren closed his eyes as the makeshift stake came down. The fact that Moira would resort to using helpless kittens, even if they were shifter kits, and that she and this pack used manipulative ways and tricks instead of facing their opponents themselves, greatly burned him up inside. He felt the sharp pain of the broken-off wooden board and the force that drove it down through his flesh, before darkness once again overtook him.


	30. Chapter 30

Felina unlocked the door to her apartment and walked in, flicking the switch by the door to turn on the lights. She glanced around before stepping in and closing the door behind her. The Enforcer had gotten quite used to finding the male werejaguar waiting for her when she returned home from her shifts late at night, but this time he was no-where to be seen.

"Akin?"

She knew that Sarita had taught him the ritual allowing him to create his own Den Realm, and that he had chosen to make it in the area around her apartment building. At first she wasn't too keen on the idea, but after a while she actually liked the thought of being able to 'leave' the stresses of the city for the tropical jungle of his small realm whenever she wished to.

Locking the door, Felina walked further into the apartment, removing her gunbelt and kevlar as she went into the bedroom. Looking around, she found it strange that the jaguar was nowhere in sight. Somehow Akin always knew exactly when she got in, even if she was late or early, but this time there was absolutely no sign of him at all. She knew that it shouldn't bother her, but something just didn't feel right, and the Enforcer had learned some time ago to always trust her instincts. Something definitely wasn't right.

After changing out of her uniform back into a simple t-shirt and jeans, Felina looked around one more time. There was nothing out of place in her apartment, but she still couldn't help feeling that something was wrong. Closing her eyes, she concentrated on the spirit bound within the glyphs of the tattoo on her arm. Feeling the small snake-spirit within it, she willed it to take her across the barrier into the Den Realm.

Felina could feel the usual pull, the strange sensation of passing through the Gauntlet, which some of the shifters also referred to as the 'Velvet Curtain' because of the unusual feeling from passing through it. Within moments she was no longer standing in her apartment, but in the branches of a massive tree that rose nearly a hundred feet into the air. Akin had made his realm similar to the one his mother had originally created in the city park, the one which they were forced to abandon to the vampires and the evil werebeasts. He had made the height of the central den tree to match that of her own apartment in the physical realm to make it easier for both of them to travel between them. As large as the surrounding trees were, the den tree was taller still, it's actual 'den' of wide tree branches interwoven together giving an amazing vantage point to look out over the rest of the jungle. Akin's realm was smaller, only about 5 square miles, but the little bit she could see before it disappeared into the distant haze of the realm's borders was still breathtaking.

As much as she enjoyed looking out over the moonlit jungle, she knew that she needed to find the jaguar. She could hear a sound behind her, deeper into the den. It sounded like very rough, ragged breathing.

"Akin? Is that you...?"

Instinctively she reached to her hip where her gun would have been had she not removed it only a few minutes earlier. Not like it would have done her much good against spirits anyway. She was also tense, ready for anything, but she then relaxed when she heard his voice echo in her mind.

~Back here. Mother's wounded.~

She drew in a short sharp breath then headed quickly further into the den. Rounding a wall of branches the she-kat entered one of the back rooms to see the massive half-ton saber-tooth laying on her side, breathing heavily. There were several deep gashes on her and her coat was soaked through with blood. The wounds all appeared to be partially healed so Felina guessed that they had indeed been magically healed somehow, and that the wounds she had originally taken to have caused that much bleeding must have been far worse. Akin was at her side in his feline form. The she-kat went up to them quickly, kneeling down to look over Sarita's injuries.

"What happened?"

Sarita opened one blue eye to look up at her wearily.

~The Fallen... They attacked us. Ghost-Shadows and I were on our way to perform the exorcism, to remove the Asura from Nakela. They ambushed us. I fought them off so that Ghost could keep going to find Nak.~

"You fought them all, alone? How many?"

~Three...~

"You stubborn crazy she-kat..."

Akin turned to look at her in surprise. He never would have thought that he'd hear Felina say that to anyone, especially since the phrase was used to describe her all the time. Sarita simply ignored her. She knew that she stood little real chance of defeating the three Fallen shifters. She had only meant to distract them so that Ghost could get away. And it had worked.

.

Barely an hour later, the Turbokat touched down on the roof of the apartment building. T-Bone and Razor went quickly but carefully inside via the maintenance door from the roof and down to Felina's apartment. They glanced quickly around the hallway to make sure that they weren't seen before entering the now unlocked door, closing and relocking it behind them. Inside they saw Sarita, now in her sokto form, half sitting, half laying on Felina's couch. Felina and Akin had cleaned up the blood as best they could from her fur and bandaged the remaining wounds as much as the Hellcat would let them. T-Bone moved quickly over to her side.

"What happened?"

The spotted female just gave a light casual shrug.

"Ran into some complications."

Razor waked over as well, looking over her wounds.

"What kind of 'complications'? What the Hell did this to you? And what happened with Nakela...?"

She could hear the concern in his voice. They all could. Sarita sighed, speaking softly.

"Ghost-Shadows and I were ambushed by three of the Fallen Graces. I held them off so that she could get away. She managed to exorcise the Asura from Nakela, but the taint of the Unmaker is still there. We've done all we can..."

"What... so we're just gonna give up?"

"No. We've done all we can _for now_. Despite everything she's been through, she still hasn't completely fallen to the Unmaker, which means there's still a chance. But there's nothing more we can do so long as Moira and her damned Fallen Killi have control of most of the city."

T-Bone shook his head. He knew that if part of Nakela was evil, then they couldn't risk letting her return to their home yet.

"Great, so what happens to her now?"

"I told Ghost-Shadows to lead them to the eastern side of the city."

"The eastern side?"

"Yes, Vairen's territory."

"But Vairen's...?"

"I know. But even so, there's several vampires still loyal to Vairen that are still there. They'll be safer there away from Moira's influence."

"They?"

She heard the suspicion and coldness in Razor's voice. She didn't like it either, but for now they had little choice.

"Yes, 'they'. The other vampire, Grendel, is there too. I've not met him myself, though I had planned to until the Fallen ones screwed that plan up, but Ghost says that he's completely against Moira. He's not fully bound to her yet and is doing what he can to help Nakela, and us."

"What? Why the Hell would a _vampire _want to help us?"

"Think about it, Jake. He was an Enforcer before Angelida embraced him. It's true that most vampires lose themselves when they lose their mortality, but not always. Consider Briggs..."

The smaller Swat Kat looked down away from the others. He had to admit that she was right there. Callie it seems, now that she's no longer under Angelida's control, still has the same personality as she did before she became a vampire. And he knew that right now, they needed all the allies they could get.

"Alright. I just hope that they can stay safe and we can find a way to deal with Moira in enough time to do something to help Nakela."

"So do I. But the thing that bothers me is that Ghost left hours ago, and I haven't heard from her since...

.

When the 'stake' was removed, it was deep night, and Grendel found himself near the edge of the massive swamp to the south of the city. His arms were held tightly by two of the large shifters in their crinos forms: the deformed werewolf, and the black jaguar. It was the first time that he had ever seen Meka in her crinos form, and he could see that she wore ancient tribal clothing, much the same as Sarita and Akin, but the main difference was that her eyes were green and her pelt was a deep black. Moira stood in front of him, a dark smile on her face as she held the broken wood shard with Chigger, also in crinos form, kneeled at her side. Mara Ten-Card stood a bit back out of the way in her sokto form with Nakela on the ground at her feet in homid, her hands tied tightly behind her back and her ankles also bound. The were-dragon didn't appear injured other than a few small cuts on her arms and sides, but she had a frightened and pained look on her face. Grendel glared as coldly as he could at the female vampire in front of him. He knew that he should hate her, that the way he felt toward her wasn't real. But the damned blood-bond gave him the false emotions, and there was nothing that he could do against it.

"Yer certainly a persistent little bitch arn't ya? One vamp certainly couldn't be worth all the trouble I'm putting ya through."

Moira gave a dark smile. She actually enjoyed his attempts at being defiant toward her and the Fallen, though it never did him any good.

"That's the whole point. You're a lot stronger than you give yourself credit for. And that's exactly what I need. Exactly what Ange had in mind when she created you. But she didn't count on your nobility. You apparently were too good an Enforcer... but I've broken you down. Now it's time, for you to become a _real _vampire."

She motioned behind her to where a large, deep hole had been dug into the ground. It looked for all the world like a crude grave. Gren looked to where she pointed and saw it, and his shoulders slumped. He knew that it was over, that there was no way he was getting out of this now. He had just lost his battle, and with pained eyes he looked over to the were-dragon. To him, it didn't matter if she was supposed to be the enemy now, or that she had seduced him. To him, she had been a friend, and the one person who was willing to give him a chance where all others never even considered it.

Nakela knew what was happening, and Gren realized that the fear and pain that he saw in her eyes wasn't for herself, it was for him. For now at least, her 'good' side was in control. But there was nothing that she could do. It was only rope that tied her hands and feet, but around her neck was a thick gold chain. If she had even tried to shift forms, it would burn into her throat and kill her. She also had none of her gnosis left, and could not use any of her stronger Gifts. All she could do was watch. Moira didn't even give the Mokole a casual glance. Still looking at Grendel, she tossed the wooden shard away. It was no longer needed.

"When this is over, you'll be where you were always supposed to be. With me. To rule this City!"

Her fangs and claws extended, and she reached out with amazing speed to grab his neck, then sank in her fangs. He tried to struggle, to fight back with every bit of strength that he had left, but he was no match for the two powerful werebeasts that held him firmly in their strong grasp. Moira drank every drop of his vitae that she could. She literally bled him dry, until there was nothing left but the pure beastial presence, sending him straight into frenzy with a need to feed. Before he could react to it though, Chigger suddenly came up behind him and hit him hard in the back of the head with a metal rod, knocking him unconscious. He tensed up for an instant at the blow, but then went limp, the last conscious images in his mind being of the bound female, and his thoughts on how he had failed her.

When Grendel finally came to, the frenzy had completely consumed him. But he was buried, six feet beneath the surface of the swamp's soggy ground. With no conscious thought at all, the blood-maddened vampire began to frantically claw at the moist earth, pulling at the looser soil above him. It took almost ten minutes to finally breach the surface. Once he finally did, he began to pull himself up out of the ground, searching for something to feed from. It didn't matter who or what it was, as he now saw nothing but prey. A warm-blooded figure was close by, only a few feet away, and he attacked.

Grendel sank his fangs deep into the throat of his target, completely ignoring the frantic struggling and the loud screams. He knew nothing, felt nothing, except the thirst. He drank, feeling a surge of strong warm blood flowing through him, giving him strength again. But this blood was different. It was not only very potent, but something about it had a very calming effect on him as well. As his own undead system refilled with rich vitae, he could feel the frenzy quickly subsiding, his own conscious thought rapidly returning to him. It was then that he realized he was feeding from the bound were-dragon, and that she was now close to death, her skin again very cold.

The vampire jerked away, his body heaving and trembling. His mortality, his humanity, was now gone. He was now like Moira, like the others. He was a 'monster'. And yet some of his honor still remained. He still remembered the Mokole, remembered how she had tried to help him. He still couldn't kill her, though he had drained so much of her blood, that he feared that he may already have done so. Throwing his head back, the male roared out loudly before collapsing down onto his hands and knees. Moira laughed as she walked over to him.

"Forget about her. For a shifter, she was weak. Ten-Card even tried to turn her into a Fallen. To make her one of us. But she was unworthy. Now come, join your true 'family'."

The small she-vamp held out her hand and drew a single sharp claw over her wrist, bringing forth a thin red line of her vitae. The black-furred tabby, his fur still covered in dark muddy soil, raised his head up slowly to look at her. His eyes glowed a fierce red as he moved up back into his knees, and gently took her wrist in his hand. Though he was now full from the potent Mokole blood, he still leaned his head down to drink of his dominator's vitae. Moira smiled. Now he was hers.


	31. Chapter 31

It was around midnight by the time the black fighter jet returned to the southern end of the city. Swooping low over the salvage yard, the jet angled quickly down into the tunnel just as the camouflaged steel door slid fully open. At the end of the underground runway it stopped easily on the large turntable and was lifted up into the main part of the hangar above.

Sarita hated technology, but she had to admit that the jet was a powerful weapon, and they needed every bit of weaponry they could get against the growing forces of the Asura. The new sunburst missiles were a great advantage against the undead blood-suckers, but the Fallen shifters now presented a newer and even greater threat. Before exiting the jet themselves, the Swat Kats opened the cargo bay door beneath where the female werecat, now back in her powerful chatro form, was hidden.

Even though she was partially healed thanks to Ghost-Shadows, the Balam was still wounded, and the bites and clawmarks from the other werebeasts would not regenerate as normal damage did. Sarita limped carefully down out of the jet as her mate and friend both jumped easily down out of the cockpit. The werecat had insisted that she didn't need any help, and the two kats had learned not to argue with her as she was too proud and stubborn. But even so, they kept a close eye on her as they changed out of their flight suits. Sarita made it over to the ladder easy enough and laid down on the cold concrete for a moment while she waited on the guys, then slowly shifted up to her sokto form, a change which had become much easier for her in recent months due to taking it so often. Chance looked her over with concern as he walked over.

"Can you make it up okay, Sar?"

"I'm fine! I've had a lot worse than this before, and it's partially healed anyway."

"True, but the rest of it isn't regenerating like it normally does..."

"The claws and fangs of other Killi rarely do. But they'll still heal in a few days anyway. I _am _a fast healer, even without magic."

He couldn't argue that. Injuries that could take a normal kat weeks or even months to get over she could heal in a matter of days, or in some cases even hours. Even Nakela couldn't heal nearly so quickly in her 'normal' form. Chance climbed up the ladder first to open the hatch, then Sarita carefully followed. She gave a soft growl when he offered his hand to help her climb out at the top, but she was still somewhat weak and so accepted it anyway. Jake came up last, then closed and re-concealed the hatch behind them.

It had been a long night and they were all tired, though the first thing that Sarita did once she made it up the stairs into the apartment was to check on her sons. She dreaded having to leave them for any length of time, and for any reason, but Nakela was part of her pride and very close to her, so she had to do something to aid the Mokole. What bothered her now, as it also did Chance and especially Jake, was that she had no idea if the plan had even worked or not. The Silent Strider had claimed that the Asura possessing Nakela was exorcised, but even so she had still been corrupted by the Fallen Killi, and may still be one of them now regardless.

Relieved that her two remaining kittens were still safe, curled up against each other in their crib and soundly asleep, she turned and walked over to the bed. Chance came in a few moments later and looked at her, his concern for his mate obvious.

"Sarita? You sure you're okay, Love?"

The sokto-form jaguar was sitting at the edge of the bed, her eyes downcast, not really focusing on anything. When she heard his voice she looked up slowly.

"I'm fine. I'm just..."

"Worried about Nakela. We all are."

"I just feel like there was more I could do."

"Don't we all... But you were outnumbered three to one. I really wish you had told Jake and me so we could have helped you!"

"It wouldn't have mattered. We were in the Penumbra. There was nothing you could have done anyway."

"But we could have got you out of there as soon as you escaped..."

"No. I stayed intentionally. I needed to wait for Ghost-Shadows, to find out what had happened."

Chance sighed. Why were the tough she-kats always so stubborn? Just because they _could _handle themselves most of the time, it apparently made them think that they _never _needed help, even when they did.

"We should have brought her back here as soon as..."

"No."

"Why not?"

"We've already talked about this. Even without the Asura within her, she's still..."

The tabby sighed and shook his head. He didn't know nearly as much about these things as the werecat, and in part he didn't want to. Still, he had seen how cruel and manipulative the Fallen ones were, and he also knew how easily someone could turn. Chance walked over and sat down on the bed beside her, putting his arms around her. Sarita closed her eyes and leaned against her lover.

"I just can't risk it. Not after what happened..."

"I know, Sar... I know..."

.

Jake woke up with a start, sitting straight up and breathing heavily. It took him a moment to catch his breath and let his heart-rate slow back down. The nightmares had almost completely stopped, but since the attack on the Den Realm they had started again, and the capture of Nakela now made them even worse. The dark-ginger kat rested his elbows on his knees and put his hands over his face. Despite what the were-dragon had claimed of not being able to love, he still had strong feelings for her. But now that she was missing, suffering who knows what kind of tortures at the paws of that psycho vampire and her evil werebeasts, he was starting to realize that he may have actually been falling in love with her.

It was a while before he was able to get back to sleep, but he still continued to toss and turn from the nightmares. When morning came, he was already up by the time that Sarita and Chance woke up, and had gotten very little actual rest. The kittens now thankfully slept through most of the night, though as soon as their parents woke up they both started mewling loudly for breakfast. A half hour later found the three adults in the kitchen, Chance holding Kayin and Sarita with Mateo, feeding them a mixture of formula and raw meat, when the werecat's ears suddenly pricked and her back went rigid. Chance and Jake both looked up sharply at her sudden change.

"What's wrong?"

Only the fact that he was holding a still eating Kayin kept the tabby from jumping quickly to his feet, but Jake was already standing up and alert for possible trouble. Sar relaxed a bit, closing her eyes with a slight look of irritation.

"Ghost..."

"Where?"

_Here._

They turned to look, somewhat annoyed, as the black lupine limped up the stairs to their apartment. Chance glared at her.

"How the heck do you keep getting in here without us knowing?"

_Your Bastet knew. This place isn't quite as safe as you think. Against other kats perhaps, but not against the Fera, or other supernaturals._

Chance's glare softened just a bit when he saw that the jackal was badly wounded, but he still didn't like the fact that she felt she could, and did, come and go in their home as she pleased. Sarita however didn't care much about the Garou's sudden appearance. It was the fact that she was obviously wounded that bothered her, since she knew that Ghost was very fast, and that only Killi claws and fangs could do that kind of damage. Her voice turned very grave.

"Oh great Gaia... what happened...?"

_The Fallen Graces... We were almost away when they found us._

Jake's breath caught in his throat. He knew this couldn't be good.

"What happened to Nakela...?"

_They took them. The Mokole and the vampire. I don't know where. They had staked the vampire and had very badly wounded the Mokole to the point of incapacitation._

All three looked on in shock as they listened to the Garou's unspoken words within their heads. Kayin sensed the sudden change in his father and looked up from his nearly-completed breakfast curiously. Only then did he see the black-furred lupine. The small jaguar kit's hackles stood on end and he hissed and spit at Ghost, prompting his brother Mateo to look up sharply and mew loudly in surprise and fear, curling tightly into his mother's arms. Sarita closed her eyes for a moment, then looked down at her kit, holding him reassuringly against her. When she turned back to face the other shifter, there was a dark look in her eyes.

"Do you have _any _idea what they could have done with them...?"

_The vampire mentioned Moira wanting to re-do his Creation Rites. Meaning she's going to force him to frenzy and kill, but in such a way as to strip him of any remaining shreds of his mortality. He will truly be one of the Sabbat vampires... and most likely by then will also be fully blood-bound to Moira._

Jake shivered at the mention of the blood-bond. If that were true, and the vampire was now bound to that insane she-kat, then any chances of him becoming an ally were now gone. Jake knew better than anyone else the power of the blood-bond and what it could do to someone. Such a thing he would never wish on anyone, not even one of the omegas.

"And Nak...?"

_She's Mokole, and so is impossible to bind or ghoul. But even after what they have done to her, and the darkness that is now within her, she still tried to escape them, and even fought them for her very life. I don't know what they have planned for her now, but most likely they're going to fully turn her, if they haven't already done so. That is, if she's even still alive. I did what I could, but they were too strong and too many. I fear that both the vampire and the Mokole are now completely lost..._


	32. Chapter 32

Grendel lay on the bed within his 'room' in Moira's underground Haven. She had moved her operation now completely into this labyrinthine complex, which was far larger than the one she originally had, and the only one that Gren had known of before he had betrayed her. There were in fact several exits, but other than the one that he and the weredragon had escaped through into the sewer, he only knew of the one Moira had originally shown him, which was far too dangerous to have attempted any escape through.

Not that it mattered now anyway. The blood-bond had fully taken effect, and he was no longer the way that he used to be. He no longer cared about what happened to the weredragon, or to the jaguar kittens. He was still slightly concerned, but it was no longer his problem. Why should it be? He was a vampire, and second to the most powerful vampire in their world, the future ruler of all of Megakat City. Those who were not strong enough to take care of themselves, didn't deserve life anyway. Moira was right. Mortals were nothing but food and playthings.

With the weredragon's vitae coursing through his system, he woke up far sooner than the rest of the vampires, and yet he wasn't thirsty at all. Laying on his bed he looked up at the ceiling, relaxing in his new leather pants and vest. He had his weapons back as well. Beneath his pillow was the berretta, fully loaded and ready to be used if needed, while his combat knife was hidden in a pocket inside his vest. He even had his silver dagger back that he had lost in the sewers during the escape. It now lay on the small table beside his bed within easy reach. Just because he and the Fallen shifters were on the same side now, did _not _mean that he in any way trusted them.

Grendel lay with his hands folded under his head, though he now had to be more careful of them. With the last frenzy from his Creation Rites, his claws had changed to become the talons of a bird of prey. They were hooked and sharp, able to do as much damage normally as his vampiric "Feral Claws" could previously. After a while his lupine ears twitched as he heard the handle of his door begin to turn. The door opened, and the silver-furred she-vamp leaned against the frame, that typical dark smile on her lips.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I was a fool ta have fought against it fer so long. I should've just given in sooner."

The male sat up and looked over at her. He gave her a dark smile as his eyes roamed slowly over her slim but athletic body. Moira saw the look and smirked.

"Don't even think about it. Y'know, it's quite amazing at how hard to kill some of these shifters are. But Ten-Card did have the dragon fully healed before letting you feed off of her, and their blood is extremely potent."

"Indeed, it can be quite addicting when the power hits the system."

"I wouldn't know. It's also quite amazing how you can feed off them without going into frenzy. Even Ange couldn't do that. But anyway, Ten-Card is considering forcing Blackwater to Dance the Spiral again. Deeper this time. But it'll be another few weeks before she can, and she thinks that the draco needs to be broken down a bit more first."

"Well that's a shame. Just how does she plan ta do that?"

"Heh. Well, that's where you come in.. Interested?"

"Yup. I'll be sure ta have lots of fun with her..."

"Excellent. And trust me when I say that having a pet shape-changer can be quite an advantage. True the dragon can't be blood-bound, but you never know what you can make someone do once you break them to your will. They are part animals, after-all"

"Oh I'm sure she'd make a nice 'pet' once I get 'er good and broke!"

The black tabby gave a cruel fang-filled grin as he stood up and moved toward the door, and the smaller female vampire. Moira smirked and turned, heading back out of the room and down the corridor. As Grendel passed the dresser by the door, he grabbed a cigar from the box there, as well as the lighter beside it before following his mistress out of the room.

Moira lead him through the complex and back toward the original room with the chains where she had first brought the male vampire after he had betrayed her. As they neared the door to the room, she glanced back over her shoulder at him.

"Oh, and by the way... If it makes you feel any better, I _did _give one of the kits back."

That caught the male off guard, and he raised an eyebrow at the comment.

"I'm surprised... What made ya do that?"

"Oh, I did that a while back. When I first sent you to capture the dragon. I wanted them to believe that I really would keep up my end of the bargain if they helped me in the war."

"And did they believe ya?"

"Doubt it. But it doesn't really matter now anyway. Vairen's dead, and with the Fallen shifters now working for me, Dark Kat will be next. Then nothing can stop us from controlling this city."

Once they reached the door, Moira opened it and walked in first, turning on the fluorescent lamp sitting on the table inside the door. Inside, Nakela was now conscious, and had also apparently been fully healed. She narrowed her eyes hatefully at the smaller vampire, but the cold look turned into one of fear when she saw Grendel. The human female was chained flat against the wall, not given any slack, and the shackles had been changed to be more 'escape proof'. The gold chain was still securely fastened around her neck with a small, custom-crafted tamper-proof lock. Gren looked the female over, then noticed the change in the shackles.

"Huh. I see ya altered the chains so the locks couldn't be picked, Moira."

"I rarely make mistakes. And when I do, I remedy them immediately. Now then, I have some other business to attend to. Have fun."

She smiled cruelly, obviously enjoying the weredragon's fear. As the smaller vampire turned and left, closing the door behind her, Grendel then smiled, his fangs quite obvious, as he 'greeted' the shifter.

"Hello again darlin'. Looks like we're gonna get ta have some playtime together..."

Nakela shivered. She also remembered what the Blood-bond could do. How someone could so easily turn on their friends at the Dominator vampire's whim. And she was truly afraid. Grendel slowly walked toward her, stripping off his leather vest in the process.

"Now then... How shall I begin...?"

He smirked, stopping in front of the chained female to slowly roam his eyes over her body. Nak's voice was soft and pleading, and cracked as she spoke.

"Gren, please... Don't do this!"

"Sorry darlin'. Moira wants ya broke, so that's what I'm gonna do. Why don't ya just make it easier on yerself and give in."

The male purred as he spoke, chewing on the end of his cigar for a bit before finally lighting the tip. He flinched slightly at the small flame from the lighter, then puffed out a thick cloud of smoke right into Nakela's face. She turned her head to the side and coughed forcefully from it.

"This isn't you! It's the Blood-Bond! You've got... ugh... You've got to fight it!"

"Oh I did... an' I lost. Ya were there after all..."

He growled at her, then suddenly lashed out, raking his sharp hawk-like claws down her chest. Nak hissed in pain as her shirt and soft skin were ripped by his talons.

"Please... I can help you... The Bond _can _be broken..."

The male ignored her as he danced his claws down her body, ripping open the rest of her clothing. He then roughly groped his way back up her smooth skin, the end of his serpentine tail wrapping around her left ankle. Burning some of the shifter's vitae within him, the vampire willed his own undead body to begin to respond to his dark emotions and desires. Nak's body was very warm, to the max of her temperature range of nearly a hundred and ten, and she was breathing hard as the fear coursed adrenaline through her lithe body. But she knew that the more she fought, if she let herself go to either Rage or panic, the worse that it would be. Grendel stroked his taloned hands down her body again, taking his time as he enjoyed the extreme warmth of her soft furless skin.

"Mmmm... Ya know, I never told ya how much I like how hot yer body temp is..."

Nakela sucked in a sharp ragged breath at his words. She decided to try something, not sure if it would help her, or make matters worse. The Mokole focused on her internal temperature, willing it to drop. Her pulse and breathing slowed with it, as she dropped it down to only about 70 degrees.

The vampire frowned, feeling the sudden extreme change. But he was not to be deterred. He let out another puff of smoke before taking the cigar out of his mouth and pressing the lit end into one of the claw wounds on her chest.

"Oh... now yer gonna go and ruin my fun... Well, at least yer tryin' to. Yer nice and full of all that tasty blood... We'll still be having lots more fun than before this time..."

She screamed out at the intense burning sensation within the wound as tears began to well up in her eyes. He smiled at hearing the screams, then took the cigar away and returned it to his mouth.

"This time I'm the one gonna be usin' you..."

Grendel opened his pants and let himself out, now fully hard from the flow of the shifter's vitae within him, before returning his hands to her furless body. He groped and clawed his way down to her legs, then dug his sharp talons into the soft flesh of her inner thighs, jerking her legs apart forcefully. She hissed in pain and tried to struggle, but her back was flat against the wall and her wrists securely chained. There was nothing she could do but scream as the male thrust forward, forcing himself into her.

The vampire pressed forward, forcing himself deeper until his whole body was pressed up against hers, moving hard against her bare flesh. The last time he was with the small female, he was low on vitae, and had to be very careful, not allowing himself nearly as much time or pleasure as he wanted. This time however, that was not a problem. He was already full of the weredragon's potent blood, and if he began to feel himself getting low, her bare neck was right there for him to sink his fangs into. He growled in her ear as he thrust forcefully into her with hard, jerky movements.

Nak cried, but there was nothing that she could do, and she knew it. The first two times that she had met the vampire, she had feared him, because she knew that trapped in her homid form, she stood almost no chance against him. Now her fears were realized as he continued to force himself viciously upon her. Deep within her mind, something stirred. She knew that she should fight, both physically and mentally, but she was now being attacked on two fronts, and couldn't stop either. The darkness filled her again, the Dissolver's taint once again took over her shattered spirit.

The male didn't notice the change within her at first as he brought himself to a hard climax, still keeping a tight grip on her, with his talons digging into her flesh as he showed her just how much stamina he now really had. Not even stopping after the first time, the vampire continued working her, purposely blowing thick clouds of smoke into her face from the cigar. She still coughed at the smoke, but not nearly as badly now. Her body temperature slowly began to rise, once again climbing to feverish warmth. She no longer fought, but instead began to respond to him as the darkness within her took over. The gentle Gaian was loosing the fight to the cruel Fallen. Her screams of fear and pain turned to moans of pleasure as she ran one leg up against the side of his to grip around his waist.

The black tabby smirked to himself as he felt her start to respond back, and her temperature to again rise. From his long years as a mortal, Grendel knew of many ways to give both pleasure and pain. At first he was going for pain, but now that the female was starting to slip, he moved to more pleasurable things. His thrusts became more fluid, more like how it had been their first time together. The Fallen cried out in pleasure and brought both her legs up, gripping his waist tightly as she pressed her body into him, her hands firmly gripping the chains that held her for added leverage. The darkness had taken over her, and Fallen shifters were well known for their depravity. Gren wrapped his own long tail firmly around her waist, supporting her even more against him.

When the vampire began to feel himself finally starting to burn through his vitae, he leaned forward and sank his fangs gently into her neck, not even slowing the firm thrusting of his hips against her. She groaned loudly, her chest heaving from the ecstasy of the Kiss, making the full experience even better for her. Grendel drank slowly, but he didn't take a lot of her blood. He didn't need to due to the potency of it, nearly twice as filling as the blood of a mortal. He pleasured her for several hours non-stop, enjoying every second of it, as did she.

When the male finally pulled away from her, his dark fur was matted down in bloody red sweat. The Fallen female was breathing hard, her dark skin also slick with her own salty sweat as well as the vampire's blood which was smeared over her chest, belly, hips and the inner part of her legs. The cigar had burned out some time ago and the chewed butt of it now lay on the floor at Nakela's feet. The vampire grinned darkly then leaned in to give her a deep kiss, which the shifter hungrily returned, despite her exhaustion.

"That was... far better than I thought it would even be. I sure hope Moira lets me keep ya, darlin'. I look forward ta future play sessions with ya."

He gave another dark smile, flashing his sharp fangs as he turned away from her. Grabbing up his previously discarded vest, he slung it over his shoulder and proceeded to close his pants back up before leaving the room. Nakela watched him go, then closed her eyes wearily. Even though the blood loss wasn't normally a problem for her, the chains, particularly the gold one around her neck, meant that she couldn't shift forms, and therefor couldn't regenerate herself. But the Fallen Mokole also knew that if she 'behaved', she might get let off the steel chains at some point. In the back of her mind, the essence of the Gaian was now locked away, hiding in her own wall-less prison.


	33. Chapter 33

As Grendel left the room that held the chained weredragon, he never noticed the dark figure hiding within the shadows watching. Once he had disappeared down the dark hall, heading back to his own room, the lithe woman moved silently to the door and opened it. Nakela looked up at hearing the door again not even a minute later.

"Forget something?"

She gave a mischievous smile, but the smile instantly faded, becoming a hateful scowl at the figure that now entered. Mara Ten-Card, in her human form, closed the door behind her and walked toward the other female. With her one good eye, she looked over the Mokole's now naked form, bruised and cut, and smeared with the vampire's bloody sweat, as well as 'other' fluids, and gave a dark grin.

"I must say that the blood-sucker certainly has some impressive stamina for to have taken so long. You must be quite exhausted?"

Nakela gave a low growl, a strange sound in her own human form, but it wasn't as vicious-sounding as she wanted it to be because she really was quite weak and worn out. She didn't dignify the werecat with an answer, only glared hatefully at her, her fists clenched. Mara smiled at her reaction.

"Oh come now, Blackwater. You're one of us now. And you _will _join my 'pack'."

"Go to Hell!"

"Then what do you intend to do? Go back? You know that the Balam will kill you on sight if you get anywhere near her territory or her pride."

"No shit. She knows what I'd do to them."

"Then what?"

"None of your fuckin' business, bitch!"

"Heheh. We're all on the same side here, now. We all serve the Dark Father. Do you really think he'd be pleased to see His children fighting each other instead of wiping out all of his brother's creations in His name?"

"Bah! You damned werecats and your twisted riddles and half-truths! I'll do what I'll do, and it _won't _be alongside a traitorous half-breed and a bunch of mutts!"

"We'll see about that. To be honest, I really wasn't keen on the idea of Khyrishks sending you into the Black Labyrinth, but apparently it worked. We've even discussed doing it again soon enough. But first you need to be made to understand what you really are now. You need to see that you _are _one of us, and that you _are _part of our pack, whether you like it or not. But that will come later."

"Fuck you! You don't serve the Dissolver, you serve that psycho-bitch blood-sucker! You're nothing more than her pet!"

"We'll see about that, dragon. We'll see..."

Ten-Card smiled darkly as she turned and left the Mokole. Nakela still hated her, that was all too obvious, but she was still a Fallen now. The 'dark' personality was now in control, and in time the other one would fade, turning as well. She'd come around, after the next time she danced further into the Black Spiral. Closing the door behind her out in the stone hallway, Mara turned calmly to see the silver-furred vampire leaning casually against the wall a few feet away.

"Let your thrall keep up with her. It'll still be several weeks before we're ready again. I want to see how far she'll fall. But be careful. These Mokole are very different from the other Killi, and we don't know what they're capable of, Fallen or no."

Moira nodded, that dark mischievous grin back on her face.

"So she calls you a 'vampire's pet', and yet that's what she's going to be? Heheh. Wonderful..."

.

Several hours later, the large-framed male vampire was once again laying on his bed. His black fur was now finally dry after the long shower he had taken earlier to cleanse his body of the sweat and other fluids from his time spent with the weredragon. He hadn't bothered to put his vest back on and so was laying there bare-chested, his arms folded behind his head and his mind still on the beautiful human female. Earlier he believed that he no longer cared about her, his only emotions now fully for his Mistress, but now he realized that he was wrong. He 'loved' Moira, and would do anything she asked of him, but he still lusted for the dragon, knowing that she could fulfill his 'appetites' as no mortal or vampire could.

His ears twitched at a gentle knocking at the door. He turned his head only, looking over toward it and barking out a harsh "Enter!". Moira then opened the door and stepped inside. She had that trade-mark dark smirk of hers.

"Ten-Card is quite impressed. You broke her far faster than we thought. It's going to be several weeks before her next 'test'. So for now, she's yours."

The male sat up and grinned at her words. That's exactly what he had been wishing for.

"That's good news. Perhaps I'll be able ta 'convince' her even more by then. Is she ta remain chained where she is?"

"You can let her off if you think you can control her. But if she causes _any _trouble, it'll be on your head. And if I were you, I wouldn't get on the Fallen Graces' bad side again. However, the gold collar stays on."

"Yes ma'am. I'll try my best ta weaken 'er further fer when yer ready for her."

"Good. Just remember to weaken her 'mentally'. She can't regenerate in her homid form and Mara is _not _going to be healing her all the time. Heh, and don't forget that she does need food and water. When _was _the last time she ate anything?"

The black tabby tilted his head, thinking for a moment. It had certainly been a while.

"The goat I believe... I'll 'ave some food an' water prepared fer her at once."

Moira nodded, then left the room again, closing the door behind her. She hated dealing with living creatures, beyond her own two personal 'pets'. But animals, or shifters in animal form, were easier to deal with than those in homid form, or those who were free to take whatever form they wished. After she left, the male stood up and put his boots back on, then left as well only a few minutes afterward. There were several ghouls within the underground lair, as well as the werebeasts, so food had to be kept down there for them.

Going into the 'kitchen', the vampire took out a package of raw meat from the refrigerator and tossed it on a nearby counter. Taking a plate, he cut some of the meat into small bite-sized cubes, then tossed the rest back in the fridge, not even bothering to re-wrap it. He was sure one of the werebeasts would finish it off soon enough anyway, not like he really cared about any of them save for 'his' dragon. That done, he also took a glass, making sure it was clean first, and filled it with water. Taking the plate and glass and growling hatefully at the two ghouls that gave him strange looks about it, causing them both to turn their eyes quickly aside and stay well away from the large vampire, he headed back through the compound back to the Mokole.

Nakela's mood was greatly dampened by the 'visit' from Ten-Card earlier. She hung limply from the chains, the cold metal cutting into her delicate wrists, with her head down and her eyes closed. She had tried to sleep, but the uncomfortable position and the cold stone against her back made doing so almost impossible, though she suspected she would eventually simply pass out from complete exhaustion and dehydration.

When the door opened again she looked up slowly, a dark look in her eyes. The sweat on her had completely dried, leaving a red stain on her bronze skin and black hair. She seemed a bit surprised to see Grendel again so soon, but when she saw the plate of meat and glass of water it caught her full attention. The vampire walked casually over to her with the food and water.

"I'd figured ya'd be hungry, so I brought ya something ta eat an' drink. Moira also said that if ya were a good girl, I could unchain yer arms, and ya could come an' stay with me..."

So much for being in a dampened mood. Her brown eyes watched the plate with the cold gaze of a hungry predator, which in fact, she was. It may have been raw, but it wasn't the first time she'd had to eat uncooked meat in her homid form. The comment about her being unchained to live with the vampire caused a dark smile to form on her lips.

"Oh yes... I'll behave..."

"We'll see... Now, let's see if I can't feed ya without getting any of my fingers bit off first, shall we?"

He picked up one of the meat cubes with the tips of his sharp talons and carefully held it out to the shifter. Even in her homid form, her teeth were actually sharper than they appeared, and she was starving. She may have been born as a human, but she had lived as a were-dragon/alligator for far too long to really care much about 'manners'. She lunged forward as much as she could on the chains and bit at the meat cube with the ferocity of a hungry crocodile, and did end up just barely biting Grendel's finger in the process. He yelped and quickly pulled his hand back, looking at his finger. She didn't actually break the skin though, nor was she trying to. Her focus was only on the food, which she actually swallowed whole, not even trying to chew it, before looking back at him again, staring with a primal glare. The look in her eyes was even more like that of a hungry reptile than the beautiful woman she was now.

Grendel grunted at the sudden animalistic change, and decided that hand-feeding her was a bad idea. Instead just held the plate up to her lips. The predator came out in Nakela, regardless of her appearance, as she ravenously ate the meat. Taking two or three chunks per bite, she swallowed each one down whole, since her homid teeth still weren't designed for chewing meat raw, as it was too tough. It didn't take her long at all to finish off the plate, including the blood that had dripped out onto the bottom. But as she ate, she was also unconsciously pulling at the chains. She never even seemed to notice that they were beginning to cut into her delicate wrists.

The vampire watched her, uncertain of this new predatory side of her. Only once before had he seen such behavior from the female, but she was in her alligator form at the time. When she had finished off the plate he took a step back, but then noticed the slight smell of blood, and not from the cow-meat. Looking up he saw her wrists, and the damage done by the fierceness at which she had been pulling at the chains.

"Stop it! You'll hurt yerself like that!"

Nakela jerked on the chains again, but then looked up curiously at his words. She actually seemed surprised to see the red marks and slight trickle of blood dripping down from under the shackles. Now no longer hungry, and more aware of what had happened from her struggles, she calmed down. Grendel nodded, then set the now empty plate down and picked up the glass of water.

"That's better. We can't be having ya hurt yerself. Now, ya want ta drink this?"

The female human nodded. She had been even more thirsty than she was hungry. Gren held it up gently to her lips, tilting it just enough for her to drink without it spilling too much down her neck and chest. She gulped it down quickly and he smiled softly as he watched her. Nakela drank down the entire glass in less than a minute and he slowly pulled it back away from her.

"It's good, isn't it? Wish I could still have it. Do ya want me ta go ge'tchya s'more?"

After not eating in two days, Nak's small human stomach couldn't hold as much right now, so she shook her head.

"That's much better... for now..."

She spoke softly, but there was a strange hint of venom in her voice. It was the same tone he had heard in her before the exorcism. The only difference this time, was it really was her speaking rather than a possessing Bane. Or at least, her Fallen self's persona. Grendel's ears twitched at hearing it.

"Alright. Perhaps tomorrow we'll see about having ya feed yerself. I'm not gonna unchain ya just yet, but I am gonna take ya someplace you'll be more comfortable."

If she were still in her kat form, Nakela's ears would have gone back at being told that she couldn't be let off the chain yet. Still, she didn't think things could get any worse than they were now. The Mokole hated Moira, and the other Fallen shifters, but she certainly didn't mind the black tabby. Even before she became consumed with the Dissolver's corruption, there was something about the vampire that drew her to him.

"Alright..."

Grendel smiled, then looked around the room for a moment. He saw a few lengths of chain at the far wall and went to retrieve one of them. There were no shackles on the ends so he simply looped it a few times, then freed ones of her hands. His ears went back now that he could see just how badly bruised and bloody her wrists were, and we was very gentle at placing one of the loops over it, the her other wrist as he removed that shackle as well. Her glanced over the rest of her body, at the many cuts and bruises that he himself had left on her, but they were shallower and didn't bleed anymore. Those at least, she should be able to heal easy enough on her own, unlike the deeper ones on her wrists.

"Once we get ta my room, I'll take care o' those fer ya."

"Fine by me..."

Nakela didn't even bother to resist his efforts. She gave a dark, almost seductive smile as she allowed the chain to be placed onto her wrists. It was as if she didn't even notice the pain of it. The vampire recognized that smile from before, when she had seduced him while under the influence of the Bane. He returned the smile and placed his right arm around her slender waist, holding the chains firmly in his left hand.

As he lead her back to his room, she gave him no problems. The shifter followed him willingly, chains or no. However, since he had shredded away all of her clothing earlier, several of the other vampires and ghouls stopped to stare at Gren's new 'pet'. Their looks caused the black tabby to give a low warning growl as he lead Nakela past them, causing them to look away and in some cases even put a bit more distance between themselves and the larger vampire. The cold glares he gave them made it clear that the shifter was 'his' now, and he wasn't going to let anyone else near her.

Once they entered his room, Grendel closed and locked the door behind them, then lead her over to the opposite side of the bed from his nightstand, over near the wall. The bed's posts had attachments on them for chains, something that he had even as a mortal. Nakela frowned at seeing them, but she knew that it probably would only be temporary, until she showed him that he could trust her more. She knew that it was her 'good' persona that they were worried about trying to escape again, and as long as the darker Fallen remained in control, she could get her own way soon enough. Which is exactly what she wanted, as she certainly had no plans of following orders from those dogs or the half-breed werecat. But even so, Nak had never been very solitary, and actually preferred having someone stronger making the decisions, something which carried over to her darker persona. As Grendel led her over to the bed, she smiled at her 'master'.

"So what now?"

"Now I'm gonna heal those cuts on yer wrists. Then you'll be chained ta one o' these posts."

"Heal them? How? I can't regenerate in this form, and I certainly can't take your blood. So... you're just gonna bandage them?"

"I can lick them closed. Won't be able ta do anything 'bout the bruises though."

"That'll just stop the little bleeding that's left. And no, the bruises are gonna have to heal at normal rate. Too bad I have to stay like this... Gonna take me days to regenerate the blood you took... Can't do much else until then."

She gave him a playful smirk, but he could also see that her skin did look a little paler than it normally was, so it was obvious she being at least mostly truthful. Grendel nodded as he sat down on the bed and gently removed the chain loops from her wrists, now taking a closer look at the damage done to them. The cuts were mostly at the base of her hands where the shackles had cut into her flesh when she struggled, and really weren't that bad. The bruises were far worse, but they were going to have to heal normally. Still, they were worse than the thinner claws marks he had left on her body from when he ripped off her clothes then took her.

"Yeah, I'm under orders yer collar's ta remain on. So no shiftin' fer you."

Starting first with her right wrist, the vampire very gently began to lick the cuts, as he would to close the bite wounds of a mortal after he'd fed. He also licked away the dried blood, though it had lost most of the flavor of being fresh. Nakela just stood there letting him, though she did watch him carefully. She had always known the dangers of vampires drinking shifter blood, and it puzzled her how he almost seemed immune to it. Grendel didn't know why either, as it was something that his sire, Angelida, had always warned about. Once he finished with her right wrist he then moved on to heal and clean the left one. When he was done and the cuts were closed over, Nak rubbed her wrists a bit, since they were still sore from the bruises.

"Are you chaining my wrists again?"

"One of them at least, yes. But I think, I'll use somethin' a bit more comfortable now."

The vampire smiled at her as he stood back up and walked over to his dresser. Kneeling down, he opened the bottom drawer and pulled out a length of chain with a padded cuff on it. The shifter smirked when she saw it.

"Okay... I'm not going to complain about that one."

"A left over from my mortal life... At least this way it won't hurt, and ya'll be able ta lay down, or sit up."

He chuckled a bit as he attached the end of the chain to the bedpost, then took her left hand and locked the padded cuff around her wrist. Nak pulled a bit on the chain, testing it. She winced slightly in pain from the pressure of the cuff on her bruises, but at least it wouldn't damage her further. Smiling, she then crawled onto the bed, laying down on her back to face him.

"Much better..."

"Good."

Grendel then walked back over to 'his' side of the bed and pulled the fun out from under the pillow, moving it over onto the nightstand out of her reach. She laughed softly as she watched him move the gun, then spoke in her most 'innocent' voice.

"What? you don't trust me?"

"It never hurts ta be careful darlin'. I'd rather not wake up with a bullet in my brain. It'd hurt...a lot."

He chuckled as he laid down on the best beside her and draped a thick arm over her delicate waist. Nak groaned though, as the reference he made brought up a strong memory that caused the Gaian within her to fight again. She clenched her eyes and placed her hands against the sides of her head, as if she suddenly had a bad headache. The vampire quickly sat back up, watching her sudden strange reaction. Nakela rolled over onto her stomach. She kept her eyes clenched and her teeth bared in a grimace. She was breathing hard and her fingers dug into the bed as she struggled within her own mind. After almost a minute, she finally relaxed, letting out a deep breath.

"That bitch..."

"Who?"

She shook her head as she began to calm down, her breathing slowing back to normal.

"Never mind. I'm fine now. Sorry to startle you like that..."

The look in her eyes as well as the seductive tone of her voice showed the vampire that the darker personality was still in control. He smiled and replaced his arm around her as he lay back down against her bare torso. He could feel the last bit of night slipping away, and knew that he would be asleep soon with the coming of dawn. Nakela soon realized that she was also tired. Normally she was asleep by early morning, and she also had a _very _exhausting night. Now that she actually could be comfortable rather than sleeping hung from her wrists against the cold stone wall, she curled her warm body against the vampire and closed her eyes. Grendel smiled and purred softly, feeling her strong warmth seep into his cold body, and her strong steady heartbeat against his own chest. He gently nuzzled her before closing his own eyes and letting himself slip into a deep sleep. Even as far as he'd fallen from his former mortality, and even with his strong Blood-Bond to Moira, the small were-dragon, even in her darker persona, still instilled some of the 'lost' emotions in him, and he would hold on to that as long as they'd let him.


	34. Chapter 34

Her shift ended late, but that wasn't unusual anymore thanks to the growing numbers of dangerous vampires. Felina drove her motorcycle down the near-empty streets of Megakat City heading back to her apartment building. The largest city on their world seemed to be a magnet for trouble of all kind, but the vampire threat seemed to be the worst of all of them. She thought back on the past year, of how the first vampire arrived along with a handful of werebeasts, and how she had learned of them, and learned the true identity of the Swat Kats. Since then, for good or ill, nothing has ever been the same for her.

With the death of the strongest vampire, Angelida, and the two more powerful Fallen werebeasts, it was believed that the threat could be easily neutralized, with the remaining fledgling vampires either being hunted down and killed by the werejaguars or fleeing the city altogether. Unfortunately they had greatly underestimated the cold viciousness and predatory cunning of the vampires, and the new she-vamp who had taken Angelida's place seemed to be even worse than her sire. Moira was both highly intelligent, and completely insane. Sometimes it seemed that she planned everything out worse than even Dark Kat had been known to do, and at other times there was nothing she did that made any sense.

Thankfully though, the vampire activity seemed to have decreased over the past few days, but Felina believed that it was at least partially due to a certain pair of werebeasts that were stalking the borders of the vampires' 'territory', picking off any of the blood-suckers they found alone. Sarita had been in a very cold mood since Nakela's capture and having been turned into a Fallen, and the fact that her daughter Neema was still in the clutches of that insane she-vamp made things even worse. None of them even knew whether or not Neema was still alive, and Felina knew that that fact greatly bothered Chance as well. Jake was taking everything a bit differently, being far more quiet and withdrawn since the loss of Nakela.

The recent lull in the vampire activity has caused some of the more minor criminals to come back out of hiding recently as well, particularly during the day, but it wasn't anything that the Enforcers couldn't handle. At night however, the Swat Kats were still needed to help with the vampire threat, though it was more now just patrolling since the threat of their Sunburst missiles, as well as the vengeful jaguaress, seemed to be keeping the leech's activity down a bit more. Although Sarita now seemed far more worried about the dangers posed by the Fallen shifters than of the blood-suckers. Even so, the she-kat worried that perhaps the decrease in vampire activity had some other meaning, and that perhaps Moira was preparing another of her deadly plans.

Felina glanced up at the night sky. The full moon was high and bright above the tall buildings, visible even though the haze of the city. She knew that Sarita would be keeping true to her nickname of the 'Hellcat' tonight and for the next two nights. She had already had the nightmares the previous evening and even Chance and Jake were keeping away from her right now. With the bloodlust on the werecat's mind, the Enforcer knew that the vampires would be the perfect target for her to take her Rage out on. She only hoped that no civilians accidentally got in the way. It was hard enough having so many secrets to keep now, even from her own uncle, without having to worry about one of her friends being a vicious killer.

As she pulled into the underground garage below the building, she had a slight feeling in the back of her mind that something just wasn't quite right. Pulling the bike into her parking space and turning off the engine, she then removed her helmet and shook out her short black hair before looking around, scanning the entire area. Felina sighed as she dismounted the bike and placed her helmet on the seat, not seeing anything out of the ordinary in the brightly-lit parking garage. It could just be the fact that she was always looking for, or expecting, some kind of danger, but her own instincts had rarely ever been wrong. Still, she couldn't find anything even remotely suspicious, and it was still only a minor edgy feeling.

Normally Felina would have caught the very faint sound of breathing piercing the silence of the garage, especially since sound always echoed in the concrete confines. But the pair of vampires that watched her had no breath, or heartbeat. They remained still and silent as statues as the she-kat went into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. They waited, silent and still, for nearly half an hour in the garage. Only then did they finally move, going into the elevator themselves.

Felina was tired, and was just beginning to drift off to sleep when the elevator doors opened at the other end of the hallway from her apartment. She knew nothing of the two figures that exited it, and made their way slowly down the hall. But even though the job seemed simple enough, still the vampires were cautious. A few of their sect-mates had disappeared in the last three nights, and Moira was certain that the Enforcer would tell them why, with the proper 'persuasion'. Even so, the younger vampire looked around nervously.

"What about those damned jaguars?"

"Since Moira's 'pets' drove them out of the park, they've been keeping to the south end of the city, apparently trying to get as far away from those so-called 'Fallen' werebeasts as they can. Don't worry. I doubt we'll see any hint of their sorry hides around here."

"I hope you're right. But wouldn't they still try to protect her somehow? I mean..."

"Oh, come on! That one-eyed werecat and her monsters have got those spotted pests running scared. There hasn't been hide nor hair of them since Moira took their dragon."

"I don't know about that. What the dissap..."

"That damned jackal, that's what! Ten-Card and those twisted mongrels have been looking for her ever since she defected._ That _is the we've gotta watch out for. But she ain't got any business around here, so we've got nothing to worry about."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Even so, let's just make this quick, okay?"

"What's the hurry? We still got several more hours until dawn. I say we have a little 'fun' first. I've been waiting to get revenge on this bitch ever since she arrested me three years ago."

"Moira said she wanted her alive!"

"True, but she never said anything about her being in one piece..."

The tan kat looked at the other vampire in surprise as they approached the door. It wasn't the thought of what his sect-mate wanted to do to the she-kat that bothered him, but what their Regent would do to them when she found out about it. He opened his mouth to protest, but only stared in shock as the other kat was hit hard by an unseen force, throwing him back against the wall. A low, deep growling caught their attention and they both turned to see a pair of eyes glowing a short distance away, and a ghostly form beginning to materialize out of the air.

"Holy Kats!"

The two vampires turned and ran swiftly down the hall. The apparition had blocked their path back to the elevator so they took the only other option. Seeing the single window at the end of the hallway, the larger kat jumped, tucking his legs up and smashing through it, landing on the fire escape. The second vampire kat jumped out right behind him, and they more jumped rather than climbed quickly down to the alley below. Once they hit the pavement they kept running, not even stopping until they were several blocks away. The smaller vampire leaned against a wall, thankful he had not breath to catch. He turned to look back at the apartment building.

"Did you _see _that?"

"Yeah I saw it! I _felt _it!"

"What the Hell was it?"

"What do you think dumbass! It was one of the jaguars!"

"But you said..."

"Oh, _shut up_!"

"Well, where the Hell did it go?"

He never got a chance to answer. The younger vampire's face was sprayed with blood as his sect-mate's head was severed from his shoulders and sent flying across the alley like a thrown ball. He wiped the vitae from his eyes just in time to see the larger vampire's body slump to the ground, revealing the massive crinos were-jaguar that crouched behind him, the claws of it's right hand dripping with the vampire's vitae, a piece of ragged flesh hanging from one claw-tip.

The vampire was in shock as he backed up very slowly, staring in absolute terror as the Balam stood up to his full height of about nine feet. His head was distinctly animalian, as were his feet, though his powerfully-muscled body was more kat-like. The left arm remained at the werecat's side and the white hairless line of the scar was clearly visible running across the left shoulder and part-way down the chest. The Balam gave a low rumbling growl, the sound of a fierce jungle predator, as he began to move slowly toward the young vampire.

The terrified undead kat turned to run, but the werecat then lunged forward with surprising quickness with his good arm to grab him around the neck. He hissed in pain as he was slammed with extreme force hard against the wall, the powerful impact breaking several chunks of brick loose and leaving a minor impression in the stone. His feet were not touching the ground and he stared wide-eyed into the pair of golden predatory eyes that glared hatefully back at him. He could feel the hot breath of the werecat, it's fangs mere inches away from his face, as the beast snarled, and then spoke to him.

"Who are you, blood-sucker... And why were you after Felina?"

If the undead kat were capable of soiling himself, he certainly would have. The Balam lifted one finger of his right hand and ran the bloody claw slowly down the side of the vampire's face, drawing a thin red line in the fur. He clenched his eyes shut in fear as he heard the shifter's voice again.

"This can be done quick and painless.. Or else _very _slowly..."

"M-Moira... sh.. she sent us!"

"_Why?"_

"Sh-sh-sh-she didn't... s-s-s-say! I s-s-s-swear! I...I d-don't know anything! P-p-p-please let me go!"

Akin snarled fiercely, then released his grip on the vampire kat's neck. The vamp fell to the ground, his legs buckling beneath him. Akin took a slow step back, allowing the blood-sucker to get shakily back to his feet. The vampire kat watched the massive werebeast carefully as he stood, then with a sudden slash almost too fast for even the vampire to see coming, the massive set of claws ripped across the kat's abdomen. He looked down, more dumbfounded than in pain, as his own innards began to spill out of the deep gashes. He looked up again, then clenched his eyes shut and screamed out as the powerful clawed hand thrust into his chest, shattering the rib bones and tearing the useless lung to shreds. He felt it clench around his heart, and then with a cruel smile, Akin pulled back, ripping out the black, shriveled organ.

The vampire fell forward again, onto his hands and knees as his thick vitae flowed out of the wounds of his chest and gut, and out onto the pavement. He felt the clawed hand again, the fur damp and sticky from his own vitae coating it, and felt the fingers and claws close once more around his neck. He felt the cracking sensation of his vertebrae being crushed, and then of more claws digging into his shoulder. Then there was a sudden sharp pain and flash of red before everything became nothing.

Akin dragged the body a short ways, leaving a bloody smear behind him, and pried open a sewer grating. He dropped the lifeless corpse, barely even a few weeks decayed, down into the grate, then went back for the other one. After dumping the second decapitated corpse, he also retrieved the heads and tossed them down as well before closing the grate again. There was a considerable amount of blood, but because vampire bodies decompose instantly upon death, the blood was already turning to a dark brownish sludge, giving it the appearance of being at least a few weeks to a few months old. No-one would know what really happened in the alley that early morning.

.

After having cleaned every bit of the vampire filth from his coat, Akin shifted back to his kat-like sokto form and re-materialized through the Gauntlet of his Den Realm back into Felina's apartment. He checked the front door to make sure it was still securely locked, then went silently into the bed room. Felina was still laying on her side, breathing lightly in her sleep, as the male werecat walked slowly over to the side of the bed. He moved with deliberate gentleness, careful not to wake her, but as he lay down beside her and placed one arm lightly over her shoulder, she groaned softly and spoke, her voice very groggy, not even bothering to open her eyes.

"What was that noise in the hall earlier?"

"Just some two-bit low-lifes thinking they could find easy pickings in here. They're gone now, and no harm done."

"Mmmm... good..."

She was completely asleep again. Akin smiled and very gently kissed her on the cheek, not wanting to wake her again. He doubted if she would even remember having woken up and saying anything at all. He lay his head down on the pillow beside her but did not go to sleep himself for a little while longer. His thoughts were on the vampires, and the recent events of the past week. First his baby brothers, then the Mokole, and now the bitch-leech is after Felina. He had no clue what Moira's plan was, if there even was a plan at all, but he certainly didn't like it. And he would make damned sure that his lover stayed safe from the blood-suckers, at least to the best of his own ability with as reckless as she normally was.

.

"They're dead. Torn apart. It was definitely a werebeast attack."

Justin stood with his arms crossed over his chest, watching his Regent for any sort of reaction. He was a tall tawny-furred kat with the appearance of being in his early to mid thirties, with a fairly well-toned frame and a natural skill and hand-to-hand combat. Moira had Embraced him not long after Angelida's death, and he had served as her head of security ever since, which ironically was a position that Angelida had termed an 'Enforcer', a title well-used with the vampires from her own homeworld and one she had held herself long before ever being pulled through the vortex into Megakat City.

Moira lay on her couch casually, her shoulders propped up on one arm and one knee propped up on the back of it, the other leg dangling off the other arm. She had one arm behind her head and the other resting atop the back of the couch with her head tilted back, staring calmly up at the ceiling. As always, Chigger was in his lupus form laying on the floor right in front of the couch.

"Any others tonight?"

"Seven."

"Seven?"

"Yes ma'am, all on the eastern side of town, just like the last ones. No-where near the apartment."

"Hmmmm... How bad?"

"Two were killed in the normal way. Subtly. But the others... I've never see anything like that. It was a complete massacre. They were ripped to pieces."

"It seems that Ghost-Shadows was not alone tonight. The Hellcat has been out hunting as well. Is it a full moon outside?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Ah. That would explain it. She turns into a mindless killing machine during the full moon."

"Then we'll need to keep everyone hidden during the moon!"

"Nonsense. We just send out cannon fodder. Go make some."

"Ma'am?"

She turned her head and sat up a bit more to look at the confused expression on Justin's face. He was a good vampire, very cool and tactical, but he still lacked in a few of the more 'basic' skills.

"It's quite simple. Take some lackeys to the empty lot a few blocks from here, dig about a dozen graves, then bring in some blood-bags and Embrace them. As soon as there's enough of your vitae in their system to turn them, slam them in the back of the head with a shovel, knock them out, and burry them. Let them claw their way back out. Try to also have someone else they cared about there too for them to feed on. Wife, child, sibling, best friend, etc. They will be so traumatized after the whole ordeal that they'll be perfect neonate Sabbat, specially 'chosen' to face a hated enemy."

"And that's what I'm supposed to tell them?"

"Of course. Make them believe that they were selected for a reason, and it is a great honor to be the new warriors of the Lords of the Night."

"But if the Hellcat is a killing machine right now..."

"They'll all be torn to pieces. But at least it won't be anyone who's already had some training and knows what's going on. Like I said, cannon fodder. And they'll be so hyped up on their bloodlust that the jackal and the jaguar might just think that we're actually retaliating against their attacks."

"But arn't we?"

"Of course not."

"Then why...?"

"Should there be a reason why other than it being ordered by your Regent?"

He gulped. "Um... well..."

"Good. Now get going."

"You're insane, Moira..."

He gave as courteous of a bow as he could, though his eyes continued to stare at her through the entire effort. She merely shrugged and dismissed him with a wave of her hand, leaning back again and turning her head once more to stare at the ceiling.

"Yes. So I've been told. Oh, and this also means that I was right."

"Right? About what?"

"The male werecat. He's created his own territory, and most likely a Den Realm. And it's centered around Lieutenant Feral's apartment building, with a radius of at least four blocks."

"_That _was the whole point of sending them after Feral? Just to confirm your suspicions?"

"Of course!"

"Then it was a suicide mission..."

"Yes?"

Justin shook his head, but he couldn't argue. He was blood-bound to her, and would do whatever she asked of him, but more and more, her plans just kept getting ever more dangerous, and insane.


	35. Chapter 35

The moon high overhead was still full, but it was now just on the verge of waning. Silent as death, the large black-furred feline moved as stealthily as a living shadow through the darkness between the buildings. Her sensitive whiskers flicked slowly around, helping her find her way through the deep shadows as her keen sense of smell told her that her quarry was near. Approaching the end of the alley where the light from the moon made it far easier to see, a pair of predatory green eyes looked ahead at the apparently abandoned building that was the entrance to the tunnels below. The scent was strong, and she knew this was the right place. The trick would be getting in.

A tiny shape caught her eye and Meka looked up to see the little insect-eating bat darting quickly through the night air. It flitted about the area and the jaguar watched it from her hiding place within the shadows. The large feline made a very soft 'chirping' sound, and the bat turned and flew down to her. It landed on her shoulder, making a very soft and very rapid chirping/clicking sound. She nodded and mentally thanked the little bat-spirit as it then flew back off to circle and watch the goings on below it.

Slowly, carefully, she made her way toward the building, being very cautious as she searched for any form of traps. The surveillance camera caught her attention, but her Gift allowed her to move unseen in the darkness, and she ignored it as she continued forward. Once she reached the door, she very gently placed a paw to it, then with a very soft click, it unlocked and creaked slowly open. The trio of creeplings just inside the door turned at it's opening and began to chitter excitedly. But they never saw the ghostly figure move through the darkness around them. She could kill them easily, but it would reveal her presence, and that's not something she was ready to do just yet.

Tracking her target was more difficult than the previous vampire. The labyrinthine system of old mine tunnels and caves was far more complex than Vairen's warehouse, or even Moira's Haven. But even so, she expected more traps or guards, yet this particular vampire seemed to prefer more solitude and subtlely. At least as far as she could notice. There were no other creatures, living or undead, that she found other than some creeplings. Not even rats.

Meka froze, despite the fact she was virtually invisible anyway within the dark tunnels. She could hear a deep voice echoing from up ahead. The silent predator continued cautiously forward toward the source of the voice. Looking slowly around a corner, she saw her quarry. The large purple kat stood in what appeared to be some sort of control room, leaning on his cane and talking to a trio of black-clad kats working at the computer consoles. Several of the small pink creeplings chittered around their master. Meka's tail lashed as she began to stalk forward.

The night-cat's ears twitched as she listened to Dark Kat instruct the three ghouls in the design of construction of some sort of large mechanical device, the plans laid out on the computer monitors as they worked on the plans and the programming. Meka knew nothing of The Maker's tools with the exception of simple weapons such as blades, bows and spears, though the destructive power of guns and explosives did fascinate her, as they did most of the more war-like werejaguars. As she continued to listen, she began to realize that it was some sort of vehicle or similar machine. But it wasn't the machine itself that caught her attention, it was one of the weapons it was supposed to utilize. Some form of ray device meant to synthesize natural sunlight. A weapon against other vampires.

Meka flattened her ears. Moira had known that Hard Drive had stolen the plans, having used the theft as a diversion for when she sent Chigger to capture Sarita's kits. But she did not know that somehow her rival had gotten ahold of those plans. This put a whole new focus on things. The black jaguar decided it was now time to act, and she walked calmly forward, then shifted forms.

"Very interesting designs, but it would be ill-advised to use them in the manor that it seems you are planning."

Dark Kat spun around quickly at the voice, as did the three ghouls in shock. The creeplings all chittered loudly and jumped up and down in surprise and irritations, hissing as the massive black form that kneeled down watching them with her predatory green eyes. Dark Kat narrowed his eyes at the crinos beast only a few yards from him.

"Impossible... how did you possibly get in here without any of my guards or security systems finding you?"

She shrugged casually. "I am Balam. We are both powerful warriors and great mystics, deadly hunters able to move soundlessly and invisible through the jungle shadows. Believe me, it really wasn't that difficult."

He glared coldly, but held his ground as he watched the werebeast. The three kats sitting at their terminals couldn't hide their fear though, and Meka grinned darkly as she sensed it. Even the creeplings continued to chitter and hiss, but didn't dare approach the massive beast. Dark Kat wasn't completely unprepared though, and he remained completely calm.

"So you've come to kill me then? Then why show yourself when you could have simply been done with it without having to reveal yourself?"

"Because I haven't come to kill you. Yet."

This piqued his attention a bit. "Very well... Then what is it you want?"

"Well, surely you've heard of what happened at Vairen's Haven..."

"Your handiwork, I presume?"

"Correct. The fool wouldn't listen. He was too ambitious. And he paid the price."

"And what does this have to do with me? Or your presence in my domain?"

"It's quite simple. Moira doesn't want to rule a destroyed city littered with corpses. What would be the point? Why rule a dominion of destruction and desolation? Is it not better to have actual living 'cattle' "

"Indeed, but that little bitch has been a thorn in my side from the very beginning. I have been making plans to rule this city long before even her sire came to this world."

"True, and always you have failed."

She gave a dark smirk, and the large vampire-kat growled hatefully. Mostly because she was right.

"But this time shall be different. The little war between Moira and Vairen have weakened the Enforcers defenses, and even the Swat Kats are less prepared now. This time I _will _succeed, and she will not stop me."

"Don't be too sure of that, Dark Kat. As you already said, I could have easily killed you rather than simply revealing myself, had I wanted to."

"So why then are you here? What is it your Master wants?"

The midnight werecat growled softly at the mention of a vampire being her 'master'. She narrowed her predatory eyes coldly at the purple kat.

"She knows what Hard Drive stole, and she knows that you have it. Your little toy may work against other vampires, but it'll be a double-edged sword. It will have no affect against _us_, and we will still have the advantage. This city is extremely large. Would you rather rule half of it, or be brought down collectively?"

Dark Kat raised an eyebrow curiously at this. "What do you mean... 'collectively.?"

"It's quite simple. Moira has captured two of Sarita's kits."

His jaw dropped in surprise. He had personally fought the Hellcat and knew very well what she was capable of. The beast was virtually indestructible, and yet that little fool not only had the audacity to try and take her kittens, but actually succeeded? Meka grinned, noting his shocked expression.

"Yes, it is true. And because of it, Sarita has fled her den in the park back to the Swat Kat's hidden base. She also has captured the weredragon, who now fights for _us_."

"That's not possible!"

"Oh but it is. With both Nakela on our side, and the kits in our possession, neither Sarita nor the Swat Kats would dare oppose her. In fact, she has already made a bargain with them. She has returned one of the kits, in exchange for their help against you."

"WHAT?"

Now Dark Kat was furious. His creeplings and ghouls all cringed at the sudden outburst, but the werecat merely shrugged uncaringly.

"And with her own spies and contacts within the Enforcers, it wouldn't be too difficult to gain their support against you either, whether they even know it or not. All it would take was leaking the information of where your hideout is, and of the security measures within it. A daylight attack, and you would stand no chance."

He snarled hatefully, a massive fist clenched so tightly over the top of his cane that his knuckles bulged and turned white, his fists quivering.

"Out with it then! Why have you really come here!"

"Her control on the Enforcers is slowly increasing, and eventually she will have full control of them."

"Not so long as Feral is in command."

"What is time to an immortal? He will not be in command forever, nor will Manx be mayor. In fact, surely you've noticed the gradual breakdown within City Hall over these past several months."

"Indeed. Since Briggs 'disappeared', that fool no longer can keep this city running as it should. Which is why I have been preparing to..."

"Take it over? Yes, the political structure is breaking down, but that is being remadied as well. She is gaining more inside influence there too, just as Angelida had begun doing. But it's the Swat Kats and the other werejaguars that are the greatest threat, correct? But not when their own betray them. The were-dragon will be our greatest weapon against them, and they do not dare act against us so long as we have both her and Sarita's daughter."

"That may keep the jaguars at bay, but if Moira believes that it will deter the Swat Kats then she greatly underestimates them."

"Not true. Think about it... how long has Sarita been here? And now she has kits? She could not possible have been carrying when she arrived..."

His jaw dropped. Dark Kat was very cunning, and had always tried to anticipate his opponent's moves, and yet this was something he never would have seen coming.

"You're saying that... one of the Swat Kats...?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying. They will _not _challenge Moira, so long as she holds the daughter."

"Which one?"

"That I cannot tell you, though knowing Sarita as I do I have my guess... Regardless, if you choose to continue to oppose Moira, then your fate shall be the same as Vairen's. But this city is far too large for her to possibly rule _all _of it. She is only interested in half anyway. As for the other half..."

"So she wants me to help her..."

"She simply wishes that you remain out of her territory and do not try to expand your own dominion too far for now. _Wait _until the time is right, until full control of this city can be gained, and the power that goes with it."

"And if I refuse?"

"Then be that the case, you shall never see another nightfall."

With a final casual shrug, she shifted back into her sleek felis form and turned to simply leave back out the way she came. Dark Kat watched the feline as he considered his options. With her presence revealed, he could make certain that she never leaves his lair alive. But if she was right, and Moira actually had control of the Enforcers, City Hall, the werejaguars, and even the Swat Kats, then perhaps that insane little tramp was more clever than he believed. And if that was the case, then perhaps...

"Wait."

The jaguar paused, and glanced back over her shoulder. Dark Kat gave a cruel grin.

"Perhaps an agreement can be reached afterall..."


	36. Chapter 36

Nakela lay on the bed, her arms folded under the pillow and her body partially covered by the sheet. She lay on her stomach, her eyes closed, resting lightly. Grendel had left about twenty minutes ago to hunt and feed. The golden chain remained secured around her neck, preventing her from shifting forms, and without being able to see the night sky she felt her already limited amount of Rage dwindling as well. But she knew that it wouldn't be much longer. Another week or two at most...

The Fallen remained in control, the Gaian aspect of the Mokole's personality falling further and further into the depths of her mind. Trapped in homid form, her body healed at the same rate as a mortal, but at least the bruises were now almost fully gone, and the remainder of the cuts were healing fairly well. She never once gave her 'master' any problems, and was fully enjoying his company as any loyal 'pet' should. He had removed the chain from her wrist a few days ago, but even so she never tried to even so much as leave the room without him. However, whenever Moira came by for any reason, Nakela didn't hesitate to hiss her displeasure of the female vampire.

Normally Grendel was only gone for no more than an hour or two to feed, since with her there he had no need of going out to sate his sexual hunger, something which the female dragon certainly didn't complain about. However, he wasn't gone for even half an hour yet when the locked door slowly began to open. Nak was tired and didn't even open her eyes, not really noticing that anything was wrong. That is, until she realized that it wasn't the vampire's heavy boots she heard on the stone floor, but the clicking of very large claws on heavy bare paws. Nakela opened her eyes just in time to see the massive form lunge for her, but she wasn't able to move out of the way quickly enough.

The door had been closed and relocked, and her screams unnoticed as the huge werewolf gripped the back of her neck tightly, holding her forcefully down against the bed.

She tried to struggle, but in homid form was no match for the more than 800 lb werewolf ontop of her. Khyrishks ripped the sheet away with his free hand, exposing the soft flesh of her naked body, and leaned his massive head down to her ear. She tried to turn her head aside from the stench of his putrid breath but he held her so tightly that she could barely even breathe, let alone move.

"Like it or not, you're still part of this 'pack'. And since you're the newest, that makes you the lowest on the Totem pole, so to speak. Essentially, the 'bitch'. And it's time you learned your place!"

Nakela screamed loudly, the sound muffled by the pillow that her face was pressed into, as the deformed werewolf, still in crinos form, proceeded to viciously rape her. He was fierce and brutal, seeking to cause as much pain to the smaller female as he could. When he was finally finished, he gripped her hair tightly, his claws raking the back of her head, and jerked her up. A new bolt of pain shot through her as she felt her spine stretched back to the limit of her flexibility as he held her tightly, and again she was assaulted by the foul stench of his breath as he again whispered into her ear.

"The felines may let you get away with playing a sex-slave for a damned blood-sucker, but you are one of us! And unless you want to see your 'master' ripped to pieces and thrown out into the noon sun to burn, I suggest you better accept your place real fast! But then, you'll only be his plaything for a little while longer before you become _mine _to train, in any way I see fit... Something which I'll greatly enjoy, and I'll make sure that you learn what _real _suffering is!"

Her neck was hurting as her head was pulled back as far is it would go and she had just as much of a difficulty breathing as when he held her face into the pillow.

"You filthy monster... Just you wait 'till I'm freed of this... And I'll be the one to rip you apart!"

"No, not after you go through the Labyrinth again. And if you still decide not to cooperate, well... we have _ways_... And besides, I wonder what sort of bastard spawn we could get out of you to serve the Dark One."

"Go to Hell!"

"Already been there..."

He slowly licked up the side of her face with his lupine tongue, and she cringed, trying to turn her face away as much as she could in his grip before he shoved her forcefully back down against the bed. Khyrishks leaned over, pressing his weight against her back again as he gripped her neck tightly in his massive jaws, the sharp crooked teeth cutting into her skin. His large hands gripped her kicking legs firmly as he forced himself upon her again, enjoying the sound of her agonizing screams. She still obviously had quite a bit of fight in her, and the werewolf knew that it would still be a bit longer before the vampire came back.

.

When Grendel returned, he found that his door was no longer locked. He looked down, confused, at the door handle as he slowly turned it. He was certain that he had locked it as he always did. After a moment, he pushed the door open and walked in.

"Nak?"

When he saw her, he froze. She was laying on her stomach on the bed, her face buried in the pillow and breathing heavily. Her body was covered in bruises and large claw marks, and she appeared very weak. She didn't even seem to notice when he entered. Quickly he ran around the bed and over to her, looking at her wounds.

"What the Hell...? Nak, what happened?"

She gave a soft groan and shifted slightly, but hissed softly in pain from the deep claw-marks across her neck and back. Kneeling down for a closer look, he saw that many of the marks on her neck and shoulders were in fact teeth-marks, and there was a foul odor to the wounds. Looking further down her body, he saw the blood staining the sheets of the bed and he hissed, the hared burning within him at seeing what all had been done to her. He turned his head sharply to look back up at hers as she tried to gasp in a deeper breath and speak, her voice weak and soft.

"That damned Spiral... Twists..."

He snarled fiercely in anger. He had hated those Black Spiral Dancers from the beginning, but this was going too far. How dare the monster hurt her so badly! _His _dragon!

"Just try ta relax darlin'... What can I get fer ya?"

"Please... I need this filth cleaned off of me..."

Though her voice was weak, there was just as much anger and hated in it as there was pain. Despite the darkness within him, and the loyalty he felt toward Moira, the presence of the were-dragon, even as corrupt as she was, still caused Grendel to hold on to a tiny shred of his near-forgotten humanity. He still had his honor, despite Moira's re-attempt at his Creation Rites, and he still felt compassion for the shifter, even if not for any other living or undead creature. Gently he picked her up and carried her from the room, heading down the hall of the former military compound to the shower room.

"It's okay darlin'... Just relax..."

He removed his own clothing then held her under the running water, cleaning the filth from her many wounds. The deformed Garou's stench was strong all over her, but the warm water seemed to help her relax a bit, though she was still very weak and he had to fully support her as he washed her. Her wounds were pretty bad, and it took a while to fully get her clean, but it was easier with her smooth skin than it would have been with the fur of a kat. By that time though, she could barely even stay conscious.

Once he had dried her off, he carried her back into his room then laid her gently on the floor. It didn't take him long to strip the bed of the stained and filthy sheets, tossing them aside, and replacing them with clean ones. Carefully, he picked her back up and lay her on the bed. She was still pretty well out of it. The beast had apparently done a fair bit of damage to her in the short time. He pulled the clean sheets over her then turned and stalked out of the room again, his own fur still very damp beneath his leathers. He made certain that the door was locked before making his way through the complex. It was time to speak to his Mistress.

.

When Grendel reached the door to Moira's room, he paused a moment just as he reached for the handle. Inside he could hear a male's voice, though he couldn't make out what was being said. He was too angry though to really care, and grabbed the handle, shoving open the door as she barged into the room.

"We need ta have a talk, Moira!"

The petite she-kat turned and glared at the larger vampire, her eyes having a fierce red glow in them. She stood in the center of the room talking with what Grendel could only guess was one of the shifters. The human-form male was tall, about 6' 3", with extremely dark skin, very dark eyes, and short-cropped black hair, wearing a gray business suit. The male looked at Grendel with passive, expressionless eyes that for some reason gave the black tabby a chill. Moira growled in irritation.

"I trust you have _very _good reason for this interruption, Gren!"

"I do! I came back from dinner t'night ta find my room had been broken inta... The were-dragon had been badly clawed up and raped! I can't even lick tha wounds closed, and she has bite marks on 'er neck!"

The dark-skinned human simply stood, watching the angry vampire with complete indifference to his outbursts. Moira glared coldly at him as he walked further into the room and right up to her.

"Ya said I was in charge of her! So what is that damned deformed Fallen doing nearly killing 'er?"

The shifter was the one who answered. His voice was calm and flat, showing no emotion, and speaking as if what he was saying were nothing more than simple fact.

"You are in charge of her care for now, but she is still part of our group whether she likes it or not. Khyrishks must have simply felt that she needed to be reminded of that fact."

"Yes, well, she won't be a part o' any pack if he kills 'er, now will she? Why was I not informed of this before I left? I can't keep working ta weaken her until she's healed!"

The dark-skinned man just shrugged. "We don't need permission to deal with our own kind. And he wouldn't kill her. He knows just how much someone can take. As for you, you've helped her hold back that alternate personality of hers, turning her even further down Hatar's path. Your only duty now is to just keep her there until we are prepared for the next step of the transition."

Grendel looked to Moira, the hateful look in his eyes silently asking her if they were now taking orders from the werebeasts. He may have only just met the dark human, but the man was already rubbing his fur the wrong way. Moira growled in response.

"What the Hell is your problem, Gren? Your job was just to break the creature, which you did. You're simply her care-taker now. Why should it matter what her own pack does to her? She's still only a 'kit' to them, until she proves herself otherwise. So what does it matter?"

"It matters because I now 'ave ta deal with the aftermath of it!"

He grumbled as he turned and stalked back out of the room, slamming the door behind him. He stormed back to his own room, snarling viciously at any fledgling vampire or ghoul who didn't get out of his way fast enough. Moira narrowed her eyes as he left. She wondered if perhaps he was getting a bit too attached to his pet. The shifter simply watched the male vampire leave, then turned and nodded to Moira as he left himself, heading down the opposite corridor.

The male shifter went further down the darkest corridor, and rounding a corner came upon the two female werecats, Ten-Card in her homid form and Meka in felis. The black jaguar pinned her ears, her tail lashing. Both the felines had heard the male vampire's outburst. Meka gave a low growl.

_Khyrishks is getting out of hand. I told you we couldn't trust those dogs! First the betrayal by Ghost-Shadows, and now this...!_

"I know. I had always suspected that he had ulterior motives. I never trusted any of the Black Spirals, and he's one of the worst that I've delt with."

The male nodded, his voice still emotionless. "They're too corrupt. They serve no purpose but complete destruction and desecration."

_Right. They're even worse than the other dogs. They serve the Asura to the fullest, against everything we..._

"I know. But we'll have to play this carefully. Eventually, 'accidents' will be bound to happen..."


	37. Chapter 37

The black tabby stormed back off to his room, furious at the fact that the Fallen werebeasts could just do whatever they wished, and his mistress did nothing about it. As he entered the room, he relocked the door behind him, then walked over to the bed. Sitting on the edge of it, he looked over at the sleeping weredragon. Even though the blood-bond made him fully loyal to Moira, he still cared for the dragon, and he considered her to be _his_. It took some time for him to finally calm down, but once he did he then reached under the bed and pulled out the long case that was there. Opening it, he pulled out the contents and again began working on his 'project'.

Nakela slept for the rest of the night and through most of the following day after the incident. Without being healed, or being able to regenerate, it would take several days before her health was no longer at concern due to her injuries. Grendel stayed with her as much as he could, keeping the door locked even when he was there. He barely even went out to feed anymore, taking much of what he needed from the ghouls within the compound, often by force, as well as by some stored blood-bags. The only other times that he even left the room was to get her something to eat and drink, not trusting anyone else to do it.

Either way, he made sure not to go very far from her, and never for any length of time. He was certainly becoming very attached to the beautiful shifter, and he hated to see her hurt so badly. Even what he had previously done to her was nothing as damaging as this.

Four days after the attack, Gren was sitting at his workbench at the other end of the room, while Nak lay in the bed, awake, but lost in her own thoughts. A knock on the door caught both of their attention. Nakela looked up, her eyes narrowed coldly. Grendel growled and reached for his silver dagger, which he always kept within easy reach regardless of what he was doing.

"Who is it?"

"Ten-Card. I've come to speak with my pack-mate."

Neither of them expected that it would be her there. Grendel gave Nakela a concerned look, seeing the worry on her face as well. He then stood up and moved to the door, leaving the dagger sitting on the table. Of all the werebeasts, Mara was the one that he knew he stood no chance against. He both respected, and feared her. Unlocking the door, he opened it slowly, then stood aside so that the werecat could enter.

Mara Ten-Card was in her homid form, wearing simple black slacks and a matching black V-neck top with loose-fitting long sleeves. She entered calmly and walked over to where Nakela lay on the bed. The dragon first gave her a cold look, but the look quickly changed and she lowered her eyes to the stronger shifter. Mara looked her over, ignoring the vampire.

"Have you accepted you place yet, kitling? Make sure you answer me truthfully."

"Yes..."

Nakela's voice was soft as she lowered her head, her eyes now closed. The werecat simply nodded.

"Good. Then I trust there will be no more problems with you that needs to be adressed."

"There will not."

Ten-Card narrowed her dark golden eye for a moment, the other one hidden behind the black eyepatch, then pulled out a small gold key from her pocket of her slacks. Grendel leaned against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. He kept a close eye on Mara as she spoke, and watched carefully when she retrieved the key. Nakela looked back up at noting no verbal response from the werecat, and seeing the key, she slowly turned her head to the side.

Mara opened and removed the lock, then gently removed the golden chain collar from around Nakela's neck. She turned to look back at the vampire now, and tossed the chain, key, and lock over to him. Grendel caught them easily in one hand, but looked at her with mild surprise.

"She can shift to her beast form to heal, but I expect her to stay mostly in homid. If she causes _any _problems, do not hesitate to put it back on."

He nodded his understanding, and she then turned and left without another word. Grendel watched her go, then closed and locked the door again after her. Setting the collar and key down on the dresser, he then walked back over to the bed, sitting down beside Nakela.

"It must feel good ta finally be free of yer chains."

She simply nodded slowly, still looking down. She was still somewhat weak, and the wounds caused from when the werewolf had raped her were a long way from healing.

"The physical ones anyway. It'll probably be only another seven to ten days... Then I'll be with them. I don't know if they'll even let me see you again afterward."

"I dunno. I'd like ta keep ya as long as I can. I've enjoyed the time we've spent together." He gave her a gentle smile. "An' not just fer the sex either. Perhaps... perhaps I can get them ta let ya go out with me fer one night before they take ya away from me."

"I don't know if they would, but you could at least ask. I don't dare do so." She then hesitated a moment. The Fallen shifters weren't supposed to show any form of weakness, but the upcoming test worried her. "To tell the truth, I don't know if I'm ready for this. I'm afraid that... that I'll fail. That I won't _survive _it."

Grendel put his arms around her and held her gently, careful of the wounds. "Ya will make it though, darlin'. I'm confidant ya'll be able to survive whatever those beasts can think of fer ya."

"I hope you're right..."

She closed her eyes. She did hope that he was right, and that she would survive. But in truth, she greatly doubted it. The Fallen was dark-hearted and cold, but the Gaian was not, and it was from that personality that the true fear arose.

.

The sound of Grendel's heavy combat boots echoed through the damp tunnels. He was some distance from the main Haven complex, and the passageways here were far more degraded, the walls crumbling and the stone floor riddled with cracks. Only a few flickering candles in small alcoves lit the cobweb-filled corridors. There was a very eerie presence to the area.

The vampire kat had hoped to find Moira in her room so that he could ask her if he could take Nakela outside with him for the night. Now that she was able to shift to her alligator form, her wounds had healed much faster over the past few days, and she was now doing much better. But he also knew that they would surely be parting company soon. Nakela feared that the Fallen would take her away any day now. The problem though, was that he was told that Moira had gone to see the Ten-Card within her own lair, and the werebeasts preferred to stay in the older part of the complex, far away from the vampires.

As he rounded another bend in the corridors, he found himself in a large room full of spider webs, with thousands of the tiny creatures swarming all over them. He got the creepy feeling that they were watching him. Grendel shivered, remembering how he had been caught in the werespider's thick webs, and then nearly burned 'alive' within them. Three more corridors went off from the room, one in each direction, though two were completely blocked by the webs. Seeing no other choice, he headed down the only open one.

Grendel continued down the dark hall. He was already wearing his usual black leather clothing, and was ready to leave, hopefully with the weredragon with him. He first simply needed to get his mistress to allow it, though if she was with the werecat, he suddenly felt unsure if that would even be possible.

After another hundred or so yards, the corridor opened into a semi-circle of doors. Each one had a strange glyph carved into it. Incense could be smelled wafting from under one of the doors, and he recognized it as jasmine, which he had noticed faintly on the were-tigon each time he had encountered her. He slowed his steps as he approached, and listened carefully for any sounds that might be coming from that door. There was no way he was just going to go barging in this time.

He was able to hear faint talking from the other side of the heavy door. Both voices were female, though he couldn't quite make out the words. Slowly, he raised his hand and knocked. The voices went silent, then after a moment he heard the shifter's voice give a soft "Enter". Very little brought fear into the strong vampire, but he was feeling a bit nervous as he opened the door to the werecat's lair, and cautiously entered.

Ten-Card's room had black walls with a deep wine-colored, plush carpet. The low bed had black & wine blankets and pillows on it, and had golden colored bars for the headboard & footboard. There was a low table of dark polished wood against the back wall, with several small statues of red and green jade, of tigers and dragons. Two incense sticks, one at each end of the table, were burning slowly, filling the room with the calming scent of jasmine.

The werecat was in her homid form, kneeled down in front of the table, a deck of Tarot cards sitting in front of her. Nine cards were arranged in a pattern across the table. Moira stood nearby, watching her doing the reading. In the corner, the black-furred jaguar, in her felis form, watched Grendel with cold eyes. Curled up asleep beside the feline was a tiny black jaguar kit, only a little over two months old.

Grendel looked over at the kitten. He knew that it had to be Sarita's, and idly wondered if the Hellcat even realized that her kit was even still alive, or if she now believed that her daughter dead. He was quite surprised that neither of the kitten's parents had already tried to attack the compound, despite Nakela saying that they both knew it would be too dangerous an attempt. Apparently, the threat alone seemed to be more than enough. Slowly, he looked back over toward his dominator, walking over to her.

"Moira, I had a question ta ask of ya."

Moira looked up from the cards arranged on the table, and narrowed her eyes at the larger vampire.

"And what is that?"

"I was wondering if I would be allowed ta take Nak outside fer a night? Since she'll be leaving my care soon, and has been a 'good' were-dragon."

Moira glared, and was about to open her mouth to say something when a soft, almost inaudible laugh came from the tigon. Moira turned to look at the shifter in surprise. Ten-Card then spoke up softly.

"That might actually be a good idea. We have a slight problem that the two of you could assist with."

"A problem?"

Gren also looked at the shifter. That caught him by surprise. He'd have though that Moira and the Fallen werebeast would have the city firmly in their claws by now. It seemed that even the Swat Kats and werejaguars were leaving them alone. Mara simply nodded, still not looking up from her cards on the table.

"Yes. One by one, vampires have been going missing lately. Not a trace. Here, in the northern part of the city. We have kept the bargain and left the southern half to the Gaians. My pack and I have been unsuccessful at finding the culprit, but we are quite certain it's that Eater dog, Ghost-Shadows. I want the two of you to go to the western warehouse district near the docks. I'm certain that's where she's hiding. Find her, and eliminate her."

As she spoke, she ran a hand slowly over a few of the cards, lingering on one marked 'The Tower'. Grendel watched her curiously. He didn't know much about Tarot cards. Only enough to recognize what they were, but nothing else. Even so, he knew that she obviously saw something in them, and she certainly knew something that he didn't. But regardless, it meant that he could take Nakela out of the Haven complex, and that's all he was really wanting.

"Sounds like a plan ta me. I was beginning ta get bored without any action. With yer permission, we'll leave at once."

Mara slowly nodded as she moved her hand over to the final card in the pattern. Flipping over the tenth card, she looked at it carefully. It was the 'Death' card, but it was upside down. She leaned back a bit, now looking over the full ten-card pattern, then finally nodded again, a dark smile forming on her face.

"Good. Now go. And do not fail me, vampire. Else both of you will suffer greatly for it."

Grendel nodded in response, then gave his mistress a respectful nod before turning and quickly leaving the room, closing the door behind him. He was eager to be well away from the werebeasts. He had to admit that the tigon's lair was quite creepy, almost more-so than the cobweb filled halls. He swiftly made his way back to the main complex and finally back to his room. Nakela looked up curiously as he quickly opened the door and stepped in, shutting it behind him, and leaning against it in apparent relief.

As soon as he had left the room, Mara turned to the female vampire.

"The cards have told what I have suspected. And now it's time to set the trap..."


	38. Chapter 38

Nakela lay on her back on the bed, her hands folded over her stomach and her eyes closed, deep in meditations. She was awoken from them by the sound of Grendel's heavy boots walking quickly down the hall and entering the room, shutting the door swiftly behind him. She sat up and looked at him with slight concern.

"What happened?"

He hesitated a few seconds to collect himself. The Fallen shifters' lair had seriously creeped him out.

"They agreed to let us out, but on one condition."

"Uh oh... What condition?"

"To hunt down and kill Ghost."

Nakela winced. She knew that any vampire going after the Eater of the Dead could potentially be going on a suicide mission. She watched as Grendel walked away from the door and over to where he kept his combat gear, removing the leather vest as he reached for the kevlar.

"That might be easier said than done. She's no ordinary 'dog'. Even a pack of vampires wouldn't stand a chance against her... And I don't even know how we could hope to stop her..."

"I dunno either. Ya'd know more about 'er than I..."

He then sat down on the edge of the bed to remove his boots for a moment. Nakela stood up and retrieved her own lace-up boots, which she had left in the cell when she had 'escaped' several weeks ago. Grendel had also previously gotten her some more clothing, but the denim shorts and body-hugging t-shirt weren't exactly up to par with a combat situation. She also wished her dedicated clothing hadn't been destroyed, because she knew that if and when she shifted forms, she would shred right through what she now had on. Grendel changed out of his leather pants and into a pair of black cargo pants before putting his boots back on. She watched him, thinking about the little bit she knew about werewolves.

"I really don't know much about the Striders at all. All I know is that she has the knowledge of many different B

ête, as well as vampires. Even Elders. This is _not _going to be easy."

"Yeah, well... maybe my new 'toy' will help us. I been working on it fer the last few weeks in secret."

He stood up, then kneeled down at the edge of the bed, pulling out the black case. Opening it, he showed her the modified shotgun.

"Huh. So that's what you've been fiddling with... How is it supposed to help us though?"

"Because I modified it ta shoot these babies..."

He pulled out some custom-made bullets, that appeared to be pure silver, with a sharply pointed end. Nakela visibly winced and drew back a bit.

"Just be careful where you're shooting that. Silver does affect me too, y'know."

"I know darlin'. I'll be careful. Gotta make the shots count anyway, since I only got a limited amount of them."

He loaded the silver slugs into the gun, then slung it across his back as he then stood to retrieve his other weapons. The silver dagger he placed in the pocket of his kevlar vest. He then removed the clip from the baretta, as well as the single bullet from the chamber, reloading the weapon with a different clip. He also placed two other full clips in a pocket in his cargo pants.

Nakela was very glad that she had been able to take her alligator form over the past couple days to allow herself to regenerate. She knew that this was not going to be easy, and she had a very bad feeling about it. Putting the thought aside for now, she concentrated on her renewed gnosis, willing her body to change. She grew a coat of soft dark fur, and her features altered to appear more feline. Once again she was in the guise of a bronze-furred she-kat.

Grendel smiled when he saw her transformation. It had been a while since he had seen her in the form of a kat. Although to him, it really didn't matter that much. Kat or human, he still found her to be beautiful all the same. But then he remembered what she had told him a few weeks ago, about her having been lovers with the Swat Kat, Razor, before she had become a Fallen. Briefly he wondered how he was doing without having her there anymore, but Gren then shook his head, pushing the thought away. Nakela was his now, and he would keep her as long as possible. Glancing back at her slender athletic body, he realized that she had no obvious weapons on her.

"So... Ya want ta use my baretta? Or ya just gonna use yer natural weapons?"

"Honestly, I never learned how to fire a gun. And unless the bullets are also silver, they really won't have any effect on her."

"I replaced them with silver too. And it's easy. Ya just point and shoot."

"In that case, it's probably best I don't anyway. Silver lowers my gnosis, and a full clip could even render me unable to use any of my Gifts, or even retain my guise of a kat. It's bad enough having all that silver so close to me with you carrying it. Besides, my own natural weapons would probably be our best bet against her. Striders are known to be _fast_. Faster even than the Swara."

"Swara? Do I even want ta know?"

"Heh. Were-cheetah. Top speed around 120 mph with a certain Gift of theirs."

"Ouch. Well, guess we'll either come back with her hide, or not come back at all... Let's get going."

With her lithe body and wearing only the denim shorts and small sleeveless shirt, Nakela certainly didn't appear too dangerous. But as they say, 'looks can be deceiving', and the were-dragon was fully healed, and ready to get the Hell out of that dungeon. She always hated small spaces, and the past several weeks had really worn on her nerves. And without being able to see the night sky, it had actually weakened her, preventing her from regaining the Rage that allowed shifters to shift forms and to fight. Her ears turned back at Grendel's words, and she secretly wondered if it would be the latter. Again she had that feeling that something just didn't add up.

.

Jake was relaxing on the sofa, watching Litterbin on the tv. Chance never really cared for the show and Sarita didn't like television at all, though she had to admit that sometimes the news at least was useful. The two instead decided to spend some time with their sons. The pair of kits were both getting quite rambunctious, spending the majority of their waking hours playfighting. Their tiny teeth and claws had also gotten quite sharp, a fact which made Sarita glad they were no longer nursing.

All three of the kats immediately turned their attention to the alarm when it went off, and Jake quickly jumped off the sofa and ran over to the com.

"We're here, Lieutenant. What's up?"

"Guys, we have got a serious problem downtown!"

"Vampires?"

"Giant bats! Lots of them! And many of them are not normal either. Akin thinks they may be Asura. Whatever they are, the damned things are smart! They seem to know... watch it!"

They could hear yelling in the background and the loud sounds of gunfire. They also heard a high-pitched screeching sound before the com went dead.

"Felina?"

Sarita paled slightly. Felina was a friend, as well as her eldest son's lover. That made her a part of the pride. But she also feared for her two youngest sons. If they _were_ Asura, then she was certainly the best suited to battle them. But it was only her, Chance, and Jake there now, and there was no way she would risk leaving her two young kits alone. Not after what happened at the den realm when Kayin and Neema were taken, and Mateo almost killed. Chance saw his mate's apprehension, and he knew what was causing it.

"Sar, stay here with the boys. We can't risk it being another attempt to lure both of us away from them."

"But..."

"No. Stay down in the hanger. It's better protected. Just try to keep in contact with your telepathy as much as you can."

She nodded. This was one time that she wasn't going to argue. Sarita knew that her metal ability could allow her to communicate with them over distances, but the max that she has been able to push it before was thirty miles. That would still be pushing it to reach downtown, but she had to at least try.

"Alright. Be careful."

Kayin and Mateo could sense the sudden change in the adults and it greatly bothered them, especially Mateo who still had not fully recovered from the trauma of the attack that nearly killed him. Jake was already downstairs changing into his flight suit when Chance and Sarita both lept easily down through the hatch, not even bothering with the ladder. Sarita took both of the kits and held them comfortingly while her mate and friend both quickly changed and prepared to leave. She watched them jump into the jet as it began to descend on the rotating platform down to the runway below. She then closed her eyes, focusing on her Gift.

_Be careful. Both of you._

_We will, Love. I promise we'll come back. After we kick these things' tails back to where they came from!_

.

With the two main engines at 90% power, they managed to make it downtown fairly quickly. Unfortunately though, the distance was too far for Sarita to hold the mental connection to them, and they had no way of contacting Akin themselves. But they soon found the problem that Felina had informed them about. A massive swarm of large bat-like creatures were wreaking some serious havoc downtown, and the Enforcers apparently couldn't stop the things. Several choppers were already down, damaged and smoking on the streets below. Including Felina's. Apparently the creatures had targeted her first, swarming her chopper and causing enough damage for it to crash, regardless of her attempts to keep it in the air.

They could see her on the ground along with her uncle and a large squad of other Enforcers trying to fend off the bats, but their bullets and laser-fire never seemed to be able to hit, or at least damage, the things. Razor checked the sensor read-out on his screen, then glanced out the cockpit at the creatures swarming around them.

"This is weird, pal. The majority of these things don't even show up on my radar!"

"Maybe they're too small?"

"Negative. It's actually some of the smaller ones that are showing up. It's almost as if they arn't even real?"

"Great... Well I guess we're about to find out exactly how real these things really are here in a second. Hang on!"

He banked hard to avoid a massive swarm of the giant bats that were heading straight for them. They could hear their sonic calls, and Razor's radar screen began to go static.

"Aw crud! Their sonar calls are messing up my radar! I'm gonna try switching over to the dimensional radar..."

He hit a few buttons to switch over to the dimensional radar, but it was suffering interference from the bats as well. T-Bone glanced down at the distorted screen,

"What about infrared?"

"Let's see..."

The infrared scanner wasn't anywhere near as accurate since it could only aim in a single direction rather than a 360 degree scan, but it revealed a slight bit of crucial information.

"T-Bone! Those arn't normal bats!"

"No kiddin'! Tell me something I don't know..."

"Well, the bigger ones still arn't showing up at all. The smaller ones are, but their heat signatures are too low for any living things. They're vampires!"

"Great..."


	39. Chapter 39

"Vampires? Are you sure about that?"

"Affirmative, Lieutenant. Razor says that their heat signatures are far too low to be any living creatures. But in the exact same range as those blood-sucking corpses."

"Great... Well that explains why we can't seem to do any damage to them!"

"Well here's the thing. The smaller ones are vampires, but the larger ones aren't showing up on any of the scanners."

"Not at all?"

Now the smaller Swat Kat spoke up, answering her instead of his partner.

"Roger, Lieutenant. And I can only come up with two explanations for that. Either they're spirits, possibly Asura, or else they're simply some kind of illusions."

_They're not Asura. I sensed nothing from the larger ones at all. It was the smaller ones that stank of Asura's taint. Which would make sense if they're shape-changed vampires._

"Akin?"

Even though his mate wasn't there to help with the monsters, T-Bone was glad that to learn that her eldest son was.

"Okay, I thought vampires turning into bats only happened in the movies?"

Razor shook his head.

"No, Ange could. A bat _and _a panther."

"A panther?"

"Yeah. Apparently most vampires with the ability to turn into animals become wolves, but her 'clan' could turn into a variety of other animals, depending of the individual vampire."

"And how the heck do you know this?"

"I asked her. Back when..."

"Oh. Sorry bud. Didn't mean to bring that up again."

"It's alright. At least what I learned from that time can be of some help to us now."

_Well that's more than I know about them. And unfortunately we're out of range to communicate with mother. She knows more about those damned cadavers than the rest of us do from her years of chasing that bitch-leech._

"Yeah, we could have used her help on this, but she was also afraid that this could have been another trick for them to lure us all away from home again. She wouldn't leave the boys alone and I agreed, so I told her to stay."

_You_ told _her_?

Akin and Felina were both surprised at this. Sarita was so strong-willed and stubborn that it was impossible for anyone to ever really tell her anything. The only exception was that she occasionally listened to Nakela's calming advice, but the Mokole was gone now. Worse than gone really, as she was now one of the Fallen. But Akin also knew how protective his mother was of her kits, and so her agreeing to stay to protect his two baby brothers did make sense.

Felina holstered her gun to pick up a broken wooden board from a nearby alley, yelling at her uncle and the other Enforcers to do the same because they would be more effective against the undead bats than the bullets were.

"Well, right now it doesn't really matter how the heck they are able to turn into bats. Right now the only thing that really matters is figuring out how to stop them!"

"Copy that, Lieutenant. And I think I know how! Hang on! T-Bone, get us back over to where Felina and the others are. Time to take these blood-suckers down!"

"You got it!"

Still pursued by a large group of the giant 'bats', the Turbokat quickly looped around a tall building and headed back in the direction of the ground battle. They closed the distance quickly, flying low through the buildings, but still high enough to avoid the various electrical cables and other obstacles closer to the street. They could see hundreds of bats flying around, attacking the Enforcers on the ground. But looking through the infrared sensor, Razor could see than only about a dozen or show actually showed up at all. He switched on his targeting scope as they approached within range.

"Better cover your eyes, Lieutenant. This is gonna get pretty bright!"

Both Swat Kats lowered the anti-glare visors as they rapidly closed the distance. Razor took aim.

"Missile locked... Loaded... Deploy!"

They pulled up as the missile released. Looking past the group of attacking bats to the approaching projectile, Felina barked out the orders as soon as she realized which missile was fired.

"Everyone cover your eyes! Now!"

The end of the missile opened to the reflective metal cone, and then a blinding flash of light lit up the area. The smaller bats, the vampire, screamed out as they burst into flames from the light of the sunburst missile. The dozens of larger bats turned transparent in the moment of bright light, then faded as if they never existed.

"Bingo!"

Razor glanced out the side of the cockpit as they flew past, watching the vampires disintegrate into flames and the illusions disappear. Behind them, only four shape-changed vampires remained, and they quickly turned and fled.

"Uh oh. T-Bone! They're getting away!"

"That's what they think!"

He turned the jet quickly around again, this time chasing the vampires. Though no-where near as fast as the fighter jet, the vampires were far more maneuverable, and that made keeping up with them quite difficult. Difficult, but not impossible. Razor again lined up another sunburst missile.

"Missile locked. And...launched!"

The missile fired, heading straight toward it's targets. But at the last moment the vampires scattered. The tip of the missile opened and released the bright burst of light, but only two of the vampires were caught in it. They screamed out as they burst into flames and fell to the ground far below.

"Dang!"

"How'd ya miss them, SureShot?"

"They're too quick. Even Viper's flying mutations couldn't maneuver like these things can!"

"Well they're not getting away that easy!"

The pair of remaining bat-form vampires were slightly older, and more used to their forms. They constantly darted around through the various buildings, splitting up and then rejoining each other again. In the darkness of night it made it much harder to keep sight of them, but thankfully with these being the last two left, Razor's radar systems were once again working without the interference of the bat's sonar calls. They continued quickly away from downtown, but rather than heading north as expected, they instead made their way west, toward the warehouse district near the docks.

.

Nakela was no tracker, but she still knew enough about the different types of werebeasts to know what to look for. She and Grendel carefully made their way through one of several warehouse districts in the massive city. They could smell the brine from the western docks, and knew that they were close to where the were-jackal's den was suspected to be. She definitely noticed several territorial markers, unmistakable to Bête, but completely invisible to anything else.

"We're close."

"Right. Let the hunt begin..."

Grendel checked the baretta, making sure it would be ready when needed, then unslung his shotgun and clicked off the safety. Nakela slowly flicked her wrist, and her large hunting knife appeared in her hand. It wasn't silver, but it was still a dangerous weapon, and one that she was quite skilled in using. The vampire looked around cautiously, not sure if the were-jackal was alone or not.

Nakela led the way slowly and carefully through the many old warehouses as they searched for the Strider. But then she froze and ducked down quickly as a sudden sound caught her attention. Grendel heard it too and likewise ducked down. It was the sound of a jet, approaching fast. The roar of the engines were unmistakable.

"The Turbokat!"

Grendel growled as he looked up at the night sky, searching for the black jet. He used to look up to those two back when he was an Enforcer. It didn't matter that they were vigilantes, as he was actually grateful for having their help against the tougher villains that threatened Megakat City. Only now, he was one of those villains.

Nakela hissed and moved quickly for cover. She instantly lowered her body temperature to 'normal' range, just in case Razor was using his infrared scanner for any reason. She knew that her usual high temperature would give her away instantly, and that was the last thing that she needed right now.

They both hid in the shadows and watched the black jet quickly approach. As they did, they could see that it was not flying straight, but rather maneuvering around quickly. As it drew closer, they could see why. It was chasing some strange black shape, barely distinguishable in the night sky. Grendel watched the shape, and his eyes took on a faint red glow in the darkness as he tried to see it better.

"What it that thing?"

"I'm not sure. Kinda looks like a bat, but it's... not right..."

As they watched, the form split, proving to in fact be two large bat-like creatures. One continued to fly off high above, while the other swooped down in between the narrow gaps of the buildings.

"Looks like Viper ain't given up yet..."

"No surprise there. He was allies with Ange, remember? It wouldn't surprise me if he's actually working for Moira now. But... I don't think that's one of his mutations. I think it's something else..."

"Like what?"

"I don't know..."

As they watched, a missile fired from the jet at the creature still in the sky, but it easily dodged the attack. The Turbokat swooped low, and then the cyclotron launched from beneath it. T-Bone continued to chase the first bat in the jet, while Razor now pursued the second one flying through the buildings. Seeing her former lover, Nakela shrank back further into the shadows.

"Shit..."

"Great. That's just what we don't need... Though maybe if we can corner 'im, I can convince him ta help us...?"

"Are you crazy! Why the Hell would he help us now? He knows what happened to us. They all know..."

"If I can use my Presence on 'im, then he would. Or maybe if we tell 'im that we're not after him, but someone else that's a threat, he'll help us?"

"Who do you think _told _them about us? Ghost-Shadows is doing them a favor by taking out Moira's leeches!"

"Yeah that's true. But we can't just sit 'round here waiting fer that jackal ta find us. Or fer them ta. We gotta keep moving."

Nakela nodded. They definitely needed to keep moving. Their hunt was for Ghost-Shadows, not the Swat Kats. Right now, it was simply a case of wrong place, wrong time. She began to move back into the shadows of an alley when a sudden loud crash caused her to turn her head around sharply.

"Shit...!"

Quickly she got up and took off running quickly through the shadows toward the sound. Grendel growled, and ran after her.


	40. Chapter 40

"I can't believe you're out of those missiles already!"

"Well they're not that easy to build, and I gotta keep stocked on the different types anyway for various situations."

"Fine. So now what?"

"Well, there's always the old-fashioned way."

One of the bats swooped down and into the narrow streets between the old warehouses. They lost sight of it, and Razor even had a difficult time locating it on the radar. "Dang!"

"Easy pal. At least we can still get this one!"

"Copy that. Octopus missile... deploy!"

Their trade-mark missile fired, but just before it's thick metal arms slammed into the bat, it dodged easily out of the way. The missile kept going and ended up crashing harmlessly into the ground. Razor was grateful that this area was mostly abandoned.

"You missed him, SureShot!"

"I noticed. Keep after him, T-Bone. I'm going after the other one."

"You're _what_?"

"I'm not letting these things get away! If we've got a chance to take them down, I'm going to take it! I've got two mini-sunburst missiles loaded onto the cyclotron that I can use."

"Razor this is _not _a good idea!"

"I know, but at least this time I'm more prepared for it."

T-Bone could hear the determination in his partner's voice. The last time that they had gotten separated when vampires were around, Ange had set a trap to ghoul and blood-bind Razor. Now the smaller kat was determined to destroy each and every vampire that he could, and that actually worried the tabby.

"Fine, but be sure you keep in contact at all times. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Don't worry, T-Bone. I'll be fine. But I'm gonna make sure that blood-sucker never sees another sunset!"

The jet swooped as low as possible through the narrow gaps between the buildings, and the cyclotron released from beneath it. As soon as the bike's tires hit the ground, Razor gunned the engine and took off quickly after the fleeing vampire.

Though it was swift in it's bar form, Razor had built the cyclotron for speed, power, and maneuverability. The custom cycle allowed him to keep up with it, and he began to take a target lock as the mini-sunburst missiles extended out of each side of it, preparing to fire. He never got the chance though. A powerful force lept out of the shadows and slammed hard into the cycle, sending it crashing into the wall of one of the warehouses.

Razor yelled out in surprise as he was thrown through the large blacked-out window of the warehouse, just above where his cycle crashed into the wall. He stood up slowly, stumbling a bit from the dizziness after the hard impact, thankful for his helmet.

A dark laughter caught his attention, and he looked up to see a shadowy form standing a few yards away from him. Some of the upper windows were broken, allowing the moonlight to at least partially illuminate the large open space inside the warehouse. But even so, he didn't need the light to know it was a vampire, as the beast's eyes glowed a chilling red in the darkness.

"You're a fool, Swat Kat. Moira's not playing games this time. Your life is now forfeit."

Hearing the sound of crunching glass, he turned to see two more vampires entering through the window he had crashed through. They were the ones responsible for crashing the cyclotron. Razor was outnumbered three to one, and now he knew that he was in trouble. But even worse, the com in his helmet had been damaged from the impact, so he now had no way of contacting T-Bone for help.

"Well, she may say that, but it's not going to be as easy as you think, leeches!"

He backed up away from the vampires, trying to get his back to the wall as they slowly circled around him. One of the vampires suddenly hissed and lunged forward, but it was young and didn't have the advantage of unnatural speed yet. Razor quickly lifted and aimed his glovatrix, firing out a thin but strong wooden stake that slammed hard into the vampire's chest, throwing him back several feet. Razor knew that the stakes wouldn't kill the vampire, but it would at least render him completely incapacitated until pulled out.

He turned to fire at a second vampire, but the first one, the one that had been in bat-form originally, moved with lightning speed and brought a heavy metal pipe down hard onto Razor's hand. He yelped out in pain as the glovatrix was smashed from the impact. He hissed, gripping his hand. It felt as if some of the bones had broken as well from the powerful hit.

The two remaining vampire laughed, and moved in for what they believed would now be an easy kill. But all three's attention were diverted by the sound of shattering glass. Another nearby window was broken as the large black-furred vampire jumped through, rolling once on the ground before coming back up on his feet, his modified shotgun in his hands and now aimed at them. Or rather, aimed at Razor. The black tabby growled, and the other two vampires backed up a few steps in surprise at his sudden appearance. If Razor had any chance against the other two vampires, armed only with their fangs and claws, then that chance vanished with the sudden appearance the much stronger and fully armed vampire.

"Aw crud..."

Grendel chuckled darkly as he began to casually walk forward, his gun still leveled on the kat.

"Well hello there... It looks like ya got yer paws full, Swat Kat..."

Now that they recognized who he was, the other two vampires grinned.

"Well, about time we get some backup. Moira finally decide to let you out?"

"You three haven't seen a certain werejackal 'round here, have ya?"

"You mean that Eater? Ha! Hell no! Wait a minute... they sent you after it?"

Razor gasped. He knew that they meant Ghost-Shadows. The two other unstaked vampires glanced curiously at each other. they both knew that it was suicide going after the creature that had already killed several of their number without leaving any trace of her appearance. Using the momentary distraction to his advantage, the Swat Kat made a run for it. Grendel noticed his attempted escape, but did not bring it to the attention of the other two.

"That she did, though not alone. I got backup 'round here somewhere. But since ya haven't seen 'er, guess I'll be on my way then."

"Backup? You don't mean that damned dragon, do you?"

Grendel had turned and started to walk off. Razor had made it about half-way to the back door, but the comment made by the vampires made him freeze mid-stride. He knew that he had to get out of there while he still could, but he had to know.

"Nakela?"

Unseen to the others, a lithe form crouched in the shadows of a back upper window, watching the scene with a cold interest. Grendel paused and glanced back behind him at the kat, a dark smile on his lips.

"Yes. Yer former lover is quite good in bed. Ya must have been one lucky tom fer her ta have chosen ya."

"_What_? You... you're the one that... What have you done with her, blood-sucker?"

"Me? I didn't do much. We've just spent the last several weeks enjoying each other's company, is all."

Grendel gave him a dark suggestive grin. Razor's breath caught in his throat. He couldn't believe it. Wouldn't believe it.

"That... That's not possible! Nak would never want anything to do with a bastard like you!"

"Is that so... Why don't ya ask her yerself the next time ya see her. Now if ya'll excuse me, I 'ave a jackal ta hunt."

"No I... I don't believe it! You're lying!"

A soft but dark feminine voice then echoed from the shadows. The other two vampires spun around quickly then jumped back in surprise at seeing the lithe she-kat suddenly standing behind them.

"Sorry Razor. As I was before... no. But I'm not the same anymore. I've... 'changed'."

"Nakela..."

The Swat Kat stared in shock. Grendel laughed as he walked over to stand beside her. The look on Nakela's face was calm and impassive. Almost cold. Razor couldn't believe it.

"Nak... What have they done to you?"

"Ghost-Shadows should have already told you. I'm one of _them_ now. I'm one of the Fallen."

The other pair of vampires glanced between the were-dragon and the Swat Kat. Finally the one who had lured Razor into the trap in the first place growled, his eyes again glowing red as he turned to face the smaller athletic kat again.

"Okay, enough of this shit. Time to finish the job..."

"Yes, I'm done talkin' as well. What do ya think darlin'? Shall we stay and help them, or go and take care of our own business?"

The black tabby nuzzled her gently then kissed her on the check just to rub salt into the wound for the Swat Kat. She smirked, but then looked down for a moment, as if considering. The other two vampires began to again approach Razor, who was too stunned to even notice. The hurt he felt was too obvious in his expression.

"Actually... I have other plans!"

She dug deep into herself, summoning forth the Rage, and her form instantly shifted. The force of the sudden transformation threw Grendel back several feet and causing him to door his shotgun. He yelled out in surprise, then gave a loud painful grunt he hit the floor. Scrambling quickly back to his feet, the large vampire looked around quickly for where his shotgun had landed.

"What the Hell do ya think yer doing!"

The massive dragon ignored him as he spun around quickly, her long tail slamming hard into the other pair of vampires. The force of the impact sent one of them flying, and slammed him hard into the wall The second though was impaled on the largest of her tail spike, and the force of the impact literally ripped him in half as she jerked her tail up and around, sending the two pieces flying in opposite directions in a spray of dark blood.

Even Razor quickly jumped back in surprise. He had no clue which side Nakela was really on, but he did know how dangerous her Archid form could be. It was the form that she had been in the very first time that he had ever encountered her.

Still completely ignoring Grendel and Razor, Nakela instead roared out and lunged for the other vampire, who was desperately trying to get back to his feet and flee. The tall feathered dragon brought her head down quickly and locked her powerful jaws onto his arm. The vampire screamed out in pain and terror as he was lifted high into the air. Nak swung her head in hard jerks, each movement putting more and more force on the limb until the vamp's arm was literally ripped off and he once again slammed hard into the wall, then fell to the ground in a heap.

Grendel snarled and grabbed up his dropped gun, bringing it up quickly and aiming it directly at Nakela's heaving chest. She dropped the severed arm, living one large clawed foot and bringing it down quickly to pin the wounded vampire down under her nearly six tons of weight. The dragon slowly turned her long reptilian head to look at Grendel, her slitted golden eyes showing pity rather than malice.

"Get out of here, Razor."

"Nakela... But... what are you...?"

She snapped her head around quickly on her serpentine neck, now barring her rows of sharp teeth.

"GO! I don't know how much longer I can keep control! I'm sorry... for everything. Please... just go. _Now_!"

Razor hesitated, but then he again turned and ran. He risked one last glance over his shoulder at the dragon once he reached the door. She stood there, watching him sadly. Razor gave her a nod, knowing that he might see her again, then bolted out of the door and back out into the empty streets. He had no way of contacting T-bone due to the radio being damaged, so he had to hope that the Turbokat was still somewhere overhead, and that his partner would be able to see him.

Grendel ignored the Swat Kat. The other vampires may have been sent after him, but he hadn't. He held the gun trained on Nakela for another moment, then suddenly gave a dark smirk and lowered his arm. Pulling the trigger, Nakela lifted her foot up and jerked back quickly in surprise as the silver slug slammed straight into the other vampire's head, killing him instantly in a spray of gore.

The dragon took a few steps back, then turned and looked back at the black tabby in both surprise and concern. Grendel knew that he had just defied Moira by killing one of her childer, and he feared of what she might do to him, and to Nakela. He knew that he couldn't stand up to her, not with how he felt about her now due to the blood bond, so he did the only other thing he could think of to get away from all the torment. He dropped the gun and pulled off the kevlar vest,

"Hurry... Kill me now! Before the bond takes over again!"

Nakela looked at him in shock. She shook her head, taking a few more steps back as she looked back over him with an expression of sadness and worry.

"I... I can't kill you."

"Why not? Ya just killed that other one! And if ya don't, then Moira will just find and punish me again. Please! I don't care what ya do... I'm begging ya ta not let me go back ta them!"

A cruel laughter caught their attention. From out of the shadows steps the dark skinned homid were-beast. Nakela hissed loudly, lowering her head and flaring her crest threateningly at the human-form werespider.

"Satarimarana was right. She read in the cards that the two of you would betray us. That's why she sent me to follow you. Such a pity. You two have such potential, but I'm afraid that now you're simply going to have to die."


	41. Chapter 41

Nakela lowered her head and hissed threateningly, her crest flared and her claws flexing. Grendel spun around quickly, drawing his baretta and unloading the clip at the other shifter. His vitae though felt heavy in his system, and he was unable to call upon his supernatural speed. He still had his own natural reflexes though, and his aim was still very good. Unfortunately though, it wasn't enough against the other supernatural.

Just a the bullets seemed to hit the dark-skinned human, his form suddenly changed, dissolving into thousands of small spiders, each about an inch in diameter. The spider swarm began moving quickly toward him. He growled and turned, tossing aside the baretta and grabbing up his shotgun again as he ran toward Nakela.

The dragon snarled fiercely and began to slowly back up as the spider swarm rapidly approached. About halfway there, the spiders began to bunch together into a single massive form. Their tiny bodies melded, becoming a giant wolf spider about the size of a large cow. Seeing this, Grendel turned around and fired at the huge spider with his shotgun. As he did so, he continued to back up toward the were-dragon.

The bullet slammed into the spider just beside the head, but didn't even seem to phase it. The wound merely healed itself back over in barely two seconds. It's entire body then tensed, preparing to spring. Nakela gave a loud reptilian hiss, but when the spider lept at her it did so with such incredible speed and height that it slammed right into her chest before she had any chance to move aside.

Nakela screamed out and tried to sink her serrated reptilian teeth into the spider's carapace, only to have her jaws suddenly locked together as the spider released a steel-like thread of webbing that wrapped tightly around her long muzzle. She thrashed her head, trying to force her jaws back open, but the webbing was too strong. Much like the alligator of her suchid form, she had strong pressure to bite with, but not enough to open her jaws back up against the restraint.

She screamed out, the sound muffled by the webbing holding her jaws closed, as the massive spider sank it's foot-long fangs deep into the base of her neck. Hearing the dragon's muffled scream and seeing the spider's attack on her so that she couldn't even defend herself, Grendel snarled hatefully and brought his gun up again. He knew that the spider's weak spots would have to be it's belly where the thorax connected to the abdomen, and the joints of the legs where the carapace was thinnest. Taking aim again, he quickly fired off two more rounds at the nearest leg joint, since he couldn't reach the belly while the spider had a hold of the dragon.

Both of the silver slugs hit their mark. The first slammed into the joint, sending out a spray of black blood. The second ripped right through the damage caused by the first one, and literally exploded the joint, severing the leg. Black ichor splattered over the dragon's feathers as well as the spider itself. It gave a high-pitched shriek, but kept it's hold of it's victim. Nakela however screamed out even more loudly in pain as the second bullet had kept going after cutting through the leg, and punctured deep into the side of her chest as well, the silver burning into her flesh.

The feathered dragon thrashed frantically, her strong legs kicking out with the deadly raptor-like killing claws tearing at the air. She also thrashed her long prehensile tail, bringing it back and around to slam the bone spikes several times into the spider's abdomen, opening several large holes and further covering them both in the black ichor of it's blood. The spider finally released it's grip on Nakela and jumped away from her desperate counter-attack. Nakela struggled to get back to her feet, but she was very weak, and she could feel the spider's venom burning within her, as well as the searing pain of the large silver slug within her chest. Unable to stand, she began to claw frantically at the webbing on her jaws.

Ignoring the dragon for the moment, the now wounded spider turned to face the vampire, who stood back with his gun again aimed at the monster, though he knew that he was almost out of rounds. Grendel glanced behind him, looking at the cargo-bay doors a short distance behind him. He prayed that maybe the Swat Kats in their jet might still be somewhere nearby. If he could just reach those doors, and lure the monster outside...

He knew that he wouldn't be able to kill it, but if he could at least slow it down then lure it outside there might still be a chance. Grendel fired again, but this time the spider jumped just before the bullet hit it. It sprang high and with incredible quickness, slamming hard into Grendel before the black tabby could even react. Pinning him down, it's long fangs dripped with the dark green venom over his face. It reached down to sink those fangs into the vampire's exposed chest, but they never got the chance to pierce into the flesh.

Nakela felt the burning fire within her as she summoned more of the Rage that she always fought to keep under strong control. Despite her horrible wounds and weakened state, she forced herself to continue to fight. Her powerful tail wrapped around several of the massive spider's back legs, the bony spikes digging in to the softer underbelly. With a strong jerk, she pulled the spider toward her, and grabbed onto it with her clawed hands.

Grendel looked up in surprise at the sudden fierceness of the normally gentle dragon. The spider shrieked loudly, a deafening ear-splitting sound, as the Mokole pulled with every bit of remaining strength that she could summon. Her claws dug into the carapace, causing more of the black blood to ooze out to further stain her scales and feathers. Lukus struggled, but couldn't pull away from her strong grip and iron resolve. He tried to heal his wounds, but his blood wouldn't obey him. He couldn't heal, nor could he fuel his own powerful abilities.

Grendel's own vitae however began to respond to him again as he felt his supernatural speed and strength begin to return. Lukus' limbs began to pop and tear as Nakela pulled with everything she had, slowing beginning to rip him apart. Grendel roared out fiercely and lunged forward, pulling out his combat knife. He lept onto the were-spider's back, stabbing repeatedly as the thick black blood sprayed out with each stroke of the blade to further cover him in it as well. The combined efforts of both the Mokole and the vampire finally succeeded, as the numerous wounds gave way and the monster was completely ripped apart.

Nakela released her grip on the remaining legs and chunks of carapace that was the were-spider, and collapsed to the floor from exhaustion. She was breathing heavily through her flared nostrils, her jaws still tightly bound by the steel-like webbing. His fur and knife dripping with the spider's black gooey blood, Grendel walked carefully over to her, and knelt down beside her long head. He began cutting at the strands, which were far thicker and stronger than he thought. Thankfully though, the spider's blood had smeared onto the strands as well, removing them of the stickiness that would have trapped his hands and the knife to them. With a lot of hard effort, he finally managed to cut through.

Nakela opened her jaws somewhat and seemed to now breathe a little easier. Her golden reptilian eyes were dull and she was very weak. But worse than that, Grendel could hear a rough gurgling sound as she breathed, and with each exhale a few drops of bright crimson blood splattered into her lips. His ears went back, knowing that it was his fault.

"I'm sorry I shot ya, darlin'. It was an accident..."

Moving down toward her chest, he very gently began to search through the black-stained feathers looking for the wound. He eventually found it in the right side of her chest. The silver slug had somehow pierced through her rib cage and ripped into the right lung. He hissed at the sight of the large bloody hole.

"Not good... I don't know if I can get that out..."

The hole that had been left from the bullet was large, and it almost seemed as if he might even be able to get his hand into it. If he could somehow get the bullet out of her, she might be able to heal...

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, vampire."

The black-furred werejackal stood a short distance behind him in her crinos form, holding an ornamental fighting staff. She looked at the blood-soaked kat and dragon, ignoring the scattered remains of the Ananasi for a moment. Grendel's ears went back and he growled slightly under his breath as he stood and backed a few feet away from Nakela.

"Yeah, sure... Now ya show up, after the spider is dead..."

"No, I was here the whole time. If I hadn't stopped Lukus from using his own blood to heal and fuel more of his Gifts, then things would have ended up quite differently."

"Joy... So now what? Ya gonna finish us off so we don't go an' turn on ya again?"

Worn out from the battle, both physically and mentally, he plopped down on the blood-smeared floor beside Nakela, who still remained in her large archid form. Ghost-Shadows gave a dark lupine smirk, then walked over to him. In a flash, the tall shifter slammed him hard with the fighting staff and knocked him backward onto his back. Grendel growled and tried to get back up, but she was too fast and too strong as she placed a clawed paw-like foot onto his chest, pinning him down beneath her weight.

"I thought about it."

"Do it then! I'd rather be dead then ta continue ta help Moira take over this city! Thanks to tha damned blood bond, I got no choice. I can already feel it's pull again. I hate that crazy bitch, but a part o' me still wants ta go back and do whatever she asks of me! I can't stand it!"

The black Garou's ears pinned back at his words, and she turned her head, her yellow eyes now focused on Nakela. The Mokole's own golden eyes were semi-glazed, but she was still watching Ghost intently. After a moment, Ghost nodded as a silent agreement was made between them. The Strider looked back down at Gren. He had previously removed his flack jacket before Lukus had attacked, and his bare chest was now fully exposed.

Ghost raised her fighting staff, the golden runes shimmering slightly in the moonlight against the black wood. Grendel closed his eyes and simply lay there, waiting for the final killing strike. In a single swift motion, the shifter brought the staff's sharply pointed end down hard, right into the vampire's chest, piercing through straight into his heart. The last thing that he heard was Nakela's soft voice saying "I'm sorry." Then, there was nothing.


	42. Chapter 42

The sun was beginning it's descent into the western horizon, but overhead, intermittent dark clouds were pushed across the late afternoon sky by a strong northern wind. Nakela stood in her kat form, her raven hair blown about her face by the chill wind. Her arms were folded tightly against her chest, but despite her own warm body temperature, a slight shiver ran through her. Not from the coldness in the air, but from the coldness within her heart.

Ghost-Shadows in her homid form kept herself mostly hidden by the black cloak that protected her furless body from the chill, and whipped about her from the wind. Sarita completely ignored it, her modified sokto-form's short but dense coat of fur keeping her more warm. There was an eerie silence between the group of werebeasts and the two kats with them. At length, the silence was finally broken by T-Bone's sullen voice.

"What will you do now?"

Nakela sighed and shook her head.

"I can't stay here."

Razor looked up in surprise, his mask hiding the sadness in his eyes.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes. I have to leave this city. Not just for my own sake, but for yours as well. It's just too dangerous for me to remain here."

"Nak, Moira's not going to get her claws on you again. Nor those blasted Fallen shifters. We'll make sure of..."

"It's not that, Jake. It's not them that I'm worried about. It's me. _I'm _the danger."

"I don't understand?"

"It's because of the darkness within me. I've gone through the first level of the Black Spiral Labyrinth... Something that no Mokole in memory, or to my knowledge any other Bête besides the wolves, has ever done..."

Ghost nodded. "It's true. I've never heard of any other of the Fera going through it, and certainly not surviving. Only Garou. What they did to her was reckless, dangerous, and completely unpredictable. Even for them."

"But I still don't see why you have to leave. You're not like them, Nakela. You were able to fight off that darkness."

"Only for a time. And it's not easy. My sanity's been shattered, to where there are literally two different personalities, two different souls, residing inside of me. And I can feel the twisted, evil one fighting to take control again."

"Is there any way to cure it? Like Sarita's Cleansing Rite?"

"That only removes physical taint from a willing subject or a place. It won't remove what's inside of me, or cure the dementia that I now face. What I saw and felt with the Labyrinth shattered part of my mind and soul. And until I find some way to undo this... to cure the insanity within me and remove the darkness from my soul, then I'm too much of a danger to you. To all of you. The Fallen one could regain control at any moment, and she could kill every one of you. That is something I cannot not bear to have happen."

The ginger kat looked down sadly. Ever since the first vampire arrived on their world with her twisted werebeasts, their lives have become much harder. The omegas that they had protected the city from for several years were nothing compared to the power of the supernaturals.

"I'll miss you, Nakela. I didn't realize how much I actually cared about you until after you were gone."

"I know. And I'm sorry... for everything. I truly wish it didn't have to be this way. Perhaps though, I may eventually find redemption, and banish this darkness. Should that ever happen, I do hope to be able to see you again, my friend."

"And what of the vampire?"

They looked with mild surprise as the cold stern voice of the werecat. Sarita didn't move or return their glances, but instead merely kept her ocean eyes locked on the Mokole. Nakela cast her eyes downward, a sad look in them.

"He's no longer of any concern. Ghost has... taken care of him."

The kat-form jaguar narrowed her eyes, then turned to look at the Garou. Ghost nodded her head in agreement to Nakela's words. Suspicious by nature, though satisfied for now, she merely nodded in return.

"Very well. At least that's one less blood-sucker to worry about."

T-Bone looked at his mate. He was becoming more familiar with the very subtle changes in her tone and simply the way that she stood to know that something else was bothering her about this. Though for now he decided to wait. If she truly wanted to know something, she'd find out one way or another what it was. After a moment, he looks back to the were-dragon.

"Where will you go?"

"Across the sea. For now, that's all I can tell you. For that is all that I know. But I feel a pull in that direction. I can't explain it. But I feel like that's where I'm supposed to be."

"Well, maybe there you'll find the 'cure' to what those monsters had done to you."

"I hope so. I truly hope so..."

The big tabby surprised everyone by taking a step forward and embracing the shifter in a firm hug, which, though greatly surprised by it, she returned. They had been friends almost from the very start when Nakela and Sarita first appeared in the kats' world. And for a short time, had even been slightly more than that, taking comfort in each other when they believed that all hope may have been lost with those that they cared for either dead or having betrayed them.

When he let her go, T-Bone took a few steps back then looked to his partner. The smaller Swat Kat's eyes were cast downward, and the pain that he felt was all too obvious to all of them. The tabby gave a light but firm push to Razor's back, nodding toward Nakela. Razor hesitated, but then stepped forward and hugged Nakela as well. The dark-furred female was always the calmest of the shifters, yet even she could no longer hold back the tears in her eyes. Even though she didn't actually love him, she still cared deeply for him and it hurt her to have to leave with all the pain that she had caused him over the past several weeks. She spoke into his ear, her voice such a soft whisper that only the werecat's keen ears were the only others to hear her words.

"I'm sorry, Jake. For everything. I truly wish there was some other way. But I have to do this. For your sake, as well as mine."

"I understand... And I'll miss you... Goodbye Nakela."

When he released her, he immediately turned and walked back off to the Turbokat. They all knew what he was going through, and that the quicker they ended it, the better it would be for all of them. T-Bone glanced at Sarita.

"You coming?"

"I'll meet you back at the yard later. There's still something else I need to do."

"I understand. Take care, Love. Goodbye, Nakela."

Sar nodded, and the three female werebeasts watched the pair of masked kats return to their jet, then take off and disappear quickly back toward the southern end of the city. Once the jet was further out of sight, Sarita turned back to Ghost-Shadows.

"And what will you do?"

"I am a Silent Strider. We are as restless as the wind. I'll here and there as needed, but the road beckons me strongly after as long as I've remained in one place lately. My kind are the messengers so perhaps I will find our wayfarer in her new home across the ocean to bring word of how she fares."

"I would appreciate that. Thank you, Garou."

Ghost nodded, then took a step backward as her body shifted, her black cloak melting into her body to become a pelt of coarse black fur. The tall jackal-like canine turned and ran off, vanishing into the every deepening shadows. Once she was gone, Sarita once again looked to her long time friend. Her voice was still flat, though not as cold.

"What about the kit?"

Nakela's mouth hung open in complete shock at the werecat's words.

"How... How could you possibly..."

"I've been a mother several time, Nakela. Believe me, I know the signs, even though you yourself do not. How long has it been exactly?"

"About three months now almost..."

"It won't be much longer before you begin to show. It's already too dangerous for you to risk taking your suchid form anymore."

"I know. And that's part of the reason I need to leave. I certainly can't let the vampires and Fallen find out that I'm pregnant. And I can't risk anything that could result in injury to or loss of my child."

"And what of Jake? You're not even going to tell him?"

"No. And please Sarita... I beg of you not to say anything."

"Then answer my initial question..."

Nakela sighed. She knew how stubborn and strong-willed the jaguaress was, and that Sarita wouldn't let it go until she got her answer.

"I'm still going to carry and care for it as best that I can. But what frightens me is that, once he or she is born, that I will be unable to care for it. And I only pray that the Fallen side of me does not retake control to do something to it. I fear that she would seek to corrupt or kill my own child..."

"I agree, it's too much of a risk. Then, when the kit is born, and if you are still in control of yourself but feel that there is still danger to it... bring it to me."

Nakela looked up sharply, both in surprise and gratefulness.

"You... would take of my child for me?"

"Of course. You know that my own kind has shared kinfolk with the Mokole that we shared our jungle home with for countless generations. I'm certain that a bit of dragon blood flows in me just as cat blood is in you. I have already raised two kits not of my own womb, but this one you carry is as much my own family as they. I swear to you on my honor as a Balam that the kitten will be raised and cared for at it should be, with those who love it."

"I... I don't know what to say... Thank you Sarita... That would mean everything to me. My child... deserves better than what I could possibly give him. I know with you, and with his father, that he'll be able to grow up safe and happy."

"He? I thought you said you didn't know?"

"I... I don't for sure... I can just... I just have this feeling that it's a boy."

She nodded. "I think I remember hearing of Mokole having the ability to know that. But I still don't see why you don't tell Jake now, since he's going to eventually learn of his kitten anyway."

"Because if he knew... he'd never let me go. Or worse, he'd insist on going with me."

"Yeah, that I'll certainly agree to. Very well, I'll keep this secret for you. And I pray to Gaia and to the Mistress of Catkind that you and your kitten stay safe until you are able to return. One way or another."

"Thank you, Sarita. I owe you everything..."

.

On the far other side of the city, two dark figures stand atop an old building looking out on the landscape of concrete, steel and glass as the setting sun bathes both the cityscape and the looming clouds in it's blood red glow. Meka Bat-Caller, and Satarimarana Ten-Card, both stand in their sokto forms, looking out to the south. The cold north wind blows their locks of black hair and the hems of their clothing, Meka in her traditional garb, much the same as Sarita's, and Mara in her black slitted dress.

The shorter, black-furred female's green predatory eyes gaze out into the distance, as if to see the brief meeting taking place many miles away.

"So what do you plan to do now?"

"Lukus's death was unfortunate. We obviously underestimated the strengths of the Mokole and the vampire."

"Where do you suppose they have gone? Or is the vampire even still alive?"

"Wether they actually killed him or not I do not know. Nor do I know where they've gone. All I could see of the Mokole was a vast ocean, and a long journey. She is trying to get as far away from here as she can. Not surprisingly."

"Will we go after her?"

"No. In time, she will come to us."

"And what of the dogs? You know we can't trust those damned mutts. Nor that insane blood-sucker."

"I know. And soon, we won't have to..."

.

The End

(or is it?)


End file.
